Dark And Light
by black angelon
Summary: Allen could've easily picked the noah or the black order. But what if The Earl adopts Allen after seeing him destroy an akuma that night in Mana's grave? How will everything play out now that Allen thinks differently about humans?
1. The Turn Of Events

I Do not own D. Gray Man. If I did, Allen would definitely be paired up with someone!

* * *

><p>Chapter one- the Turn of Events<p>

Everything happened so fast.

At least, for little Allen Walker.

Just yesterday he was juggling balls for a circus performance, and today he's using the same balls in a manner of trying to curse them and trying to obliterate them as he sat in front of Mana's grave.

It was, after all, his only inheritance from the deceased clown.

Mana.

Allen muttered the name, but it never felt the same for him. The mere thought of the person who took him in and cared for him just when he started losing hope in ever finding a place for himself in the world brought tears to his eyes. A few more seconds, and he would start bawling again.

Now that he had no "family" left and no place to call home (not that he had a home when he was still traveling and performing with Mana), he tried to be strong for himself. If he dwelt more on the idea that he was now alone and abandoned, he'd feel more and more dejected until he permanently becomes broken. For a moment, he actually was able to reassure himself that he'd be able to find a way to continue living. Then reality crashed back down upon him, and he finally accepted the fact that there was no more place for him in this world. He was just a lone kid now, crying his heart out in front of his father's grave.

Poor Allen was completely broken and confused.

As he laid on the ground, he fought the tears back, and tried to recompose himself. But it was no use. No matter what he did, the tears kept coming in huge amounts. He had not eaten since Mana had died, yet there just seemed to be enough energy inside him to keep crying. Anyone who might've passed that lonely hill would've probably melted with pity. But that was the thing about lonely hills; people rarely took notice of them. And so that night, nobody knew about a little boy who was so piteously crying his heart out in front of his father's grave.

Allen Walker ceased to exist.

But not for a certain Noah.

This Noah, called the Millenium Earl, was spending the night like every other night.

Twirling Lero, the talking umbrella, he looked around in search of lost and broken people who could be used as pawns for his wonderful show.

And suddenly, little Allen came to the Earl's attention.

Unbeknownst to the sorrowful orphan, his fate would change because of a fat grinning madman twirling a pink talking umbrella in just a matter of minutes.

The Earl perched on the thinning tree above the unknown clown's grave, silently observing the scene in front of him and thinking about how it would be easy to trick his young target.

The air became filled with sounds of cracking as the tree's branches threatened to sag with the Earl's enormous size. But it wasn't enough to wake the boy from his trance.

The Earl sighed and realized that he wouldn't be able to make much of an entrance if he fell down via a branch, so he opened the talking umbrella and glided across the air to perch on top of the tombstone. He gracefully dropped on the stone and swiftly closed his umbrella. His actions finally caught the boy's attention, and Allen's eyes darted to the Earl's figure.

Now fully alert, he sat up and looked into the Earl's eyes. He wondered what this man's business was with Mana, and whatever this fat guy was doing perched on a tombstone.

"Good Evening," The Earl said in his casual manner. "What is your name, little one?"

Allen hesitated. It was, after all, one of Mana's important rules not to talk to people who didn't look trustworthy.

And this ashen-skinned man with molten gold eyes certainly didn't look like one.

"A-A-Allen Walker…" The said boy finally said.

Unnoticeable to Allen, the Earl partially stiffened at the mention of the boy's last name.

"Very well, Allen," The Earl said after he regained his composure, and looked at the tombstone in order to see what the buried person's relation was to the young boy. "would you like to see your father again?"

Allen wanted to respond, "Yes! I would very much like to!" with all his voice, but the energy he used to cry had gone the moment he had forgotten about crying.

Instead, he nodded in answer to the strange man's question.

"I have the ability to bring back the dead, and I would consider raising your father for you."

Thunder rolled, and suddenly a skeleton-like being attached to metal frames appeared beside the grave. Allen backed away in fear, but the Earl merely chuckled at his reaction.

"But...you must call for Mana first."

At his own statement, the Noah grinned even wider as he gestured to the skeleton near him. He watched as Allen's eyes widened, and for a moment he wondered whether the grimy boy could actually understand what he was saying. He found his answer when Allen shakily stood up and took a deep breath.

Allen prepared to shout out Mana's name, finding the fat man's condition harmless. He decided then that it would do him no harm to play with the man. And so he mustered the little energy he had left, and compensated with his surge of emotions and called out for his beloved father.

"MANA!"

Lightning struck the skeleton, and it convulsed as energy pulsed through itself. Mana's name was automatically engraved on its forehead, and it slowly broke out of its metal restraints. Shakily, it walked towards Allen, muttering his name repeatedly with sorrow.

Allen, meanwhile, immediately recognized his father's voice and rushed to hug his Mana's new form.

The Earl watched everything with pleasure, knowing all too well that everything was going according to plan.

Before Allen's hands could make contact with Mana's metal body, it raised its arm and struck Allen across the cheek, which sent the surprised little boy a few feet away. He had not heard the Earl's words which commanded his father to hurt his own son.

Allen tried to make sense of what was happening, but nothing was registering in his mind. He was so disoriented that the pain came much later.

"Ma-Mana?" The confused boy asked.

"Allen…why did you turn me into an akuma?"Mana asked with much anguish evident in his voice.

The said boy became even more confused, never knowing what an akuma was, and never even hearing the foreign word. He slid farther away as his "father" prepared to attack him once again. But to his surprise, an unknown feeling seared in his left arm.

It wasn't pain, yet he couldn't say that it was a pleasant feeling either. And when he looked where the feeling was suppressing itself, he almost fainted.

What he saw wasn't his red limb, but instead an even more deformed arm.

His usual scaly and rough arm had transformed into a white gigantic claw, and suddenly his previously immobilised arm grasped at the ground and pulled him towards the newly formed akuma. Allen called for it to stop, but it kept going and dragging the helpless boy with it. The akuma scratched Allen's left eye and cursed him. In turn, with one huge slash the giant claw completely destroyed Mana's metal form. But before he disappeared, he uttered a few words that brought back tears in Allen's eyes.

"I love you...Allen."

Allen's newly formed scar bled profusely, and his hair turned snow white, which would become a major part in Allen's life in the years to come...

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Please review...this is my first story. One review will motivate me, and make the story INFINITELY better! I accept criticisms! Besides...I'm just starting out...<em>


	2. Fitting In

_I do not own D. Gray Man. If I did, I'd put Allen vs. Kanda fights everywhere!_

Chapter two- Fitting in

* * *

><p>The Earl watched everything unfolding in front of him like a really good tv show.<p>

He really thought that he would be able to acquire another akuma, but instead a young and uneducated exorcist stood before him. For the first time in his life, the Earl didn't know what to do next. Well, unless you count that time when…

Allen dropped on his knees, looking at the dark sky with a blank expression. As the Earl watched tears dripping from the boy's right eye and blood dripping from the left and wounded eye, he noted that it was a creepy scenario.

The Earl thinking something is creepy? Now, that's something that rarely happened.

Allen looked at the Earl with his good eye, the other one closed shut and bleeding. The Earl found his stare disturbing, and just stood there with his maniacal grin that never left his face. But when the boy finally fell to the ground after staring at the Earl for five minutes, the earl found himself completely stumped.

Should he kill the future exorcist? Leave him here to die? Or…

…or bring him home.

The Earl tapped his chin as he contemplated on the pleasant thought of killing a young child. Then again, the boy's powers would be wasted. Every opportunity to the Earl was precious, and he was thinking up more and more reasons every second to keep this child. And finally when he couldn't stand it any longer, he jumped off the tombstone and walked to where Allen was. He picked up the unconscious boy and slung him over his broad shoulders. His size really was so big that he could've slung two Allens per shoulder. He found the boy's weight surprisingly light for his age, but then the boy didn't look like he was eating much these past few days.

The Earl turned away from the clown's grave, and started the long journey home.

* * *

><p>"I've brought something interesting!" The Earl announced once he arrived in the Noah's humble abode.<p>

"Is it a toy for me, Millenie?" Road, the blue haired noah, said as she tried to look at the thing on the Earl's shoulder.

"No, Road," The older noah said as he lowered the boy into a chair. "It's a human I found on the way to make more akumas."

Road poked the huddling little boy on the cheek.

"Did something happen? Why'd you bring him home?"

In all honesty, even the Earl wasn't exactly sure why he brought the boy with him. He found countless little kids being orphaned after their parents turned into akuma, but something about this one just was strange. The Earl didn't like it particularly when something made him wonder.

"We can use him for some occasions, Road. He'll be another puppet."

"Oooh. That sounds nice. What'll he do for us?"

"A lot of things, Road. A lot of things."

Road went back to looking at the little boy, watching him sleep peacefully. She gently traced the open wound on his left eye, and promised to dress it after her audience with the Earl was over. She would ask him to leave this little guy in her care, and she would have lots of fun with him.

"Well, what's his name?"

* * *

><p>Road finished dressing all of Allen's wounds as he laid on a bed in a room just beside her own. The kid still hadn't woken up, and Road was getting more and more impatient. The thing about her was that she could never be kept waiting. And if Allen was asleep, she could do nothing with him.<p>

Allen stirred in his sleep, and Road's eyes darted to his face.

She found his face extremely radiant. And even with all the bandages in his face, he looked rather angelic. She found herself staring at his face, unable to move, until Tyki Mikk entered the room.

Road fell off the bed, and turned to her uncle with a smug expression.

"Tyki! Please knock before you enter! You're causing injuries here!"

Tyki chuckled and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I DID knock, Road, but it seems that you were too occupied with staring at the boy's face."

Even under her gray skin, the said girl's blush was evident. She was caught dead by Tyki. She was about to say more, but he spoke before she could.

"Now, leave the room for awhile. The dirty boy needs a change of clothes and a thorough bath." Tyki said as he removed his gloves.

"What!" Road stood and protested. "The Earl said I was supposed to take care of him! And that means nobody but me has the authority to bathe him and change his clothes."

"Found yourself another plaything, haven't you?" Tyki smirked. "Well, the Earl gave me the orders to clean him up. He even knew that I'd have to reason with you. Have you forgotten that you're a girl, and he's a boy? Are you sure you want to do that?"

At this, Road blushed an even deeper shade of red. She was too impulsive, and had not been thinking about what she said.

"Fine," She pouted and walked to the door. "Just be careful with him. He looks fragile."

Tyki sighed, and approached the boy the moment the door shut. He regarded the boy's white hair before picking the boy up and bringing him to the bathroom, where he undressed the boy and put him in a tub with warm water. Tyki had to remove all of Road's bandages, though.

As he scrubbed the boy's skinny arms, he found himself muttering about how the Earl would pay for making him do these stuff. And after finding out that little Allen Walker would be living with them for the rest of his life, he figured that he would have to do this for a few years until the boy was old enough to be taught to take care of his skinny self. Besides, there would be no one to take care of him. He would never let Road see the kid undressed, and Lulubell was deathly afraid of becoming a mother. Skinn, meanwhile, might eat Allen especially if he was deprived of his beloved lollipops. Jasdero and Debitto just might accidentally put a bullet in the kid's body. And don't even get started about the Earl…who couldn't even fit in the bathroom.

As he was holding Allen's left arm, which appeared scaly and red, his hand slid to the boy's and found himself looking at a green crystal embedded under Allen's skin. His noah-self shook with fury, and immediately he knew that he was holding Innocence in his hands. This could be one of the reasons why the Earl had taken the boy with him. He had to resist the urge to destroy the divine substance, and he almost lost it had Allen's hand not moved. When Tyki looked up at the boy's face, he saw that Allen's head was slowly falling towards the water.

Tyki jumped up and straightened the boy's head. Allen's left arm dropped and hit the tub with a clanking sound.

The man silently cursed himself. He just realized that Allen was asleep and was unlikely to wake up, and that he should have just cleaned him up with a wet rag. But it was too late now; the boy was immersed in water. He immediately washed all the soap off and brought Allen back into the room. He was a bit surprised to see clothes in the closet that fit the newly arrived boy, but he just shrugged and proceeded to dress up the boy which he found relatively harder than undressing. He put Allen back on the bed and put the covers back on. Then he walked out of the room, closing the door as gently as he could.

But before he lost sight of the boy, he caught a glimpse and saw that the boy's eyes were actually open and were staring blankly at the wall. Tyki's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember whether Allen's eyes were even partially open as he was bathing him. The boy might've been awake all this time.

Tyki sighed and walked to the parlor, where he found Road playing with a doll on the floor. He sat beside her on a wooden chair by the fireplace and continued to read the book he was reading for the past five days.

"He's awake, you know." He said, to which Road brightened up.

"Really? That's good! Now I'll have to—"

Tyki grabbed Road's hand before she could walk away.

"Now's not the good time, Road. He's unresponsive. I'm sure the Earl had already told you about what just happened to the boy. He's still recuperating."

Road frowned, but she said "Fine," and plopped back down on the floor where she started pulling at the doll's hair.

She was stubborn, but she was still obedient. So it was fine for Tyki.

He sighed and closed the book on his lap, unable to continue reading. He stared at the fire instead, still wondering why the Earl had not killed Allen.

* * *

><p>Allen stared at the ceiling this time, after getting tired of looking at the dark purple walls.<p>

He still couldn't get out of his mind what happened that night, and it haunted him more than everything else. His mind contained nothing else but that.

He even forgot that his immobilized arm could now be moved. And now he felt like he was just going to waste away. He couldn't even bother to think about where he was now, and what these people were planning to do with him.

He heard an imaginary clock ticking away, and it sounded like the countdown to the end of his life. Well, for him it had already ended.

He was not ready to forget.

He thought this over and over, until finally he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>In Allen's dream, he saw himself in a strange rocky building, and on his right side were about a hundred or so cloaked people, with their faces obscured by hoods. And to his left he saw the Earl, and with him was the man who had given him a bath and a few more people he didn't know who had the same gray skin the Earl had.<p>

In the middle of them all was a gigantic cube emitting a white light, as well as…well, himself.

He saw himself older, but with the same white hair he had acquired that night, and that red scar running down his face. But instead of his deformed left arm, he had a normal arm, except that it was glowing with the same color of the cube. And he looked ready to fight, for some reason unknown to little Allen.

He was about to approach his older self, but his dream shifted and suddenly he was in a white room with nothing but a white piano in the middle. He saw his older self again, this time sitting down and playing the piano.

When Allen turned around, he found himself facing a mirror. But what he saw wasn't his own reflection.

Instead, he saw a shadow of a man with a creepy smile, and he was wearing a white coat. Allen, still being young, was scared of the black entity. But just when he was about to scream in fear, his dream collapsed and there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Then again, please review! It would help a lot! And tell me how I can improve!<em>


	3. The Other Noahs

_I do not own D. Gray Man. If I did, I'd give Lenalee longer and more decent skirts~ :)_

* * *

><p>Chapter three- The Other Noahs<p>

Allen woke up from his dream, and was greeted by Road's smiling face above his.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" She said, to which Allen smiled.

"Yes, ma'm."

Road giggled, and gave space for Allen to sit up, which he did, with a big yawn and an awful lot of stretching. When he was done, Road slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him like she would do with her collection of gigantic stuffed toys. Allen tried to get her hands off him, but to no avail. So he just let her be and sighed.

"Road, I'm having the same dream again." Allen told her.

"Hmm…don't worry. The Noah of Dreams is always ready to make your dreams more pleasant."

"Yes, I know, but I keep wondering why I keep having this dream. Maybe it means something?"

Allen no longer felt scared of the shadow in the mirror, and he was slightly able to make sense of some parts of it, since he was now the same age he was in his dream—fifteen, and because the Earl and the rest of the Noahs had educated him with the knowledge of Innocence and the battle between the Noahs and the exorcists, who possessed innocence.

"Maybe. What do you think?"

"It probably te—"

At that exact moment Sheril Kamelot, Road's father, opened the door and walked to the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Allen and Road, with Road still hugging him.

Both of them froze. They didn't know what was going to happen next, but it wasn't going to be nice. And they were right.

Sheril turned pale, and his hand flew to his nose. After a few seconds blood escaped his glove, showing that he had a nosebleed. He muttered behind his hand, and shot Allen a weary look to which Allen didn't know how to respond.

"The Earl wants to have a conference, and he would like to see you all. But I am to leave in a short while, so please relay the message to the others."

Sheril turned on his heels and ran out the room before Road could say anything.

"What's wrong with him?" Allen asked, to which Road shrugged.

Two innocent, naïve people together, is indeed trouble.

"Well, let's go then and call for the others!" Road cheerfully said.

Allen walked down the hallway alone towards Lulubell's room without Road, who had gone to the Earl first.

He listened to his own footsteps, trying to think of a way to evade Lulubell's training session. He was sure that she would schedule another session for him again, but he was just not in the mood today. Besides, he found the trainings with her boring. He found Tyki's much more exhilarating and more tiring. Lulubell would only instruct a few akumas of different levels to die trying to kill him, while she sat under an umbrella held by her loyal akuma-maid, Mimi, and say that he was doing well without even looking at his performance just to pretend that she's interested.

But even though she was like that, Allen held great respect for Lulubell. She was very calm and composed, and very devoted to the Earl. She would do anything to make sure that she didn't disappoint or fail the Earl. And she was very beautiful.

Allen reached the door to her room, and he knocked politely and waited for someone to come to the door

As expected, Mimi opened the door and greeted Allen. She gestured for him to enter, and closed the door behind him. Allen looked around the room, and instead found a black cat on Lulubell's bed. Allen approached it and told it about the Earl's conference. When he was done, the cat jumped off the bed and turned into a beautiful and slender woman with black hair, gold eyes, and gray skin.

"Thank you, Allen. I will proceed to the dining room in a short while." Lulubell said in her velvet voice.

Allen was about to walk out the door when Lulubell spoke again.

"By the way, we're going to have a train—"

Allen knew right away that she was going to say something about a training session. So he darted out the door and made his escape, saying "Sorry, couldn't hear you!"

When he was far enough from the Noah of lust's room, he walked more slowly towards Jasdevi's room this time, preparing for the worst.

Jasdero and Debitto, the "twins", had their rooms a couple of steps away from Lulubell's. But Allen didn't mind.

In fact, he found these quiet moments quite relaxing, where he didn't have to endure Road's hug, or pretend like he wasn't freaked out by the Earl's everlasting smile.

He just simply had to be himself and…well, walk. So he took his time and continued to walk sluggishly to the troublemakers' room.

When he knocked at the door, no one answered so he knocked again and put his ear to the door in order to find out whether Jasdero and Debitto were messing with him again.

He heard nothing, which was strange because the twins could never be kept quiet except by the Earl. It's always whether they were making a ruckus or they were throwing deadly projectiles at each other. Allen thinks they even point guns at each other while asleep. The silence meant that the two were not in their rooms, so Allen shrugged and headed to the place where the two loved hanging out: the library.

The Noah family's library was filled with big, dusty books, and the room reeked of old-page smell. But just because every shelf in the library was filled with books didn't mean that Jasdevi spends the time in the library to treasure and read books.

In fact, they did exactly the opposite.

And when Allen walked into the enormous room, the two were doing exactly what he thought they were doing.

Jasdero was sitting on the floor, surrounded by mountainous piles of smoking and burning books. Allen sighed when the said Noah took out a gun and shot a fiery bullet at one group of books, which immediately incinerated. The Noah cackled, and turned to his brother who was standing a few feet away. Debitto returned his smile and pointed his own gun as well, this time shooting a Freezing bullet. The two watched what happened to the books with amusement, not knowing the science behind what was happening. The two destroyed hundreds of books a day, and Allen simply cannot explain how the Earl managed to refill the shelves. Jasdero and Debitto were so preoccupied that Allen had to clear his throat a couple of times to get their attention.

"Oh! We didn't know you were there!" Jasdero said, but not without cackling again.

"I can see that…" Allen muttered, and the two asked what he had said. "Never mind, it was nothing. I'm here to do an errand for Sheril. He asked me to tell the Noahs that the Earl wanted to have a conference, so you two have to go to the dining area right now."

"Another conference?" Debitto groaned.

"But we always fall asleep during a conference!" Jasdero finished for his brother. "Can't we skip this one?"

"No," Allen said sternly. "You know that the Earl doesn't like it when even one of the Noahs was missing."

"Fine." The two said, dejectedly walking out of the room. "See you, Allen."

Allen smiled.

"See you."

At this time of day, especially if the Earl had not assigned anyone to kill someone, Allen knew exactly where Skinn Bolic was.

Knowing that Skinn had an obsession over lollipops and other sweet food, it was easy to guess that the Noah was scavenging for sweets in the kitchen.

And Allen was right.

He found Skinn reaching for Road's "secret" jar of sweets (well, it's no longer a secret) to help himself to a couple of lollipops. Allen hid and watched silently from a distance. Skinn gleefully chuckled after he obtained a total of three candies and popped them all in his mouth. For his size, seeing him giggling over candies almost made Allen laugh and blow his cover. Glancing to the left and to the right, he made sure no one was looking and when he thought he was alone he sneakily returned the jar to its hiding place. He was about to run out of the kitchen when Allen stood in the doorway, blocking the Noah's way.

"What are you doing?" Allen slyly asked.

"What? Uh, no—nothing!" The Noah stammered, to which Allen burst out laughing.

"I saw you stealing from Road's stash of candies, Skinn. But don't worry, I won't tell her. She won't find out. Besides, you could just ask her! She'd give you lollipops anytime, you know. You could ask her now, since the Earl wants to see everyone in the dining area and you have to be there, too."

"The Earl wants to see all of us?" Skinn scratched his head. "But didn't we just have a meeting last night about the akuma production?"

"Ah, you know the Earl. He likes occasions."

"Oh. And you think Road will be there? And you think she'll give me candies?"

"Of course! Now, run along and hurry up before you miss the chance. I'll see you there."

"Okay, Allen."

With that, Skinn bound off in the direction of the dining room.

Even with Skinn's buff figure, Allen never forgot to talk sweetly to him. He never had to be afraid of the Noah, and it was one of the reasons why Allen liked Skinn so much.

"Three down, one more to go." Allen muttered, heading towards the room where Tyki Mykk was most likely to be.

When Allen entered the parlor room Tyki was reading another book by the fireplace, spending the time alone.

Allen noted that out of all the Noahs, only Tyki Mykk was able to appreciate books. Road didn't count, since she hated books after being forced to do so many assignments. Jasdevi merely toyed with the books, and no one can expect Skinn and Lulubell to read books. The Earl, meanwhile, had no time to read the books. Although he always had the time to knit…

Tyki Mykk was also the one who had taught Allen to read, and since that day he spent time with Tyki reading books by the fireplace which he also found relaxing. Tyki found his reading skills impressive and quite fast, so it was a hobby they both shared.

"A new book, Tyki? What's the title?" Allen approached the older Noah.

"The Man Who Never Got Old," Tyki replied.

"Sounds interesting. I'll read it after you. What's it about?"

"It's about a man who…well, never got old." Tyki closed the book and looked at Allen. "Are you here to tell me something?"

"Yes. The Earl wants to have a meeting, and he wants to see everyone there."

"Again?" Tyki sighed. "I think I know what this'll be about…Well, who else isn't there?"

"You."

"Oh. Let's get going."

Tyki put his book on the chair and went with Allen to the Noah's dining room. They walked briskly, so as not to keep the others waiting.

When the two had gotten there, all of the Noahs were sitting silently in their chairs, trying to keep themselves preoccupied.

It was obvious that they were relieved that Tyki was there, especially after having waited for so long. Impatience was a common thing among Noahs.

Tyki sat on his chair while Allen sat on his, which was between the Earl and Road.

"So, what's this about?" Tyki asked, officially starting the so-called meeting.

"What do you mean 'what's this about'?" The Earl asked back.

The other people present in the room all groaned, knowing all too well that the Earl had done it again.

The Earl calling for meetings and ending up not actually having one was a frequent thing with the Noah family. They still hadn't gotten used to it, but it was becoming a bother for them.

"Earl! You called for a meeting! We're expecting you to talk about something important!" Road said.

There was silence for a while as the Earl put his chin on his hands and looked at each of the Noahs, including Allen who wasn't one.

"Is it too bad to ask for a family bonding?"

Everyone groaned once again and got out of their chairs to return to what each of them was doing. But before they could leave the room, the Earl's smile grew and he spoke again.

"But…there IS something I'd like to talk to all of you about…Maybe it's something you'd call important?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIIEEEWWW!~<em>


	4. Excessive Training

Chapter Four- Excessive Training

Allen: Uhm…why are you putting a dialogue now?

Me: Cause I want reviews! Lots of 'em! I want to see noting but reviews! I want to say nothing but reviews! I want to eat reviews! I want to…(RAMBLES ON)

Lavi: (WHISPERING) She doesn't look too good…Should we tie her up?

Allen: Nah. We're not supposed to do that. If we tied her to a chair, who will continue the story?

Lavi: Oh…yeah…

Kanda: Tch. As if this will add reviews…

Lenalee: Will someone give a review before she loses it?

Allen: Uhm…I think she HAS lost it…

~PLEASE REVIEW!~

* * *

><p>Allen lay on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and trying to relish the moment alone.<p>

He often did this, and often times Road would state that it was his "favorite pastime." He was starting to agree to her, too.

It was no big deal. There was just this big dirt in the ceiling, and whenever he stared at it he just drifted away and made it easier to think about matters.

And right now he had to think of a plan to go about to successfully accomplish the task that the Earl had gven him.

Allen considered it special. Mostly because it was his first, and he had to prove that he had what it takes to be a part of the Noah family. He couldn't afford to fail this one if he didn't want it to be his last.

Even when he was little, Allen had asked the other Noahs to take him to their missions so that he could watch them kill humans without hesitation. He always marveled at the Noah's bloodlust, and whether even he could have it. He wanted to feel it, and he wanted to know whether he was capable of handling it; if he himself could kill an enemy without hesitation.

He thought that if he could just kill a single human, he would be satisfied.

He never knew anyway what drove these beings to kill each other, and do other sinful stuff to their own kin. Stealing, adultery, murder, malice. These wouldn't have become a part of humanity if it weren't for the humans themselves. They were such complicated beings, doing the same stuff they themselves said were sinful.

That's what made them so despicable to him.

_"Where is Tyki going, Earl?" Eleven year old Allen asked the Earl as Tyki prepared to travel through the ark._

_"He's going to Spain to do a task I gave him." The Earl replied._

_"What task?"_

_"To kill a certain human."_

_"HUMAN?" Allen's eyes widened. "You mean a person? A person…like me? Like us?"_

_The Earl chuckled._

_"Yes. A person. That's what the Noah family's mission is. To destroy humankind and rid the world of their filth. But the Noahs aren't humans. We're something else. It's time I told you about the Holy War, Allen."_

_"What's the Holy War?"_

_"It's what we call the war between these special types of humans called the exorcists, and us noahs. I already told you about us noahs the other day, so let's focus on the exorcists."_

_"The exorcists," The Earl continued. "Are humans with a substance called the innocence that gives them special powers. You have innocence in your left hand, and it is what caused your arm to grow that night I first met you…"_

Allen still remembered the day when the Earl had explained to him all about the Holy War.

While the Earl talked and talked about the divine substance called "innocence", he asked himself why such sinful beings were given a chance to fight, when the Noahs were offering them salvation from their own wrongdoings. Allen thought they were stubborn, and that they didn't know what was good for them. And that they only wanted to continue living so that they could continue enjoying worldly and such shallow reasons. The Earl had told him that Allen himself had innocence in his deformed hand, which caused him enough pain and suffering, and even pushed his own parents to throw him away.

At first, Allen hated the fact that he had the crystal in his own arm which his family was working to obliterate. But as he grew up and learned to harness his powers and summon different versions of his power even more stronger than the one he had yesterday with the help of his family, he learned that it could actually be useful. Innocence could be bad material but if you knew how to use it, it could be handy.

Before, his hand was red and scaly but now it was black and sleek. He couldn't say that it was an improvement._  
><em>

Allen heard a knock on the door, and he realized that he had fallen asleep.

The person outside opened the door before Allen could stand to get it, and the person revealed to be Lulubell.

"Lulubell, what's the point of knocking if you're going to open the door yourself?" Allen smiled.

"My apologies. It's just that I found out that you were going to Italy next week for a mission, and the Earl mentioned that for preparation, you were going to have to train twice than what you usually do. Therefore I am here to personally train you."

_But don't you always train me personally_? Allen chuckled nervously. He knew this was going to happen.

"Oh. Uh, sure."

Lulubell led Allen to the ark, where they entered a door that transported them to a remote part of a forest in somewhere-only-Lulubell-knows.

Allen tried not to show that he wasn't interested in training with Lulubell, but he didn't have to try that hard since Lulubell wasn't one for reading someone's mood.

"Mimi," Lulubell called to an oak tree, where her faithful servant appeared. "Allen's ready."

_Wait, who said anything about being being ready? _Allen sweat dropped.

"I understand, Mistress." Mimi curtsied, and whistled loudly.

In an instant, akumas of different levels appeared around the three of them and prepared to fight Allen. As always, Lulubell sat on a stump of a tree while Mimi fanned her with literally metallic fans that could have blown gusts of wind stronger than an electric fan.

To Allen, most of the akumas were ready to take him on, but some were hesitant.

He had learned to pity akumas, since they were the results of human faults. And he knew that he was going to be able to defeat them all in a matter of minutes.

Allen had no choice but to activate his innocence, which turned his arm into a metallic claw together with a white cloak which went on his shoulders.

He destroyed a big number of akumas in seconds, and to get up to the aerial akumas he used the trees to propel himself and used his white cloak to shoot out web-like material as grapple.

Soon, no other akuma could be seen in the lone forest except for Mimi and a few akumas who didn't want to attack Allen. They promptly thanked Allen for sparing them and immediately left to escape.

Lulubell, however, saw them before they could leave the vicinity and ordered them to self-destruct which they had no other choice but to follow. Lulubell had thought that they were escaping Allen.

Allen felt sorry for the poor akumas.

"That went fast." Lulubell told Allen. "I guess I'll have to call for more akumas. Mimi—"

Before the noah could continue, a door from the ark appeared beside her and out stepped Tyki.

"Don't bother, sister. I'll train him myself." Tyki said, and rubbed his hands.

Lulubell nodded to show that it was fine with her, and he stepped forward.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"The question is, are YOU ready?" Allen asked playfully.

Tyki rolled his eyes, and together they attacked each other and began a game of pursuit.

* * *

><p>PLEEEAAASSEEE REEEVIIEEWWW!<p> 


	5. A mission in Italy

Chapter Five- A mission in Italy

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you studying? Are you taking your job seriously?" Bookman shouted in a sleeping Lavi's ear and whacked him in the head with a five-inch thick book.<p>

"What? Oh, just five more minutes…" Lavi trailed off as he drifted back to sleep.

His dream continued about a beautiful girl with hair as golden as the sun, her eyes deep blue as clear as the sky, and she was wearing a dress that hugged her flowing figure. She beckoned for Lavi to come closer, and as he did, she spoke with a mesmerizing voice and said—

"WAKE UP!" Bookman whacked his apprentice's head harder. "I didn't take you to the library to sleep!"

Lavi shot up, awake, and rubbed his head where the book had left a bump.

"Ouch, you old man. How can you know so many things and yet not know how to wake someone in the proper way?"

Bookman hit his apprentice's head for the third time this day and for the 999th time in his whole life.

"WILL YOU STOP HITTING ME? I'm awake now!" Lavi shouted.

"You may be awake already, but you're not yet doing your job!"

"And your point is?"

Bookman threatened to hit Lavi with the book for the fourth time, but Lavi grabbed the book from his hand and plopped it on the table. He opened it to a random page and started reading.

"THERE. You happy?"

Bookman didn't reply but instead walked away with a couple of books in his arms. Lavi sighed and continued with his version of reading, which meant looking at the words but thinking about other things.

When he was at the part about the battle of Hastings (wherein he was thinking about the new female scientist downstairs), Lenalee knocked and entered the library. The supervisor's sister walked to Lavi, who hadn't noticed her enter, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The bookman apprentice looked up from his book and smiled at her.

"Am I interrupting you?" She asked. " I'm sorry, but my brother would like to see you in his office."

"No, it's okay. I was about to leave, anyway."

"You were about to leave?" Bookman entered the area and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, old man." Lavi smirked. "Most likely Komui is going to send me off on a mission, so it really seems like I wasn't meant to study today."

Lavi ran out and closed the door before he could be hit by the old man's—err, bookman's, deadly projectiles.

He walked to Komui's office in high spirits, feeling like the odds were in his favor. And when he entered the supervisor's office, he was proven right.

For Yuu Kanda was there in one corner of the room, his arms crossed and his permanent scowl plastered on his face. This meant that Lavi was going to be in another mission with him, and that also meant quality time to tick him off.

God was pleased with Lavi, and he could tell.

"Yuu!" Lavi exclaimed, and turned to Komui. "I'm so blessed with a supervisor like you, Komui! Another mission with Yuu? That's the best news I've heard so far!"

At the sound of his first name, Kanda's hand automatically flew to the hilt of Mugen. He was ready all day and night to have a bunny-slicing spree.

He just didn't know when this dumb rabbit would get the message.

"So," Lavi said, reclining on the couch in front of Komui's desk. "What's the mission about?"

"It's about a suspected innocence in Mater." Komui replied amidst his paperwork which was about as high as the mountains in Tibet. "Mater is a ghost city in Italy, and it's uninhabited except by two people that the finders found a few days ago. No information could be extracted from them since they refused to speak, but the finders suspect that the innocence, whether there is one, is linked to those two. As usual, your job is to find out if there is an innocence in Mater, and to bring it back. It would be better if you'd find a potential exorcist, though."

"We understand."

"Tch. Just send us off already." Kanda, obviously, grumbled.

"Alright. I'll just send you information booklets."

"Thank you, Komui." Lavi said.

Kanda stormed out of the room, and Lavi ran after him, calling out.

"YUUUU!"

Guess who got turned into rabbit-flavored julienne salad…

* * *

><p>Allen chuckled darkly as he avoided Tyki's fast punches.<p>

"Are you tired already?"

"AS IF!" Tyki said between gasps of breath.

He wasn't ready to surrender to Allen, but he admitted how proud he was to see the boy's efficiency in fighting. After all, it was him who had turned Allen into someone who didn't need his special powers to defeat the enemy. Allen even learned how to simply disappear and reappear. And while fighting with Tyki, he didn't need to activate his innocence and only needed to use his extreme agility and strength.

That was going to be useful, since the Earl had told Allen that he couldn't afford to show his activated innocence. He would have to do his missions without his powers, and would have to rely on akumas and his own fighting prowess.

And Tyki was confident that he had taught Allen enough for him to be able to do this.

It was going to be a piece of cake.

Tyki was put out of focus when Allen was able to land a punch square on his jaws.

"That hurt." He said, stopping the fight for awhile.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Allen said, clutching his fists. "I—I got carried away. Is it bleeding?"

Tyki sighed. There goes Allen's martyr complex.

It was kind of ironic, really. A member of the Noah family with a martyr complex. Then it occurred to Tyki that technically, Allen wasn't a noah. So it made sense.

Right?

"I won't hold out on you anymore," Tyki said, returning to his fighting stance.

"Let's continue."

* * *

><p>When Lavi saw Mater, he 100% agreed that it was a ghost city.<p>

It was complete with those gloomy and dark buildings, this strange feeling, and this moaning that came from everywhere.

Lavi jogged closer to Kanda and Toma, who were going ahead of him. He wondered whether Toma felt the same, since he constantly caught the finder glancing to the left and to the right.

Or maybe he was just being alert of the akumas who might've been hiding and lurking nearby.

He himself was no excuse. Even he had to be alert in case an akuma attacked.

Bookman would kill him if he died.

_But I'd certainly like to see the look on the panda's face if he finds out that I died on a mission_, Lavi thought. That would be priceless.

Besides, would he cry? Or would he worry about finding another apprentice?

Lavi's thoughts were interrupted when an akuma bullet landed beside him. He quickly activated his innocence as more akumas appeared from everywhere. Kanda activated hi Mugen as well and started fighting.

Lavi destroyed about five akumas, before he realized that it was strange not to see the finders in a place with many akumas.

"Where are the finders? Weren't they fighting the akumas too?" He asked Toma.

"Yes, they're trying to protect the two people who were sighted here." Toma replied, and pointed to an area not too far away.

When Lavi looked, he saw five people huddled around each other while surrounded themselves by akuma. He ran to help them, and he saw that three of them were finders, while two were obviously the ones they were trying to protect.

The finders were holding equipments in order to fight off the akumas, but to no avail. One of the finders was hit with an akuma bullet, and immediately black stars appeared on his body and he turned into ash. One of the people they were trying to protect, a blonde girl, screamed at the sight of the dead finder. Her companion, a heavily covered-up man, clutched her tightly and whispered, and together they ran away from the vicinity.

"No!" Lavi said, running to catch up with them and to stop them.

The two turned around a corner, but when Lavi got there they were both gone.

Lavi cursed, knowing all too well that the two were as good as dead.

* * *

><p>I SWEAR I NEED TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT MY STORY! PLEASE REVIEW! :D<p> 


	6. Within the shadows

Chapter Six- Within the Shadows

* * *

><p>Lavi jogged back to the area where Kanda and the finders were, feeling dread for failing the first part of his job. And the worse part was, he failed it because the ones he was supposed to protect ran away from him.<p>

To take it off his mind, he continued fighting the akumas until about half of them were destroyed. Kanda killed as much as he did, even more, and soon there were none left.

Kanda walked—er, stomped—his way to Lavi while dragging Mugen behind him.

"Where's the two troublemakers?" Kanda spat, looking around in search of the blonde and the cloaked man.

" I tried to chase after them," Lavi said slowly to watch out for Kanda's reaction. "but they got away…"

Kanda's head snapped and he glared at the exorcist in front of him.

"You what?" Kanda grabbed Lavi's collar and lifted him off the ground. "Baka Usagi! Just how stupid can you get? You filthy piece of—!"

Kanda said a lot more cuss words that went beyond the ratings of fanfiction. Lavi held up his hands and tried to get the samurai to relax.

"Don't worry, Yuu. We can search the entire city. And you can kill me later, but right now we have to stick together especially since it's just you, me, and Toma left.

Kanda dropped Lavi and realized he was right.

"Tch. Fine."

The Japanese swordsman trudged away and left for his other companions to follow.

Lavi and Toma had to walk briskly in order not to lose the hot tempered exorcist out of sight. They spent a long time looking in the buildings, and not talking to each other as well. But the buildings neither held the two they were looking for, nor did it hold any clue to their whereabouts. Slowly, all hope of ever finding them disappeared.

"We've been searching for hours," Lavi said to break the silence. "I'm sure we're all tired, and we haven't all slept yet. Maybe we should call it a day...and maybe get some sleep.

From the look on Kanda's face, Lavi could tell that he wanted to get some rest, too. And maybe get away from him and Toma.

"Do you know a place where we can sleep, Toma?" Lavi asked.

But he got no reply.

"Toma?"

When Lavi turned around, he saw that the finder was no longer with them.

"Yuu! Toma's gone!"

"Tch. Should I care?"

The red haired exorcist was no longer affected by Kanda's demeanor, and he knew that there would be no chance to convince him to look for Toma. He knew that only he could do it.

"Alright. Let's split up. You look for the blonde and the covered up dude. I'll look for Toma."

"Tch."

Lavi considered that as an okay, so he ran away and started his search.

He called out Toma's name, and went inside the buildings to look for him. But, as with the earlier two, he couldn't find him. This went on for an hour, until Lavi was back to the streets where they had passed earlier.

"Toma!" Lavi shouted as he walked around the street where he and Kanda had split up.

He turned to a corner, and shouted the finder's name once more.

"Toma!"

"Mr. Exorcist?" Toma said, suddenly appearing out of a wall.

"Toma!" Lavi exclaimed. "I've been looking for you! Come on, let's look for Yuu. He was looking for that blonde girl and the cloaked guy."

"Yes, sir."

Lavi ran in the opposite direction, and the imposter ran after him.

* * *

><p>Allen watched from a distance as the exorcist with the eye patch and red hair took his bait.<p>

He had brought with him a horde of akumas, but the two exorcists were able to defeat them in a short time. So Allen knew that he could only rely on the only akuma left; a level two who had just evolved and had the ability to copy someone else's looks, and even powers.

He had ordered the akuma to abduct Toma, and copy the finder's identity. Then he told the akuma to show himself to the exorcists and make them think that he was their comrade so that he would take them to the one who had the innocence. And Allen would follow carefully behind them.

He had to follow the Earl's orders, after all.

Allen looked at the unconscious form of Toma against the wall. He considered ending the life of the finder then and there, but he wouldn't be able to keep track of his subordinate and the exorcist since it would take time. So he left the finder and followed Lavi and Toma.

* * *

><p>"There!" Lavi pointed to the form of Kanda, who was looking under a pile of rubble.<p>

He and Toma ran to the exorcist, and Kanda grimaced.

"YUU!" The ever energetic exorcist ran to hug Kanda, but stopped short when his comrade pointed a sword at his forehead.

"Tch. How come you found who you were looking for?"

"Because I actually know where to look…"

"Say that again!"

"Oh, nothing."

"Can you two please stop bickering and let's look for the innocence?" Toma said.

Lavi and Kanda dropped their teasing and started walking again, desperate to find the innocence esecially since they were so tired.

Toma kept his distance, careful that he wouldn't blow his cover. He was dead if he failed his master Allen. He had heard from the other akumas that the young man was particularly nice to the akumas compared to the other noahs, but he didn't want to take his chances and anger Allen.

* * *

><p>Allen dodged behind buildings and hid in the shadows, confident that his plan would work.<p>

But once, when the exorcists had gone into a coliseum, Allen spotted the real Toma racing to the abandoned builing probably to warn his companions that an imposter was with them.

Allen knew that Toma would eventually wake up, but he didn't expect it to be that fast. So he rushed to the finder and killed him as swiftly and as silently as he could, knowing that the exorcists would take some time inside such a big structure.

When his work was done, he hid Toma's body in a pile of rubble and went back to hiding.

The blue haired exorcist showed signs that he had felt Allen's presence, but he ignored it and went back to arguing with the red haired exorcist. Their bickering was so loud that Allen was able to find out their names and a lot about the two of them. Sometimes Allen had to hold himself from blowing his cover by telling the two to shut up.

After about an hour of teasing each other and fighting while looking for the innocence as well, the exorcists were starting to look haggard and tired. Allen himself was starting to lag behind them, but he couldn't let the foolishness of his enemies make him fail his assignment.

He watched as Lavi dragged himself to go forward, mumbling nonsense about looking on the bright side, that he was just walking endlessly instead of being forced to study by an old man he called a panda. Allen thought he would never keep quiet, but suddenly Lavi tripped and fell flat on his face and Allen found himself rejoicing in his head.

"Ouch." Lavi said, rubbing the end of his nose.

"How smart," Kanda scoffed. "You know, rabbit, it takes some skill to trip on flat surfaces."

"Says the one who falls asleep over his bowl of soba!" Lavi answered back, triumphant.

"What did you say?"

"I said, that you—"

"Exorcists!" Toma said, inspecting the ground where Lavi had tripped. The stone didn't fit perfectly into the other pieces, so it jutted out and must've caused the exorcist to trip. Toma lifted the block and revealed a secret passageway.

Allen smiled. The exorcists would no longer wander around, and he didn't have to follow them any longer.

_Good work, akuma. _He thought. He would have to reward this akuma later.

Toma went ahead and descended on the stairs, with the two exorcists trailing behind him. Kanda was too stubborn to thank Lavi for accidentally ending their search.

If the innocence was, indeed, here.

When Allen was sure that they were far enough, he went down himself as quietly as he could.

He saw that the stairs didn't just lead to a secret room, but an entire underground catacomb below Mater. He sighed in relief when he spotted the two who were thought to be connected to the innocence sitting in the middle of the pillars, talking to the exorcists.

As Allen descended towards them, he listened as the yellow haired girl told the story about Mater creating dolls for entertainment, and about the people putting an innocence fragment inside her, a doll.

The innocence gave her a spirit, and she continued living until all of the people of Mater were gone. She asked every child who wandered in the abandonded city if they wanted her to sing, and if they reacted violently then she would kill them. In total she had killed five children. But when Guzol, the man who was cloaked, came here as a child, she asked if he would like her to sing, and he was the first child to say yes without being scared of her, being one who was an abomination to his own people because of his looks. And since then, Guzol and Lala, the doll, never left each other.

Lala pleaded to the exorcists that they only get her heart once Guzol is dead, which she thinks is soon.

Lavi, out of pity, said yes while Kanda remained indifferent and insisted that they get the innocence in Lala's heart before something else happened.

"What do you mean, something else?" Lavi asked, sure that there were no other akumas left in Mater.

"Something like…this?" Toma said, and Allen watched as he teared away his skin and returned to his akuma state.

"Toma!" Lavi said. "Since when were you turned into an akuma? And by whom?"

The akuma smiled. "I'm not Toma."

"What?" Lavi exclaimed. "Where's Toma?"

"My master has exterminated him," the akuma replied. "And as for me I am a level two akuma who can copy someone else's identity."

"What master?"

Instead of replying, the akuma lunged at Lavi and he activated his innocence. He swung his giant hammer at the akuma and the hammer hit its armor and it was thrown to one of the pillars.

Kanda unsheathed his Mugen and took his turn, lunging and trying to stab the akuma.

The akuma hit Kanda, went to Lavi, and touched the unsuspecting exorcist's shoulder. Immediately, the akuma started to look like Lavi and even had a copy of Ozuchi Kozuchi. He started using Lavi's seals, and caught everyone in surprise.

As they fought, Allen crept to the pillar near Lala and Gozul, and approached them.

The two didn't know how to react, since they didn't know what Allen was. Allen simply smiled at them, and pierced his hand through Gozul's chest and into Lala's own body. He grabbed the innocence fragment, and pulled his hand away from the two. Immediately, Lala turned into a normal doll and Gozul clutched her in his hands, ignoring his own wound.

As quickly as he came, Allen left and melted into the shadows.

Now that he had the innocence, he just watched and stared as the excorcists and the akuma fought. After awhile, though, the akuma was defeated and the exorcists were left gasping for their breaths.

Allen smiled, and he stepped out from the shadows and showed himself to the exorcists. The Earl said that he couldn't show his innocence, but he didn't say anything about not showing himself.

"Good Evening, Exorcists." Allen said, holding out the innocence fragment. "Are you looking for this?"

"WHAT'S A TEN-YEAR OLD BOY DOING IN HERE?" Kanda said.

Allen stopped himself from unleashing everything he had on the samurai.

"DAMMIT! I'M FIFTEEN-YEARS OLD!"

"So, you were the akuma's master?" Lavi said, ignoring Kanda's remark and making Allen glad that he didn't mention anything about him looking so childish.

"Yes. And I myself am under orders to retrieve the innocence fragment before you do."

"What are you? Are you a human? Or are you an akuma?"

"That's none of your concern, Bakanda."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh, you're not only dumb. You're also deaf."

"YOU LITTLE RUNT-!"

Kanda lunged with his Mugen before Lavi could stop him, but Allen side stepped and the samurai missed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance soon." Allen said, preparing to escape. "We'll meet again, Bakanda. And, Mr. Lavi."

Allen disappeared with a smile on his face, feeling that he had pwned the Japanese exorcist.

An ark door appeared for him on the outskirts of Mater and he went home to the Earl, triumphant.

* * *

><p>Allen: I'll give a kiss to everyone who'll review! Maybe a signature for boys!<p>

Me: Are you bribing them?

Allen: Do you want reviews or not?

Me: HELL YEAH! HE'LL GIVE AWAY KISSES!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. unknown forces

Chapter seven- Unknown forces

When Kanda and Lavi went home empty handed, Komui knew better than to ask details from the fuming samurai.

So he sent Kanda back to his room, and resorted to asking Lavi instead.

"What happened to you two? Where's the innocence?"

Lavi sighed and told Komui about everything, and didn't forget to mention the mysterious white haired boy with the scar on his face.

"What do you think he might be?" Komui asked, and sipped from Lenalee's coffee.

"I have no idea. He looked human to me, but he had a pentacle above his left eye. And doesn't a white-haired firteen-year old boy sound weird to you? He can be an akuma or…"

"Or?" Komui pressed forward.

"Something else stronger…"

* * *

><p>When Allen opened the ark door that led to the Noah base, he was greeted by Road's eye popping hug.<p>

"ALLEN~!" She exclaimed, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Allen didn't know how to react, so he just blushed.

"Oh, uhm, hey!"

"Welcome home!"

Road swept her hand to show Allen that all the noahs were in the dining area wearing party hats, and the table was filled with an enormous amount of food. A sign over the table said, "WELCOME HOME!"

"Thanks, guys," Allen said. "But you shouldn't have. I was only gone for a day!"

"Yeah," Jasdero replied. "But you also completed your first mission! Ahihi!"

"You DID complete it, right?" Road inspected Allen's hands for the retrieved innocence.

In reply, Allen slipped his hand in his coat and got the innocence fragment from a pocket and showed it to them.

Upon sight of the divine substance, it was evident on the Noahs' faces that they were itching to see it obliterated.

Allen threw the fragment to Tyki, who caught it in the air.

"Please do the honors for me," his young nephew said.

Tyki returned his smile, and destroyed the innocence in front of the other Noahs.

Allen's innocence didn't disappear, so it meant that the innocence wasn't the Heart that they all sought for.

Nonetheless, Skin picked Allen and put him on his bulky shoulders. The other Noahs cheered, and the party proceeded even against Allen's protests.

* * *

><p>After the celebration, Allen retired to his room.<p>

He was itching to get some time for himself. In the first place, this would have been his first choice of a celebration over his first successful mission. He had no fancy for parties and the like, but the Noahs seemed to like them very much. And whenever his family would hold a ball, he would be the one who was dressed up yet sulking in the corner away from the guests.

But they understood that he just wasn't one for public events, so they just let him be.

Allen pretended that he didn't care, but once he was alone he thought about the feeling of killing a human for the first time. Actually, he killed two people, if he didn't count the doll. He doubted that Guzol would have survived with the wound he had given him.

But, to him, he found it...somewhat troubling.

He didn't understand why he was having second thoughts about killing someone, but he just put the thought away and assured himself that because they were dead, the world had become a slightly better place without them who caused different types of trouble. But it still didn't put the feeling away. He was missing something here.

Then he got to the thought of the Heart.

In the back of Allen's mind, he told himself that he didn't care that his powers would be gone once the Heart was found by his family, and that he wouldn't care as long as the enemy was defeated. So what if his powers were gone? He would still be with his family, anyway, and they'd be celebrating the defeat of the humans. He shuddered at the thought that if the Earl hadn't found him that night and taken him in, he would have been with the Black Order right now as an exorcist and that he could have been fighting with his own family right now if the circumstances were different.

That would be…horrifying.

And he'd be one of the humans who killed for their own intents and purposes. At least now that he was with the Noahs, he was killing people for their own salvation. There was no other way to see it. If they wanted true salvation, they simply have to die.

And then there's Lala.

Another victim of human selfishness. It wasn't her fault, really. She was just an abandoned doll who sought for her own happiness. She—

Allen was shocked out of his skin when Road suddenly burst inside his room and jumped on the bed beside him. The springs on his bed contracted and went back, pushing him off the bed. He landed on the carpet with a thud.

Road, meanwhile, just hmphed and hugged his pillow to herself.

"You left me out there."

"I thought you were gone, so I just went here to collect my thoughts." Allen rubbed his forehead where it was slightly pink after it had hit the ground.

"Collect your thoughts?" Road cocked her head to the left in such a cute manner that Allen just had to smile. "Why, are you troubled with something?"

"No, not really. I was just thinking about the innocence wielder."

Road went red with fury.

"WHY? Is it a girl? Is she cute?"

Allen stood up and chuckled at the Noah's reaction.

"For one thing, Road, she's a doll."

Allen staggered when Road threw his pillow at his face.

"Why didn't you bring her to me? You have her innocence already! I could use another doll!"

Allen spat the feathers from the pillow and spoke.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll bring you another doll once I'm back from another mission."

"Fine. And make sure you do that." Road yawned and walked to the door. "I'm going back to my room. My father will have another massive nosebleed for no reason if he sees me here in your room. G'night."

"Good night."

Road closed the door, and Allen plopped back down on his bed.

He sighed. Why hadn't he brought Lala home to give her to Road?

Maybe…just maybe, Gozul deserved his last minute with the doll, after all.

* * *

><p>Lenalee was walking down the halls of the Black Order, carrying a tray holding cups of coffee for her older brother and some other scientists as well.<p>

The green-haired Chinese beauty absent mindedly headed to Komui's office, greeting every person she passed as she wondered when her brother might send her to another mission. She hoped it was going to be soon, too, since she was starting to get bored. Rather enviously, she had been watching Lavi and Kanda leave for mission after mission for a month now, wishing that she could come with them.

But she knew her brother didn't like sending her off for missions unless it was necessary, but she wasn't a little girl anymore. She understood that her brother was only concerned for her safety, but he couldn't keep her here forever. Much less protect her.

Her brother couldn't see that it was supposed to be the other way, and that Lenalee was supposed to be the one who'd be protecting. Anyway, Lenalee was fighting akumas for the sake of her brother and her friends, who made up her world. She was the one who possesed Innocence, and she was the one who had the power to protect him. But she knew that it was pointless to tell her brother, so she hoped that someday he would see for himself that he won't always be able to keep her from danger and that she would have to fight for herself.

When Lenalee was about to turn to a corner, she almost bumped into Lavi who was coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh! Lenalee!" Lavi said, steadying the tray of coffee. "What a coincidence! Komui was calling for us two in his office."

"Really? Well, I was just going there, so we might as well go there together."

"Alright."

Lenalee and Lavi walked to Komui's office together, with Lavi trying to entertain her by telling her what had happened to Yuu when he had met the white haired boy at their previous mission, who was becoming quite popular within the order for his ability to keep the samurai mad for three weeks now.

Yuu Kanda, does not forget a grudge.

"I'd like to meet the boy myself," Lenalee remarked. "He sounds like a funny fellow. And you said he was fifteen? He's even younger than me! It's a pity that he's with the Noahs. Brother said he was still trying to find out what that boy is. How about you, Lavi, what do you think he is?"

Lavi shrugged.

"I have a lot of ideas, but I can't just jump to conclusions until I find out more about him. But I know that he's dangerous, that's for certain."

"You're right." Lenalee agreed.

They continued walking without speaking to each other, thinking about the strange boy at the same time.

"We're here!" Lavi suddenly said, and opened the door to Komui's office for the girl.

When they entered, Komui was skimming through his paperwork, probably looking for a document. But with the look of his office, Lavi doubted that he would find those papers in a few years.

"Brother, here's your coffee."

"Thank you very much, my sweet Lenalee." Komui grabbed his bunny mug and returned to his desk.

Lavi and Lenalee sat on the couch, waiting for Komui to finish sipping his coffee and to speak.

"So, sister, what do you say about a mission?"

"A mission? Really brother? I'd love that!"

Lavi blinked. Once. Twice.

He had to admit, he didn't expect Lenalee to bounce up and down at the sound of another perilous mission. What's up with her?

"Good." Komui continued. "This time, it's in Germany. We believe that an innocence fragment is causing the strange phenomenon in a small town in there."

"Why? What happens in that town?"

"Every day, the same things happen. The same things that happened on October 28. In other words, the town repeats everything that happened during that day, and the date never changes."

Komui went on about the weird things that happened in the town, and Lavi thought that no doubt the innocence was causing something as strange as that. What else could it be?

"Now," the supervisor said and interrupted the bookman apprentice's thoughts. "I want you two to bring with you Elin Faust, a new recruit. This is going to be her first mission, so you have to guide her."

From the corner of the room, a girl with curly dark hair and charcoal black eyes stepped up and looked shyly at the two other exorcists.

Lavi was about to declare her another one of his "STRIKE!" victims, but he realized just how young she really was. She looked younger than Lenalee, but not that much.

Komui dismissed them but when Lenalee and Elin were gone, he called Lavi back into the room.

"So…anymore thoughts about the strange boy in Mater?" The supervisor asked.

"Well, I've talked to Bookman about him, but the old man says that it's unlikely that the boy was a human. Especially since an akuma wouldn't just take orders from a human. And what kind of human would have a pentacle on their face? We believe that he's just a special kind of akuma. He mentioned something about being ordered to retrieve Lala's innocence, which I think was the Earl. So he's definitely not a human. But even if he's an akuma…"

"What?"

"Even if he's an akuma, it's still strange why another akuma would subject to calling him 'master'. The akumas see it as a competition, and from what I know, they would kill each other if one of them gets in the way of the other."

"If he's not an akuma, and he's certainly not a human, what is he?"

Lavi looked up and stared straight at Komui's eyes.

"Do you know about the Noahs, supervisor?"

* * *

><p>Allen had the same dream, about the Noah and the exorcists standing on either sides of him, and the innocence cube floating above him. But this time, his dream didn't end after him seeing the white room with the big piano.<p>

Instead, his dream shifted again and this time he was under what seemed like a bridge, beside a girl hiding under a cloak. It was snowing outside, so it was also freezing cold.

It was evident that they were running from someone, but when Allen stood up to see who it was, the girl grabbed his hand and silently pleaded for him to come back beside her.

Allen sat back down and didn't let go of her hand, squeezing it so that she wouldn't be afraid anymore. Or maybe it was the other way.

The girl looked up from her cloak, and Allen saw her face. He stared into her eyes, and he was swallowed by darkness.

But not before her face seared into his mind.

* * *

><p>Who is Elin Faust, and what is the power of her innocence? Read the next chapter when it comes to find out! :D<p>

Gold Phantom, yeah you're right, I should have said that allen brought the doll to Road. Thank you for the suggestion! I was able to use it, anyhow! :)

14, I feel for you, seriously. Don't worry, I'll be adding japanese or chinese Oc's pretty soon. But as for THE Oc, I'm sorry but I've already decided what her name is before and it's neither of those two. GOMEN! :D But thank you for your suggestion.

FOR THE NTH TIME, PLEASE REVIEW! :D

And I'm open for suggestions!

BIG SMILES, EVERYONE! :D


	8. The Truth Behind

Chapter Eight- The Truth Behind

Lenalee, Lavi, and Elin stared at the town in front of them, hesitant about going in.

And to test whether it was safe, Lavi held out his hand. But the moment his skin made contact with the invisible barrier that marked the end of the town, sparks flew and danced on his palm. Due to impulse, he withdrew his hand and stared at it in awe.

"It doesn't hurt," He said.

"I told you, Mr. Lavi," the finder that was with them, named Zhang, stuck out his own thumb into the barrier, and showed the exorcists his now burnt skin. "We finders and ordinary humans cannot enter, since it causes our skin to burn, but you exorcists aren't affected and are therefore safe to enter."

_Now_, Lavi thought, _I'm definitely convinced that this is caused by an Innocence fragment. The only problem now will be finding it._

"Then, shall we go?" Lavi turned to Lenalee and the younger girl, Elin, who was hiding behind the Chinese exorcist. Lenalee and Lavi smiled at the girl's obvious shyness, so they beckoned that there was nothing to be afraid of. Hand-in-hand, they entered the barrier together.

Once they were safely inside and among the crowded streets of the small town, they immediately felt a strange and different presence. Their innocence must've been reacting with its own kind that was currently hidden in one of the town residents. They had to find it before many other people found out about the weird occurences, and even before the Innocence wielder was found by the akumas.

They had to act quickly.

But they had absolutely no idea where to start.

"Should we try the coffee shops?" Lavi laughed nervously and scratched his head.

Lenalee sighed.

* * *

><p>"That's weird." Road said as she plopped her head on Allen's stomach. "Why would you have a dream like that?"<p>

"I don't know. Why are you asking me like I'm the one deciding what my dream every night would be? 'I would like a dream about Mitarashi Dango tonight, please.'" Allen laughed.

"Can I see?" Road sat up and stared into the boy's grey eyes.

"What do you mean? Complete your sentences, Road. You're studying in a fine school."

"What do you mean fine? They give me impossible-to-answer homeworks all the time!"

"It's just arithmetic, Road."

"Even so!"

"Anyway, what were you asking?"

"I said, could I see your dream?"

"Oh. Sure. You're always free to do that."

"Okay. Here I go."

Road put her forehead to Allen's, and used her powers to see into his dream. When she was done, she jerked back and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now, that was weirder." She said.

"Why?"

"I didn't see the girl."

"What do you mean, you didn't see the girl?"

"That's it. I didn't see the girl."

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well, what did you see?"

"Hmm…the usual. But during the part where you where under something like a bridge, you were alone and you were clutching yourself. There was no girl. Look, you had that dream a week ago, and you might have just jumbled the stuff you saw. Don't go bananas over something like a dream."

"But…that's…impossible. I swear I remember being with a girl there…"

"Forget about it. It's just a dream. To take your mind off of it, I'm going to take you with me to my mission later. You up for it?"

"Sure. I don't have anything on my plate today. Where is it?"

"Germany. Just come to my room when you're ready. I'll leave you to think about your dream first. See ya."

Road got off the bed and left Allen's room. She ran to her own bedroom, frowning and clutching her fists. When she was inside, she slid down the door and put her face in her hands.

She hadn't told Allen that she had seen who he was hiding from.

* * *

><p>Lenalee and Elin walked around the village after they agreed to split up with Lavi to make the search easier, asking people if they noticed anything strange in the town.<p>

But every one of them answered that they noticed nothing, and when they were asked what the date was they just replied that it was October 28.

The two exorcists soon got tired after talking to nearly all of the people, and they realized that what they were doing weren't helping at all. So they wandered aimlessly, basically waiting for something to happen.

Elin gripped Lenalee's hand tighter than she had been doing for the past hours, and she looked up to the older girl with uncertainty.

"Lenalee, what do we do now?" She asked with her soft voice.

"I don't know, Elin. I guess we just…do nothing."

"But we have to look for the innocence as soon as possible. It's not right that we just wait. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid there really is nothing."

Elin dropped her head, and Lenalee sighed.

She thought about Elin, whose face was unreadable. She acted like she was so shy and she looked so distant to the others, but it seemed to Lenalee that that wasn't her real self. She was obviously keeping something big about herself. Lenalee pitied her so much, especially because the girl was being forced to fight at such a young age. The 16 year-old exorcist teared up as she remembered herself, and how she was also forced to suffer.

But she had Komui, who helped her get her life back.

She knew nothing about Elin's history, so there was a chance that the girl's past was even worse than hers. Elin might've gone through much harder times, and judging by the girl's rather shy and timid attitude towards others, it's most likely that her strength was fading. But she didn't want Elin to be led astray.

"Elin, what happened to you before you joined the order?"

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes, and suddenly she wished she hadn't asked about her past.

* * *

><p>Lavi twirled his innocence between his fingers, wondering what he could do to help the investigation.<p>

He looked at the houses, looking for something interesting, but only succeeded to make his head hurt and to give up looking for the innocence using the eyes.

"Dammit, I don't know what I'm supposed to do." He muttered.

He looked to the left, and suddenly he saw a beautiful woman crossing the street while carrying a bread basket.

That woman was enough to grab Lavi's attention.

The innocence can wait, he told himself, and he dashed after her.

As she joined the crowd and walked across the streets, Lavi did his best to keep up and to look for her. He had completely forgotten about the investigation. But he didn't care, as long as she was in his sight.

She crossed a street for the last time, and went to a small house. She entered and locked the door behind her rather noisily.

She had noticed about her persistent stalker, and she didn't like it one bit.

Lavi pressed his face against the window, and tried to catch a glimpse of the woman for one last time. He jumped back when suddenly the woman pointed a gun at his nose.

"Fine, fine," He said and walked away dejectedly. He looked up to the sky, and prayed.

"Oh, Lord, please give me one more woman to look at!"

In answer to his prayer, he heard a woman scream from his right.

"Thank you, O mighty God!" He shouted, grinning, and raced to the sound of the woman's distress call.

But his mouth dropped when he saw a woman with clothes darker than the night, with black lines around her eyes thicker than her eyebrows. Her hair was gathered in a bun in the messiest way possible, and in Lavi's opinion she was far from pretty. And she lacked so much sleep.

She looked like a person who hadn't had sleep for the past five centuries. Was that possible? No, if that was true, then she'd be dead. That's the point! She looks dead!

She had screamed when she had tripped on the three steps from her door to the ground, and now she was walking away like nothing happened.

Lavi watched as a couple of children approached her and sang a song about her. From their song, he was able to find out that her name was Miranda, and that she was a very unlucky person. When he looked at her, it seemed to him that she was quite used to this treatment.

Lavi scrambled away when the children suddenly threw something brown at Miranda, and she merely ducked to avoid it. As if she expected it.

_Wasda—wasda—wasthatdogdroppings_? Lavi paled as he asked himself.

The brown thing landed on the ground beside Miranda with a plop, and Lavi's suspicions were confirmed. He was going to have to scold these children later, but right now he was too intrigued by Ms. Eye Bags.

Lavi followed Miranda until she turned to an alleyway, where she was greeted by an akuma's gun.

She screamed again, and the akuma threatened to kill her. Miranda said something about what was happening to her was not a part of October 28, and that it was strange, and Lavi heard.

Before the akuma could fire at her, Lavi activated his innocence and struck the akuma across the face. It flew in the air and crashed against the wall.

Lavi used his fire seal, and soon the akuma was no more. He turned to look at Miranda and to ask her if she was fine, but when he looked she was already running away while screaming her head off.

Lavi sighed.

"Why do people run away from me these days?"

* * *

><p>Lavi jogged to the café where he and Lenalee had agreed to meet. And true to her word, she was sitting in a booth along with Elin, who was looking out the window blankly.<p>

He joined them, and Lenalee told him that nothing had come out of their wandering around. And so to lift their spirits, Lavi told them about his encounter with Miranda, as well as an akuma.

Lenalee and Elin's eyebrows scrunched up as they listened to him.

"But…why would an akuma be able to enter the barrier if even the finders couldn't?" Lenalee asked once he was finished talking about Miranda.

"I don't know. But I'm sure we'll find out later."

"Yes, but I'm just thinking that it's weird."

"Well, a lot of weird stuff have been happening lately, so I'm no longer surprised." Lavi sighed, and plopped his head on the table. "I just wish we could finish our investigation sooner. I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yeah, me too. But how can we finish if all of the people think it's October 28, and none of them can notice anything wrong? Only we exorcists, Miranda, and possibly the innocence's wielder, knows that the date keeps repeating itself. But how can we find the accomodator?"

Lavi sipped from his glass of water, and looked strangely at the top of Lenalee's head.

Was he imagining things? Or was he really seeing…an ear and a mop of messy brown hair.

He pinched himself to check, but the pain came.

He really was seeing it.

"What? Is there something on my head?" Lenalee asked, raising an eyebrow at Lavi. He motioned for her to keep quiet, as he stood and looked into the fifth booth from them. He gasped when he saw Miranda, looking like she was just listening to their conversation.

"That's Miranda!" Lavi said, and Lenalee and Elin stood up as well to look at her.

Miranda, on the other hand, screamed and tried to run away.

Elin, who had mysteriously appeared beside her, grabbed the hem of her dress which caused her to trip.

"Ms. Miranda," Lenalee said to keep her from running away. "We mean you no harm. We only wish to talk to you. Please stay."

Miranda looked at them, fear gone from her eyes, and she joined them at the table. She sat beside Lavi, who kept sipping his water and looking strangely at her.

"Whew," Miranda said. "I thought I was the only one who noticed that the same things have been happening since October 28! I was so scared! I didn't know what to do, so I pretended like nothing happened after none of the people believed me. They thought I was crazy! Deranged! Well, as a matter of fact even before this they always thought I was crazy and deranged…but anyway. Then earlier, that…THING almost killed me! It never happened, so I thought that October 28 was no longer repeating. But when I went home, I checked the paper and it still said it was October 28! I ran outside, and I followed you here, sir."

Miranda turned to Lavi and gripped his hands.

"You saved me from that weird thing earlier, didn't you? Please save me again! Make it stop! Make it stop!"

Lavi, Lenalee, and Elin blinked at Miranda, convinced that she was nuts.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Sure. That's what we're here for, to stop it." Lavi reassured her, and she almost kissed his feet in relief.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

The exorcists just stare at Miranda, not knowing what to do. Then from the corner of Lavi's eye, he saw the three men sitting near them stand up and walk towards them. But when they were halfway, they suddenly turned into akumas and prepared to attack the four of them.

Lavi activated his innocence and swung at one of the akumas, who was able to duck and avoid his hammer.

"Lenalee," he shouted. "Take Miranda with you!"

His eyes moved to the form of Elin, who was preparing to activate her innocence as well.

"Take Elin too!"

The girl looked like she was about to protest, but before she could Lenalee activated her innocence and whisked her and Miranda away.

He used his fire seal, and he heard Miranda scream as the café exploded. He proceeded to fight the akumas, but in the middle of their fight, they suddenly stop attacking and looked at each other strangely. They nod at each other, and suddenly they fly from the place to escape.

Lavi could only scratch his head, as he wondered what made the akumas retreat.

* * *

><p>Lenalee and Elin sat on chairs, watching as Miranda polished her beloved clock.<p>

They had just listened to her story about herself, and they realized that all her life Miranda had suffered from insults and bad judgment by the people around her. And because of that, the clock became important for her after she started thinking that the clock was the first thing that she had fixed in all her life.

Lenalee tried to convince Miranda that she was more than what she thought she was, while Elin remained quiet in her chair.

But no matter how she tried, Miranda's insights about herself remained negative.

* * *

><p>Later on, Lavi arrived in Miranda's apartment, looking like he hadn't fought akumas at he explained to them about the akumas' mysterious behaviour, which was why he looked unscathed.<p>

"What are those creatures, anyway? I've only seen them this morning, but why do they appear in the same place where I am? IS IT BECAUSE I'M UNLUCKY?" Miranda clutched her dress.

"No, no." Lavi said, before she could have another breakdown, and he proceeded to tell Miranda about the innocence, the holy war, and the akumas.

While listening, Miranda fidgeted with with her clock's key, a sign that she wasn't taking all this too well. But when Lavi finished, she was able to accept the truth, and that the world wasn't what she thought it was.

"So…this town was almost destroyed…" Miranda said as she continued polishing her clock. "Because of me…"

"Miranda, don't think like that." Lenalee sat down beside her. "It wasn't your intention."

"But still…" Miranda sighed. "Anyway, just please promise me you'll fix the town."

"Of course, we will." This time, Lavi replied. "But we need your help, Miranda. To remove the effect of the innocence, you have to learn to trust yourself, and be confident, and let tomorrow come. Because you'll always be given a chance to redeem yourself, and the first challenges are there for you to overcome-"

The three exorcists in the room stand up immediately when Miranda suddenly snapped up and walked to her bed, unresponsive to their calls.

They looked at each other, wondering what was happening.

Then suddenly, a million clocks appear in the town, and the three of them watch as all of it gets sucked into Miranda's grandfather clock. The hands on the clock turn fast in the opposite direction that it should on its own, returning to 7:00 am, and outside it is back to day.

"Huh?" Miranda sits up, looking at the surprised faces of the exorcists. "How did I get here?"

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR READING! Now, I'll repeat my favorite line:<br>PLEASE REVIEW!

"A little review...comes a long way."

AND I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!

Allen's still in the local jail because of the bribery incident, so to convince the police to let him go, yo guys have to review.

Mj the cat (cute name you got there! ;) ), yes the answer will spoil everything. so i guess you'll just have to read the following chapters to find out! :D

Gold phantom, yeah, i thought about that as well. Guess ill change it and no longer pair the oc with allen. Thanks for your opinion!:) and dont worry, allen wont turn into the 14th any sooner. Ill use all of the chapters in the manga until the recent ones, and just change them to match my story. If allen turns into a noah soon, wheres the fun in that? :D


	9. Entering The Rewinding Town

SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPLOAD SOONER! I'll upload three chapters to make up!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine- Entering the Rewinding Town<p>

Allen knocked on Road's door, expecting her to answer with the enthusiasm that never left her.

But the Noah didn't even reply to his knock.

Allen tried again, and when she still didn't answer he resorted to opening the door himself.

"Road?" He said, pushing the door open as slowly as he could in case he wasn't welcome in the Noah's room. But when he saw that she was on the bed, buried under her pillows, he immediately thought that something was wrong.

It was his turn now to sit beside her on the bed, and keep watch for the lurking possessive fathers in the house.

"Road?" He asked again, putting a hand on her back. "Is everything alright?"

Heck, no. It didn't look anything like it. If Allen barged into her room, usually she'd be playing with Lero or she'd be trying to come up with a big and reasonable excuse as to why she didn't do her homework, aside from her usual excuse: "But ma'm, my father instructed me to kill someone last night. So I wasn't able to do it."

The teacher sent her to detention every time she said that.

As Allen thought about Road's school, she jumped up and tackled Allen, sending him to her bundle of purple pillows.

"Of course everything's alright!" She said. "I was just sleeping, that's all. Now come on, we're gonna be late!"

The Noah got off the bed and ran out the room.

But despite her cheerful façade, Allen couldn't help but notice that something was off about her.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Road said, half heartedly. At least, compared to her usual self.<p>

Allen looked at her, trying to decipher what she was keeping from him. Ever since he was little, he never saw her like this, so it was really strange that something was suddenly bothering her. Road's cheerful attitude was as permanent as Skinn's love for sweets, and that's saying a lot.

Allen was very worried about her, but the look on her face was evident that she didn't want to talk about it. So he just kept quiet and pretended to notice nothing.

"I'll go on ahead," She said, and proceeded to walk forward.

But suddenly, Road's skin burned and blackened after entering a barrier invisible to their eyes, even making her whole body smoke, although she didn't appear to be hurt. Allen ran to stop her from taking a step further, but before he could grab her hand and haul her back she stopped walking and her skin returned to normal.

Allen paused and blinked at her for a minute, then it occurred to him. Then he regained his posture and smacked himself, reminding himself that Road had regenerative powers.

The Noah looked at him and giggled, amused at his reaction.

"Your senior moment's attacking, Allen, and the white hair's definitely not helping."

"I know, I know, I look old. Let's just get on with this."

Road giggled again and grabbed Allen's hand, pulling him towards the floating Lero. Together, they soared above the roofs seated upon Lero, and they laughed with Road seemingly forgetting about her worries. Allen was happy that she was fine now, but there was no telling when she would remember her problems again. But for the moment, Allen had to do everything in his power to keep her smiling.

* * *

><p>"The clock IS the innocence!" Lenalee said, stating the obvious, as she attempted to touch the clock and watched as her hand passed through the glass instead, as if it wasn't there.<p>

"The innocence must have granted your wish when you asked that tomorrow would never come," she continued. "So it made all the things that happened on that day repeat over and over again."

"Look, a human clock!"

Lavi exclaimed like a little kid and showed the others in the room that he had gone within the clock to make him seem like a part of it. He held out his hands and waited for them to laugh, but no one did and Lenalee gave him a face that told him to stop goofing around. He sighed and stepped down to sit beside a still quiet Elin.

"Well, what do I do to make it stop?" Miranda started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Hmmm…let's see," Lavi stroked his chin to make it seem like he was thinking deeply. But his expression said otherwise.

"You have to tell your clock to stop whatever it's doing. It granted your wish once, so no doubt it would listen to you again."

"A–alright. I'll try."

Miranda closed her eyes, and put her hand to the clock's exterior.

She focused on how much trouble she was causing the town because of her clock and her stupid wishes, and if she didn't stop it soon then the people would call her worthless and start hating her again. The children would continue teasing her…the townsfolk would start closing their shops on her…every time she would apply for a job no one would take her…and no one would talk to her. She'd go back to being the cursed Miranda, and she would be an outcast and–

"I–I can't do it!" Miranda wailed, holding onto her clock. "No matter what I do, I only manage to break things, and I was never really good at anything! When I try to fix a problem, I only manage to make things worse! I can't do it! I'll mess up again, and God knows what'll happen to the town!"

This time, Miranda was sobbing her heart out, and Lenalee went to her to stroke her hair and to comfort her.

Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other, and they knew that the innocence wasn't going to listen to her like this. They would have to do something else. But what?

Elin, who was clutching her exorcist uniform as she sat quietly on her chair, mumbled something inaudible and the two other exorcists leaned forward to finally hear from her.

"What, Elin?"

"How about we help Miiss Miranda to find out where she can be good at?" Elin said, a little louder. "I mean, there must be something, and she just hasn't found out what it is. Everyone has a special something about themselves, which makes each one of us unique from each other. We were created with different prints and abilities, and maybe we could help Miss Miranda find hers. And once she finds her confidence, then maybe it will strengthen her resolve and help her synchronize with the innocence better. That way, there's a bigger chance that she'll be able to stop the clock's rewinding."

Lavi and Lenalee blinked at each other, surprised that those words would come from a shy girl like Elin. She may have been a quiet girl, but maybe she knew a lot of things as well.

"She's right," Lenalee rubbed Miranda's shoulders and she looked into the woman's eyes. "But to do that, we must first try and see everything that you do, and from there we'll try to find out where you're truly happy and where you can be helpful. Is that okay with you?"

Miranda nodded, and stood up to guide her companions out the door.

Minutes later, the three exorcists stood behind Miranda out in the streets, watching as she looked at the broken stuffed toys and picked the one that was most ragged and broken.

"Here, I'll take this one."

Miranda asked the shopkeeper for the Teddy Bear that was so torn, with its stuffing showing up so much that it no longer looked like a toy, but a pile of shredded cotton. Miranda happily got some thread and needle, and set to work while walking in the streets with her friends walking behind her.

She sewed the back of the bear first, and worked her way up with her neatest hand stitch until not a single stuffing showed and there were no holes left. The bear would have looked as good as new if it weren't for the dirty spots around its belly.

Miranda happily clutched the bear to herself, and muttered on about finally being able to fix something. Her companions couldn't help but smile for her, glad that somehow she was able to find comfort in fixing something. It was small, but at least it was an improvement in her self esteem.

As they continued walking, Miranda explained that since she was young she would come to these shops that had abandoned and broken toys, and she would pick the one that was most pitiful and she would fix it to make herself feel better. For her, it always seemed to help. Especially during days when she was just fired from a job.

Miranda stroked the bear's head with the gentlest touch she could muster, but suddenly she screamed when a little but mischievous looking young boy snatched the toy from her hands and ran away while laughing at her misfortune.

But instead of getting on her feet and dashing after the thief, Miranda sank to the ground and watched dejectedly as the boy got farther and farther away.

"Miranda," Lavi said. "Lenalee and I will run after the little boy to get your bear back. Elin will stay here with you. Don't go anywhere, alright?"

The two who were addressed nodded obediently, and the two older exorcists started the chase.

Elin looked at them for a moment until they were out of sight, then she sat on the ground beside Miranda and held her hands for comfort,

"Don't worry, Miss Miranda. I've known Miss Lenalee and Mister Lavi for quite some time now, I'm sure they won't let that boy get away without a fight."

Miranda buried her face in her hands, and she started sobbing again.

"That's the point. Because of me, the two might get hurt, or even that stray boy, and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have been born!"

"Now, now, Miranda, don't think that way. It was never your fa–"

Elin stopped when suddenly a girl with spiky hair, gold eyes, and grey skin appeared in front of them. With her was a scowling boy about her own age with white hair, grey eyes, and a scar running down his face who was looking at Elin with murderous intent.

"Do you want to play with me?"

The girl asked them, and by this time Miranda was looking up at them as well. But before Elin could react, she blacked out and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Allen watched Road as she played with the Chinese exorcist's hair, eyeing the Lavi guy who was pinned to the wall as well.<p>

Literally, pinned to the wall.

Road had pierced his hands to the wall using her famous sharp candles, and the blood was dripping down to the floor.

While Lenalee, the Chinese exorcist, and the other girl who had the darkest eyes he had seen, were used by Road as her life size dolls complete with clothes and hairdo. She really must've loved piercing people, because Miranda Lotto was also pinned to her own clock.

The woman wouldn't stop sobbing, and Allen was starting to find it annoying. She kept on mumbling to herself, but Allen was able to catch a few words like, "…my fault…" or "…never should've been born…" and other depressing stuff like that.

He sighed, and wished that Road would just get on with it so that they could go home,

He and Road were just walking around town, practically doing nothing, when suddenly the three akumas that Road had permitted entry into the barrier approached them after Road called for them, and reported that they had overheard from three exorcists about the innocence wielder. So when the wielder, accompanied by her "body guards" where walking around town, he and Road took the opportunity and made one akuma disguise itself as a little boy to distract the exorcists to lead them to its other companions and for them to leave the deranged wielder. It was effective, but it became a problem when the pesky Lavi had made the little female exorcist stay to look after Miranda, the one named Elin.

But they still approached the two who were seated in an alleyway, and Road brought them to one of her dream worlds. When the three akumas brought the two unconscious exorcists, Road brought them to her dream world as well. And while all of them were unconscious, Road had her bit of fun and did practically whatever she wanted with each of them.

And so, here they were, waiting for the only exorcist who was neither sobbing or put into an unresponsive state by Road to wake up. The one Allen met, who was named Lavi.

And soon, the exorcist's eyes fluttered open, and stared at Road and Allen with bewilderment. His first words, surprisingly, were "Who are you?", which was directed more at Road since he already knew about Allen, instead of asking where they were.

To which, Road replied, that she was Road Kamelot, the Noah of dreams, and she introduced Allen but without telling anything about his true identity. But the exorcist eyed Allen warily, probably sending him a message that he still remembered about that night in Mater.

Allen merely scoffed at him, and returned to playing with his gloves while listening as Lavi told Road that he knew about the Noahs, and there started a conversation between them about the Noahs.

Road was impressed, possibly so much, because she removed one of five candles that were embedded in his arm.

Hey, that meant much.

Lavi bit his lip as the pain came, but he decided that it was enough and he personally removed the other candles without Road's help. But as he stood up, Road pointed a finger at Miranda, and instantly a hundred candles appeared out of nowhere and were aimed at the sobbing woman.

"One more step, and it's goodbye Miranda." Road threatened, a smile forming at her lips.

The exorcist frowned at her, and they just stood there staring at each other without moving even the slightest. A few minutes later, Lavi dashed for Miranda and at the same time Road released her candles. Lavi shielded Miranda from the candles, and was pierced himself. This caused the unlucky woman's sobbing to become louder, until Allen wanted to personally stick something in her mouth. God, he could never live with her.

Lavi said some things to Miranda, but Allen was too far away to hear. Suddenly, Miranda's crying ceased and she just held on to Lavi's arm.

Then out of nowhere, a dome made out of clocks of different kinds appeared around Miranda and Lavi, like a shield. Instantly, time was sucked and Lavi's wounds were healed temporarily. Elin's and Lenalee's chairs were brought to the dome as well, and soon both of them had awakened.

Allen looked at Road, but she gave no signs of irritation of what was happening. In fact, she looked like she was still enjoying every minute of it.

Allen stood and prepared to fight at Road's signal, but instead she laughed and signaled for Allen to remain sitting. He obeyed, and watched as Road summoned the three akumas like she had earlier, and ordered that they fight with the exorcists.

The akumas obeyed, and soon the two of them were just watching an intense fight between three akumas against two exorcists.

Allen was disappointed when Elin was left in the dome, still holding Miranda's shoulder. He could've seen her innocence, and made some entertainment out of it. But no such luck.

As the battle ensued, the exorcists only had to go to Miranda's dome, and their wounds would heal. So it wasn't really what you'd call fair. Soon, all of the akumas were destroyed and no one but the two exorcists in seemingly perfect conditions were left.

Allen thought that Road was going to ask him to fight the exorcists, but again he was proven wrong.

"You exorcists have provided me and Allen with sufficient entertainment tonight," Road laughed. "But I'm afraid we have to leave you."

"What?" Lavi spat and Lenalee sank to her knees. "You're just leaving? Do you two really just see us as a form of entertainment? Toys?"

"Maybe." Road shrugged, and she summoned an ark door that led back to the Noah base. "Well, we'll just see you all soon!"

Road opened the door, and she stepped in.

But before Allen could go in, Lavi called out to him and asked him,

"And you, Allen Walker, are you ready to answer my question concerning your true identity?"

Allen just stared at him blankly, and replied before closing the door behind him.

"That's none of your concern."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!<p>

Aika-tan, thank you for your support! I hope you'll continue liking this fic! :D

Patrick the almighty observer, I'm just starting out, so I don't really know much about Mary sues...but I'll try not to make one. I hope you don't see Elin as one, but I promise that she's only there to bridge some parts, and to add something to the story. :D By the way...what did you mean about "shoot the shaggy dog"? Forgive the clueless...:D


	10. Bigger Worries

Chapter Ten- Bigger Worries

Lavi, Lenalee, Elin, and Miranda all woke up in the German woman's apartment, their bodies filled with wounds they had aquired from the sadistic Noah and the three akumas.

Miranda's innocence had saved them during the battle, but once it was deactivated their bodies returned to its weakened state. If it weren't for Miranda, the exorcists would definitely be helpless against their opponents.

Fortunately, Miranda had found her determination to save the only people who trated her like a human at the right time, and as a sign of gratitude she resolved to do everything that she could to help as much as possible. These exorcists taught her that no matter how many times you fall down, you are always given a chance to get back up on your feet and to try again. Miranda realized that if she wanted to ne useful to others she would have to trust herself first.

Elin was the only one who had remained unscathed, since she was unntouched by Road except that she was dressed up by her, and since she was ordered by Lavi to remain by Miranda's side instead of battling against the akumas. Elin wanter to protest, but she knew better than to get in the way of the two older exorcists who were far more experienced than her. But now, she saw the benefit of being obedient, because she was able to tend to their wounds and call for help. And as she was bandaging Miranda's hand, she kept eyeing the message left by Road on the wall using Miranda's own blood, saying "Thank you, Exorcists."

She felt anger for the Noah bubbling inside her stomach, but it immediately subsided once it occurred to her that Road was just another person who was led astray by her false beliefs. But surely, she was a human under that wicked smile.

"Mister Lavi," Elin approached the exorcist who was lying in Miranda's bed, dazed, due to the fatality of his wounds. "I called the Black Order through my golem, and they said that they were going to send us Bookman and a couple of finders to accompany us back home. Even Supervisor Komui is coming to check up on Lenalee. Mister Reever says that our Supervisor was very worried about his sister's health, so he's coming here personally. He wouldn't drop it."

Lavi nodded lightly in reply, still immobilised by his injuries. But this small action was enough to send him to a heavy sleep.

When he next woke up, he found himself on a hospital bed, in a white room with one window and a bedside table. The old Panda was sticking needles into his arm, and Komui was there as well. He was leaning into the walls, frowning, with his arms crossed. This was one of the rare opportunities when Komui actually looked serious.

"I know you're fully awake, apprentice," Bookman said. "So sit up and let us talk to you regarding the incident in Miss Miranda's town."

Lavi obeyed, and turned to Komui and asked about his sister's state.

"Lenalee hasn't woken up yet," Komui said glumly. "And Elin told me that it was because of what that Noah did to her."

Lavi nodded, and found it convenient that he had already told Komui about the Noah clan when they were talking about the strange boy in Mater. Because of that, he and bookman would no longer need to explain to him what the Noahs were, what they did, and what they were capable of.

"But don't worry," Bookman said, adding another needle to the museum on his arm. "She'll wake up soon. And as for Miranda, only her hand was injured so she was released early. She wanted to let you and Lenalee know that she has chosen the path of becoming an exorcist, and that she'll start her training as soon as possible."

His apprentice couldn't help but smile, happy and glad that Miranda had finally found what was meant for her. She was chosen as a wielder by her innocence, and maybe it was because she was really destined to become an exorcist and to fight akumas.

"Elin told me that a mysterious boy was with the Noah as well," Komui interrupted Lavi's thoughts. "Is he the same as the one you and Kanda met in your mission together in Mater?"

Lavi nodded. "Yeah. Same boy, alright. Same face, white hair, and scar. But throughout the time that we were with him and the Noah, he was just sitting and watching, as if he just decided to tag along. There were a few times when he stood as if to join the fight, but every time that happened Road, the Noah, would stop him and do something else. The Noah is definitely not treating him like an akuma. What if he really was just a human?"

"But what if he really was an akuma with special treatment?"

"But why?"

"Don't ask me like I know the kid. You were the one who saw him twice, so why don't you be the one to suggest ideas?"

"I am! But you keep contradicting me."

Komui blinked at the two who suddenly started fighting. He cleared his throat, and the two stopped their argument and turned to him.

"Why are you two bickering about him, anyway? We don't really need to know what he is."

"That is where you are wrong, supervisor," Bookman said to him. "We need to know whether we should be threatened by his presence or not, and therefore we must know what the boy is."

"But all the same, he is still an enemy."

"Yes, but we must know everything about the enemy in order to truly defeat them. Anything we don't know may suddenly be our own downfall. So it is important that we do not live in ignorance."

"I certainly agree with you, Bookman, but how can we draw a conclusion if we don't know anything about him except that his name is Allen Walker?"

* * *

><p>Allen stared blankly at his food, still thinking about his dream and what Road had done to the exorcists as he sat in front of the Noahs during dinner.<p>

Just thinking about her torturous methods made him lost his appetite.

Who would drink strawberry juice right after seeing someone's blood dripping from their hands?

Allen had the largest appetite in the world, that's for sure, but that didn't mean that nothing could make him stop eating once in a while.

Then there was the subject about blood.

Allen shook his head to get the thought away from his mind so that he could enjoy the juice that was whipped up by the akuma maids for the Noahs. He had to admit, those metallic creatures definitely could cook!

So instead, he thought about the three exorcists.

Lavi, the meddling one, seemed to Allen like he was very determined to find out more about his identity. Unfortunately, Allen has no plan on disobeying the Earl, and that meant not telling the exorcist anything at all. It all just comes down to his name.

Allen would surely have fun giving away hints and bits of pieces about himself that would only serve to cloud Lavi's judgment.

Lenalee, the Chinese exorcist that Road had used as a doll, was obviously quite the fighter, despite her graceful disposition. She was so gentle at first, but once the fight had broken out she immediately turned to the soldier of God that her innocence granted her to be. She had potential to be a strong opponent, so Allen had to watch out for her.

The last was Elin, the young girl who never got to show her powers.

Should he be aware of her? Did she have a strong innocence? Was she a worthy opponent? Would she have a chance to win in a fight against him?

Allen didn't have any sort of answer to his questions.

He realized that this must be what the order was feeling, knowing about him as much as he knows that young exorcist. Which is also saying, very little.

But Allen found something very strange about her, and he noticed that she had the darkest eyes that was able to penetrate your very soul, searching all of your secrets. There was something about her, something he didn't know, that made him and Road scowl.

He gripped his glass too hard that it shattered in his hand. All of the Noahs stopped eating and looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Allen?" Road turned to him and asked with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

But Allen didn't answer, much less hear, as his anger made his vision black.

* * *

><p>Thanks again! Please REVIEW~!<p> 


	11. A Castle in The Horizon

Chapter Eleven- A Castle In the Horizon

"The European branch is starting to lack exorcists," Komui said in a meeting with the other Black Order branch heads from different continents.

"We have an abundance of finders, scientists, and supporters, but little fighters, my sister included. And it's important that we recruit as much as we can, because we all know that there are relatively more akumas in Europe than in other continents, although we still don't know why."

"Well, what do you suggest that we branch heads do?"

"I suggest that you branches lend us some of your exorcists, so that we may recuperate. But once we have enough number of recruits, I will return the exorcists to you. This will only be just for now, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would do this to help your fellow comrades."

Those present in the room nodded their heads to show that they understood. Then Komui thanked them and put his head on his hands and waited for someone else to speak.

"Is that all, Supervisor Komui?"

"Well, to be honest, the previous matter wasn't the whole and only reason why I needed to talk to all of you. See, I've already told you that Noah encounters with my branch's exorcists are becoming more frequent, and I wanted to tell you all about this new threat to our side, a young boy who's associated with the Noah clan who seems to be more than what he looks like…"

* * *

><p>The Earl called for meeting, but Allen and the other Noahs weren't sure if this was another one of his famous so-called "prank meetings".<p>

But either way, they could only complain about it since they couldn't disobey the Earl.

So they all sat in the meeting area slash the dining area, talking to each other in hushed tones as they waited for the Earl.

He arrived a few minutes late, so he apologized in his ever-polite way and said that it was uncharacteristic of him to be late.

"I had to do a lot of important errands," He said. "Since the akuma numbers are coming in nicely. By the way, aren't you all hungry?"

The Earl snapped his fingers, and immediately his akuma maids appeared with their hands filled with food. The servants put all of it in front of the Noahs, but only a few of them decided to touch the food. Allen was one of them.

"I know you all think that I only called you here for personal matters," The Earl said as Allen was biting into a tasty chicken leg.

"But actually there ARE important matters that we must all discuss."

Another rare opportunity to see the Earl serious arrived at that moment, so all Noahs stopped what they doing and showed him that they were listening attentively. They knew, after all, when to treat their master seriously.

And definitely when not to, as well.

"What is it, Earl?" Tyki asked in a tone of urgency. He wanted to get this done as soon as possible, especially since he wanted to get back to reading.

"See, more exorcists are popping out of nowhere around the world, and their numbers are increasing. And this means, of course, that we must take action as well, if we do not want to be defeated. And I certainly do not want that. Therefore, I decided that we will start to look for the Heart, today and right after this meeting. No, not tonight, not tomorrow, not next week. Today."

"But where do we start looking for it?" Skinn asked, before biting into his lollipop.

"Now, that's easy. We start at the top of the food chain, where the strongest innocence wielders are."

"You mean the generals?" This time, Allen was the one to speak.

"Yes, the generals. Those who are more synchronized with their innocence than the other exorcists. The heart is most likely the strongest, so we start with them. I've decided to assign different generals to each of you, and your jobs would be to destroy their Innocence and, if possible, annihilate the generals, since they would only serve to become a nuisance."

Then the Earl turned to Allen.

"Congratulations, Allen, you will receive your second mission!"

* * *

><p>It had been more than a week since the mission regarding Miranda, and now Lavi was traveling with Bookman. They were heading home after a mission, when Komui called them and said that they were going to join Paolo Rhei, a new recruit from Greece.<p>

He was in Romania, investigating about an alleged "vampire" in one of its towns. The people were complaining about multiple incidents were their people died after their blood was sucked, and they suspected that the Count that was living in a town near them was responsible.

This has the makings of another Dracula movie…

Lavi and Bookman unboarded their train right in front of the town, and they were greeted by the people and the mayor.

They just stood there, smiling at the two exorcists, and waiting for the next thing they would say. All of them just stared at each other in awkward silence, until Lavi decided to speak.

"Hum…hello, to you good people…We are people from the Black Order.—"

The moment Lavi said "Black Order", the people immediately hauled the two of them on their backs while murmuring among themselves and saying, "Another one!"

"W—wait a minute! Where are you taking us? Hey!"

But the villagers ignored Lavi's pleas, and proceeded to carry the two of them on their backs. Lavi didn't take it so well, but Bookman remained composed even when they were treated rather rudely.

The two were brought to a warehouse and tied to a chair, facing what seemed like the entire town itself. Then the mayor stepped up, hands behind his back, and smiled like he hadn't just had his people tie their visitors to chairs. Now, that's just hospitality to them.

"Welcome to our town, exorcists." He said and extended his arms.

"This is what you call welcome?" Lavi said as he squirmed in the tight ropes. "And how did you know that we were exorcists?"

"I knew you were exorcists because of your uniform. And, my apologies, I know that we didn't exactly treat you hospitably, but we needed to make sure that you wouldn't say no to what we were going to ask from you."

"What?"

"See, you two are the fourth of the exorcists of the Black Order to come to this town. The fist one, a red haired man with gold trimmings on his jacket, came here a few months ago and visited the count that lived in the dark castle just at the end of this town. He said that more people like him were going to come here to release us from our curse. The second one, who came a week ago, is still here by the way. We asked him to free us, since we thought that he was the one the red haired one was talking about, but once we told him about the curse he said that he wouldn't do it. So we held him here and told him that we would only let him go once he promises to help us, but he refuses to relent. And, now, you two arrived. So we were hoping that you are the ones who are to help us."

"A red haired man with gold trimmings on his jacket?" Lavi pondered. "Sounds like a general named Marian Cross. And the second exorcist who came must've been Paolo Rhei. But what curse is the mayor talking about?"

Bookman must've been reading Lavi's mind because he asked, "What curse?"

The mayor clapped his hands. "I see that you're interested. Our 'curse' is a vampire that has been feeding on our own people. Unlike the vampires we hear about in the north, he comes both night and day, and so he is immune to the sun and we assume that he's stronger. And the castle that the red haired man visited was the home of Count Aleister Crowley, the one who we suspect that is behind this all."

"You think that Aleister Crowley is the vampire?" Lavi leaned forward.

"Yes. And we believe that he never comes out and never shows himself to us because he's afraid that we'll be able to find out his secret."

"I see," Bookman said. "So that is your 'curse'. I believe that you should know that we were sent here to investigate on that matter."

As soon as he said it, the villagers cheered and hugged each other. Some were even so relieved that they cried.

"What a bunch of wimps…" Lavi thought as he blinked twice.

"So this means that you'll kill Aleister Crowley?" The mayor had an excited expression plastered on his face.

Lavi thought about the town's request, and he realized that if the innocence was associated with the Count, then that meant that he was a wielder and they would have to bring him to the order. So no, they won't kill Aleister Crowley.

"Unfortunately, no." Bookman seemingly read Lavi's mind again. Or maybe it was the other way around.

"Our supervisor's order was to bring the man back to our organization. We won't be able to do your request."

The mayor sighed.

"That's exactly what the second exorcist said. I guess we'll have to threaten you two as well."

The mayor was speaking with such an inappropriate tone that it just seemed like he was just asking them if he could rub their backs instead of telling them that they were going to be tortured. Lavi was definitely disturbed.

"Wait!" The red haired exorcist said before the people could untie them and take them somewhere else.

"You don't have to do that! Didn't you hear? We're taking the man with us, and that means that he'll be gone and out of your hair. Even if he'll still be alive, it'll be better than killing us and waiting for your vampire to decay on his own."

The people looked at each other and realized that he was right. They stared at the mayor, and gestured for him to say something.

"Oh, uhm, once again, my apologies." The mayor held up his hands. "It seems that I misunderstood the situation. Any ways, we will happily accept your proposition."

He ordered a few men to bring Paolo Rhei to the two exorcists, and he was brought out with his hands tied. And, Lavi noticed that for a person who had been tortured for more than a week, he looked rather well. In fact, he looked well fed.

"Oh, hey." Paolo greeted them as if he were just greeting them in the park.

"We will send with you a group of brave men," The mayor said. "Men who will guide you to the castle. For the meantime, please enjoy our accommodations and stay in our finest inn."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you'll stay here?" Lavi turned to Bookman, who was sipping tea on his bed. "You have to come with me and Paolo!"<p>

"Can't I ever have a break? Besides, an acquaintance with General Marian Cross is very rare, so I must probe the mayor about details to help Komui."

"No. I won't allow you to spend your time just being lazy—"

BAM!

Lavi was sent flying because of Bookman's super panda-punch.

"Stupid apprentice! Who says I'm going to do nothing?"

"I don't care! I won't leave the room unless you agree to come with us."

After five Paquiao punches, Bookman finally succeeded to make Lavi relent and head to the Crowley castle without him. Paolo waited for him outside, excited to start his first mission.

The two of them met the men who was supposed to guide them to the castle at the gates, their hands filled with garlic, wooden crosses, and wooden stakes. They were very much prepared for an encounter with a vampire.

They reluctantly walked up the castle's garden, alert in case Aleister decided to show up. They jumped at every little sound and almost stabbed each other every time one of them panicked. Lavi and Paolo wondered if these were the same brave men that the mayor was talking about.

Paolo was looking up at the gargoyle statues that decorated the garden on their expensive looking pedestals. He couldn't help but get creeped out.

"Don't you think the statues just serve to make the castle creepier? Was that even intended?" He asked Lavi, who shrugged.

His eyes moved to one particular statue, which seemed different from the others.

It was so realistic it looked like an actual frozen person. He wondered how people managed to do statues like that, when suddenly the statue turned to a person and snarled at them, exposing sharp fangs that gleamed even in the night.

Wait, the statue was actually a person who was pretending to be one of the gargoyles. He leaped from the pedestal and lunged at one villager. He dragged him away to the forest, and they disappeared into the trees. The villagers started making the sign of the cross and clutching each other. After a few minutes of silence, the vampire appeared again in front of them, and lunged at an unsuspecting Paolo, and bit him on his neck.

As his blood was sipped, Paolo slowly paled and the rest of the people who were there backed away while some left the garden while screaming at the top of their lungs.

Lavi activated his innocence, and prepared to hit the vampire. But before the hammer could touch him, the vampire let go of Paolo and jumped out of the way. Paolo would've been squashed like a bug under Lavi's gigantic hammer if Lavi hadn't successfully stopped the hammer midair just an inch above his head.

Lavi prepared to hit the vampire again, but he blinked twice when he saw that it was hunched on the ground, retching and scratching his neck.  
>"It tastes horrible!" Aleister managed to cough. "Ack! Ack!"<p>

Lavi wasn't sure whether he meant Paolo's blood, or something else, but he pushed away the man's sign of humanity and brought his hammer back down upon him. Aleister snarled, and he jumped away again before he was hit and dashed back to the castle.

The exorcist sighed in relief and turned to look at his companion, who was out cold. Lavi prayed that his soul would find peace, and he picked up a garlic necklace and a wooden cross that the frightened villagers had left. As he was putting the garlic around his neck, Paolo stirred and sat up. Lavi held up his wooden stake to keep Paolo away. Who knew if this wasn't his companion anymore? It was better to be prepared, right?

"What the–" Paolo stuttered as he stood and held up his hands. "Man, I'm not a vampire! I'm still me, see?"

Lavi looked at his companion from head to toe, and didn't really see anything different except that he was now paler. He laughed nervously, thinking that vampires can have an ability to be deceiving, and he slowly put down his vampire thingamajigs. But that didn't mean he wasn't suspicious anymore, and he kept eyeing Paolo as they walked up the path towards Aleister's castle.

When they arrived at the big wooden doors that were the trademark of every castle, the two of them just stood there for awhile, unsure of what they would see inside. Then Paolo nodded at Lavi, and together they pushed the heavy doors until there was enough space for them to pass.

Not a single bat showed up, so Lavi took it as a good omen. He looked around, and saw that the inside was very bare with minimal furniture. He and Paolo went further inside the enormous castle, looking into suspicious looking rooms and walking up the stairs. But there was no sign of the vampire.

They came across another gigantic door where a house could've fit through, and they thought that because it had a big door it meant that the room was important.

They never thought that the room had a big door because it had a big room where big stuff were inside.

When they opened the door, they were greeted by enormous flowers, doing what seemed like…snoring.

Paolo screamed, and Lavi stiffened and put a hand on his mouth. But it was too late.

The flowers woke up and lunged at the two exorcists at the same time, bringing them up and chomping on their legs and hands.

"Ugh!" Lavi said as he struggled to get his innocence from his pocket. "I'd rather die at the hands of an akuma than a flower!"

"I agree!"

Lavi looked down, and saw that a couple of flowers were dead on the ground. He turned his head to look at Paolo, who was punching the air with his fist. Lavi thought that he was just struggling pointlessly, then he realized that with every swing of Paolo's hand, a flower fell dead on the floor. He squinted, then he noticed that spikes erupted from Paolo's knuckles and shot in the air towards his intended targets.

So that was Paolo's innocence.

It must've been powerful, because a flower died from just a single spike. All the flowers were soon gone without Lavi doing anything except gawk at Paolo.

" I never really was good at gardening…" Paolo said.

"Man, that was amazing!" Lavi ran up to Paolo and looked at his hands. "Is there anything else about your innocence that I should know?"

"Uhm…it's deadly for plants and akumas?"

"Oh. Okay." Lavi turned back towards the door.

"I see that you've destroyed my master's plants."

A girl with blonde hair and skimpy clothes spoke. The two exorcists turned to look at her, and found her hauling a coffin.

"Aside from that, you have meddled with affairs that do not concern you. Therefore, I will fight you."

* * *

><p>Review~Review! :D<p> 


	12. The Vampire's lover

Chapter Twelve- The vampire's lover

"STRIIIKEE!" Lavi said as his heart pounded at the sight of the beautiful woman.

There was silence for awhile as everyone else in the room (namely Paolo and the woman) took some time to decipher what Lavi said had meant. But once the woman found out, she merely scoffed at his admiration.

"Are you really that illiterate?" She said and dropped the coffin on the floor to put her hands on her hips. "I, Eliade, said that I was going to—"

"I'm sorry about my friend," Paolo interrupted and stepped forward. "But he's just struck with your enormous beauty…By the way, I think I am too. Are you free tonight?"

Paolo raised his eyebrows in an attempt to flirt. He plucked one of the smaller carnivorous plants and held it up for Eliade to take. Lavi shoved Paolo out of the way and presented her with an even bigger flower.

"I'm sorry, Paolo," Lavi said. "But I believe she'd rather come with me to ride on Ozuchi Kozuchi, than watch you shooting spikes from your hands."

This time, Paolo was the one who shoved Lavi.

"Who said we were going to spend time together like that? A man like me would take her to the most beautiful places in the world!"

"Oh yeah? Like you have the money…"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, It doesn't look like it. You—"

"Stop it!" Eliade shouted and the two stopped fighting to look at her. "Will you two please stop bickering! This is an insult. I definitely expected more from refined exorcists from the Black Order. Do you not understand that I have an intention to kill you?"

This time, it was Paolo who scoffed.

"You will kill us? Two of us men, against a woman?"

Eliade gave Paolo a look of pure hatred, and Lavi knew immediately that she wouldn't be one to mess with.

"I may be a woman, but you greatly underestimate me."

Eliade raised her hands, but this time a knife was wedged between each of her fingers. Lavi and Paolo activated their Innocences and prepared to fight, but she took the first move and threw her knives at them, and one found its way into Paolo's shoulder. He just grumbled, and in turn shot a spike into Eliade's leg. She ignored her wound and proceeded to dodge from his spikes and avoid Lavi's hammer while sending a few good shots as well. But soon, she began to feel numbness in her leg due to the wound, and she had to retreat. She disappeared into the shadows without any kind of warning, and Lavi and Paolo were left in the room to wonder what the heck had just happened.

"Man…what wasted beauty. I would've brought her to my homeland." Paolo sighed.

"Yeah. There's so much we could've done…well, she's just not worth it." Lavi sat on one of the gigantic pots that were scattered around the room.

"I agree. I can't believe we almost fought over her. Wait a minute, didn't you wonder how she knew that we were from the Black Order? Nevermind, let's just move on."

"Did you consider that we have no idea where to go next?"

"Oh. Yeah. Let's just…walk around?"

Lavi walked to the window to look out, and saw a peculiar looking place outside the castle. Paolo went beside him to look as well.

"What do you think that is?" Lavi asked.

"I don't know…looks like a cemetery to me." Paolo shrugged.

"Yeah, it does look like a cemetery. But why are they positioned like that? Besides, don't you think it's strange that the mounds have the black stars we see on akumas?"

"Yeah, it IS strange. Let's check it out."

As the two of them descended the stairs, Lavi looked at his companion and decided that it was time that he found out more about him.

Physically? Check. He was a typical Greek, really. Black, curly hair that went down till his shoulders, olive skin, lean muscles that showed years of labor, and he was about the same age as Lavi. Next to him, Lavi kind of felt…skinny. And, no, he wasn't skinny.

What else was there to find out about the exorcist? Ah, his life before the Order.

"So…Paolo," Lavi started to say. "How was life in Greece?"

"Hmm…fine, I guess. My family were fishermen, and I was happy to share the expertise. So every day, my father, my brothers, and I had to get up early and spend the whole day under the sun to catch our food and our money."

_Oh,_ Lavi thought. _That explains the olive skin._

"But I was happy." Paolo continued. "At least, I was with my family."

"Then…why'd you join the Black Order?"

"Well, my parents wanted everyone of us to have a good education, and we needed the money to provide for my nine brothers and sister."

"Uhm…do you mean nine brothers and sisters all in all? Or…nine brothers, and nine sisters?"

"Nine brothers and nine sisters."

Lavi left his mouth on the fifth flight of stairs. Paolo laughed at his expression, and he continued to talk.

"Sheesh, you need to look at yourself, dude. I was just joking. A mother like mine would die from nineteen children including me. Of course I meant nine brothers and sisters all in all. Nonetheless, we didn't have enough money to send them to school, so I had to make a sacrifice and say yes to fighting for my whole life. Enough about me, how about you?"

Lavi put on an emotionless face before he replied.

"There's nothing to talk about me."

Paolo may not have attended school, but he knew when a person doesn't want to talk about something. And he definitely understood that Lavi didn't want to talk about himself. So he decided to change the subject.

"I wonder where the vampire is, and why he's not attacking us in his own place. We're walking in here freely like we're in an amusement park!"

"I've been thinking about that, too. Maybe he needs sustenance, and he can't fight us until he has."

"But didn't he just prey on one of the villagers earlier?"

"You got a better idea?"

"Uhm, no."

"See? Well, it's time we looked at these mounds to find out more about Aleister Crowley."

Paolo looked around and realized that they had already arrived at the cemetery. If it was a cemetery…

He watched as Lavi approached the one at the end, where the black stars where only starting to appear. It looked newly dug, too. Lavi looked at him, and immediately he knew what the red haired was asking him to do.

"Aw, hell no. I'm not going to help you dig the man up!" Paolo backed away. "That's the purpose of burials, you know. So you don't dig the people up again. Once you put him down, you gotta leave them in peace."

"Come on, be a man. Do you want this investigation to end, or what?"

Paolo hesitated, but soon he relented and went beside Lavi.

"Fine. But let's make it quick, okay?"

True to his word, Paolo dug like a mad man and soon the coffin was out of the soil. They noticed that it was the same coffin that Eliade had with her, and sure enough when it was opened they saw that the person inside was the same person that Aleister had attacked back when they were in the garden with the villagers. But this time, he had the black stars on his body, a sign of akuma virus.

"Lavi," Paolo said. "What if Aleister wasn't an innocence wielder, but an akuma himself? Maybe that's why his victims have the stars."

"But…what if it's the other way around, and Aleister's victims were the akumas. That would explain the dark stars better. And maybe, he only attacks people who are akumas, which makes him an exorcist. And that's why he retched when he tasted you blood, Paolo. Because he only drinks akuma blood. If he was an akuma, he definitely would have killed you then and there."

"Yeah. That makes sense! So now our only problem will be persuading him to come with us to the Order."

"So now you know the truth about my master." Eliade's voice came from one of the windows, and she reappeared in front of them, her knives ready.

"You knew that he had innocence?" Lavi said angrily. "You knew as well that we had come to take him away, but why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Is it not obvious that I don't want you to take him away?"

"But why?"

"You don't need to know!"

Eliade threw her knives at them, then she ran to a corner and morphed into something else.

She grew into a big purple dragon-like creature, with four appendages and fur on her wrists and collar. She hissed at them, and produced massive bubbles that lingered in the air. They didn't look like they were going to pop soon.

"She's the akuma! She's been using Krory all along!" Paolo activated his innocence and shot his spikes at her.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Lavi asked out of curiosity. "Isn't that what akumas are supposed to do?"

"Yes," Eliade replied. "But I don't follow anyone's orders, not even the Earl's."

Lavi activated his innocence as well, and started to attack her. He watched as one of her bubbles touched a small plant that was in the corner, and suddenly the plant shrunk and withered.

"Don't let her bubbles touch you!" Lavi shouted at Paolo, who listened and started dodging from her deadly weapons.

Lavi admitted, he was still curious as to why Eliade had left Krory unharmed. He had never seen an akuma who hadn't held itself from killing a human, and he was determined to know why Eliade had.

"Krory is an innocence wielder," Lavi said to keep the akuma talking. "He's destined to fight akumas like you, who kill humans. It's always been like that. Why change that?"

"My orders were to kill him, and at first I was going to. But I saw that I could use him for my personal reasons. It would be a waste to kill him then and there, so I used my human form to get to him and to keep him here."

"Eliade?" Krory stepped out of the shadows, and everything seemed to stop. "Is that true? Are you really just using me?"

Lavi looked at Krory, and he realized that he was a human, after all. He had been unconsciously helping the people, and it was Eliade who was wreaking havoc, after all.

The akuma growled and cried out, "Look what you exorcists have done! My plan is ruined!"

"You thought you could keep him in there as long as you liked?" Paolo said. "He was bound to find out soon, you should've known that."

Eliade turned back to her human form and crossed her arms.

"I no longer care." She said, and Krory clutched his fists. "I'm going to kill him, anyway."

Lavi and Paolo didn't even have time to blink as Krory surged forward and pinned Eliade to the wall, clutching her neck and suffocating her.

"You know," He growled. "I've also been wanting to kill you for awhile now."

Krory's pupils dilated, and he bared his fangs. He was about to bite her, but she turned back into her akuma form and threw him to one of the walls. He stood up immediately, and attacked again. He managed to hit her face and her body a couple of times, but he was no match for her and she threw him to the side again. When he surged forward for the third time, she sent her bubbles in his direction. The bubbles touched the different parts of his body, and immediately the moisture was sucked out of his body and he shrunk until only his skin was left, and he fell in a heap on the ground.

Eliade reverted back to her human form, and she walked towards his dried out body. Lavi and Paolo couldn't move from their places to finish the akuma, and they could only watch in anticipation of what she was going to do next.

Suddenly, Krory shot up and latched himself using his teeth on Eliade's neck, and he started sipping her blood. Eliade made no move to stop him, and she only watched as Krory regained his former state.

"You know," She said. "Back then when I was just an akuma who killed and killed I was desperate to fall in love. But I knew that a man who could survive from me would ultimately kill me, and when I met you I knew that I had a chance. So I kept you in the castle to keep you weak, and so that I could keep you for myself. But it looks like it can't be helped. The exorcist is right, you were destined to fight akumas like me. So please come with them and train to become an exorcist for me. Kill akumas, so that you may save their souls and no longer have to suffer and be forced to follow the Earl. That is…the only thing you may do for me…"

After Eliade was nothing more, her bubbles that floated in the air all burst and sent water raining down on them. Krory held her body as he cried for her, and he told the two exorcists that he wished to follow them and become an exorcist, for Eliade and all the other akumas that are like her, who still wish to be human.

"You're doing the right thing." Lavi put a hand on his shoulder. "The path of an exorcist is hard and painful, but the lives we save make up for it. And we exorcists are a family, and we are always there for each other. Eliade will surely be proud for you, as you fight for her. Welcome to the family, Krory. I hope that you will finally be able to find your happiness."

"Thank you," Krory looked up at him. "I hope so, too. Now, let's leave this place."

"General Cross went here to talk to my grandfather a few months ago." Krory talked as they proceeded to the castle gates where they were going to meet with Bookman. "Then he gave grandfather a peculiar looking flower, and entrusted it for me to care for. It was a smaller version of the plants that you fought, see, and it bit me. After it did, all of my teeth fell out and were replaced with sharper ones. So…the Innocence fragment that you say, it's in my teeth?"

"Yes." Lavi nodded. "That's why you've been attacking some of the villagers. They were akumas, and because of you they weren't able to kill the other people who haven't been turned into akumas. You're not an actual vampire. You're an exorcist."

"I'm glad. I thought I was killing innocent people…is that bookman over there?"

Krory pointed to Bookman's figure in the distance, and Lavi nodded to say that he was right. Then Lavi ran to him and called out, "PANDA–!" And received another of his strong punches.

"You lousy excuse of an apprentice!" Bookman scolded. "I told you not to call me that! Where's the wielder? Ah, there. I'm bookman."

Krory shook the extended hand of the man. "Aleister Crowley. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Now, let's get going."

"Wait." Krory stopped them. "I–I have to do something. Please wait for me."

He dashed back into the castle, and returned a few minutes later. He motioned for the others to keep walking, and when they were far enough the castle exploded and was engulfed in flames. The impact of the explosion made Lavi tumble into the ground, and he scratched his head in bewilderment when he saw that Krory was nowhere near grieving at the loss of his home for his entire life.

"Wait a minute," Paolo turned to look at the new exorcist. "You did that?"

"Yes. It's a sign for me that I'm walking towards a new life, and I want to put my life before all behind me. I've spent my entire life cooped up in there, and I'm ready to be someone else. Now, shall we head for the Black Order?"

* * *

><p>Patrick the almighty observer, THANK YOU for reminding me. Yeah, I gotta admit, I AM a sloppy writer...sigh. Anwyays, the OCs are there so that my story won't evolve around just Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda. I added them also because Allen is not part of the Black order anymore, so things happened differently, but that would mean that all the missions would only be given to the three exorcists I mentioned. :D But thanks for reminding me anyway that I lack descriptions. Ill try to remember next time. :D<p>

Aika tan, THANK YOU BERRY MUCH, TOO! You inspire me to continue writing! :D

Please Review, to the other people there who haven't! :D


	13. The Fall of the General

Chapter Thirteen- The Fall of the General

A few days after Lavi, Krory, Bookman, and Paolo arrived at the Order, Paolo was called by Komui to his office. He was informed that he was going to Holland to give a package to General Kevin Yeegar.

In Holland, only a finder was left there who told him that the General had traveled to Belgium to investigate about a newly discovered innocence. So he set out again and headed for Belgium as well.

When he arrived at the small town that the finder had told him to go, he didn't know where to go next, since the General could've been anywhere, and he was stupid enough not to ask the finder in Holland where the General was staying.

"Ugh. Now where am I supposed to go?" He said as he looked at the far ends of the town.

Paolo turned around and saw three figures walking towards him, grinning at him suspiciously.

Allen traveled to Belgium under the orders of the Earl to destroy the innocence of General Kevin Yeegar, as well as the innocence fragments he had with him as well. It was the first step in looking for the Heart, and if they were lucky then it would be one of the General's innocence fragments, and their search would be quick and easy.

He had asked Tyki to come with him, because the man was an expert when it came to slow deaths, since the Earl had also made it clear that he wanted the General to have a chance to relay a message to the order before he died, and Tyki was the man for the job.

Road was also with them as well. She had decided to tag along, and when they refused to let her come she whined and reminded them that she had always let Allen come with her on her missions, and it was her turn to come with him now. So they had to relent and let her come.

And now, they were on the outskirts of a little town in Belgium, where the General was said to be staying at. It was reported that he had come from Holland, and he had just arrived in Belgium due to a new innocence fragment. The three of them were just walking around, when suddenly they spotted a young man who was wearing the Black Order's jacket.

"Hey, look who we have here." Tyki said.

"Oh, another exorcist. Shall we play with him?" Road clapped her hands.

"You and your games, Road…" Allen slapped his forehead.

"Why? It's actually fun to play with exorcists! They're so interesting." Road giggled like a little girl.

"Fine. But this'll only take a minute." Allen finally agreed.

"Thank you, Allen!"

Road grabbed his arm, and dragged him to where the exorcist was. Tyki followed behind them, puffing smoke with his cigarette and trying to have a good time.

The exorcist turned around, and asked who they were.

"Oh, this is Road, that's Tyki, and I'm Allen Walker. How about you?"

The exorcist's eyes widened.

"I—I'm P-Paolo Rhei. I've heard about you, Allen."

"Hmm?" Allen raised an eyebrow. "How's that? I don't think I have met you."

"No, you haven't. It's just that the Order has been talking about you often."

"Ah. I see I'm becoming quite popular in the Order. Anyways, I'm interested in that suitcase you are so protectively holding. Might I know what is inside?"

"It's just a golem for General Kevin Yeegar."

"Kevin Yeegar?" Allen stared at the suitcase, and immediately a plan hatched in his head. "I see. So you were sent here to give him a package?"

"Yes."

"Good. We're here to relieve you of your duties."

"Huh?"

"It was nice meeting you, Paolo Rhei."

Allen, Road, and Tyki walked away from the mutilated body of Paolo as Road inspected the golem inside the suitcase.

"That was fun!" Road said as she closed the suitcase and clung to Allen's arm again.

"After this," Tyki said. "The Order will learn to send more than one exorcist to send even the smallest thing such as a golem. And next time, I should let you do all the talking, boy."

"No thank you." Allen crossed his arms. "You should also learn how to have good public relations, Tyki. And it's not even good manners to be always talking with a cigarette on your mouth."

"Eh, it doesn't matter if the people I talk to die a few minutes after talking to me. Anyway, what do you plan to do now, boy?"

"You'll see."

Allen grinned, and Tyki couldn't wait to see what the boy was planning.

"Akumas!" General Yeegar shouted to alert the finders who were with him, and he activated his own innocence to fight the akumas.

"General! There are too many! Please run and hide!" One of the finders shouted, but Yeegar refused to leave them just to save himself.

The General proved that he could manage himself, and he instantly killed a big number of akumas with one swipe of his chains. But it didn't prove to be enough, and many akumas were still left. Even just one exorcist would be enough to help the General vanquish all of the enemies, but the recruit that was supposed to give him his new golem still hadn't arrived.

"General!" A new voice reached the General's ears, and when he turned he saw a boy with a strange looking scar running down his face and he was too young to have white hair.

The boy's left arm turned into a metal claw, and a white cowl appeared around his shoulders. He used his claw to kill the akumas, and soon all the akumas were gone even without the General helping, and without the boy aquiring even the slightest injury.

"Thank you." Yeegar approached the white haired boy. "Might I know who you are?"

"Oh, my apologies. I am Allen Walker, the exorcist who was supposed to bring the golem to you."

"Oh! Just in time, I thought I was going to lose my finders! Come, are you hungry?"

Road and Tyki watched from a distance as Allen joined the General for dinner in his carriage.

The General was an old man, with thinning white hair that fell beyond his shoulders. He had with him three finders, and Allen told the two Noahs that he was going to take care of everything.

"I knew he was going to replace the exorcist." Tyki said, but Road raised an eyebrow in question.

"You didn't say anything about that. Admit it, you didn't expect that Allen would think of that."

"Come on, can't I joke with my own niece?"

"No, you can't, when it's not funny."

"Fine."

"Anyway, Allen didn't say anything about a signal, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then wait a minute, how do we know when to attack?"

"So, tell me about yourself, Allen." The General spoke as he poured soup into Allen's bowl for the fifth time.

"Well, there's nothing much to know, except that I joined the order a few days ago."

"Ah, so that's why I never heard of you. See, my golem broke a few days ago, and since then I wasn't able to communicate with the Black Order, and they weren't able to update me with the current happenings. What else? Talk about your life before the Black Order."

"Before the Black Order? Well, when I was born, my parents threw me away because they saw that I had a deformed arm." Allen continued, and the finders who were sitting beside him stopped eating in anticipation of what he was going to say next. "And when I was a bit older, I joined a traveling circus and did odd jobs to earn money for my food. In that circus, I met my adoptive father, Mana. He was a clown, see, and he taught me how to do some tricks so that I could accompany him during his shows. For awhile, I lived like that, until Mana died when I was 10 years old and I was forced to live alone again. I lived with an old couple in a little town in England, until a couple of finders learned that I had innocence, and they took me to the Black Order. That's about it. And you, General?"

Kevin Yeegar stopped what he was doing, and sat in front of Allen.

"Before I joined the Black Order, I was a school teacher in a small town. I loved all the children, and in turn I could see that they loved me as well. I did my best to be a good teacher, and taught them everything I knew. But one day, tragedy struck when a little girl was turned into an akuma, and she went to school. While I was teaching, she turned into an akuma, and she attacked her classmates. I was knocked unconscious, and when I woke up none of the children were left alive. That's when my innocence activated for the first time, and I was able to defeat the girl who was turned into an akuma. Since then, I worked hard to become a strong exorcist so that I could be able to protect people."

"I understand what you feel."

"If you don't mind my asking," Yeegar leaned forward. "How did you come to have your white hair and your scar?"

"Oh, I don't mind, as long as we would continue our conversation in private."

"Very well," The General nodded to his three finders, and they got the message and piled out of the carriage. Then he gestured to Allen that he was ready to listen.

"When Mana died, I spent a day crying in front of his grave. It was snowing, but I dind't mind back then if I died out of hunger. But I was shocked, when suddenly the Earl appeared in front of me, asking if I wanted to see my father again."

"The Earl visited you?" Yeegar's eyes widened.

"Yes, and I told him that I wanted to see Mana again. So he turned Mana into an akuma, and ordered him to kill me and to wear my skin. Mana obeyed, but before he could kill me he asked me why I turned him into an akuma, and he cursed me and scratched my face. That's how a scar came to be on my face. To protect its wielder, my innocence activated, and it automatically killed Mana even without me controlling it. My hair turned white from shock that night, and it never returned into its original color."

"I see. So you've gone through that much pain, at such a young age. But I'm glad that you were able to find your path, and possibly your strength. I hope that you'll be able to have faith in God, and keep fighting and walking forward. You must not dwell in your past, Allen, not like me. It is my weakness, what happened to the children back then, and since then I was never the same."

"Thank you, General. I am pleased that I was able to talk to you even for such a short time."

"I am pleased to have your aquaintance, as well."

"But General, there are other matters I wish to cover, do you mind if we step out?"

"Oh, no I don't mind. This carriage is too small, anyway."

Allen opened the door for the General, and he stepped out.

Yeegar gasped in shock when he saw his finders huddled together on the ground, bloodied and dead. He whirled around to ask Allen what was going on, but Allen prodded him to walk further, which he obeyed.

"General, you are a very nice man, and you have such wonderful beliefs." Allen followed the said man. "And I must say that it is such a pity that you are going to be dead soon."

"You're a part of this?" The General said, to which Allen smiled. "What are you doing? You're betraying the Black Order! Even your own God! This is preposterous!"

Tyki and Road stepped out of the trees, and held both of the General's arms to restrain him.

"Again, it was nice to meet you, General Kevin Yeegar."

The screams of General Kevin Yeegar resounded through the night, but no one was there to help the poor General.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING!<p> 


	14. A Change in Missions

Chapter Fourteen- A Change In Missions

Lenalee was staying in a café in another town, not too far from where General Yeegar's traveling carriage was situated, and where a heinous crime was just committed a few minutes ago.

She was just enjoying a cup of coffee with a finder who had come with her on her mission, when suddenly she dropped her cup and it fell on the floor where it shattered into little pieces. And being an Asian herself, she knew that this was a bad omen. She was going to pick it up when suddenly a voice from her golem told her that her brother wanted to speak to her, and that it was urgent. Sighing, she forgot about the shards of her cup as she grabbed her golem and walked to the nearest phone. She wired her golem to the device and connected to her brother's office's phone, where he answered with a solemn tone which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Lenalee, do you still have your finder with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I need you to bring him with you when you come to where General Yeegar is staying. Don't worry, it's not far. You have to go there as fast as you can."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"It's the General. He was attacked by a horde of akumas and the white haired boy with two Noahs…"

* * *

><p>Lenalee arrived on the scene a few minutes later than she expected. She would've arrived there earlier if she had used her Dark Boots, but that meant that she would have to leave her finder and it was Komui's strict orders for her not to leave him behind.<p>

But instead of seeing the horde of akumas, the white haired boy, and the two Noahs, what Lenalee saw made her blood run cold.

The General was suspended in the air, his body only held by his own chains to a tree. His body was filled with wounds, but she couldn't observe his state any longer to see what other kind of monstrosity was done to him, and Lenalee thought that he was dead.

She fell on her knees, mourning deeply for the kind General. Once again, another part of her world was taken away from her. She swore that she wouldn't let the people who had done this to get away with it. She swore that she would avenge him.

Lenalee looked to her right when she saw a flash of black, and found herself staring at Elin Faust's exorcist uniform.

The girl was just standing there, without a tear in her eye, or any sign that she had been crying. She was probably absorbing what was in front of her, but her face remained emotionless and gave no sign that she was taking it worse than Lenalee was.

"General Yeegar was assigned to train me back when it was my first year."

It took Lenalee awhile to realize that it was Elin who had spoken after not hearing her voice for more than a month. Realizing that the younger girl was probably suffering more than she was, she told herself that she had to be strong for Elin, and she stopped crying to stand up and to hold her in her arms, where the girl remained still.

Lenalee wanted to shake her, and ask her "Why aren't you crying for him?" but she didn't and proceeded to hold Elin tightly. But she made no move.

Lenalee and Elin froze when a chilling song erupted from the lips of the allegedly dead General.

"The Thousand Year Duke is looking...

He's looking for the Great Heart...

I didn't have it...

Who will be next?"

* * *

><p>General Yeegar was rushed to the European branch, where he was examined by the doctors and the nurses. They reported to Komui and the other worried exorcists that the General was alive, but his time was soon going to end and that there would be no hope for him.<p>

Lenalee had used up all of her tears, and none trickled down her cheek when she wished that it would. She wanted to thrash around, scream, kill more akumas, seek revenge, but her feet held her in Komui's office, and she was enslaved by her own body. She couldn't contain her sadness any longer.

Her eyes drifted to Elin, who was in the room as well.

Lenalee started to get worried, noticing that the girl still refused to grieve. She wanted Elin to release all of her grief, cry, cling to somebody, as long as she didn't pent it all up inside her. For some reason, Elin was holding out, and she remained unopen to her new family.

"Also," The Head Nurse spoke and all eyes turned to her. "The General is still singing about the Earl and some 'Heart'. Other than that, he refuses to answer to our questions and to speak. What does it mean, Supervisor Komui?"

Komui, in turn, sighed and turned away from all those present.

"The Heart that he is talking about is the Heart of all Innocence. The Heart is the strongest piece of Innocence fragment, and it can either strengthen or break all the other fragments. And once the Heart is discovered by the Noahs and destroyed, the other fragments will be destroyed as well. It is so strong that during the first war, it was able to defeat the Earl. So we and the Noahs are racing to find it first, because it has the ability to control the outcome of this war. And if it falls in the hands of the Noah…we can all assume that they will obliterate it without hesitation, and we would be helpless against them. And because of the General's song, I concluded that the Earl is starting his search for the Heart, and is targeting the Generals first because they are very synchronized with their innocence fragments and are in possession of many innocence fragments as well."

"The Generals." Lavi said, deep in thought. "So this means General Yeegar is the first but definitely not the last victim. Where are the other generals?"

"Speaking of which," Komui turned to face them all again. "The Generals are in separate places all over the world, and they are only accompanied by a couple of finders. General Yeegar was often accompanied by a lot of finders, but it didn't seem to be enough. So I'm sending you exorcists out on missions to find the Generals, and bring them here so that we may give them protection. All of the exorcists in our branch will be divided in groups for each general. I will alert the other branches so that they may take action as well."

* * *

><p>"So…the four of us are supposed to look for General Cross Marian and bring him back here." Lavi addressed Lenalee, Elin, Krory, and Bookman who were left in Komui's office after everyone had left to resume their activities.<p>

"You stupid pupil," Bookman whacked Lavi's head. "After all those years that I wasted educating you, you still can't count properly? We're five, idiot."

"Oh. Really? Oh, yeah, you're with us. I didn't think that pandas were included–"

Lavi's statement led to another Panda-punch by Bookman.

"Anyway," Lenalee said to stop the two from further fighting. "Did anyone bother to ask my brother where we should start to look for General Cross?"

A few slaps were heard as some of the exorcists face-palmed themselves after realizing that they had forgotten a very essential thing.

"Nobody worry too much," Lavi said, laughing nervously. "Komui's not going anywhere unless Lenalee does. We can always ask him anytime. He's just there, sleeping among his paperwork, dreaming of a worse Komulin than the one he made the day before, or thinking up ways to ruin Lenalee's day."

* * *

><p>"I can't see brother anywhere in the Order." Lenalee sighed and dropped her head into her hands.<p>

The five of them were now sitting together in a table in the cafeteria, eating their lunch and trying to plan on what they were going to do, and waiting for somebody to say that they'd asked where Cross was.

But none of them had talked to the Chief, much less see the man. And that was rare. Usually, Lenalee's older brother was cooped up in his office, doing nothing or preparing to cause trouble. He only got out of there if ruin-Lenalee's-day-plan was in the process of being done, or the Order was facing crises and Komui knew enough to perform his role as Supervisor for once.

It was more likely to be the latter, since Lenalee was sitting rather peacefully among some of her friends. Sure, she was still grieving about the General who had died a few minutes ago due to the severity of his wounds, but she forced herself not to look as upbeat to seem like she was taking it head on for Elin, but the girl was still as mute as a…well, mute.

Lenalee also noticed that the girl looked in the distance, oblivious to what was happening around her. Specifically, the food fight that was ensuing between Lavi and Bookman after another episode of "The Stupid Pupil and His Old Teacher Called Panda."

The green haired exorcist was starting to get tired of their fights, really, but no matter what she did she never managed to even put a commercial break or a pause button.

The Panda and the Rabbit were two very cute animals, but Lavi and Bookman started to make Lenalee doubt it.

She never did get it why Lavi called Panda a bookman, –er, Bookman a panda– and why Bookman called Lavi a rabbit.

With Bookman's case, it might've been because of the dark circles around his eyes, and with Lavi's case it might've been with his naturally energetic demeanor.

But Lenalee didn't really know these two too much, so their nicknames must've originated from something that happened in their past.

_Anyway_, Lenalee thought. _Why am I beating myself up with thinking about their nicknames for each other? I'm supposed to be thinking about brother!_

Right at that moment, Komui appeared in the cafeteria, and everyone in the vicinity turned to look at their Chief.

The man was gasping for breath, his chest rising and falling heavily. He dashed to Lenalee's table and dropped his hands on the table, leaning on it for support as he regained his composure.

"There…has been changes…regarding…(cough cough) your mission due to an emergency, my sweet Lenalee." Komui said between deep breaths. "If you would just kindly do a favor for your beloved and precious brother, I'd like you to ask all of the exorcists to come to my office at once."

Komui gave Lenalee a killer hug before rushing back out of the cafeteria.

The others blinked twice at his retreating figure.

"I'm sure you would have done what he said even without his egocentric words." Kanda said, appearing beside Lenalee and scaring her out of her wits.

"Oh, good you're here Kanda." She bowed down to him as a sign of respect. And to avoid from him getting irritated. "So I don't have to repeat brother's request?"

"Tch, I'm not deaf."

"Of course you're not."

Kanda tch'ed again before turning to leave and proceeding to Komui's office.

Lenalee turned to her other companions, and raised an eyebrow for them to get the message.

"Yeah, yeah," Lavi said, getting up from his seat and beckoning to the others to follow him. "We're going."

After they left, Lenalee headed to where the other exorcists might be, and told them her brother's order. And when she was sure that everyone had gone, she dragged herself to her brother's lair, wondering what Komui had been talking about.

* * *

><p>"So far," Komui said as he stared at a clipboard with a rabbit design on the back. "Only General Froi Tiedoll has responded among the generals, therefore we only know his location. There has been no reply from General Winters Sokkalo and General Klaud Nine."<p>

Then Komui added in a glum tone: "Of course, we don't expect to hear from General Marian Cross," and all those in the room sweat dropped.

"Well, what does that have to do with our missions?" Lavi scratched his head, but he keeled over when Bookman kicked him on his stomach.

"Useless thing! I should have known that your knowledge is wasted! Of course our lack of information means that we have no idea where to go to find the generals!"

"Oh."

"Anyway," Komui cleared his throat to get their attention again. "The finders are reporting that a huge number of akumas were spotted heading to Barcelona, Spain, and in a few days General Tiedoll will arrive there with only two finders and no one else. They will be left to fight alone against hundreds of akumas without any type of real help. Therefore I need all of the exorcists present to head to Barcelona and protect the General at all costs, since we do not want what happened to General Yeegar to repeat. After this, you will all return to your designated missions. But for now, we must do all we can…"

"…because General Tiedoll is next."

* * *

><p>I was checking the spelling on this chapter, when my computer deemed Kanda's name was spelled wrong, and it insisted that it should've been "Panda". (Fell off my chair when this happened to me...)<p>

Patrick the almighty observer, Thanks again!

~PLEASE REVIEW~ :D


	15. The Painting in the Water

Chapter Fifteen- The Painting in the Water

Lenalee glanced at the still silent Elin, who was staring out the window.

The harsh glare of the sun made her fair skin paler, bringing forth her Caucasian traits, and her charcoal hair lighter than what it was supposed to be, almost brown. All were different except her eyes, which remained as dark as the night. The fourteen year old had been looking out the window since the start of the trip, and Lenalee didn't know what exactly it was that she was watching.

Lenalee, Elin, Lavi, Krory, and Bookman were sitting together in a first class section in a train headed for a small station in a town near Romania's border, Krory's country, where they would get off and board another train to enter Bulgaria. Since the group was still mourning for the loss of General Yeegar, the trip was spent in silence.

"I just realized," Krory said as Lenalee's head was drooping so low due to lack of sleep. "That this is going to be my first mission. I hope I'll do well. Then, when I'm a good exorcist and a famous one at that, people will look up to me as a hero and start asking for my autographs!"

The other exorcists with him looked at each other, waiting for someone to tell Krory that being an exorcist wasn't like what he thought it would be. Instead of the elder ones, Elin removed her gaze from the speeding scenery outside the window and stared into Krory's eyes. Her threatening gaze and overpowering presence made a person such as Krory cower in anticipation of what she was going to do next.

"A hero, you say?" She scoffed. "Was that all you came for when you joined the Order? To be famous? That's just too conceited. See where that'll get you. With that kind of thinking, you'll die on your next battle."

With that, she stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door shut. Lenalee stood and followed after her so that she could see what was causing the girl to act so differently.

As she opened door after door in the train and looked in each cabin as fast as she could in a desperate attempt to find her companion immediately, she wondered why Elin had just spoken to Krory harshly. It was very much unlike her. Lenalee remembered how Elin had acted during their mission regarding Miranda's innocence, and back then she never would have thought that Elin would ever talk to someone the way she had earlier with her fellow exorcist. It was like everything about her was changed.

Lenalee had looked into all the cabins, until all that was left was a small room at the far end of the train. She had no idea what the room was for, and at first she never thought that that was where Elin had headed for. But it was her only choice, and if Elin was not here then where was she?

"Elin's got to be here…" She mumbled to herself.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by a pile of luggage and other packages that belonged to the boarders of the train. The room was dark, small, cluttered, and dusty. At the end of the room there was a window and from it streamed light from the sun, the only source of light in the room. Also in the far end of the room was a full length mirror, where Elin was sitting cross legged in front of it while clutching its ends like she was trying to shake it.

"She never took the chance…" Elin muttered, but loud enough for Lenalee to hear.

And she couldn't help but wonder what the 14 year old exorcist meant.

"Elin?" Lenalee put her hand on Elin's right shoulder, but the girl shook it off.

"What are you doing here?" Elin looked around in alarm, probably trying to see if another person had come with Lenalee.

"Don't worry," Lenalee said, and sat beside her on the floor. "No one's with me. The others are with Krory in our cabin."

Elin raised an eyebrow as if questioning her, but soon dropped it and settled with listening to what Lenalee had to say to her.

"Why are you like this?" Lenalee asked and she started using her fingers to draw letters on the dusty floor.

"What do you mean why am I like this?"

"I mean your behavior. You've become more outspoken than the last time I was with you, even harsher. And I never expected that you would ever talk back to your own comrade. Back then, you were so quiet, you seemed like such a sweet and innocent girl. But that outburst earlier, it doesn't matter if you spoke little words, but what you said might have a different effect on Krory."

"But you agree with me, right? We're all not here because we want to be known for doing good deeds and saving people. We're here for a deeper reason."

"Yes, of course. But you could have told Krory…in a more friendly way. You just have to understand him. I heard that he spent his whole life kept in a castle, and that he never got to go out because the villagers in his town treated him like a disease. So now, he still doesn't know much about the outside world. And as his comrades and friends, it's our task to help him and guide him. But of course in a way that he doesn't think that we're mad at him."

Elin stopped writing on the floor, and buried her face in her arms.

"I'm sorry," She said. "It's just that I was exactly like him back then."

Lenalee perked up, realizing that Elin was finally talking about her past. Back when they were in Miranda's village when she asked her about her past, Elin had turned her head away and said that she didn't want to talk about it. This was an opportunity to finally hear how Elin had ended up at the Order at such a young age.

"Back then?"

* * *

><p>"Is she mad at me?" Krory asked, fiddling with his white gloves, and staring out the window where Elin had been looking out since the train started moving.<p>

After Elin had left Krory had frozen in his seat, replaying how Elin had burst at him and how she stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut so hard that he jumped out of his skin. Lenalee had followed her out of the room, but he had no idea where they had gone.

"Naw," Lavi moved closer to the man. "Krorykins, I don't think so."

""Then why did she shout at me like that if she wasn't mad? Maybe it had something to do with what I said."

"Well," Lavi said and put his arm on Krory's shoulders. "There's a part of what she said that was true."

"The part where she said that I was going to die on my next battle?"

"Goodness!" Lavi slapped his thigh. "No, not that! Although, who knows, right? I mean, that might've been a prediction, and she just might be right about that. Joking. I meant the part about being an exorcist just to become a hero. It IS a bit…conceited."

Krory sighed, and Lavi continued to speak to keep him from becoming even more forlorn.

"See, all of us in the Order didn't really become exorcists to be famous, or to be well known and popular among the people. We…were actually forced to become exorcists, in one way or another. Lenalee, she became an exorcist after her parents were killed by akumas and only her brother, Supervisor Komui, was left to take care of her and the Order found out that she was an accommodator. She was taken away from him and brought to the Order, at such a young age, so it's why she's so protective of Elin. Anyway, it was then that Komui did all he could and worked hard so that he could be a part of the Order where he could still take care of Lenalee. As for Yuu, Kanda,–well, I don't know about that guy. But there's this other new exorcist named Miranda whose innocence has the ability to control time, and she chose to become an exorcist because all her life she thought that she was so useless and when she found out that she could use her innocence to actually help people she seized the opportunity and became a part of the Order. There's this other exorcist as well, Suman Dark, who became an exorcist so that he could have enough money to have his sick daughter cured. As for me, I became an exorcist because Panda-jiji thought it would be fun–"

Bookman, who was sitting beside Lavi as well, gave his apprentice a good ol' whack on the head. Lavi ignored it and proceeded to talk while Krory sweat dropped.

"Nah, I was joking. It has something to do with my job as a bookman. Anyway, where were we? Oh, yeah, exorcists' reasons. Even you became a member of the Black Order because of the akuma named Eliade. So you see? None of us joined for the fame…or the free food and trips around the world. But now that we're part of this thousand-year old Holy War, we should start taking it into consideration that we became exorcists to protect humans, like us, from becoming extinct."

Lavi waited for Krory to say anything, but his comrade stared out the window again and said,

"What about Elin? Why did she become an exorcist?"

Lavi admitted, he didn't think that Krory would ask that. But what could he answer? He didn't know anything about her past, nothing at all.

"I…don't know, Krory. Maybe you could ask her when they come back and she's not mad anymore. But Lenalee told me that when she asked Elin about it, the girl was so uncomfortable with talking about it that Lenalee just dropped it. Hopefully, she'll be more open now."

Right at that moment, the cabin door opened and Lenalee and Elin walked in. The two girls sat opposite Krory and Lavi, and Lenalee nodded to the latter. Elin opened her mouth to speak, and Krory leaned forward to show that he was listening intently.

"Mister Krory, I'm sorry for saying what I had earlier. It was truly inappropriate. I…don't know what came over me. I truly apologize. It's just that…I used to think like that as well, and I didn't want what happened to me to happen to you."

"Why? What happened to you?" Lavi asked.

"First of all, I'll tell you everything there is to know about me so that you'll understand. See, I lived in a small village in the border of Austria, where there were always celebrations and festivities. And every time a boy or a girl turned seven, the elders would pour this black and bubbling concoction on the child's hands as a ceremony. They say that it came from this big black boulder. The boulder was completely unbreakable, unless soil and water were poured on it with the presence of fire, and a portion of the boulder would bubble and suddenly turn into liquid, thus becoming the potion for our ceremony. But even though it was scalding hot, it failed to harm the children, and they said that it just felt like water running down your hands. The boulder had been given to us by a stranger who came to our village a decade before I was born, and I would be the last one to have the ceremony since only a small portion was left. By chance, I was the only one who would turn seven that year. All of the others had died with different kinds of causes, like suddenly drowning or being poisoned by food a few days before the ceremony. They thought that it was a plague, but they were surprised to see that I was the only one who survived to make it. So they started speculating that I was a witch, or anything like it. Things made a turn for the worse, because when they poured the potion on my hands, it didn't come off and instead hardened. It merged with my skin and made it black, but still being as soft as skin. At the same time it was like metal gloves, and it was so heavy I couldn't lift my hands for a day. But also since then, I was able to control the five elements. The people were convinced that I was a witch, and my family tried to keep me away from them, but soon they were able to get me. They did their ridiculous ritual, where they tied me to a wooden pole and set me on fire. But I was unharmed, and the people decided to drive sticks through me instead. My parents arrived on time to lie to the people that I was left in the village by a goddess to keep it safe. The people believed it, and from then on they treated me like some kind of god and offered me gifts and all so that I could bring the water from a lake to water their crops and other errands like that. But every time I did something as big as that, I fell asleep for three days, and they said that I was gathering power from my true mother, the goddess who left me here. Actually, I was just too tired to walk. I just let them say anything they wanted as long as I was safe. They started believing as well that the stranger who had given the boulder to the village was my mother in disguise, and that it was always meant for me, which I would use to regain my powers. My whole life started to become this big lie, but I was basking in the sunlight, showered with gifts and worshiped by the people. I enjoyed it. But when I was eleven years old, one day General Froi Tiedoll stopped by our village because he wanted to paint the lake in it. I followed him there to watch him paint, but suddenly the General had a little accident and his painting fell in the water. He just grumbled about it and grabbed another canvas, but I dove into the water and grabbed his old one and gave it back to him."

* * *

><p><em>"Please continue this one." Eleven year-old Elin clutched the dripping painting and handed it to the General in front of her.<em>

_"Oh, I'm sorry, but I can no longer use this. See, it's just too wet. Don't worry, I'll do it in another canvas." Froi Tiedoll showed the little girl his bag of supplies to show that he had enough to start again._

_"But you must finish this! You've already started on this one, so you must finish it! I'll dry it for you."_

_"No thanks, little girl, that'll take another day and I have to–"_

_The General stopped talking when his interest was piqued as Elin used her powers to extract the excess water from the painting, leaving it as dry as it was before it fell into the water._

_But instead of asking how she did that, Froi said, "What interesting hands you have. Have they always been like that? And what is your name?"_

_Elin liked the man a lot so she told him her name with no hesitation, but she had no choice but to tell him the lie that she was living, since she still didn't know whether it was safe to divulge the truth. But before she could finish, explosions started in a part of the village, and Tiedoll ran towards the commotion. Elin followed after him, knowing that she would have to use her powers again as the village's protector. But when they arrived, Elin saw that the ones that caused the explosions were large mettalic balls with faces and weapons sticking out of them. She had never seen anything like them before, and it was her first encounter with an akuma. But she didn't know anything about these creatures back then, and just when she was about to use her powers to fight, General Tiedoll activated his own innocence and proceeded to fight the akumas. Elin didn't have to do anything at all, and she just watched as the akumas were destroyed in a matter of seconds._

_This led to her becoming even more fascinated with the seemingly old man with the greying moustache and fluffy hair. It occurred to her that he was another one of her kind._

_General Froi Tiedoll walked back to the lake to finish his painting, with the shy girl still trailing behind him. When he was already back to painting, Elin decided to tell him everything about the true nature behind her weird hands and strange abilities. Tiedoll in turn told her about God, the innocence, the Black Order, and the akumas. He also told her that she was another exorcist, one who wields innocence, and that the black boulder was probably another work of the innocence and thus caused her to have power over the elements._

_After seeing him fight with the things he called the akuma, Elin desperately wanted to become a full fledged exorcist, and to fight the creatures herself. She worded her thought, to which Tiedoll laughed and told her that he could make it possible if she would come with him to the Black Order._

_Elin, ever the impulsive one, said "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go now!"_

_"Oh no, young one, you have to ask permission from your family. What will they say if you suddenly disappear? Don't you think they'll be sad? Don't worry, you can ask them now. I'll be waiting here till sunrise."_

_The girl who wanted to be an exorcist dashed home and excitedly told her whole family about the man she had just met and everything that he taught her in an hour. Then she asked her parents if she could join him and become an exorcist, to which they reacted in a negative manner._

_"No!" Her mother balled her fists. "We won't allow it! You're not going anywhere. Why do you want to be like him, anyway? Besides, what he told you are just stories. He's just making you believe him so that you'll come with him."_

_"But mom! I saw the akumas! I saw how he fought them. I'm just like him, an exorcist, and the innocence is in my hands. I WILL join the Black Order. I'll fight the akumas, and I'll have adventures."_

_"But why do you have to go? You can just fight to protect our village, and have your own adventures here. They know you as a goddess, isn't that enough for you?" Her father said, putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"I don't care. I was born to be an exorcist, and I know it. And I'm too tired being the village's magical farmer. I really want to fight the akumas. People will know me as their savior, their hero, and I'm so fed up with the villagers flinching every time I raise my hands. I don't want them to fear me, I want them to know me as someone who'll help them in times of trouble."_

_"NO. And that's our final answer. Now, go to your room, and don't ever mention that fraud's name again._

_"His name is Froi Tiedoll, and he's not a fraud!" Elin shouted over her shoulder, and ran to her room._

_She waited until it was night and everyone was sleeping, not even bothering to come out of her room when her mom called her for supper. She grabbed a few clothes and a slice of bread, and sneaked her way out of the house. She didn't have to worry, since she trusted in General Froi Tiedoll, and she knew that he'd be waiting by the lake._

* * *

><p>"What happened next?" Lenalee asked, and gripped Elin's hands in her own.<p>

"Well, I came to our meeting spot, and he was there as promised. I traveled with him for five months, helping him investigate the different events brought about by innocence fragments. Then I was told that I would be General Kevin Yeegar's pupil, another great man. So I said goodbye to him and transferred to General Yeegar's care. He trained me for three years, and during that time my innocence evolved, and it liquefied and seeped into my wrist. So now, instead of the black gloves I had for four years, I only have these strange markings on my wrists that glow green whenever I activate my innocence. Then…"

"Then?" Lavi asked when he saw Elin's grip on Lenalee's hands tighten.

"Then I went back home to visit my parents a few months ago, and all I found was my village in ruins. Only an old woman was left, and I went to talk to her. She cursed me, saying that because I had left, no one was there to protect the whole village when monsters appeared. She was talking about the akumas, and my parents were among those that were killed. Since then, I swore that I would kill every akuma that comes in my sight."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! And sorry for not uploading for so looong! (Well, three days is long for me: :D)<p>

Patrick the almighty observer, that's got to be the longest review I've ever read! :D Thanks again!

To all the others out there, PLEASE REVIEW!

YES, I MEAN YOU! :D


	16. A Bonding Between Two Noahs

Chapter sixteen- A Bonding Between Two Noahs

The Earl was sitting in his rocking chair, knitting more furiously than he usually did. In a matter of minutes, he was able to finish a sock that could fit one of the level ones. Considering that they don't even have feet.

Allen and Road were also behind the door, whispering to each other and trying to find out what was making the Earl so anxious.

"It must be with the General with the fluffy do." Road deduced. "I heard that the Order somehow noticed that we've been sending quite a number of akumas in Barcelona, and they're sending out their exorcists as well. And I also noticed that the Earl has been receiving less calls from his human brokers, and that means less akumas."

"I just know that soon, we'll be having twice as many missions as we do." Allen looked away from Road to hide his grin, but she knew him too well.

"And I just bet you're going to like that. Just the sound of it is making you goofy."

"You know how much I like getting out of here and puzzling the exorcists about my identity. Anyway, come on. It's not enough that we watch the Earl rocking in his chair and knitting like a real grandma."

Allen grabbed Road's hand and hauled her inside the room, then she ran and gave the Earl a mega hug while Allen smiled and trailed behind.

"Millenie!" Road giggled while saying his pet name. "Why do you look so distressed?"

The Earl sighed and ruffled Road's already-messed hair.

"This is a dire situation for us. I've sent a lot of akumas to Barcelona, and a lot of exorcists are coming there as well. I can see a battle coming up, and that means a lot of casualties. We're also lacking akumas, as well. All I can rely on now are the other Noahs."

"But Earl," Road piped up. "Can't you see this as a golden opportunity? With the exorcists bent on protecting the one in Barcelona, you can send me, Tyki, Allen, and the others to attack the other generals instead. The Order surely won't expect us to do that."

"That'd be a good plan, Road." Allen said with a smug expression. "Except that we have absolutely no idea where the other Generals are."

"Oh." Road sweat dropped. "I see your point. Okay, I agree, we ARE helpless."

"Well, we can only hope that the akumas do their job well, and that they evolve faster. But after this, I'll have all of you tail the exorcists to find out where the generals are."

The Earl stroked his chin for a sinister effect, but it didn't go well with his grin.

* * *

><p>"TYKI!" Road shouted at her uncle. "You're such a cheater!"<p>

"What?" A clueless Tyki asked as Road beat his chest.

"You're going to Barcelona with Allen! You're such a CHEATER!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I hate you! You've been with Allen the most!"

"Someone's jealous." Debitto whispered but loud enough for the others to hear, and Skinn laughed in response.

"Why won't I get jealous?" Road whined. "He's always with Allen! If they're not in a mission, they're training together! I can only spend time with Allen when everybody's asleep!"

Everyone froze, while Sheril Kamelot had another one of his massive nosebleeds.

"WHAT?" He said, his hand cupped over his nose and mouth.

"Now, Sheril," Tyki said in defense. "I'm sure Road'll be fine with Allen."

"That's the point! She's ALONE with Allen!"

As the two Noah brothers bickered about them, Road and Allen stood in a corner, not really getting what the two were fighting about. All they knew was that Sheril never liked to have his daughter alone with Allen. Wait, scratch that, he never likes to have his daughter alone with ANYONE aside from him and her mother.

"Sheril, you're overreacting, there's no harm in letting Road stay with Allen at night."

"But…she won't even sleep in the same room as I do! Why Allen?"

"Dude, you just have to look at yourself now." Debitto said.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Man, you have blood dripping out of your nose like it's snot, and you're whining like a little girl."

"Are you all really my family?" Sheril started saying. "You judge your own loved one by his forlorn appearance?"

"And there…goes his drama." Road rolled her eyes at her own father.

"Have you ever considered that I'm just a loving father, who does everything in his power to keep his daughter happy and safe? Do you not understand that family should come first in everything?"

"Oh come on, drama queen, I'm telling you you're just overreacting."

"Now, everyone," The Earl clapped his hands to get their attention. "Let's all stop this nonsense and get serious about our plans on winning this war."

"Yes, Millenium Earl."

"So, let's start with General Froi Tiedoll."

* * *

><p>"I tried to keep as distant as I could to other people," Elin continued her story as they boarded their fourth train. They were only a few villages away from Barcelona, and so far everything was going smoothly. "Because I was afraid that people would ask about my past."<p>

"Ah. So that's why you were so quiet when you were with us in Germany." Lenalee said, to which Elin nodded.

Nothing was left to say, so silence ensued between the five of them, until Lavi decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for the past three minutes.

"Wait a minute, didn't we and Kanda receive the same mission in the same location? Then why aren't we on the same train, again?"

"Brother gave him a mission about a forest where no one ever got out." Lenalee replied. "Kanda left a few days ahead of us, so he had time to go there first to investigate."

"Ah."

"But don't you think it's so much better that he's not here?"

"Lavi!"

"Alright, alright."

There was silence again, and since there was nothing else to talk about the four young exorcists (see, Bookman wouldn't really qualify as young) prepared to doze off and get even the slightest amount of sleep. Lenalee certainly didn't want to fight akumas with an eye bag.

But they hadn't even slept for five minutes, when suddenly an explosion was heard from outside and the train screeched to a stop, throwing everyone to the front of the train.

* * *

><p>"I think we arrived too early." Tyki told Allen before biting into the apple he had stolen awhile ago.<p>

"Well, definitely! We traveled across Europe in fifteen seconds! Of course we're early!"

He and Allen were walking down the streets in Barcelona and greeting the people as if they weren't planning on killing them later. They had used the Ark, so they were able to arrive much, much earlier than the exorcists, who would arrive in a matter of days while it took them seconds. And so Tyki was becoming bored with waiting for the enemies and stealing apples from the street stalls.

Barcelona was a very beautiful city, complete with the signature Mediterranean-style cities and the romantic Spanish people courting each other in the streets. It would have been nice to tour in the city, but they were on a mission and would just have to come back to see the sights.

When Allen and Tyki were entering the Ark, Road had become a problem for the two of them.

She clung to Allen's waist, refusing to let go until the Earl had allowed her to come. But the Earl proved to be as stubborn as she was, because he refused to let her go as well. It took them much longer prying Road's hands away from Allen than traveling across Europe. But it proved that they didn't even have to rush, because only a few finders were there, and the General was off painting somewhere only God knew.

And Tyki was very, very bored.

"Are you up to a quick visit in Egypt?" Tyki asked Allen, who smiled sinisterly.

"Sure! What do you say about Memphis?"

"It's a date."

* * *

><p>"Akumas!" Lavi shouted as he activated his innocence. "Quick! We have to protect the people!"<p>

The others who were with him were still trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes, but it was hard to stay drowsy with a couple of mettalic balls shooting bullets at them.

The five of them jumped out of the window, and activated their innocence except for Elin. They were greeted by a horde of akumas, and they prepared to fight.

Lavi ran to the front car, where the operator was standing alone surrounded by three akumas. He tried to crawl away, but the akumas went on with mocking his helplessness.

Apparently, they were too preoccupied to see or even feel Lavi, so he just swung his hammer and hit the three of the level ones all at the same time. Immediately they exploded, and it caught the attention of a few other level ones who were threatening a nun who was trying to protect a group of orphans. They left and flew towards Lavi, but the exorcist didn't give them a chance to attack and used his fire seal. Just like that, they were engulfed by the flames and were gone in an instant. One of them was able to avoid the fiery serpent, and went towards an unsuspecting Krory who he thought was helpless. But Krory's head snapped in his direction while baring his fangs, and lunged at the akuma. He sipped its "blood" until there were none left, and before the akuma could explode with him on its back he jumped to another akuma and he got to work killing his next victim. For someone who wasn't used to seeing such macabre sights, they would definitely find Krory's methods gruesome.

Bookman fought as well, using his innocence which were like deadly needles that were clumped together, making it a very deadly weapon indeed. It was the first time that Elin saw his innocence, and after seeing it she told herself that she'd never look at needles the same way again.

Elin didn't activate her innocence yet, since she knew that if she tired herself too much then she wouldn't be of much help either if she fell asleep for three days. Instead she focused on gathering the humans away from the battlefield, as Lenalee hovered above them and killed the akumas who attempted to come close. The children who were with them shuddered in fear, and the adults weren't really of much help since they themselves were also frightened. Three level twos approached their group, and Lenalee started to struggle with them, leading them away.

One of the children cried out for his mother who was sprawled on the ground a few feet away, possibly dead, and before Elin could stop him he ran to her side and hugged her head to his chest as he sobbed uncontrollably. Another level one who was just hovering and watching the battle unfold in front of him took notice of the boy and his dead mother, and he found his chance to actually participate in the battle. It calmly flew to the two, and prepared to fire its guns at the helpless child.

Elin faced a terrible situation as she struggled with herself and chose between making a run for the child while putting the others' lives at stake, or letting the child on his own.

But then…there WAS a third choice…

If she would only activate her innocence, there just might be a chance to save both the child and the others.

Elin breathed heavily as she made up her mind and clutched her left wrist in her right hand as she prepared herself for the pain. She activated her innocence, and immediately pain shot up her arms. She didn't even do anything yet, but she was already starting to regret activating her innocence. And to think that she did this for four years, but didn't mind it since she was showered with gifts.

But now that she was ignoring the pain to actually help a person, it felt differently. She decided that she preferred it this way, and noted how the pain suddenly eased.

Elin flicked her hands to make the wind blow the akuma away from the child without moving from her place, and used the wind like an invisible fist. But she only managed to throw the akuma from side to side. If only there was water, she could have used pressure on it to slice the akuma in half. She wouldn't ever resort to play with fire, the uncontrollable element, and she wasn't strong enough to lift boulders, and throwing pebbles to the akuma definitely wouldn't help.

Fortunately for her, Krory came up from behind the akuma and sucked all the blood out of it. He smiled at Elin, which was still creepy with his sharp fangs, but she still smiled back in return.

Due to her extreme concentration, the exhaustion came too late and all at once, and Elin dropped on her knees. She buried her face in her arms, and concentrated on breathing heavily like what her mother taught her.

When Lenalee was done with her opponents, her eyes drifted to Elin, and she flew to her side. She rubbed Elin's back to help her, and immediately her touch helped ease her feeling.

"Are you alright?" Lenalee asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

Lenalee helped Elin up and made sure that she was fine before flying away to defeat more of the akumas. She used her Dark Boots to fly in the air and propel herself to the akumas, killing a number of the creatures in a few seconds. A level two akuma took a little time, but nonetheless she was able to defeat them.

Lavi was also able to eliminate a lot of them with his seals, and Krory as well with his blood-sucking…powers.

But of course, there were still casualties.

"About fifteen people were killed." Bookman said as he used his acupuncture abilities on one of the women who were wounded. "And now there are only thirteen of us left. We must protect the others until we get to the next town, where we'll leave them and continue to Barcelona by other means of transportation."

"And hopefully," Lavi added. "There's a train station in the nearest town. So that we won't have to walk."

"Yes. But we must hurry on the way there if we want to make it in Barcelona in time. But we have no choice but to set out tomorrow and camp out here. It's too dark."

The five exorcists along with the thirteen previous passengers looked for a clearing, where they built a campfire and prepared for sleep. The exorcists took shifts in order to keep an eye out and to keep the vicinity safe, but as the non-exorcists slept peacefully the surroundings remained peaceful as well. Although there were times when akumas flew across the sky in groups, they never bothered to stop and continued in the direction of Barcelona.

Once the sun had come out and there was the slightest hint of light in the sky, the eighteen of them set out where the next town was. They arrived there in a few hours, and the exorcists made sure that every single one of the people they were protecting were able to get settled before they left to set out again this time towards Barcelona.

Much to their disappointment, the town had no kind of transportation available. There was no train station, and not a single cart was available for rent. So they had to resort to walking, which they did as soon as they finished buying supplies for their trip.

"Aw, man," Lavi said as they trekked down a hill. "We had to walk after all."

"This is bad." Bookman furrowed his eyebrows. "If we take too long, we might not make it. A lot of akumas have surely arrived there already, judging by the number that passed by last night."

"But what can we do?" Lenalee asked. "If we run now, we're going to have to rest halfway, and that'll prove to take more time. And only Elin and me can fly…"

"ELIN CAN FLY?" Lavi almost dropped the bag on his back.

"I suppose so," Lenalee shrugged. "I mean, she could manipulate the winds to let her fly or something."

"Uhm, actually, I can't." Elin interrupted before the talk of flying could continue. "I'm too weak to support my weight, so I can only hover for, maybe, twenty seconds or so. Although flying WOULD be cool…"

"Don't worry, Ellie-chan," Lavi put his arm around her shoulders. "When you become stronger, Lenalady would be happy to teach you and fly with you. For now, you just gotta focus on training and harnessing your innocence."

"I'll look forward to that…" Elin said, staring at the distance with a dreamy expression and a hopeful heart. She WILL become stronger…

She HAD to.

* * *

><p>"Are you still bored after our little adventure?" Allen asked Tyki as they headed to the city square, after having just arrived from Egypt.<p>

"We have to travel more often, boy. I didn't know you were popular among camels. And women."

"Shut up. I'm ignoring your last statement. As for the camels, it was you they were trailing after, you had apples with you." Allen smirked and shoved Tyki playfully.

"Don't deny that you're popular among women. I see that Road has taken a fancy for you."

"What? Road is my sister, you're my uncle, she's your niece. We're one big happy family."

As they walked down the streets, a middle aged man with thinning white hair, olive complexion, and pale blue eyes approached them and bowed down without going back up, waiting for them to speak. Allen's left eye activated, but being a Noah Tyki didn't really need to see it to know that an akuma was in front of them.

"A local akuma, I see." Tyki said, to which the akuma nodded.

"The akumas are here, Mr. Mykk. We are ready to take orders."

"Yes, I sensed them earlier. But stand down, I have not yet seen the General within the city. I take it that you akumas know what a General looks like, no? Then you may attack once you spot him. Allen and me will gladly take down any exorcist who will stand in your way."

"Thank you, Mr. Noah. I will go now and inform the others about your orders."

"Very well, then. Be on your way."

And with that, the akuma sprinted away and left the two men. Allen smirked, and spoke to keep himself from being bored.

"I just noticed that you speak like a king, Tyki."

"I am no king. I am merely…a gentleman."

"I see. Oh, and look, you earned yourself an admirer. How romantic, a female stalker in Spain."

Tyki whirled around to see who Allen was talking about, and when he saw who his "stalker" was he grimaced and shoved his nephew.

"That's no woman! That's a man!"

"Would her dress speak more plainly to you, Tyki?"

"I could wear a dress anytime, Allen. Does that mean I'm a woman?"

"No, but it wouldn't take much make-up to make other people think you are."

"What was that again?"

"Nothing. I said you should teach me how you snag those apples. You're an EXPERT, uncle. Maybe you should try your thieving skills on other fruits. Since you're the EXPERT."

"Are you implying that I am a thief?" Tyki raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying that you're an expert on stealing. That's all."

"That's the same thing, boy."

Allen whirled around to hide his grin, but when he looked at an alley he saw a flash of black and silver.

"Tyki, there are exorcists around here."

"How many?"

"I don't know. I just saw one pass by. I didn't see if anyone was with him. But it's not too late to tail him."

Allen ran to the alley where he had seen the exorcist, and Tyki followed behind him. And true to Allen's words, an exorcist with a hood was walking down the alley, with two other exorcists. Since the first one was with a hood, Allen couldn't get descriptive yet, except that he was relatively smaller than his companions. The exorcist on his left was a tall, bald, and dark man with headphones on his head. While the one on his right was a woman, no doubt about that, with long dark blue hair in a ponytail. But this woman wore men's clothing, and–

Allen blinked twice and squinted, and realized that the "woman" he was talking about was actually the grumpy exorcist in Mater, Bakanda. And he was a man. Period.

"Oh, there's a woman in our presence. If she proved to be a pretty one then I might grant her a faster death." Tyki said, to which Allen slapped his forehead.

"Tyki, that's a guy. A GUY. A GUUUUY."

"And how'd you know? I have the sharpest eyes in the family."

"Excuse me, I have the sharpest eyes in the family, and I know HIM because he was there during my first mission."

"Oh. OH! He's the dumb one you were talking about? Uhm…why are we arguing, anyway? Let's just kill him and get on with it."

Tyki was about to reveal himself to the exorcists, but Allen stopped him and told him to keep quiet.

"What the? I thought you wanted this over? Are you–"

"Shhh!" Allen pushed a finger on Tyki's mouth to completely silence him. "Listen to them! They're talking about the Generals, and we just might find out their location."

Tyki leaned a bit forward to listen, and realized that Allen was right.

"Are the other Generals back in the Order?" The small man was saying.

"I didn't hear anything of the sort." The dark man said with a worried tone. "And I don't think so. They could be anywhere in the world, and they just might be in Antarctica without us knowing. It's impossible to bring all the Generals together in a week. But all of us exorcists must do our best and do our missions."

"How the f*** are we supposed to do our job when we don't even know where the Generals are?" The grumpy guy with the girly do said.

"Well, at least WE can do something" The small man put in again. "Although we have no idea where in the big city of Barcelona General Tiedoll is."

"Exactly. How about the three of us separate?"

"And we'll do just that, Daisya. I go left, you go right, and Kanda goes straight."

"Kanda goes straight." The Daisya-guy said. "That sounded wrong."

"What did you say, punk?" Kanda held Daisya by his collar.

"Nuthin'. Now let me go and let's start getting serious with our mission. I just wanna see the old man and haul him to the Order as soon as possible."

Kanda threw Daisya and grunted, but he obeyed and continued down the alley on his own, which he did best. The other two exorcists who were left shrugged to each other as well, but they also parted ways each in search of the General.

"So, which one shall we play with?" Tyki pulled his gloves, and Allen smirked.

"How about Daisya?"

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm… what's that smell?" Lavi's nose twitched as he searched for the delicious aroma that danced in front of him.<p>

"I…think…it's…soup!" Elin's nose started perking up as well.

The others just hadn't been speaking for the past few minutes, but they were hungry as well, and the tasty-smelling soup really wasn't helping, either. Then at just the right time, all of their stomachs grumbled loudly as if proving a point.

"Uhm…I think we have to eat."

"You surely state the obvious, Krory." Lavi sighed.

"Let me see how far it is before we follow the scent." Lenalee activated her innocence, and used it to hover in the air. She looked in all directions below her, looking for where the scent might be coming from.

"Lucky day for us!" She yelled down to her comrades. "There's a single caravan up north, and a lot of people are sitting around it in a campfire. We don't have to stray from our path."

"Very well, then," Bookman trekked forward, excited about the food himself.

All of them were very hungry probably because they had forgotten to eat in the town where they had safely brought the train's passengers to. And as they felt hunger eating away their insides, they trudged faster to where the caravan Lenalee had said the aroma was coming from, and soon they arrived and saw that the people who were surrounding it were Finders. Finders from the Black Order. Some were even faces that the five exorcists saw in the European branch.

"Finders! Oh, thank God!" Lavi dashed to the caravan, where a table was situated with different kinds of food aside from soup were laid out.

The five exorcists quickly explained to the Finders their situation in hopes that they would be able to get a taste of the food soon. The Finders proved to be hospitable, too, and they made the exorcists sit with them and share the food among themselves.

They spent the time like old friends, telling stories around the campfire and passing the chicken leg like they weren't in a war.

But they had no idea that tomorrow, some of those present will never make it out of Barcelona, and that a battle would ensue.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! By the way, the first part of this chapter was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter, but for some reason it disappeared, so I had to put it in this chapter instead.<p>

Aika-tan, so, that's why there was no Allen in chapter fifteen...:D

Patrick the almighty observer, a million thanks! I hope I continue progressing, huh? :D

witchsoul531, aw, don't think like that. You just have to do your best, you know? And for me, the most effective way to write a great story is to ask other people for help and listen to what people have to say about your story (Patrick the almighty observer, yes, I'm talking 'bout you! Thanks again for the advice! :D). And the summary counts as well, since it should motivate the people who see it to read your story. And of course, you must plan your story ahead, and expect that you won't get as much reviews as you'd like when it's just starting out. You have to wait for awhile as more people see your story. But of course most of all, you should observe other stories, and find out what makes them so great and try to use it as well. Okay, I'm not that good yet, but I thought that this would help since a lot of people do these before writing their stories. :D

Again, to all the others out there, REVIEWWW! I need to know what you people think!

Is it good? Is it bad? Is it HORRIBLE? I NEED TO KNOW! :D


	17. The Battle Ensues

Chapter Seventeen- The Battle Ensues

"We're here!" Lavi said as he poked his head out of the caravan.

"Finally!" Elin playfully shoved Lavi's head out of the way and peeked out herself. She squinted at the morning sun and thanked the Lord that the finders who were dispatched to Barcelona as well had stopped at the exact same path that they were going to take. Because of that coincidence their empty stomachs were refilled and they were automatically provided with transportation.

Elin, Lenalee, and Krory all looked in marvel at the beautiful city of Barcelona. The majestic buildings and clean surroundings provided hope for them that they were going to have a nice day. At least, that's what they thought.

As they entered the big city, Lavi wondered how in the world they were just going to find the general. Then he realized that the akumas would surely gather where the General was and unintentionally lead the exorcists to him. But as he looked at the skies, he sighed and saw that not an akuma was in sight. This proved to be a fatality, and they didn't even know whether the General was even already in Spain.

"Where do we start searching for General Tiedoll, Bookman?" Lavi asked his teacher, who just shrugged and got off their vehicle. He jumped down too, and soon the others followed the two of them.

The Finders who were with them ran and patiently told the citizens who were having a normal day outside in the streets of their city about the situation, and that they should hide in their homes as the Black Order's people battled the akumas. Most of the town's folks were reluctant to listen and insisted that there was nothing going on, but it was good enough that the Finders were able to talk them into hiding. If they didn't follow, they surely were going to get killed by an akuma. Once an akuma bullet made contact with a human's skin, there is nothing that can be done to reverse the effects, which is ultimate death. So it was important that none of the people were out in the streets.

The exorcists ran down the streets to look for the akumas, but not a single one engaged in battle with them. In fact, it seemed to them that everything was perfectly normal in Barcelona. But in fighting in the Holy War, normal meant that something was wrong.

Something was fishy.

So the five of them agreed to split up to make the easier and faster, but Lenalee was reluctant to leave Elin alone since the girl was practically helpless. If she was alone, who knew if she might encounter one of the deadly Noah and engage in battle with them with no chances of survival at all? It was risky, but Elin managed to convince her that she was capable of protecting herself, and that she didn't need to worry at all.

* * *

><p>Lavi walked towards the city square, where there was hardly any cover at all.<p>

If he was attacked head on, he would have had no chance of dodging the akuma's attacks, and even its bullets.

Lavi wasn't a parasitic type exorcist, and because of Ozuchi Kozuchi, he was an equip type. And that meant that if he was hit by the akuma's bullets, the virus would quickly spread throughout his body until he was consumed by it and he would be reduced to a pile of ashes. And he couldn't afford that, not if he was to be the next bookman, and since Bookman would kill him if he died.

Lavi sighed. Gramps surely had a way of showing affection to his apprentice. Lavi knew that even if the man's kicks and punches were customary and a part of their daily routine, it was Bookman's way of showing that he cared for his pupil. It was weird, yes, but some people (like Lenalee) found it cute. Though he didn't know why.

Lavi felt a drop of water drip on his head, and he looked up and saw that there was nothing to cause it. Except of course if it was raining, and after that little drip, a drizzle followed, and heavy rain followed suit.

He never knew what to think of rain, whether it was a friend or an enemy, so he also didn't know if he should have been thankful or wary of it.

The red haired exorcist turned when he heard something bump into wood behind him, and saw an akuma trying to sneak up on him.

"Finally," He said, and obtained his small hammer from his pocket. He observed the akuma's round body, red eyes, and reptillian face, and from it was able to deduce that the akuma was a level two. If it were a level one, then it should've been a round, mettalic ball, with a small face and various weapons sticking out of it. This one only had a cannon sticking out of its stomach, and nothing else. It looked like it was going to evolve soon, too. If it was lucky, it would be able to kill Lavi and probably evolve into another being.

But he had to be INCREDIBLY lucky.

"Innocence, activate!" Lavi said, and immediately his hammer grew to an enormous size. Even with its seemingly immense weight, Lavi was able to carry it around like a normal ballpen, efficiently swinging it around like it was nothing for him. Maybe that was the perks of being synchronized with an innocence like that. Lavi certainly didn't need the strength of Superman to carry his innocence, and for him it seemed like the hammer was making itself weightless for him, instead of the other way around.

Lavi swung one more time in an attempt to hit the akuma, and he successfully managed to make his hammer throw the akuma to the right, where it collided with a bakery sign. The akuma flew further, until it entered a shop window and skidded to a stop inside the shop, effectively breaking everything inside into tiny little pieces. But it proved not to be enough, and the akuma stood up to laugh and mock Lavi.

"Is that all that you can do? You can't beat me, exorcist!"

"Shut up. You akumas always say that, but you always prove to be wrong." Lavi ran towards the akuma, whereas the akuma propelled itself at Lavi at immense speeds as well. For a moment, one would think they would actually collide, until Lavi swung his hammer again and hit the akuma and sent it to another expensive looking shop.

When it landed with a thud on the floor, three humans; a father, a mother, and a daughter, ran out of their hiding places which was the cashier table, and dashed away while screaming for their lives to attempt to get out immediately away from the threatening presence of the akuma. But the akuma aimed his stomach-canon at the three, and fired away, reducing them to a pile of ashes that mixed with the rubble around it.

Lavi felt pity for the family, but he knew that he couldn't do anything else for them. So he just resolved to kill the akuma for them, and he used his fire seal.

But the fire didn't consume the akuma, and instead it died down. Lavi face palmed, and realized that it was raining. What kind of idiot would use fire under the rain? Apparently, only someone like Lavi would.

"Wood stamp: Wind!"

Lavi shouted, and invoked his wind seal. Immediately, a large tornado appeared in front of them and effectively reduced the akuma to nothingness.

"And that's how Lavi does it!" Lavi pumped his fist in the air, and silently congratulated himself. Then he heard a low rumbling sound, and turned around to see another horde of akuma approaching him.

"Well, where's the fun in running away?" He said, and prepared to fight the other akumas.

* * *

><p>Bookman dodged within buildings and alleys, avoiding the swirl of akumas in the air. He knew that if he started fighting even a single akuma, history that he was supposed to record would be altered by his own hands. And it is stated in the Bookman's rule that such course of action was unspeakable.<p>

As Bookman stumbled into abandoned and emptied bottles of wine, he remembered the General Cross Marian and his disturbing habits.

Drinking, sleeping, women, drinking. Then women again.

Those were basically the only things that entered the General's mind, in Bookman's opinion. And it was quite right.

Maybe the Order would enter his mind for a moment or so, but it was relatively short compared to the length of his thoughts about women. The man did nothing but slack off and be lazy all day doing all sorts of unspeakable things. But no matter how annoyingly neglectful Cross Marian was to his missions and to his job, he was a great exorcist by all means. He could eliminate an akuma in a matter of seconds, and no one could ever escape from him. He would also do everything to finish his job, even though it normally took a few years before Cross could finish an assignment. Cross was a skeptical subject to Bookman.

Then Bookman realized that it was impossible to find the slick man, especially if they had no clue where he was headed a few years ago from when he was last heard from, and where he was last seen. Their mission was practically hopeless. And Bookman was sure that even if they found Cross, there would be no chance that they'd convince him to return to the Order. The man was too stubborn to persuade to do anything. He would insist that he could protect himself, and that he didn't need the Order's help.

What a pointless mission.

But they had to try, nonetheless.

Bookman knew that even a smart man like Komui knew that they would never return home with Cross, but there must've been a reason as to why the Supervisor still sent them to do it.

And with his own beloved sister, that's another strange factor.

Bookman knew as well that it was risky bringing Lenalee with them, not because an akuma might make her its victim, but because they were chasing a deadly womanizer. Who knew what might happen? Cross could make the most unexpected woman fall in love with him. If he wanted to, he could even make a queen fall hopelessly in love with him. With a small flick of his flaming red hair, he was able to bring a woman to her knees. For no apparent reason, as well. It was like he emitted this strange aura that worked strongly with women. But it was still a good thing that it didn't affect men as well, or it would've been an apocalypse the moment Cross Marian was born into this akuma-infested world. Instead of being a greater help, he sometimes caused more chaos than good.

But there was nothing that could be done, because he was a valued exorcist. Not to mention that before an innocence fragment had found him as an accomodator, Cross was one of the top scientists in the Black Order. He was probably the tipping point in the balance between good and evil, and he made the good seem so bad.

Cross Marian. The ever-confusing subject.

Bookman whirled around when he heard a low grumbling sound, and he backed away in a dark alley and prepared to activate his innocence. It could have just been an akuma, but Bookman wasn't sure.

He took one more step backward, and felt himself bump into an unknown person. He turned around quickly and sent his needles straight to the person, and almost killed a comrade.

* * *

><p>The moment Krory was walking alone down the seemingly deserted streets of Barcelona, he immediately spotted a level two akuma.<p>

The akuma was a lion-like mechanism, with a gun sticking out of its maw. Its tail was also metallic, consisting of metal discs fitted together that flicked with deadly speed. One hit by it would surely send someone away for quite a distance.

It bounded towards an alley and turned right, back into the open streets, and Krory followed to terminate it as quickly as he could to prevent it from harming another innocent person in the city.

But even with his speed and endurance, Krory found the akuma hard to catch. He chased it all throughout the city like a maze, and the exorcist almost thought that it was becoming a wild goose chase, until the akuma stopped in front of an alley. It turned right into the narrow way, and Krory sneaked behind to see what had caught its eye. Then he gasped when he spotted Bookman, facing the other direction, and he was looking up at the swirl of akumas that were starting to gather in the sky.

The akuma prepared to pounce on the unsuspecting Bookman, but Krory stepped behind the older exorcist to protect him. The akuma snarled, obviously irritated, but Bookman stepped back and bumped into Krory.

Upon instinct, Bookman released his deadly needles unto Krory, and fortunately Krory was alert enough to jump away and escape from a death at the hands of a comrade.

By the look on Bookman's face, it was evident that he had not meant his sudden course of actions, and together the two exorcists faced the akuma and prepared to fight it. But Bookman didn't even have to lift a finger, as Krory pounced on the akuma and drained its blood.

"Thank you." Bookman told Krory as the younger exorcist wiped his mouth to rid of the dripping black liquid. "Now, let us go and look for the others. We have to regroup, and help each other as much as we can. We will never do if we are in different places."

Krory nodded, and together they ran down the streets and called out the names of their comrades. But even when their voices were starting to get raspy and their knees almost wobbly, they failed to spot the other remaining exorcists. They were able to hear various types and sizes of explosions all over the city, but every time they reached the location, there would be nothing left but piles of akuma ashes, and sometime the corpses of Spanish people or even the finders.

But when all hope of ever meeting the others in time had almost disappeared, the two heard a massive explosion just a few buildings away from them.

* * *

><p>After the five of them had split up, Lenalee was very tempted to follow in the direction Elin had taken, but Elin gave her an incredulous look, and immediately she knew that following the girl was out of the question.<p>

She had to admit, Elin could be a little stubborn at times.

But she still couldn't get the young exorcist out of her mind. Especially since the girl reminded her of herself when she was the same age. Therefore she vowed that while Elin was still young, she would do everything she could to keep her from harm.

Back when she was also fourteen like Elin, Lenalee also thought that she could protect everyone around her, and she believed that it wasn't impossible. But she had to learn the hard way that she wasn't capable of doing everything. Even a level two akuma could still sometimes be a challenge for her, despite the fact that she had the ability to destroy a group of level one akumas with a single kick.

And she knew that Elin believed that she could also do major things with a flick of her wrist, and Lenalee believed so too, but a single wrong action could tire the young girl greatly and immediately send her into unconsciousness.

It was very obvious that Elin hated herself for being such a weak accomodator. Three years of training with General Yeegar and General Tiedoll should have been enough for any other exorcist to learn how to properly harness their innocence without passing out, but Elin was another case. And she hated that bit of fact. It would ultimately lead her to think that she was useless, which wasn't true.

Lenalee realized that every time the girl was in a fight, she would have to choose between two weighty decisions.

If she chose to fight and give her all, which was obviously what she wanted, then she would eventually tire herself and just pass out, which she believed could burden her companions as well.

But if she chose to do other things besides fight, like what she had done with the survivors of the train ambush just yesterday, then she didn't have to be such a nuisance. But then again, she wouldn't be able to fight.

It was a hard decision to make, indeed.

During the time they were fighting to protect the boarders of the train, Elin had probably chosen the latter, and found out that she had to fight in the end, which resulted to her having to breathe deeply. But she made sure that she didn't overuse her powers too much that she didn't pass out, and that was good. In Elin's case, self control was a virtue.

Lenalee's thoughts were disturbed when she thought she heard a loud crash just near where she was, mixed with what seemed like Elin's scream.

She activated her innocence, and quickly flew to the area where the sound had come from.

* * *

><p>Before Lenalee could follow Elin down the street she had decided to take, Elin gave Lenalee a look that said that she wasn't going to allow the 16 year old exorcist to follow her and be the over-protective mother that she was, and Lenalee sighed and resorted to walk in the other direction away from Elin.<p>

Elin seriously believed that Lenalee didn't have to follow her anymore, especially since she knew that she could take care of herself. She wasn't that helpless little girl anymore, and she had presence of mind. If she happened to come across an akuma, she could dive into a building and hide, or use a bit of her innocence, and even be a bit resourceful and use the debris lying around as deadly projectile.

It was easy as that. Right?

What happened in the train ambush was just purely accidental. It just so happened that she hadn't eaten for a few hours already, and was very hungry, which caused her to get tired so easily. But she had eaten a lot during the time that they were with the finders, and was very much filled. She should be able to do a lot more now, and she even had a food-eating contest with Krory, which she won.

She would definitely survive this day.

But she never thought of what she would do, if the circumstances were different.

And she definitely didn't expect to meet a Noah member.

* * *

><p>Tyki and Allen trailed Daisya without effort, just walking behind him and waiting for him to turn around and notice them.<p>

Why should they hide if they were just going to kill him, anyway?

But it took five blocks before the unattentive exorcist finally turned around and realized that two people were following him.

Once Daisya was facing them, Tyki realized that he was a man of average height, but that he appeared smaller since he was always hunched over. The exorcist removed his hood to reveal himself to be a Turkish young man almost in his twenties, with sharp facial features and purple makeup used to draw a line from his eyes and down to a sharp end on his cheek. His head was covered in what seemed like bandages, covering his hair.

"Who are you?" Daisya asked with a smirk on his face. "Are you two akumas? Have you come to face your death?"

"What?" Tyki scoffed. "I'd rather eat glass than be an akuma. Those things have no control, I tell you."

"Then what are you?"

"I am a Noah, and as for him…" Tyki trailed off as he grinned in Allen's direction, "Nah, you don't need to know about him."

Allen raised an eyebrow at the older Noah, but Tyki just laughed at his expression.

"A Noah?" Daisya's eyes widened in recognition. "I've heard about you Noahs!"

"Then you must know what we are capable of, no?" Tyki tightened his gloves and gave his best evil face for effect. But instead of replying, Daisya grabbed his innocence that was tied to his hood, and activated Charity Bell, his innocence's name.

"Tyki," Allen interrupted. "I'll leave you here to have your fun. Meet you in the ark when you're done, for the meantime I'll just be wandering around. I won't be too long."

Tyki waved his hand to show that he was fine with it, and Allen walked away while thinking about the gruesome death Tyki had in store for the late exorcist Daisya Barry.

* * *

><p>Elin came across a shop window, and she stared at her own reflection.<p>

Compared to the other exorcists, she had less cuts and bruises, especially since she didn't actually engage in combat. So far, there were no rips on her uniform, but her hair was a complete mess. She tried to comb it using her hands, but she gave up when her hair remained as stubborn as she was and got even more messier before she touched it. Then suddenly, the rain started pouring and gave her a temporary hair arrangement.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something from the mirror moving behind her a few feet away. She whirled around, and came face to face with Allen Walker.

Allen was wearing a suit similar to Tyki's, and he had a stovepipe hat on his head to conceal his bizarre white hair.

"Well, well," Allen said and raised an eyebrow at her while he removed his hat. "Who do we have here?

"YOU–!" Elin almost spat, but instead clutched her fists harder and harder until her nails dug into her skin. "You killed General Yeegar!"

"Oh, I see, you're the helpless girl back then in Germany. I didn't even see you lift a finger. Were you too tired? Or do you think too highly of yourself that your comrades should fight for you? Where's your protectors?"

"I'm not helpless!"

"Shall you prove that?"

Elin activated her innocence, and she used the pouring rain to her advantage. She sent pressurized water in Allen's direction in an attempt to land a single blow, which Allen merely dodged.

"Is that all?" Allen scoffed.

"No, there's more from where that came from."

With a flick of her wrist, she sent more of the water spikes in his direction, which she expected he would dodge, and next she used the air to push him and throw him off balance. When he crashed against a wall, she sent her spikes in his direction and sent a wall of water to crash down on him, but she only managed to make a cut across his cheek and his right arm.

"Hmm." Allen wiped the blood off his face. "I see you're finally learning. But I'm afraid that's not enough…if you want to live."

Allen dashed towards her with a speed she never saw, and in a desperate attempt to hold him off she sent her spikes in all directions. But Allen avoided them all, and stopped right in front of Elin. He smiled while she held her breath, then he punched her stomach so hard she flew a few feet away and crashed against the shop window she was looking at earlier.

Elin screamed in pain, and her vision started blurring. She felt something colder than the rain flowing down her face, and out of the corner of her eye she saw something red.

Maybe he was right. She WAS helpless. A single punch, and she was already defeated. That would never do for someone who was in a battle. Someone like her would be the first one to die and perish in a real fight.

Allen walked towards her, then he crossed his arms as he stared at her disoriented figure. She was lying in a heap of broken shards of glasses, and her eyes were rolled back into her head. This was the perfect time to finish her off. Or maybe not. But maybe he could leave her something to remember him by.

Allen picked up the sharpest piece of glass, and crouched beside her. He picked her hand, and carved the letter "G" for God on it as hard as he could to make sure that it was properly engraved. Elin screamed out in pain once again, almost making Allen jump out of his skin since he thought she was already unconscious.

"Why fight," Allen asked when he was done and he dropped her arm carelessly on the ground. "When what you're fighting for is a faulty cause?"

Elin sat up and almost used all her remaining energy left. "Why, do you think you fight for better reasons than I do?"

Allen stopped, and suddenly he jumped out of the way when needles appeared out of nowhere and struck the ground where he was crouching just a moment ago.

"Not so fast," A familiar voice said, and Allen turned to see Lavi, Bookman, Krory, and Lenalee.

"We won't let you hurt her any further!" Lenalee said, with anger blazing in her eyes.

Lavi used his wood seal as Lenalee darted to Allen's side and began trying to kick him. Bookman used Heavenly Compass as well to shoot needles in his direction.

Allen knew that he could take them on and probably win if his innocence was activated as well, but the Earl's orders were still to be followed. So instead of fighting, he dodged behind a building, and when the exorcists followed he was no longer in sight.

* * *

><p>eaten-by-a-cookie, salamat Pauline! Hehe. Nakakatawa nga yung name niyo ni Tammy. :D<p>

Kat, thank you as well!

Dutchypuppy, and I luuuv your review! :D

Darkspirit18, yeah, hope I can keep up. :)

Patrick the Almighty observer, Yeah, your reviews ARE long. :D Anyway, there's another reason why Elin's sooo weak, but I have to explain after a few chapters. But I think I explained in this chapter a little bit...yep, she was hungry.

Aika-tan, and thank you for your awesomely-awesome chapter!

I need to know what you guys think! And I don't have Wisely's mind reading powers, so you have to review! :D


	18. The Akumas Keep Coming

Chapter Eighteen- The Akumas Keep Coming

"Now, what's taking that boy too long?"

Tyki paced back and forth in front of the ark door that was connected to another in Barcelona.

After Tyki was done dealing with the Daisya-guy, he had immediately returned to the ark, and resorted to wait for Allen to return. He waited for an hour, trying to preoccupy himself by smoking a pack of cigarettes, and he almost fell asleep on the ground if Allen had not stumbled out of the door.

"What took you so long?" Tyki hit Allen's head, and the boy yowled in pain.

"Try getting caught by almost all the exorcists in Europe, won't you? I even had to hide from them and use the ark just so that I wouldn't be tempted to use my own innocence. Anyway, what are you doing here so early? Don't tell me you only managed to kill that Daisya Barry."

"Of course I only killed him. None of the others were actually in my way, and he was the only one in the Earl's list."

Tyki covered his mouth when he realized that he said something that he wasn't supposed to say.

"WHAT?" Allen whined like a five year-old boy who lost his ice cream. "The Earl gave you a list?"

Tyki sighed, and he mentally hit himself for his mistake.

Just a few days ago, the Earl had given the Noahs each of his or her own "To-Kill" list without telling Allen, knowing all too well that he would get jealous. And he was right. He even went as far as to say that anyone who would inform Allen would be severely punished.

Tyki was in deep trouble.

"The Earl knew that you'd get mad," Tyki explained to his nephew. "So he instructed us not to tell you."

"What did he mean when he said that I would get mad? I'm extremely fine with it, really!"

"Oh? Have you tried listening to yourself right now? You're obviously mad."

"Wh-what? Me? M-mad? Uh, what are you talking about?" Allen stammered. "Fine! I am! I'm just hurt, you know? I mean, about you guys not telling me. That's all. Can we just go home now? I want to see the faces of my family as soon as possible."

"You mean you want to argue with the Earl as soon as possible?"

"Whatever."

And with that, Allen and Tyki walked back to the Ark door that would lead them home.

* * *

><p>"He just disappeared!" Lavi said as he peered inside the room where he had last seen Allen.<p>

"Well," Bookman said. "If that's the case, then there's nothing else we can do, except come back to the finders and do as much as we can to destroy the remaining akumas. We'd be of much more use there, than stay here and look for someone who's obviously not here anymore."

Bookman ran out, and Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory followed.

Elin had passed out after using her innocence and receiving head wounds from that boy Allen after he threw her to a wall, so Lavi carried her on his back and did his best to keep her comfortable. But she was so light that Lavi had no trouble keeping up with the running panda in front of them.

Once they arrived in the square, they realized that Bookman was right, and that the Finders were having difficulty dealing with the akumas who had collected in the city. By now, hundreds of akumas were already in clusters in the air, almost covering the entire sky.

The General had arrived.

The exorcists all activated their innocence fragments, and set out in different directions to help the finders. All except for Lavi, who ran to the kind Finder named Michael, and entrusted the unconscious girl on his back. He thanked Michael, and ran and activated his innocence as well.

The rain had ceased, so now he was already able to invoke his Fire Seal again freely and so he used it to annihilate the akumas that were working together to to destroy the Finders' talismans.

Talismans, or the weapons that the scientists from the Black Order had especially made for the Finders who had no innocence to fight, had the ability to trap akumas within holographic walls. It was convenient, but a problem was that it was not immune to an akuma's kicks and punches. It was vulnerable, and soon they gave out and shattered under the akuma's attacks.

One of the talismans on Lavi's right shattered, and the akuma inside threw the Finders who were restraining him in all directions, and shot its bullets everywhere which hit three finders and successfully reduced them to a pile of ashes. But since they were in a battle, their comrades didn't have time to mourn for them and instead proceeded to help their other companions. Lavi almost used all of his seals, but even a smart person like him knew that it was not enough.

"Waltz: Misty Wind!" Lavi heard Lenalee say, and he watched as a tornado destroyed a number of akumas with only a single kick of hers.

But no matter how many tornados she sent out, the akumas never seemed to lessen, and soon Lenalee dropped on one of the roofs to catch her breath. She deactivated her innocence, and kept herself from stumbling.

She was so tired that she no longer had the ability to walk straight, and she had to hold on the walls just to gather enough strength to activate her innocence again and jump at one of the akumas. But once she was on top of it, she stopped for a split second to regain her balance, and for that short time it was just enough for another level one akuma to approach her. Without a care for his fellow akuma, he sent bullets on its head in an attempt to shoot Lenalee, but only managed to destroy a comrade. Lenalee flew safely away, and reappeared behind the unsuspecting akuma and kicked it so hard that a hole appeared on it. But she wobbled for another second, and this time it was Krory who saved her.

Krory had been watching Lenalee for a few minutes already, and he was starting to notice that the female exorcist was starting to get weakened. He deduced that it was probably because of fighting for so long. So he kept himself alert and ready to come to her aid in case she needed it, and once another akuma approached her as she was regaining her strength, he lunged at it and proceeded to drain the level one's blood in the air. Slowly it started falling to the ground, and as Krory held on to it he told Lenalee to rest for awhile. She was so tired that she didn't argue, and she hid behind one of the buildings.

Bookman, meanwhile, who was using his jumbo-needles in one corner ran beside Lavi who was using his fire seal, and gave him his daily-whack in the middle of everyone who were fighting.

"Jiji!" Lavi shouted over the noise of shooting and clanking metal. "What was that for?"

"You stupid thing! Will you keep it down? Your seals are destroying the buildings!"

"Old Panda, it's really not the time to campaign for protecting the buildings. We didn't come here for sightseeing!"

Bookman ignored him, and used Heavenly Compass on a group of level two akumas.

Overall, the exorcists were doing a fine job of protecting the Finders by eliminating as much akuma as they could, but the akumas kept coming and it seemed like it would never end.

Then suddenly, a blinding white light came from a distance, and exorcists and akuma alike stopped for a moment to look.

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry for the super short chapter! I'll upload later, I promise! I was just really desperate to upload! :D<p>

Iris J. F. S. Knight, YEAH! :D

Aika- tan, you were probably confused because everything was happening at the same time, in different points of view. Sorry I wasn't able to explain! :)

Patrick the almighty observer, I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to upload often these days...there's just too many stuff to do, and most of the time I'm not home. Not because of work, though! :D I'm below working-age...but not immune to writer's block. (BTW, I think we all agree that Cross is a menace just by being born! :D)

Did I forget anyone?

Oh, Alice Nyte, Thanks!

There's this evil spirit called school, and it's keeping me from updating. So I truly apologize to all of you readers! But please do review! It's my inspiration! And I'll make it a point to reply to all of your reviews, even though they're un-replyable. :D

SLIDING BOW!


	19. The General Has Arrived

Sooo...here is the chapter I was talking about earlier. Enjoy! :D

And thank you for the first three people who reviewed! (Alexrider I am a flyer, Gold Phantom, and most especially Alice Nyte.)

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen- The General Has Arrived<p>

The exorcists watched with open mouths as the white light materialized into a giant humanoid, which went on an akuma killing spree.

It looked tall, (yes, even for a giant) yet somehow it looked so lanky and thin that the others just felt like it was going to topple over with a single kick. The giant had bushy white hair (something quite like its holder) and it had clouds covering its bottom.

It killed the number of akumas the exorcists did in an hour with just one swipe of its hands, and anyone who saw it couldn't help but look in marvel. It was truly a wonderful site to behold, and a savior to the exorcists. It probably saved them from three more days of fighting.

Soon, the remaining akumas around the four other exorcists flew as well towards the giant in an attempt to battle with it themselves, and these foolish creatures failed to realize that they were no match for it. Yet they kept coming, until finally none of them were left. Once the threat was gone, the giant disappeared in another big blinding light that came from one area only a few streets away from where Lenalee and the others were.

"What do you think that was?" Lavi turned to his comrades, but only Bookman spoke since Lenalee and Krory still weren't done marveling at what they had just witnessed.

"That was General Froi Tiedoll's innocence, Maker of Eden. And that's our signal." Bookman bounded down the streets in the direction of the light, and the three youths followed after him. They reached the area, and they saw General Tiedoll sketching away on a big pad of paper, with the remaining Finders surrounding him and looking in awe at his drawing as if he hadn't just killed a hundred akumas in thirty seconds.

The four of them squeezed themselves among the crowd to get a look at Tiedoll's artwork as well, and Lenalee gasped as she found the sketch a complete replica in paper of the view in front of them.

"General Tiedoll, that's beautiful!"

"Thank you," The general turned to look at Lenalee, and he blinked twice. "Oh. Exorcists! Do the four of you happen to be a part of my team-?"

"That would be us, old man." Kanda and Noise Marie appeared out of nowhere with grim faces. Tiedoll ran to hug Kanda, but the samurai pushed his face away and the General regained his composure and hugged Noise instead, who had tears in his eyes as Froi broke away.

"Only the two of you?" He raised an eyebrow. " I heard from the Order that a General's team consisted of at least three members."

"We WERE three." Kanda crossed his arms, and at his statement the ever-gentle giant Marie started sobbing a little bit louder.

"D-daisya was with us." Marie spoke. "B-But..."

"That Noah named Tyki Mykk killed him." Kanda said with indifference. Almost like he didn't care. Almost.

"Another Noah?" Lenalee almost dropped on her knees. "H-How did you know?"

"Easy. The idiot just told Daisya everything about himself, and we heard it from our golems. We were supposed to meet here, but only Daisya's golem made it and because of that we looked for him and found his body not too far from here. He's being taken back to the European Branch now as we speak. Now, if you don't want to end up like him, you're going with us back to the Order, old man."

The General refused to speak, and instead he got another pad of paper and started sketching, and when Lenalee and Lavi looked his drawing was that of a place unknown to them.

The drawing was that of Daisya's hometown in Turkey, where the General had first met him and told him about his unique abilities. It was the start of a relationship between a father and a son, although only Tiedoll acknowledged it. He was, after all, one of the most loving Generals, and probably the only one left after Yeegar was killed. He genuinely cared for his apprentices, and even got used to Kanda's antics and terrible temper. He never even brought himself to get mad at the samurai, and instead tried to teach him to be "more like him", to which Kanda replied: "Like hell I would!"

He was a true father, both to his students and to people he didn't know.

When Tiedoll was done with his drawing, he burned it and told everyone who was present, "I would rather look for new accommodators than return to the Order, where I'll probably just sit and draw the same things. I'd be of much more help if I travel."

Tiedoll stood up, and Marie put a hand on his teacher's shoulder.

"If you insist, then we will come with you. Right, Kanda?"

Kanda just tch'ed, which was more likely a yes. At this, the General brightened up, and started packing his things.

"Very well then, let's get going."

"Wait, General Tiedoll." Bookman stopped him before he could walk away. "You see the four of us, including Elin Faust who's with a Finder at the moment, are part of General Cross Marian's team, and we have no idea where he is and how we would obtain clues to his whereabouts. Do you, by any chance, know a solution to our dilemma?"

"Hmm…" Tiedoll stroked his chin as he looked away, deep in thought. "You're supposed to look for Cross, huh? I'd say that your mission is impossible."

Everyone on Cross's team sweat dropped as they found themselves agreeing to the General in front of them.

"I guess that's why Supervisor Komui made sure that there were five of you in his team...and Lenalee's with you. How desperate." He continued, and the others but Bookman wondered what he meant by saying that Komui was being desperate to the point of sending Lenalee with them. "Ah, I think I know something. I heard from a supporter of the Black Order that Cross was staying with her. She's more like another of his lovers, see. Both she and her mother are. She's in China, you can always ask Komui about her location."

_A mother and a daughter…in love with Cross?_ The exorcists thought. _Just what kind of monster was Cross, really?_

"Thank you, General." Bookman bowed politely. "We appreciate your advice."

"Oh, it was nothing. Although come to think of it, no matter how little information that was, it was still a lead. That man's as slick as an eel. You may think he's already in your clutches, but once you let your guard down he will escape and it'll be another billion years before you find him."

Lavi and Lenalee sighed, and they tried to look at it in another more positive way but found none.

"Well, we'll be on our way now—wait, did you say earlier that Elin was with you?" The General said with a gleam on his eyes, to which Bookman and the others nodded.

"She's with a Finder," Lavi replied this time. "She passed out earlier after using her innocence much, and after she hit her head too hard."

"I see. She still hasn't learned how to prolong her endurance. I'm truly sad that I will not get to reunite with her on this day, but I'm sure we will see each other again. She has a lot going on for her, and she really needs people who will stay by her side. I trust that you, Miss Lenalee, will be the perfect confidante for her. Please say hello to her for me, and take care of her. We will be going now."

"Thank you again, General."

"My pleasure. Good luck on looking for Cross."

With that, General Tiedoll, Kanda, and Marie walked away in memory of Daisya Barry, a comrade to Kanda and Noise, and a son for the General.

* * *

><p>This is another one of my short chapters, but yeah, I hope you all enjoyed. :))<p>

Like I promised, I would reply to the reviews:

Alexrider: (can I omit the "I am a flyer"? :D) thanks for the effort to review! Here was the chapter you asked for! Please do review again!:D

Gold Phantom: yeah, he SHOULD and he MUST be punished! :D I'll find a way for that to happen, although none of the other Noahs were with them when it happened. :D I WILL find a way! A WAYYY...a wayyyy... _a wayyyy_ (ECHO)

Alice Nyte: Short and sweet your review is, as well. And I agree with you. I particularly like the short chapters, because since it is short you actually have to exert more effort on it to actually be liked, right? :D Thanks for your support!

Once again, I need to know what you guys think. Is it bad? Is it...uhm, so-so? Is it something worthy to be deleted?

If I don't find out, the part where I plead for reviews will be longer than the chapter itself! MWAHAHAHA!

Okay, I'm joking. As if I'll ever stoop that low. :D Although...that IS a good idea...

(Evil Face)

PLEASE REVIEW! I'M JUST RAMBLING ON HERE!


	20. A Noah's Punishment

Chapter Twenty-A Noah's Punishment

"What the-?" Allen stomped his feet in the water. "This isn't our home!"

At the moment, Allen and Tyki were in knee-deep water, with an open Ark door behind them.

They were supposed to head home, but when Tyki opened the "right" door and together the two of them stepped out, they found themselves in a small lake somewhere in what seemed like India. Tyki was as baffled as Allen was, but he realized that he was indeed the boy's uncle, and that they shared the same knack for getting lost.

"We're in the middle of freaking India! I don't even think we're still in Europe! You're a Noah, man, you've been using the Ark for whoever knows for how many thousand years. There's no way the Ark just shifted! We would have been informed. " Allen kept rambling on.

"Boy, you sound like a girl. We can always go back in and look for the door anytime, you know? Besides, the Ark was newly—"

Tyki stared off in the distance after realizing that he almost divulged the Earl's secret. The WHOLE Noah family's secret. Sure, Allen would find out soon, but not now. The Earl just might get mad at Tyki for telling Allen so early. It had to be by the Earl's plan to tell him, and they couldn't do anything about it unless the Earl says so.

Tyki had to be careful next time.

"Newly what?" Allen inquired, to which Tyki remained impassive.

"Oh, look, it seems like I did the wrong thing at the right time." Tyki changed the subject.

Allen sweat dropped at what Tyki said.

"Huh?"

"Look there, you see the three people running?"

Allen looked to where Tyki was pointing, and true to his uncle's words there were three running figures heading…towards them.

"Do you notice anything significant about them?"

"No, I—" Allen squinted, and he realized that the three were wearing exorcist uniforms. "Ah. I see. Are all three of them in your list?"

"How should I know?" Tyki shrugged, and Allen sighed. "I don't memorize the faces of every exorcist I meet. They eventually die by my hands, anyway. And who cares if they're on my list? I'm sure the Earl would be happy to hear that three more exorcists were eliminated, huh?"

"Fine, you said that. Just do it quickly…I REALLY want to go home already."

* * *

><p>"She still hasn't woken up yet, huh?" Lenalee said as she caressed the unconscious Elin's head as she slept on Lavi's back.<p>

After General Tiedoll had gone, the four of them had returned to the Finders' caravan, where there had been about forty Finders inside it when it arrived in Barcelona. But after the battle, only about four of them remained alive. And very injured, as well. The others weren't too lucky, and they were killed by the akumas. Fortunately, Michael, the blonde haired Finder in his forties with brown eyes was alive, and when Elin's companions arrived they saw him putting bandages on the girl's head. But no matter how well Michael dressed it, the blood never seemed to stop seeping out of the wound, which was an indication that the wound was very much deep. The four of them asked how they could possibly travel to the next town, and the Finders dejectedly replied that they would have to walk. But they reassured the exorcists that there was a train station in their next destination. But even so, walking to that town would probably take them three days at the most, and by that time Cross might have already been in the Philippines, or Antarctica for that matter. They just couldn't afford to waste time.

So Lavi got to work and he picked Elin up, asking Lenalee for help to guide the unconscious girl to settle on his back. He commented on how light she was, but Lenalee deduced that it was probably only to Lavi since he carried around a giant hammer, which must've given him a lot of strength. And Lavi agreed to her.

They walked out of Barcelona, and at the moment they could already spot the next town a few miles away from them. They were in a clearing, and every tree in the distance could be seen from their positions.

"She must've tired herself too much. Not to mention that she has this horrific wound on her forehead. When we got to her earlier, I swear I saw a shard of glass sticking out of it." Lavi squirmed to keep Elin from falling from his back as he spoke.

"Well," Krory stared off in the distance. "It was all that white haired boy's doing. And we weren't there to help her, so there was nothing we could do."

"That Allen Walker." Lavi almost spat with fury, but Lenalee couldn't really blame him for getting angry. "We've been seeing him more than the other Noahs, and we don't even know up to now what he is. He's just shrouded with mystery, so we don't actually know what to do with him. But we definitely know that he's an enemy."

"Yes." Lenalee agreed. "He didn't even show any mercy to Elin. And now look at her, she's too tired to stand."

"I'm sorry." Elin opened her eyes and said in a weak voice, and Lenalee smiled at her in relief that she was awake. "It was all my fault. I didn't think about what I was doing, and I should've gone with someone. I'm getting too confident again. I keep forgetting that I'm useless in battle. I'm just too eager to fight. I'm really sorry…And now, I'm burdening you, Lavi."

"Now, Elin," Lavi smiled at her as well. "Don't blame yourself. We're sure that you're trying your best, but it's just that you can't do it in one day, you know? Just…keep trying, and I know you'll come over getting tired so easily soon."

Bookman kept a distance from the four exorcists as he listened to Lavi, Lenalee, and Krory convincing Elin that she wasn't a burden, but he thought twice, and knew very much that the three were wrong.

Elin could have been a valuable warrior had she had better endurance, but she didn't, and she just ended up losing consciousness after every single fight. There just had to be someone who would carry her on their back, and that person wouldn't get a chance to protect himself or herself against an akuma in case of an attack, and that would prove to be fatal. Elin would have to learn how to fight better, if she wanted to become a good exorcist. And she had a rather long way to go. Bookman wondered as well as to why she was tired too easily, but he soon came up with the conclusion that it was probably because she had a low synchronization rate.

Young Elin Faust doesn't know what her purpose for fighting is, yet.

* * *

><p>The bodies of Kazana Reed and Chakar Rabon lay in a heap in front of Allen and Tyki, lifeless and bloodied. Only the exorcist named Suman Dark remained kneeling in front of them two, begging that his life be spared.<p>

Suman was a German exorcist, with average height and he was in his thirties. He had brown slicked back hair and dark eyes, and his innocence looked like a gauntlet on his arm that gave him the power to control or manipulate the wind. He asked that he be spared, that he may return to his daughter and wife.

By the look on Tyki's face, Allen could tell that there was no chance that he would let the exorcist go without a fight. And a fight with Tyki meant to die.

"I don't think it would be that easy, exorcist." Tyki smiled. "I was never known for letting my enemies run free."

"Please!" Suman pleaded harder, growing even more desperate by the minute. "I—I'll tell you where every exorcist is stationed and everything else I know! Even the location of the Generals! I'll tell you everything, just please let me go."

"Everything?" Tyki showed that he was interested in Suman's bargain.

"Everything! And if there's more you want to know, I can call the Order itself through my golem and ask for information."

Tyki smiled at the idea and Allen realized that it was a good offer, considering that the Earl could start sending out the others in their missions as well if he knew the location of every exorcist. If the Earl felt like it, he could send Allen on a mission right away. Fortunately for him, Tyki was very much eager to accept the offer as well.

"Hmmm…you have a very good proposition there…I'm very tempted."

* * *

><p>Allen knew right away that Tyki was going to say yes.<p>

Tyki and Allen had waited beside Suman Dark as he phoned the Order. They listened as the exorcist eagerly asked the Supervisor about the location of every recruit in the field, even their missions and status. The supervisor over the phone was reluctant to give away the information at first, but he no longer bothered to ask what it was for and told Suman everything there was to know. Before he could hang up though, Suman apologized, and when the person on the other end of the phone asked why he hung up and quickly told Tyki everything he promised, and left the two of them.

But what he didn't know was that even though he could get away and go as far as he could away from them, he was going to die soon.

Earlier before Suman made the call, Tyki had inserted his Tease, or the butterfly-like creatures that was one of the Earl's creation that could eat through anything,

inside the exorcist, turning him into one of the Tease's breeding grounds. When Suman asked what it was for, Tyki only smiled and told him that it was in case he suddenly decided to turn against them. He didn't say that the Tease would ultimately kill Suman and eat his insides until he was nothing but an empty shell.

Allen couldn't help but marvel at the exorcist's decision to betray not only the Order, but his comrades as well. Just to live. Allen found himself agreeing more and more that humans were truly selfish, no matter what. They would do anything, even as far as to kill their friends and loved ones who helped them become who they were, just to get what they wanted. Suman was a perfect example.

The two went back to the Ark, and this time they were able to find the right door that led back to the Noah base. When they arrived, only the Earl was in the living room, and he was knitting his extra-large socks again on his favorite rocking chair.

Tyki and Allen excitedly told him all about the events that led to Suman's betrayal, but with the Earl's never-changing face, it was really hard to tell what he was really thinking.

"You killed Chakar Rabon and Kazana Reed?" The Earl asked without emotion, to which Tyki and Allen nodded. "But they're not on your list, Tyki-pon! And you got lost in the Ark?"

The two who were before him sweat dropped. The Earl obviously didn't care that they now knew everything about the enemy.

"That's just horrible, Tyki-pon! You too, Allen! Why did you let him do it?"

Allen and Tyki couldn't believe what they were hearing. The Earl DEFINITELY didn't care. No doubt about it.

"But Earl, it was just Tyki!" Allen reasoned, to which Tyki grumbled. "He's a grown up, and I should no longer tell him what to do."

"Oh really? And who suggested that we go to Egypt while on a mission? Was it me? Oh, I don't think so." Tyki crossed his arms.

"What the heck are you talking about? YOU were the one who suggested that. I just told you that we should go to Memphis. But you were first!"

"That's the same!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Enough!" The Earl interrupted. "You two went to Egypt as well while on a mission? And now you two are fighting? I do not like fighting among us family, you two know that. Because of what you did, you two will be grounded for a week."

"What?" The two whined at the same time. Being grounded meant no missions, and no fun at all.

"Oh, and Earl, Tyki hit me." Allen pointed out before he crossed his arms and glared at his uncle.

"Okay, a week and another day for Tyki."

Tyki grumbled as Allen did a victory-cheer in his head.

"Now, you two go back to your rooms. I will send Road over to yours, Allen, since you need to have someone dress your wound." The Earl said as Tyki stomped away from the living room.

For a moment, Allen wondered what wound the Earl was talking about. Then when he looked at his white shirt, he found big droplets of blood, and he realized that blood was trickling down his cheek. That pesky Elin had managed to add another decoration to his scar, and now there was a slit on his left cheekbone.

Allen trudged back to his room, and on his way he came upon Lulubell, who nodded at him and proceeded to the Earl. She entered the living room and closed the door, and the Earl's smile grew wider at the sight of the Noah of lust.

"Ah, Lulubell. What a nice surprise. It's good that you decided to come here. See, because of bad behavior, I decided to ground Allen and Tyki-pon for a week. Er, a week and another day for Tyki. Unfortunately, Allen was supposed to have a mission, and since he can't come I decided to have you do it for me instead…"

* * *

><p>As Allen was lying on his bed, on the verge of falling asleep, the door opened wide and hit the wall with a loud bang, and Road came in with a frown on her face.<p>

She walked to the closet, where she got a little box that contained bandages and stuff for wounds, and got to work treating Allen's cut.

"So…" Allen mumbled, but loud enough for Road to hear. "You know about what happened, huh?"

Road nodded lightly without replying, and with that Allen knew that she was frustrated about something.

When she was done, Road plopped down beside Allen, her face buried among the mountain of pillows. Allen just continued to stare at the dirt on the ceiling, and let his thoughts drift away as he tried to think up of fun ways to do while waiting for his punishment to pass. Then suddenly, Tyki entered the room and sat on the floor beside Allen's bed, where he got out his deck of cards and started shuffling away.

Road got up and sat beside her uncle, then out of nowhere she hit his shoulder and sent the cards out of his hands. He looked at her, mouth opened, as she frowned and crossed her arms away from him.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I heard that you hit my Allen."

"That's all?"

"No, you were an irresponsible adult as well."

"What?"

"You were a bad influence. Period."

"Wha-? Ugh, can we just…DROP the subject?"

"Fine."

There was silence in the room for awhile as Tyki got up and picked the cards that were scattered on the floor. Then he held it up in front of Allen's face, and asked the question that his nephew was hoping he would ask.

"You up for a game of poker, boy?"

* * *

><p>A long-ER chapter, but not that long...I tried, okay?<p>

Apologizing in advance for not having a description for Chakar Rabon and Kazana Reed...I don't actually remember what they look like, and I can't find anything in the internet that's helpful...they're just super minor characters, right?

Reply-section:

Gold phantom: And there you have it! A worthy punishment! (although I wish I could have Road do something worse...:D)

Aika-tan: :D Don't worry...I REALLY was joking...I love you readers too (toooooo) much to make the pleading longer. :D (Hmm...I'm thinking about using "amwazing" as another addition to my vocabulary...it sounds unique! 3 :))

Patrick the almighty observer: Oh, yeah...(laughs nervously) I forgot the description of one of my favorite guys in the anime...:D I'll add a description of him in a few chapters...maybe in the next. And I'm taking your advice, about giving the readers a schedule for my updating...but I'm not sure if I'll be able to go by it. Anything can happen anytime.:D

So a shout out to all of you there: I won't probably update this week, unless I have time on Friday. ( I meant Friday in the Philippines...check your country's days compared to mine, peeps! :D) Maybe saturday as well... As for next week...a negative answer. But I'll try. See...the tests are coming at me like the akuma bullets, and unless I study, the virus will kill me. I need to train my innocence, so I can fight the looming threat of failing grades. :D I don't want to resort to having Kanda coming to my house to help me with my Algebra. With Alma following after him and telling everybody that he'll kill them...(The psycho he is...) I need to live to update...but next next week, I promise I'll spend all my time uploading. :D

So again, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me everything you think about my story! (I'll even accept flames...somehow, they're constructive criticism for me...:D) Just...review peeps! :D

Thanks again for reading!


	21. To Those Who Were Lost

So...here you go guys! I'm back from the dead! Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>To Those Who Were Lost<p>

_Allen will get over the death of anyone at all after a single game of Poker_, Tyki thought as he shivered on the cold floor, stripped down to his underwear. He looked down at the cards on his hands, then to Allen's grinning face, and back to his cards.

God, he wanted to punch Allen's goofy face right now. Just to wipe that grin off his face would be enough. Maybe put some tape on it, or glue it to a pillow. Anything, as long as it wasn't showing.

But what could he do? It was his fault, anyway.

He was the one who offered Allen to play poker in order to make amends with the boy. And now he lost another set of clothes to Allen, and he was sitting like a duck, shivering on the floor.

Road looked over their cards, smirking since from the start she already knew who would win. Definitely Allen.

Allen ALWAYS won. Anywhere, anytime, and whatever the chances were. As long as it involved cards.

But it was not always that way.

Before Allen had come into the family, Tyki was the best Poker player among them.

Ahem, he was the ONLY poker player among them.

The Earl insisted that it was bad to play Poker so he abstained from it, Sheril thought that it was a waste of time, Skinn asked if it involved sweets and when they answered no he threw a tantrum, Lulubell didn't respond at all when Tyki offered to teach her how to play and instead she told him to teach Mimi so she could play which was ridiculous, Jasdevi both agreed to be taught but they couldn't sit still for five minutes to listen to Tyki, and Road was very much eager to learn how but the "ever-caring" father wouldn't even hear of it and insisted that she lost her cuteness when she played. And so only Tyki knew how to play Poker.

Until Allen came into the picture.

It all started when one day as Tyki was bathing the little boy, the deck of cards that he used whenever he was with his human friends fell out of his pocket. Allen got out of the tub, and picked all of the scattered cards. He picked the ace of spades last, and he looked at it with big, bright eyes.

"Uncle Tyki," The curious boy asked. "I've always seen cards like these back when I was a circus boy, but I never really saw anyone use them. Well, you have them, too. Do you know what it's for?"

Tyki sighed, and he knew that Allen was too smart. He couldn't tell the boy that it was used for cleaning toilets. But Allen didn't look like he was one to be interested in Poker. At least, that's what Tyki thought.

But ten minutes after Tyki finished giving Allen a bath, the two of them were sitting on the bed, and Tyki already felt like he was playing for his life. Eventually, Tyki won, but even for his first game of Poker, Allen was already showing enormous potential. It was the first time Tyki had ever feared someone in the game of Poker. He always cheated, okay, but he would never do it when he was playing with Allen. At least, not yet.

But as the boy grew up, it became a habit for them to play Poker in Allen's confined room. Usually Road was there to see if anyone cheated, but even if she saw Allen and Tyki cheating all the time she didn't say anything at all. And so everything was all for show. Then Allen won for the first time against Tyki, and from then on he became unbeatable. Tyki kept coming back for another round in a desperate attempt to reclaim his throne as Poker king. But up to this moment, he never managed to beat Allen, and lost more than fifty sets of clothing. After every game, he would have to shop for more clothes so that he could bet his old ones. And the cycle would repeat. He only stopped nagging Allen when he found a really good book to read, or when the Earl was in the mood to actually give him a mission.

And now that he was grounded for a week and a day, he would definitely have quality bonding time with his nephew.

"Fine you win…Are you up for another round?"

Allen shuffled the cards once and flashed his famous poker face, which made Road squeal in admiration.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Uhm…what's up with the roses?" Lavi said as he glanced at the new town in front of them.<p>

Their trip was cut shorter when a few miles away from Barcelona, the finders' caravan had caught up with them and offered to drop them off in Belgium. They happily accepted the offer, and as they traveled there Elin rested until she had enough strength to walk, and when they got off the caravan in front of the first town in the border of Belgium, she was up on her feet. They walked further inside the town, and found that the people were celebrating some kind of festival.

The buildings were completely covered in roses. From the roof and down to the ground, roses were hanging and streaming even out of the windows. And when you kept your eyes in front of you, you would also see that even the people could as well have been wearing the roses. Heavy garlands were hanging around their necks, which surprisingly didn't even stop the children from bouncing up and down and smiling like there was no oversized necklace jumping five feet in the air for every jump. Lively music started playing, and the children joined hands and started dancing together in a circle. One little girl with red hair darker than blood and sparkling blue eyes approached Elin, and handed her a beautiful rose with a smile. The girl eyed the other exorcists warily as well, then Elin bent down to her level and thanked her, then she smiled even wider and skipped away.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Lavi said, and he turned to Elin. "Don't you think you should join them?"

"What?" Elin smiled. "Those kids are like, seven years old and below. I'm fourteen, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but who says you can't enjoy yourself?"

"Oh, so you think I'll have the time of my life playing with kids less than half my age?"

"Definitely!"

Elin's face fell. "Was that an insult?"

"Why? You–"

Lavi was about to say something, but he was interrupted when suddenly static was emitted from his golem, and the golem's eye started to glow green.

"Mr. Lavi," A robotic voice from the contraption said. "You have incoming 56 calls."

"Alright." Lavi snatched the golem from the air and spoke in its mic. "I'll look for a place where there's 56 telephones, and I want you to hot wire them all to answer all of my calls at once."

"Yes, sir." Lavi let go of it, and the golem flew back to where it was floating in peace.

"56 calls?" Elin and Lenalee exclaimed, not really believing that Lavi could take all of those calls at once.

"Yeah. It's even so little to what Panda-jiji makes me ta–" Another kick from Bookman left Lavi unable to continue his sentences.

"I told you not to call me that!" Panda ahem…Bookman (that was unintentional, okay?) barked at his apprentice. "Now, run along and do as you said. We'll look for a place to stay."

As Lavi stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes, he watched as Lenalee, Elin, and Bookman walk away in the opposite direction, with Krory lagging behind them. Then he grabbed his golem again, and went to the nearest store.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you don't know the Black Order?" Lenalee asked the woman behind the desk as she held up the crest of her organization and family.<p>

The four of them were standing in front of a desk, where a woman was sitting. She had dirty brown hair that flowed down her back, and stormy grey eyes. She was slim, and she wore a dark red Victorian dress. She was in charge of the inn they were trying to get a room, but because of the Rose Festival, as the villagers called it, people even from outside of the town had come here to celebrate, and because of that all of the inns and hotels were full. They found only one that had a few rooms left, but the four of them were having trouble obtaining a room since the woman who took care of the inn didn't recognize the Black Order's seal. It didn't make any sense, since Komui told every exorcist in the field before any kind of mission that he or she never had to bring money, since anything first-class would be given to members of the Order if they show their crest. But the woman didn't even know that there was such an organization.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't know anything about your organization. And unless I am sure that you are speaking the truth, and that there really exists such a prestige organization, then I cannot do anything for you." The woman looked genuinely sorry, so Lenalee sighed and turned to her companions.

"I'm sorry as well, guys, but this is the only place I could find. And we can't get a room, so we'll have to sleep in the forest."

"What? Again?" Elin looked out the window with a worried expression. "The forest. Where there's always the looming threat of akumas attacking us in our sleep. Not to mention that there are wolves hidden among the trees, even thieves and killers. What if one of those barbaric nomads appear in our area as we sleep, and he decides to slit our throats open? Blood will be everywhere, and we wouldn't even get a chance to escape. And we're only two girls, then our grandpa here who's too weak to protect his precious granddaughters, and 'ol Krory, who's experiencing excruciating pains in his stomach."

"What pai–" Krory was about to say, when Elin elbowed his stomach and he doubled over in genuine pain. So that was what she was talking about.

"Oh, yes. How painful! Ouch!"

Elin wanted to slap her forehead badly at Krory's bad acting, but she controlled herself and resolved to teaching Krory a few lessons at acting once she had obtained a room for them.

Like Elin expected, the woman blinked at them in pity, then she went down to crouch on the floor and began to search among the scattered papers for something. Lenalee gave Elin a look of admiration as the woman handed them a dusty key. Elin took it and clasped it in her hands, and the rust on it was a sign that their room wasn't going to be as grand as they would want it to, but at least they had a room.

"Here." The woman continued as she smiled at them. "I'm sorry if I didn't realize sooner that you needed a room badly. I may know nothing about the 'Black Order', but I would gladly give you a room if you have nowhere to go. That key leads to the attic, and it's quite big. I imagine that it would be enough for your grandfather to rest and for that sickly man to recover. It's in the topmost floor, and its not so hard to find. Just follow the stairs."

"Thank you very much for your kindness." Bookman said before he followed after Lenalee and Elin, who were eagerly climbing up the stairs. The two were obviously too tired and ready to crash on the bed, so they were racing to the room. But he noticed Krory, who was nonchalantly taking steps towards them as well. The exorcist was genuinely not feeling well, for some reason.

Bookman climbed the stairs as well, and the four of them had to climb four flights of stairs, before they came to a dusty door. Elin inserted the key and turned it, opening the door to be greeted by the rays of the sun that were coming from a window at the end of the room.

The inn, from outside, looked run down, with its name covered in too much dust that it had no chance of being read.

But for an attic, their room was quite clean and well kept, like it was just waiting for them. That certainly wasn't expected.

And there were five beds, one for each of them, in the corners of the room.

The walls were painted a light shade of yellow, and the floor consisted of wooden boards that didn't even creak when you stepped on them, unlike typical attics. Then there was the five beds, each blanket folded neatly, and a bathroom was on the right side of the room. The only window had green edges, and the setting sun's rays entered the window and scattered on the floor.

Elin ran across the room and jumped on the bed that was situated beside the window, where the walls intersected.

"I get this bed for getting all of us in a room!" She giggled, and buried her face in a fluffy pillow. Lenalee followed her lead and sat on the bed beside Elin's, and her look of admiration returned to her face.

"Wow. I didn't think we had a chance of getting a room. And here we are, thanks to you. But I must tell you, that was tremendous acting!"

"Oh." Elin said, her voice mumbled because of the pillow. "You can make me do anything at all except run a four lap race and sing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Krory came forward sluggishly and claimed the bed opposite Elin's. He sat there silently, looking at the roses that hung from the window opposite theirs. He lost himself in his thoughts and he forgot that there were people in front of him, until he heard a snap and Elin's face appeared in front of him.

"Earth to Krory, is something wrong? You've been looking a bit off since we arrived here. Are you okay?"

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. It's just that this town reminds me…of her."

"Her–? Ah, the roses must remind you of Eliade, am I right?"

"Yes. She was as beautiful as one, you see."

Elin smiled as she sat beside Krory and leaned against him.

"It's a pity I never saw her. When I heard that Lavi and that dead exorcist named Paolo had found a 'vampire-like' exorcist, I also heard about the beautiful Eliade. I was in another mission at that time, so I didn't have a chance to come with Lavi and Kanda."

"She may have been an akuma, but I'm sure you would've liked her."

"Yes, I'm sure I would have liked her. And now, she wouldn't really like it if she found out that you were sad because of her, no?"

* * *

><p>Tyki still sat on the floor, this time with a new set of clothes.<p>

Allen had let him take a break before their tenth round, and he had dashed to his room to get new clothes to wear, (and of course it had long sleeves, which was perfect for cheating) and another pair to use for the bet. Then he quickly returned, and excitedly plopped down on the floor in front of Allen with a smirk on his face. He just knew that this was it.

This was the time he was going to win against Allen.

He felt so good, he was just super confident.

Allen mirrored his smirk, and with a nod they started the round.

As the two of them played, time seemed to fly, and Tyki lost sense of what else was happening around him.

It was all about him and the cards.

The cards.

The cards.

The CARDS.

Everything passed by in a blur, then suddenly reality crashed back down on Tyki. He stared at his cards, and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He had won.

Won.

HE WON AGAINST ALLEN!

Finally!

"I won!" Tyki exclaimed, and he threw his cards on the ground in front of Allen.

For the first time in his life, Tyki finally felt like he had done something else extravagant aside from kill three exorcists with one flick of his hand.

It was definitely something big and notable, beating Allen in Poker.

Tyki was so triumphant, and he ran across the room to tell the Earl all about it. He didn't care about anything at all. Nothing at all. He didn't care about the ground, and what might've been lying on it.

And so Tyki slipped when he stepped on a card, and darkness swallowed him.

* * *

><p>Tyki awoke in a sweat, greeted by Road's face above his.<p>

He was still in his underwear, lying on the ground with the cards scattered around him. He sat up, and saw that Allen was nowhere to be seen. Only Road was in the room with him.

With a groan, Tyki realized that him winning against Allen in Poker was just another one of Road's tricks of the mind.

It was all just a dream…

He glared at Road, and quickly she got the message and held up her hands.

"What? Don't look at me like that. You lost against Allen ten times, and you were so frustrated that you kept on using your abilities as a Noah to punch through the floor, and Allen and I were getting worried. So Allen told me to give you a dream as he escaped."

Tyki groaned once again, and he dropped back down on the floor.

He would definitely beat Allen. Someday.

* * *

><p>Darkspirit18, thanks! :D<p>

Aika-tan, you're always welcome to give long reviews! I prefer longer ones. :D

Alice nyte, I'm just glad the tests are done. I was reading about the planets, and all I could think about was innocence. :D

Again, tell me what you think, guys! Thanks again for all your support! :D


	22. A Desperate Plea

Chapter twenty-two

A Desperate Plea

"That stupid pupil of mine hasn't come back yet." Bookman grumbled as he stared out the window. "I'm going to go out there to look for him."

The older exorcist stepped out of the room and Lenalee, Elin, and Krory were left alone.

"I wouldn't wonder why Lavi's not here yet." Elin said. "I mean, 56 calls ARE a handful. I can't even finish a call in five minutes."

"But…" Lenalee mused as she looked at the window as well. "Wouldn't you wonder why he would have 56 calls all at the same time? His golem had always been turned on, and it was always with him. It could have informed him of an incoming call much earlier. But instead, it only informs him when we got here, and the number of calls increased over the journey. But there's no reason for it to just decide to hold off the calls, which means that the calls were probably all at the same time. It really is puzzling."

"Maybe it's super important?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"If it's super important, then it's most likely from the Black Order," Krory deduced. "Besides, what could be more important than a call from our organization? But another thing to consider is that there's no reason that multiple members and scientists at the Order would call Lavi all at the same time. They could have had just Komui to call Lavi, and tell him to send their messages to Lavi. But anyway, why are we trying so hard to think about it? We can all just wait for Lavi and Bookman to return, and ask them about the callers."

"Yes we know, but Mr. Krory, aren't you wondering what could have been so urgent that 56 people had to call Lavi all at the same time? It has to be really urgent. And what if…it's bad news? I just can't help but wonder what could have been wrong."

"Now, don't worry. Lavi and Bookman will be back soon."

Lenalee, Elin, and Lavi turned back to the window, where they watched as the greying skies had started pouring rain at the moment Bookman had left the room.

Elin flopped down on her bed, and she buried her face among the pillows. She just couldn't handle suspense.

Lenalee, meanwhile, watched the girl and sighed. Then she got up and went to the little bathroom in the corner of the room, where she started washing her face.

Then the door opened with a loud bang, and Lenalee looked up from the towel that she was using to dry her face at the same time that Elin looked up from her pillow to see who had entered. A wet Lavi and Bookman went inside the confines of the room, and Bookman gently closed the door. Lavi trudged to the empty bed near the door, where he sat down rashly and put his head on his hands.

Everyone else present in the room knew instantly that the 56 calls couldn't have been about Lavi winning the lottery.

"They weren't the only ones…" Lavi mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. "They weren't the only ones in Barcelona."

Allen sneaked to the Earl's room, careful not to wake anyone else.

He was walking down the halls, in the middle of the night, probably the only one of the Noahs aside from Road and Tyki who was awake. If he didn't want anyone of the Noahs bugging him about anything, he really had to careful not to wake his family.

As he ducked behind a counter when he thought he heard shuffling from the dining room, he thought about how he still couldn't believe it that he had played poker with Tyki almost for a day a week ago. Tyki still couldn't get over it. Whenever Allen came into his line of sight, he would always mutter that he would someday beat Allen, in one way or another.

And Allen had a feeling churning in his stomach that when Tyki finally beat him, all hell would break loose.

And he wasn't exaggerating or anything.

That was just plain Tyki.

Allen heard more shuffling inside the dining room, and he was now completely convinced that someone else was awake, and was roaming around the house as well.

As much as he wanted to ignore the noah and run away from the area instead, Allen knew that it was improper. So he sighed and got out of his hiding place, and approached the door. He opened it slowly, in order to prepare himself in case it was Road in the room and was planning to jump to give him a hug, but instead it was the Earl's…butt that he almost ran into.

"Ah!" Allen stepped back, and the Earl turned to face him.

"Oh, Allen. What are you doing so early?"

"Uhm…you mean late?" Allen pointed to the window to remind the Earl that it was still night outside, but the Earl dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"I should be asking you that, Earl. Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

The Earl laughed nervously as he scratched his cheek.

"Ah, hehe. I was looking for my knitting needles. I dropped it here while I was watching Debitto and Jasdero trying to figure out what to do with the chickens that the pesky exorcist, Cross Marian, left them. The chickens got away, and I had to immediately drop my knitting needles to help the twins in catching the animals."

Allen sweat dropped as the Earl plopped down on a nearby chair. He approached the head of the Noah clan who was too busy looking for his knitting thingamajigs rather than creating more akuma, but that was the Earl. Allen couldn't exactly complain, either, if he didn't want another five hours added to his punishment of being "mission-less". So he just put an arm on the Earl's shoulder, and asked what was making him anxious.

"Well, I've been receiving a lot of complaints from Jasdevi about their mission, which is to kill Cross, and up to now I haven't even heard a report in which the two of them actually saw the general. General Cross Marian is proving to be a headache for me. I think I shouldn't have assigned Jasdevi to kill him. Anyways, how about you, why are you here, Allen?"

"Actually, I was going to come to your room personally to talk to you, but I heard some noises from here and thought that Road was awake. But then I find you here. I was going to ask you for a mission, especially because I think that at this time we noahs cannot afford to lose the little help we have. As much as possible, we should seize the opportunity and give each noah a mission. And that means…me and Tyki. We should really get a mission right now if we want to win this war. The exorcists are even far from slacking off. Earl, you MUST send me and Tyki on a mission as soon as possible."

The Earl sighed, and looked up at Allen with an unreadable expression.

"But…how are you two going to be disciplined if you don't get a punishment?"

Allen sweat dropped. The Earl was definitely not getting the point. But the head of the Noahs spoke again, and Allen's hope flickered and jumped up.

"Although, come to think of it, it is clear that Jasdevi is not up to kill Cross, let alone capture him. You would have a better chance of completing their mission, Allen. And Tyki is a man who never fails his missions…so far. He DID kill all of General Winters Sokkalo's retrieval team when you two got lost in India."

_Really?_ Allen blinked. _So…Suman Dark, Chakar Rabon, and Kazana Reed were supposed to protect General Winters?_

"I'm considering that maybe I should send you to kill Marian instead." The Earl continued, and Allen's eyes sparkled with happiness. "I'm entrusting this matter to you, Allen."

"YES!" Allen pumped his fist in the air, and ran back to the hall to return to his room.

"Before you go," The Earl said before Allen could close the door. "While you were grounded, I sent Lulubell to kill Cross Marian's retrieval team. And since, I believe you have absolutely no idea where Cross is hiding, I suggest that you first go to Lulubell and inform her not to kill the exorcists, yet. You two trail the exorcists until they have information about the general, and you may kill them when the General is already in your sight."

"Yes, Earl."

Allen closed the door and left the Earl in the dining room, so that he could prepare heavily for the long trip ahead.

"You mean…hundreds more were killed?" Lenalee put her hands on her mouth and started sobbing after Lavi had broken down the news in front of them.

Before the five of them had left Barcelona, Lavi had placed a call for Komui to find out the casualties of the battle that had just taken place. It was a part of his tasks as a Bookman, to find out information so that he and his teacher could record them on their logs. And the 56 calls earlier were all in reply to his. From those calls, Lavi found out that at least 6 caravans filled with finders were sent to Barcelona, since the branch heads knew very well how heavy the battle was going to be. And each caravan contained approximately fifty finders. If the caravan they had come with had forty finders, and after the battle only four managed to stay alive. The five of them were only able to help one group of finders, which meant that the others were left without any kind of help from an exorcist, and even with the aid of five the finders still had trouble fighting. There was a possibility that none of the other groups had survive, at all. Then there was also Daisya Barry, who was killed as well.

Lenalee remembered that it was part of the agreement that came with the job of becoming a finder that once they were killed, their family would never be informed, especially because there was the possibility that they would be turned into akumas. Lenalee worded this out, to which Elin's and Krory's eyes widened as well.

"What?" Elin said. "That's…that's unacceptable. Has the order tried informing their families about akumas to avoid them from turning their family members as one?"

"They tried that before." Lavi whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "But still…their wives and children ignored the warnings and continued turning them into akumas. They didn't care what the consequences could be, just as long as they could see their loved ones for one last time."

Elin looked out the pouring rain outside the window as Lavi spoke, and she couldn't help but curse the war. Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn't they just have simple lives? Why couldn't they just enjoy the time with their families? And most of all, why did they have to suffer?

War was never a good thing, and it never would be.

The Bookmen should know that, most of all.

The race of bookmen have been on Earth for such a long time, watching wars and recording every death. Lavi was getting tired of it, too. He couldn't see why the humans could love war so much. Not when other people were fighting for the safety of the whole human race as they fought for occupation and the resources of another country that was never even their possession. It was all so sad to think about, and pointless to explain. It was all a never ending cycle of irony. And ignorance. Peace was not an option for a barbaric race like the humans, it seemed.

But it was too early to judge.

Bookman looked around the room, his eyes resting each on the grieving people in front of him. He realized that the hope of the whole human race rested on these young exorcists, who do not even know everything there was to live, and yet they seemed so weak and helpless. But the exorcists were another subject. They were quick to stand back up, and to get back on their feet. He was certain that not everyone in the room, including him, were not going to make it to see the outcome of this war, but that didn't mean that their side had no chance to win. In fact, it seemed that the exorcists had a better chance of winning against the noahs.

They had hope, and they had a unique bond among themselves that were unbreakable. The exorcists stood up for each other, and they would never leave their comrades behind. And most of all, they knew what they were fighting for. At least, most of them. They had a resolve and a reason to fight, which was what made them synchronize with innocence in the first place.

And in contrast to the exorcists, the Noahs became, well, Noahs, because of their extreme hatred for humans. Which was why they aimed to wipe humans off the face of the Earth. But there was no underlying good outcome behind their motive. It was just…to kill humans. At least, none that they know of.

"And this is why we should become stronger than ever," Lavi suddenly said in the middle of the silence, and everyone's head turned to look at him. All except for Elin, who remain unmoved as she stared out the window. "We must do everything we can to avoid something like this to ever happen again. Everyone is depending on us, and we mustn't disappoint them. If we fail, we all know what will happen. And right now, if we spend our time here cooped up in this room, we'll never get anywhere. Why don't we all get out, and join the people in the festival? And who knows, there might as well be lurking akumas, and we would be able to protect the people."

Lavi stood up and walked over to where Lenalee was sitting on the floor. He offered her his hand, which she took to stand beside him. In turn, she put her hand on Elin's shoulder, and the girl finally smiled and joined them as well.

Lenalee knew Elin enough now, to know that the girl was the type who would never cry, but would rather spend her time grieving by staring out the windows. She was very stubborn that way. The girl had done that a couple of times now, and Lenalee knew that it wasn't healthy. Even she knew that it was better to cry than to hold it in. It was one of the main reasons why she cried all the time, after all. But Elin just managed to go around not crying at all, which was a wonder for Lenalee. But that didn't mean that the girl was alright with it all.

Krory got up from his bed as well, and together the five of them went out in the streets to join the festive mood of the people.

But before they got out, they noticed that the woman behind the desk was gone, and had left the inn completely unmanned. But they just shrugged it off, thinking that the information was of no significance, and continued on.

* * *

><p>Sorrryyy for not updating for so long. It's just that lost of stuff came up, and, well, yeah, sorry. :D<p>

JayEyedWolf: Thanks! Sure, I'll write more about Tyki in the following chapters, he's a great noah. :D And...there's actually a lot of plots like mine, but are written differently, but I'm glad you liked it. Lastly, in the previous chapters I spelled Krory's name as "Aleister Crowley", who is actually his namesake. But in the latest chapters I've started writing it as Arystar Krory, to avoid confusion. But yeah, thanks again! :D

Iris J.F.S. knight: Again, I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update sooner. Thanks for reviewing! :D

Aika tan: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to switch scenes as good as you'd like it to if you practice more, and of course if you're more confident in the way you write. :D Thanks for reviewing! :D

Darkspirit18: I know right? Allen's poker moments just make the anime even funnier. And I'll try my best to make Elin more interesting. Thanks for reviewing as well! :D

Patrick The almighty observer: Aw, I'm starting to miss those super long reviews! :D Ah, but shorter ones actually mean the chapter's getting better, right? (Ahahaha, joke! ;D) There's more about Elin coming, and I hope that her characteristics keep her true to life. It's actually kinda hard making an OC that's balanced- in the middle between good and bad. She can't just be too good to be true. :D Thanks again for reviewing!

Gold phantom: Well, the Earl's meticulous about his punishments, huh? :D Thanks for reviewing! :D

By the way, are any of you guys noticing that I use tooo much happy faces? It's becoming a habit for me... :D (See, there it goes again)

Anyway, please keep on reviewing! I need your opinions and the like. Thanks for reading my story, by the way! :D

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D


	23. The Exorcist Named Rosanna

Okay, the previous chapter was an epic FAIL.

Number one, I forgot to put the line breaks. Yeah, I've been having a lot of senior moments lately. :D

Number two, something happened to fanfiction, and chapter twenty two was uploaded TWICE. But the other one was labeled as chapter twenty three, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience. (This is the first time I ever saw something like this happen.)

So I hope my daily updates will compensate for the inconvenience! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Lavi! Those are for the statue!" Lenalee and Elin giggled as Lavi almost drank the concoction that was used to sprinkle on the statue that was exhibited around the town.<p>

The statue was that of a woman wearing a victorian dress with a smile on her face, and was holding her hands out which were clutching a fresh rose in each. She must've been the source of the Rose festival, and she was carried around by some bulky men on their backs. The villagers said something in their native language before throwing their flowers at her feet everytime her carriers stopped in an area, and the people would crowd around and struggle just to touch her knees.

Lavi, Elin, Lenalee, and Krory each bought a rose for each of them so that they could join the tradition, and when the statue passed in front of the hotel where the four of them were watching the children dancing around they threw their roses at the same time as the villagers. The four of them laughed uncontrollably as Elin's rose sailed way past the statue's face and landed in one of the food that was paraded behind the statue.

Bookman meanwhile, was in one corner, talking with one of the women about the town's famous rose tea as he sipped a hot cup of it as well.

"Who's the lady?" Lavi asked as he grabbed one of the running children and put him on his shoulders as the child laughed heartily and asked him to spin around. The boy blushed at the sight of Lenalee, and Elin looked at herself to know what she might've lacked. "And why are the people holding such a big festival in her honor?"

"Why are you asking us like we're the ones who's been living in this town for more than a year?"

"She's Rosanna, and her name fits her well!" The boy on Lavi's shoulders said as he cuddled a rose on his chest. "She was a veeery beautiful woman, and she was very kind too. She protected this town for her whole life, since she had the power to make strange flowers grow out of nowhere, even in your own bed! But she liked the roses, particularly."

"This Rosanna might've been an innocence wielder," Lavi whispered to the three other exorcists. "Doesn't it sound like something that can only be caused by innocence?"

His companions nodded to show that they were thinking the same thing, and they urged him on to try to get more information.

"So…where's this Rosanna?"

"I'm sorry, mister, but she has been dead for a long time now. She was killed by the monsters that came here just in the borders of the village, and to honor her we started having the rose festival and we made an altar right where she died."

"Aw, that's…awful." Lavi finally grabbed the boy and put him down. "It was such a good chance to recruit another great exorcist."

"I agree, although I think you were more interested in Rosanna after that kid said that she was very beautiful." Elin crossed her arms, and Lavi laughed guiltily.

"Fine, that was one of the reasons. Well, do we want to check out her altar or what?"

"Sure."

"Can you lead us there, kid?"

"Nooo. My mother will get mad if I go out there alone. You will have to wait, mister. The entire village will have a procession with Rosanna's statue towards her altar, and you can just wait so you guys can come with him."

"Okay, thanks, little guy." Lenalee ruffled the boy's hair, and he ran away while giggling and slapping everyone's hand who tried to touch where Lenalee had held him.

"So…" Lavi grinned. "We party until the villagers decide to come to Rosanna's grave?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The woman who managed the inn where the exorcists were currently lodging in stood behind a pillar, watching the five of them in a distance.

She was starting to get tired of her form, and she wanted so badly to return to her true self.

There were no rules against it, anyway.

So Lulubell reverted back to her Noah form, and threw away what remained of her identity as an innkeeper. It was all just her cover to keep an eye on the exorcists, anyway.

One of the children who was passing by had witnessed her transformation, and before the boy could return to his parents to tell them what he had just seen Lulubell sent Mimi to kill him with a snap of her fingers. The akuma was quick to act and took the boy's life in a matter of seconds. Mimi looked at her master's face for a sign of admiration at her humble servant, but Lulubell's face remained indifferent. But even so, Mimi knew that her master was proud of her. She retreated back into the shadows, alert in case Lulubell would suddenly need her assistance.

In Lulubell's original and only plan, she was supposed to pose as an innkeeper, and kill the five exorcists while they were alone in the ersatz hotel. She had even pretended to be a little girl and gave a rose for the exorcist named Elin so that she could see how many exorcists there were, and what each of them looked like. She even had to put up with their devious manipulation skills in aquiring a room, and Lulubell had to restrain herself from bursting and announcing it to the world that she was a Noah. But she noticed that only four exorcists came to her, so she decided to wait till the red haired one was already inside their room as well. But just when she was finally about to attack, Mimi came running to her and informed her that the Earl wanted her to meet Allen just outside the town.

Lulubell had no choice but to abandon her mission for awhile.

She knew that she couldn't disobey the Earl's orders, especially if it involved Allen.

She had to rendezvous with the boy immediately, before he could start wandering around the town on his own.

And knowing Allen, Lulubell knew that he wouldn't listen even if Lulubell told him to wait for her somewhere. He would just ignore orders and leave.

Which was bad, since Allen could get lost even in an empty room.

Unfortunately, that was the only trait he had "inherited" from his uncle, Tyki. And then there was the subject of addiction to Poker.

It really seemed like the only traits and hobbies that the boy had gotten from Tyki, were all the negative ones.

Lulubell sighed deeply at the thought, and turned away to go where she was supposed to meet Allen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow. That is one helluv an altar." Lavi looked at the towering mound of roses that were piled beside Rosanna's grave.

Rosanna's grave was indeed outside the town, like the boy had said, and it was hidden among the trees. If it weren't for the mounds of roses around it, then it would have been really hard to look for it.

The altar, meanwhile, was just a plain slab of rock still filled with roses, but in the midst of it all something glowing was hidden among it. The four of them had not informed Bookman about what they had discovered and had left him in the town still talking to the woman about "grinding the petals till it's like this, and then you add that, and add this, blah blah blah". But they greatly suspected that the glowing thing was Rosanna's innocence.

Lavi found the boy who he had talked with earlier, and conversed with him again, which the boy found heavenly since Lenalee was still in his line of sight.

"Hey, what's that thing on the roses?"

"Oh, that was the thing that Rosanna left the whole village before she died. It had always been on her necklace, and it never stopped glowing. A lot of those monsters tried to come and take it away, but we have been fighting them off, and usually a lot of us die trying to protect that thing. And then something stranger happened before Rosanna died. Black cloaked, mean looking men came to our village to take her away simply because of her necklace, and she refused at first. Their clothing was similar to yours right now, mister. Anyway, so one night she was finally going to come with them, but on that same night she died."

"Ah. Had she said anything about that pendant being the source of her abilities?"

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't even born yet when the altar was made." And with that, the boy left again with hearty laughter. Weird.

Lavi took Elin, Lenalee, and Krory away from the crowd of people behind them, and whispered into their ears.

"We have to get that fragment of innocence. Number one, it's our duty to bring it with us. And number two, the town is put into danger because of it. It's better if we take it."

"Yes, I agree with Lavi." Lenalee nodded at him.

"But…" Elin looked at the statue as she spoke. "Rosanna entrusted it to the people in here. If we take it away, then wouldn't that be stealing? But if we ask permission from the people, I'm one hundred percent sure that they won't let us get away with it."

"We know, Elin." Lenalee placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. "But sometimes, there are really some stuff that you should do, even if by context it seems wrong. If we don't take that innocence now, then more people will just die trying to protect it from the akumas. Yes, it IS stealing, but we have no choice since it would be for the best, if we want to save these people."

"Alright. But how will we get it with all these people around?"

"How about we wait until they are all back inside the town, and that's when we get it."

"Deal."

While waiting, the four of them wandered around, talking to various people about their interests an hobbies. For exorcists like them, it was a source of relief, since they were able to talk to someone else without having to mention how many people died last month, last week, or yesterday. It obviously was no longer healthy for them to be away from normal people, and they were spending too much time fighting oversized cannon balls.

It was time to get even the slightest bit of rest.

Especially since they were exorcists.

All of the people's eyes turned to the altar when the village elder laid a ring of candles around the slab of rock, and started lighting each candle. The villagers stepped into a line in front of it in such an organized way that it looked like they had rehearsed, and one by one they bowed in front of it and left to leave.

Soon, only about three of the villagers were left with the exorcists, and when they were already turning to leave Lavi pumped his fist in the air, and ran to the grave and eagerly pushed all the roses out of the way so that he could spot the innocence fragment. When it was the only thing left on the altar, he grabbed it and dropped it into his coat pocket.

"And…SUCCESS! Let's go back, guys, Panda-jiji is probably looking for us now." Lavi started skipping back to the village, and the others had no choice but to follow behind him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I thought you were grounded?" Lulubell asked Allen as he stepped out of the ark in front of her.

"Nah, I WAS, but not anymore. I'm am once again a free noah. The Earl gave me Jasdevi's mission instead, since he had enough sense to realize that those two would never get the job done. Especially if the target's that man named Cross. What's with him, anyway? I've only heard about him being a drunkard, a womanizer, and a really sly one. Even the twins are afraid of him."

Lulubell took off her glasses for a split second which meant that she was serious, and she spoke in a dark tone.

"They said…that he is a demon."

Allen had to stop himself from snorting at Lulubell's unusual reaction, but he stopped himself since he knew that Lulubell could make Mimi hit him with her metal fans with a flick of her wrist.

"Anyway," Lulubell interrupted his thoughts. "It's good to have you here, no? This is to make up for all the trainings we've been missing."

Allen slapped his forehead.

Oh yeah. The trainings.

Good thing the two of them haven't had those for quite some time already. He actually preferred playing Poker with Tyki.

Okay, wait, he'd exchange a glimpse of heaven for an everlasting game of poker with random people. Probably.

"What are we waiting here for? Let's go and kill the exorcists."

"Uhm…Lulubell," Allen interrupted her. "There's a change of plans, according to the Earl."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gold Phantom: Well, Mei-lin could have been a useful exorcist, had her innocence survived. But Lulu just had to destroy it...(sigh) Hmm...I bet it's going to be fun trying to alter what happened so that Allen would have a part in Lulu's mission! :D

Aika-Tan: Yeah, I know, I have a harder time typing short chapters than longer ones (which IS kinda weird) and I'm sorry if the latest chapters have been too short. It's just because of a hectic schedule and all, and it's hard to find time to update. But I hope you'll still continue to read this fic! :D

witchsoul531: YEAH. BIGGEST MISTAKE IN MY LIFE. I didn't forget to close the door, I never forgot my money, but I forgot to put the line breaks. Well, I'll try my best NEVER to forget it again! :D

Patrick the almighty observer: Totally agree with you. I'm missing something...but I just can't come to terms with what it is...whatever it is I should do to improve. But I do hope that you continue to give your extremely helpful comments. :D

darkSpirit18: Arigato as well! Hope you continue liking this fic!:D

Guys, I'll try to return my habit of updating everyday, but I can't promise you anything. I mean, anything can come up, and I'm not always available, but I hope you readers will understand. :))

So, again, please REVIEW!


	24. The Brewing Storm

For the first time since the five of them exorcists had embarked on a journey to "save" Cross from an enemy who couldn't even catch him, Lavi finally noticed that Elin hadn't ever worn her exorcist uniform.

All this time, she was only wearing a long black sleeve with a collar, with a black corset thrown over it. Elin also wore a black pants tucked into boots and her rose emblem, the sign of the Black Order, which looked like it was ripped out of her original uniform and pinned on her corset to make it somehow still like a uniform.

And now as Lavi laid on his bed, his hands over his head, with Krory and Bookman out in the streets looking for interesting stuff, he watched in amusement as Lenalee wrestled with Elin around the room.

Wrestled?

Yes, Lenalee and Elin were wrestling.

See, it all started when Elin's rose emblem fell with a clang on the floor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Here," Lenalee said as she picked up the emblem and handed it to Elin, who laughed nervously. "Is it broken? I've never seen it ever fall out of an exorcist's uniform. From what I know, Johnny makes sure it's securely fastened to the clothing."

"Yeah, he does! I even had a hard time yanking it off." Elin smiled guiltily.

"What do you mean you yanked it off?"

"It's exactly as it is. I yanked it off."

"I mean, why did you yank it off?"

Lavi, on his bed, looked from Lenalee to Elin as the two had one of the most confusing exorcist conversations.

"It's Johnny," Elin looked down at her chest as she returned the emblem to where it was pinned awhile ago. "He said I looked 'cute' in a skirt, so even without my permission he made sure that my uniform was a skirt. But even if I told him that I couldn't wear it, Komui said that it was officially my uniform. So the moment that I was out of the Headquarters, I wore something else and just put my emblem on it so that it would still be a uniform. I just can't wear skirts while fighting. WHO CAN EVER FIGHT WITH A SKIRT?."

Lavi cleared his throat, and pointed to Lenalee's skirt.

"Oh." Elin coughed up and blushed. "I…oh yeah."

"I can do it, and I'm sure you can do it too." Lenalee smiled. "Not to mention I fly over people over the sky, if you know what I mean. The secret is to wear shorts inside, and you're worry free."

"But…doesn't it bother you that your…legs are shown? It's often too windy. And I'm very sensitive, I jump five feet in the air every time I feel something brushing against my leg."

"Come on, Elin, Johnny made it for you, and it's your official uniform. And I'm sure skirts ARE cute on you."

"No." Elin crossed her arms, and stood firmly in front of them.

Elin, stubborn as ever, Lenalee thought.

"Please?"

"I said NO."

"Fine," Lenalee planted her hands on her waist as well, and Lavi cowered away as he felt a strong aura of determination emitted by Lenalee.

He just didn't understand women. And now these two were making such a fuss over something as small and shallow, like uniforms.

Elin wasn't going to die if she didn't wear her uniform, but Lenalee was making such a big deal over it.

Although he had to admit, he DID want to see Elin in her uniform, especially if Johnny thought it was cute.

Everyone in the Order knew about the scientist's small crush on Elin, and he was known to become a bit more shy than he usually was when he was around her.

"I didn't want to do this, but you gave me no choice." Lenalee interrupted Lavi's thoughts, and much to his and Elin's surprise she lunged towards her fellow exorcist.

The two of them tumbled on the floor, and Lenalee started poking Elin in different parts of her body in an attempt to look for her vulnerable spot.

In other words, her ticklish spot.

And for a moment, Elin just laid on the floor, looking at Lenalee incredulously, as the other girl desperately looked for that one spot. But suddenly, Elin jerked when Lenalee's hand brushed against her back, and a look of triumph crossed the older girl's face. Immediately, she started tickling Elin, and the girl laughed uncontrollably until her face was pink due to lack of oxygen.

Lavi couldn't help but laugh as well, and he just wished that they could just relax like this all the time without worrying about akumas and sadistic noahs.

They deserved it, and most of all they fought in a war between two great forces just so that they could attain that state of peace.

Lavi's thoughts returned to the two when Elin, her lungs completely devoid of oxygen, swat Lenalee's hands away from herself and held up her hands as a sign of surrendering.

"A-alright! I'll wear it. Just…get off me."

Lenalee stood up contentedly with an out-of-character face, and walked over to Elin's bed. She got the girl's uniform hidden under the pillows. She held it up, and Elin approached her and snatched the uniform from her hands with a smug look on her face. She entered the bathroom to change, and Lenalee retired to her bed with a contented sigh.

"Well, that wasn't too hard, huh?" She said, and Lavi smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Oh really? You looked like you were ready to kill her over something as absurd as a uniform."

"I had to do it! You saw how stubborn she was, and I'm just helping her. Although if I had my metal clipboard I would just have to hit her hard on the head like I usually do with you and Kanda whenever the two of you fight, and she's be back to her senses."

"Ouch." Lavi said as he remembered the spot where Lenalee often hit him and rubbed it. "Yeah, that would've been enough."

"Ah!" Elin's muffled voice could be heard from outside the bathroom, and the sound of crashing followed. Lenalee and Lavi exchanged confused looks as more hideous sounds were emitted from the small bathroom. They resisted the urge to kick the door down to see what was wrong, but finally after about five minutes Elin opened the door and stepped out.

She now wore a sleeveless black top with a collar, and separate long sleeves that revealed her shoulders and a black pencil skirt with a "tail" shaped like a forked tongue was behind her back. She had a belt on her waist, and black high boots. Her top had a zipper running down from her throat and down to her skirt, and had silver trimmings like Lavi's and Lenalee's uniforms. The rose emblem was back on its proper place on the left side of her chest.

"What are you two staring at?" Elin said as she clutched her previous clothes closer to herself in an attempt to hide her uniform.

"Jeez," It was Lavi who answered. "You sounded like you were wrestling with a Noah in there. But anyway, I must admit, Johnny was right. You DO look good in your uniform. When we get home, I'll give him a pat on the back."

Elin blushed, and she protested against Lavi's complement.

"Really, I agree with him." Lenalee came forward and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "If you just agreed to wear that earlier, then we wouldn't have had to go throught the trouble of tickling, and there's no reason for you not to wear that."

"I still think it doesn't go well with me…but there's no point in arguing. Can we just check out of this inn and find Krory and Bookman, so we can move on?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"In the end, our true mission is to tail them and watch." Lulubell said to Allen as they three of them, including Mimi, hid in the shadows.

The five exorcists were saying goodbye to the people of the town as they prepared to leave for their next destination, and Lulubell, Mimi, and Allen watched from a distance to avoid being spotted.

Actually, it was only Allen who was actually hiding, since he had no shape shifting powers like Lulubell, and she along with her servant didn't need to hide their identities.

The exorcists didn't know them, after all.

But Allen had already encountered this particular group of exorcists for numerous times already, and they even knew Allen's name.

It would be wise if he would hide from them.

"Wait, tail them?" Allen whined. "We don't get to kill anybody?"

"No. You said so when we met earlier, remember?"

"Yeah but, can't we…you know, even just that one who looks useless? They're still going to meet Cross, I'm sure, even without his presence. He's just like a decoration in the others' midst."

"Still no. And you are not even entirely sure about that. What if he would be the one to be the cause of their reunion with that General? We never know. If we kill him now, we might alter what will happen in the future, and we might not ever see the General."

"Pfft. That's sad. We just follow them like dogs then? Fun. REALLY fun."

"Come on Allen, at least be glad that the Earl actually gave you a mission."

"A mission wherein I have to wait for a thousand years before I can actually accomplish anything. Yeah right."

"Stop whining like Road, and let's just get on with it."

Lulubell grabbed Allen's collar, and dragged him along as she moved onward towards the retreating shadows of the exorcists.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days later, the group of five exorcists arrived in the Bosphorus Strait, which was located in Turkey, and in order to cross to the mainland of Asia they had to board one of the ships and travel on the water.

But much to their disappointment, a severe storm delayed their journey, and all the ships refused to take them anywhere since they believed that it was going to be risky.

"Now, we're not going to take you people anywhere, unless you want to die out there in the sea." One of the men on the ships said gruffly to them. "Buy yourselves an underwater boat, and I'm sure you'll reach your destination. IF you find one."

The other crew men laughed heartily at the man's joke, but none of them knew that the "underwater boat" was to be invented in less than a hundred years in the future.

Deeply disgusted by the men's rudeness, Lenalee scoffed and stomped away from the presence of the crew men, and the others followed her.

The five of them walked along the docks, not minding the water that was starting to seep into their clothes, looking for someone who would let them board a ship.

"Now what?" Lavi said as they stood out in the pouring rain.

"Well, we have to find shelter." Lenalee looked at the nearby alleys to see anything useful. "We'll have to wait for awhile. We can't ask for anyone to take us on a ship across the strait while the storm's still brewing, so we will be delayed. For the meantime, let's stay in this town for the night as we wait for the storm to pass. But before that, we should look for an inn, or if there's none at least someone who will let us stay in their house. We can't stay out in the rain unless we want to catch a cold."

"But…I haven't seen a single inn since we came here." Elin swept her hand over the view of the buildings surrounding them to emphasize her statement. And, indeed, not a single inn was in sight.

"And at this time, no one would accept us in their homes. We'd pose as a threat, seeing that we wear different clothing and come around the town looking for a place to sleep in this late."

"They might think that we have bad intentions."

There was silence, and the only sound that could be heard by the group was the loud pitter patter of the rain, and nothing else. The rain continued to make them wet, and soon Elin found herself sneezing constantly.

Bookman wanted to whack all of the heads of the youth in front of him and tell them that they were wasting time, but he chose to hold his silence and left the matter to them.

"We're not going to accomplish anything if we just stand out here," Lavi finally said, as if reading Bookman's mind, and he walked away while beckoning for the others to follow.

Lenalee stepped carefully over a puddle of mud as Krory and Elin stumbled after the others, coughing and sneezing relentlessly because of the threat of a coming cold, and Bookman followed casually.

In the distance, however, Lulubell, Allen, and Mimi stood with their backs pressing the wall of an alley, still hiding behind the exorcists.

Allen nodded to Lulubell, giving the signal that she was to move out, and the Noah of lust stepped out of the alley and reverted to the form of a black cat and bounded on her four new legs after the exorcists, her fur sticking to her skin as she was soaked by the pouring rain.

* * *

><p>Akumu Lee Crimson: Lulubell's boring that way. :D<p>

Gold Phantom: Thanks for the suggestion! I just came up with what Allen will do when they meet Mei lin.

Patrick the almighty reviewer: Thanks again! :D I'll read all your reviews again to help myself.

Darkspirit18: thanks for the continuous support!

Aika-tan: I'll try my best to update sooner! :)))

Kat: thanks! :D Keep reading!

FearWolfXZ: Yeah, there are lots of others like my story, so I try my best to make it unique. :D

**Guys, I really apologize, but from now on my updates will become more of "weekly" and less often. This is due to my hectic schedule, and since I am often out of the house. (More like dragged out of the house. :D) I have to announce it, so that you won't expect faster updates anymore. I'm really sorry. But I promise that the chapters will be a LOT longer, and that if I have time maybe I'll update four times during a week.**

**But please do continue reading this fic! Thanks again! And please review, and tell me what you think! :D**


	25. A Little Fun With The Exorcists

Chapter Twenty five- A Little Fun with the Exorcists

Lulubell bounded towards the exorcists, who were looking around in hopes of finding a place to stay in at such a late time.

Her paws touched the wet ground brought about by the rain with a soft plop, and accidentally she stepped on a deep puddle and sent dirty rain water splashing on herself.

She gave a little groan to help suppress the deep temptation to stop right there and shake her now lithe body to get rid of the clingy water, but she knew that if she stopped for as much as a few seconds she could easily lose sight of the exorcists and lose her chance to put her plan into action as well.

Allen was the right person to be with on a mission, and Lulubell and Tyki knew that most.

It was Allen who usually came up with the better plans, and most of the time everything went on smoothly if one listened and went by Allen's orders. So Lulubell knew better than to fail her task.

Even though she was a little uncomfortable with it.

She was, after all, taking orders from a fifteen year old with old man hair.

But she didn't dare say that out loud in front of the boy, unless she wanted to have another fight with him. That was Tyki's bonding time with Allen, but not hers.

So she just went on, and finally she caught up with the exorcists who had stopped in front of an empty alley.

The youngest among the five was coughing madly, as if she was trying to get rid of hairballs, and Lulubell found herself watching and waiting in anticipation for the blood to come.

But no, her recurrent coughing was only due to her exposure to rain. And soon enough, the coughs became so sharp to the ears that Lulubell resisted the temptation again to use her paws to cover her ears.

"We've got to find an inn quickly," The female exorcist who had dark green hair said as she rubbed the couging girl's back. "Elin seems to be extremely potent to coughs and colds. We haven't even been under the rain for more than thirty minutes. Let's hurry up. Even Krory looks like he's caught a cold too."

Lulubell looked up and saw the tall and pale exorcist with black hair sniff to keep his snot from running down as if to prove his friend's point.

It was Lulubell's cue.

As the one called Elin bent down and clutched her knees to help with her excessive coughing, Lulubell walked to her side and circled her leg, using her fur to touch the exorcist's skin with fake affection.

Like she expected, Lulubell looked up to see Elin looking down at her with an affectionate look. She had caught the exorcist's attention.

Elin bent down even further to grab the cat in front of her and clutch it in her chest, but Lulubell jumped away before Elin's hands could make contact with her.

The girl gave her a questioning look, but she purred and flicked her tail to show that her action was not of hostility, and she started walking away slowly towards the only inn in that town which was quite a distance away from their location.

When Lulubell looked over her furry shoulder, she was pleased to see that Elin was still following her with outstretched hands.

"Elin, where are you going? We musn't separate!" the girl with the dark green hair said again as she and the others jogged to catch up with Elin.

Lulubell wanted to snap at her and say shut up, but she knew that once she talked she would blow her cover and fail to do what she was supposed to.

"Do you see the cat? I think she wants us to follow her." Elin said, her eyes not leaving the cat's bobbing head as it walked.

"Oh, so that's how we pass the time. We follow a cat." The exorcist with red hair spoke this time with unreadable tone of voice, but he just put his arms behind his head and proceeded to walk beside Elin.

"I swear, Lavi, she wants us to follow. I read it from a book somewhere, that cats circle people's legs when they want attention. And when that black cat had mine, she walked in that direction as if to lead me somewhere."

"Yeah, and I hope that 'somewhere' is a place where I can crash down and sleep."

_Oh, I assure you, it is_. Lulubell spoke in her thoughts. She walked a little faster, and the exorcists followed and quickened their pace as well.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the edge of the town, where only small houses resided surrounding a small building as well. Lulubell stopped in front of the only building, and started licking her paws on the carpet. The exorcists stopped in front of her as well and looked up at the sign that said "INN".

"Finally!" Krory, the tall and pale exorcist, spoke before he sneezed for the nth time. The five of them entered quickly, just glad to be out of the rain, and inquired for a room. To their relief, a room was left unoccupied, and they immediately asked to be placed inside it.

As the other four went up the stairs following the innkeeper towards the room, Elin coughed once and opened the door again to look outside and thank the cat for its help.

But when she looked at the carpet and at the surrounding area, the cat was nowhere to be seen and had disappeared in thin air.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The innkeeper was a lonely looking woman in her seventies, with graying hair and saggy skin tucked into layers of Victorian clothing. She spoke in a monotonous tone of voice, and the exorcists couldn't help but almost drift to sleep while talking to her. She handed them the key to their room with shaky hands, which ultimately led to the key falling on the ground.

Lavi, sighing, picked up the key and automatically went up the stairs to their room on the second floor without waiting for the old woman, as his companions followed. They entered the room, and immediately crashed down on the beds even without removing their wet clothes.

"Ah…I'm so tired." Lenalee remarked as she hugged herself tighter.

"Yeah…" Lavi put his hands behind his head. "Hey, did you guys see the innkeeper? Man, she looked like she was going to topple over. I miss the innkeeper in Rosanna's village."

"Lavi, you can't expect every innkeeper to be as pretty as her."

"I know, Lenalee. I'm not saying I want every innkeeper to be like her, I'm just saying that I miss her. Doesn't her blond hair and blue eyes remind you of Eliade, Krorykins?"

"No, absolutely not. First of all, the woman had brown hair and gray eyes. Are you sure we're all talking about the same person?" Krory glanced at his friends.

Lavi, on the other hand, returned Krory's gaze as Lenalee chuckled. "Oh, I forgot. My memory can be a bit cloudy, you know. But she DOES actually look like Eliade, right Elin?"

"Elin?" The four of them, including Bookman, glanced at the girl as no reply was returned.

Elin was cuddled up among her wet clothes and sheets, hugging herself tightly and shivering from the cold. She looked sick, and occasionally she would give a little wheeze and she would suddenly jerk like an unseen force was making her do so.

Lenalee, ever the caring friend, approached the girl and touched her forehead to check her temperature. Lenalee gave a little start as her hands felt Elin's burning skin.

"She has fever! I should have known since she started coughing uncontrollably."

"But…weren't we only under the rain for less than an hour?"

"Lavi, it was still more than thirty minutes. That's still a long time. And maybe Elin's immune system is not that strong to fight illnesses."

Lenalee helped Elin up and guided the girl to the washroom to help her change out of her wet clothes. Even from outside, Lavi and the others heard Elin's loud wheezing and couldn't help but freeze for each time. When she and Lenalee finished, Elin was back in the clothes that she wore before her uniform. Sluggishly, she returned to her bed after Lenalee changed the wet sheets into dry ones.

_Wow,_ Lavi thought. _Lenalee's good at this. She could've been Elin's mother._

"She's so sick. What should we do?" Lenalee said as she rubbed her friend's back.

At this, Lavi put his hands behind his head again and smiled.

"Nah, that's nothing Grandpa's needles won't fix."

Elin, the sick and dizzy Elin, suddenly jerked forward which almost gave Lenalee a heart attack.

"Needles? What needles?"

"You know, his acupunctu–"

"NO!" Elin jumped up on her bed and squeezed herself in the space where the walls met as quick as lightning. "No needles for me!"

At this, Lenalee sighed as she remembered that Elin still was a child even under her seemingly strong personality and desire to fight.

Lenalee's thoughts were interrupted when Lavi chuckled loudly.

"Lenalee, check her temperature again. I think she was already cured by the mention of needles."

The dark-green haired exorcist obediently stood beside the cowering Elin and checked whether the girl's fever was gone.

"Nope. Not a chance." She called back to Lavi. "Looks like we have to use Bookman's needles after all."

The innkeeper jumped after being awaken from her sleep by a shrill scream coming from the room that was recently rented by the five suspicious looking people clothed in black.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Must we rent a room in the same inn as them?" Lulubell asked Allen as the two of them went further into the back of the inn to look for the room the old innkeeper had given them.

She was still in her cat form, and she was in the arms of Allen who was scratching the back of her head per her request. They were in the very inn where the exorcists where residing, and Lulubell was very much disturbed by that.

Allen entered a room, and all Lulubell saw were walls painted in a now undistinguishable color because of the dust, with torn red curtains hanging here and there, and a single bed amidst all of the glum material in the room.

Lulubell jumped out of Allen's arms, and looked around.

"Would you like to have the bed, Lulubell?"

Lulubell turned her head towards the epitome of a gentleman standing beside her, and she shook her head lightly to refuse his offer.

"I am a cat right now. I would prefer sleeping on the ground near the window to watch the rain."

The Noah of Lust did just that, and she reclined near the only window which was opposite the bed while she licked her paws clean.

The room wasn't exactly what you'd call luxurious, and was far from Lulubell's taste, but it would do.

"Come to think of it," Allen suddenly spoke and her attention was brought to him. "You actually helped the exorcists."

"Hmph, weren't you the one who told me to lure them here? I was just doing what you told me to."

"It was necessary, remember? We have to help them for the meantime."

"Are you completely nuts? Just a few days ago you were so bent on killing the exorcists, and now you just want to help them. What is it, really?"

"As much as I want to kill them, I am sensible enough to know that one must never do anything against the Earl's wishes. And if we do, who knows how long my next punishment will last? You know very well that the Earl loves grounding people for no apparent reason. Or if there is, then it should be very shallow. Although when the time comes, or should I say when Cross comes, I WILL be very happy to defeat the exorcists one by one. But I was thinking about it earlier, and I guess we CAN have a little fun with them."

Lulubell almost jumped out of her skin when suddenly a loud thump came from the room above them, followed by a muffled scream, and something audible enough to be deciphered as "THE NEEDLES!"

"Was that–?" Mimi, who had come in earlier through the window while Lulubell and Allen were talking, spoke as she went closer to her mistress.

"Yes," Allen confirmed with a glum face. "It's one of the exorcists."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krory cringed in a corner as Elin screamed for the nth time.

He was staring at her now porcupine-like form, not knowing how he should react, and he would writhe every time she did whenever Bookman would introduce another needle to her skin.

She must've wanted badly to kick and thrash around, but she was unable to do so since Lavi and Lenalee were pinning her arms and legs down on the bed. As a result, she could only jerk and writhe as if she was actually sitting on an electric chair.

"I—I thought…" Elin said under her clenched teeth as she stared blankly at the walls. "I thought it was only supposed to be a fever? How come there's needles all over my body?"

"It's not only supposed to cure you from your fever, Miss Elin." Bookman spoke as he brandished another set of needles which made Elin whimper at the sight. "It's also supposed to make you relax."

The needles made loud clanging sounds as Bookman laid them on the bedside table. And instead of making Elin relax, her fear of needles made the opposite effect.

"Yeah, Elin, relax." Lenalee said, and when Lavi looked in her direction he accidentaly let go of Elin's foot at the same time Bookman inserted a needle into her skin. And then the inevitable happened.

Elin's two inch heels on her boots made contact with Lavi's face, and Lavi tried to control his man tears as blood flowed down from his nose.

"Oh my—I'm sorry!" Elin said, still as a stick on the bed as she tried to read the atmosphere in case Lavi was so mad he could summon his fire seal on her.

"I'm fine." Lavi said, his voice mumbled as well as he covered his nose with his hands. "I've experienced worse with panda-jiji's pu—"

Lavi gave a shrill scream as well as Bookman stuck a needle in his arm as well, leaving it there for his pupil to snatch out.

Lavi has learnt his lesson.

Never mess with Bookman when he's holding his needles.

And don't ever do anything while you're holding Elin's foot.

It really looks like he's the subject of pain these days.

Lavi sighed as plucked the needle out of his arm, and dropped it into the floor.

"Uhm, Krory, can you lend us a hand, please?" Lenalee beckoned for Krory to come over.

But while all of them where preoccupied, Elin stood up with all her force and walked away, robot-style since the needles were restricting her movements. The rest of her companions sighed and pulled her back on the bed and kept her restrained until finally, Bookman started removing the needles one by one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

While the five of them were sleeping in their room, Lavi was awakened by a loud, banging sound.

At first, there were long intervals. But then suddenly it became a steady beat, continuous and louder than before.

Then Lavi realized, that it was the dreaded sound he had been forced to hear over and over again ever since he became an exorcist.

"Lenalee, Bookman, Elin, Krory!" he shouted to wake his companions. "There's an akuma attack!"

Immediately, the other four exorcists rose from their beds, grabbed their little belongings, and rushed out the door. When they were about to run down the stairs, a dark purplish light came from below and reduced the stairs to a pile of smithereens. Lavi activated his innocence and gave it to his companions for them to use to slide down. Elin, still unexperienced and a bit scared, accidentally let go before it was time and hurt her foot because of her bad landing.

Lenalee helped her up and tried to check whether her foot was broken, but Elin walked away before she could do so.

The five of them were met by a couple of level one akumas in the hall, but Lavi was quick to get rid of them by using his fire seal. Krory jumped out the window to deal with the other akumas outside, and the four left went to where the old innkeeper had been to protect her and bring her to a safe place, but they were too late and all that was left of her was a pile of ashes scattered among her clothes.

When they exited the inn, Krory was already draining the akumas in the air, and they joined him in fighting the enemies.

As always, Bookman used his heaven compass and gigantic needles that was sure to give Elin a heart attack, and with a flick of his wrist he was able to kill three level one akumas at once. His apprentice, with his deadly fire seals, was an extremely useful fighter as well. But Lavi couldn't help but kill a few trees or so around the area. He just knew he was going to get another punch from Bookman when all of this was over.

But he couldn't do anything about it, right?

He had been using all of his seals for a long time now, and the fire seal was the deadliest for the akumas. But that wind seal would a be a great idea as well…

Krory could only kill one akuma at a time, but his fangs proved to be very efficient and never failed to eliminate an akuma. A light growl from him was also enough to make an akuma drift slightly away.

Lenalee, meanwhile, could deal with a number of the enemies in a matter of seconds with a single kick of her dark boots, and sent another big number of them tumbling away. The wind was in favor of her, and would help send her towards any direction she would pick.

Elin, who was actually a bit more replenished due to Bookman's needles more than she would admit it did, was having an easier time summoning frozen water spikes that she used to pierce the enemies. She used the old rain water from yesterday that lay on the streets, and she was getting the hang of it. Sure, she still got tired more and more for every ounce of water, but still even she could tell that she had improved a bit.

She was going to have to ask for another one of that acupuncture sessions, it would seem.

But Elin couldn't help but wonder how that could relate to her battling skills.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Lenalee skimmed the area for any more akumas, she saw a young couple screaming and trying to protect each other as the two of them ran out of the inn and into the plain sight of the predators. Lenalee dove towards them at the same time a level two akuma did, and they rolled into the ground where each of them started punching and kicking the other.

The level two akuma, who looked like a brown plant with thorns and a few leaves sticking out of it with chains surrounding its body, tried to wrap its chains around Lenalee but only succeeded to do so on her hands. Lenalee tried with all her might to get away from the akuma's grasp, but she could only keep kicking its face. She mustered all her powers, and kicked hard enough to send a sharp gust of wind that cut through the akuma's body which immediately destroyed it. Lenalee unwound the chains from her hand, and got back up to continue fighting.

Soon, all of the akumas were defeated, and the exorcists were left panting and gasping for breath. All except for Bookman, who was just standing with his hands in his sleeves and looking at the rising sun.

"We were awoken at the right moment," he said. "It's time that we continue travelling."

Bookman walked away and his fellow exorcists were forced to follow him sluggishly.

"Ca—can't we…rest, Panda-jiji?" Lavi said between pants.

"NO!"

"OW!"

Lavi was left with another needle sticking out of his arm.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It would've been better if we ourselves fought them."Lulubell said, who could've been crossing her arms if she were already in her human or Noah form.

As if a cat crossing her arms would look weirder than a talking one.

"I know, but you know as well that we can't blow our cover." Allen replied steadily. "But still, it was a bit of a form of an entertainment while watching them fight. It's better than nothing."

"Just they wait when the Earl allows us to touch them. I won't hold out anymore. Come on, let's proceed following them before we lose them in our sight."

* * *

><p>Wicken 25: Thanks! :D<p>

Witchsoul35: Hope it stays as one of your faves! :D

Darkspirit18: The scene with Elin often happens with me, although my mother is the one acting up like Lenalee. I DO hate skirts. They make me uncomfortable. It's what made me include it, since I thought it would add character to Elin. She's a stubborn one, no? Somehow like her creator... :)

gold phantom: Sure! I'll put that somewhere. :))

Aika-tan: I don't mind the short review. It's the thought that counts! :D

So guys, know that this isn't THAT long, but I was just excited to update! :D Anyways, keep reading, and please review and tell me your thoughts! :D


	26. Lenalee's Homeland

Chapter Twenty-Six

Lenalee's homeland

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe it," Lenalee looked around in wonder. "I'm in China." She breathed in the unique surroundings of her homeland as she recounted how she had seemingly so suddenly arrived in the place she had always wanted to visit. They were in the marketplace, and they were surrounded by the Chinese stalls out in the streets, and oriental designs on both the buildings and the people's clothing.

Lenalee, even though she was Chinese which was an Asian country, was assigned to stay in the European Branch, somewhat because of her suicidal attempts back when she was little. Apparently, the superiors thought that only the European branch would be able to deal with her. And so the Chinese exorcist grew up in Europe, and was only sent on missions to retrieve innocence only in countries within the scope of her branch. But whenever Komui would tell her stories about their lives before the Order, she couldn't help but long for the place where she had been born, where her character was formed. And in Komui's stories, China was a lovely place to live in, with the friendly neighbors and even the kindly strangers that complemented the surreal landscapes of high mountains and vast rivers.

And now she was truly here.

After the storm had dissipated in that border town in Turkey, the five of them had immediately found a ship preparing to transport goods to China and had allowed them to board along with the crew. And after a few weeks of traveling over the waters they reached Lenalee's country, China, without any sort of problems.

If you didn't count the times when Elin ran over to the mast and vomited all over the place. If Lenalee were to be asked what made up the seas surrounding Asia, she'd answer that it was Elin's vomit.

And there was also the matter of Lavi, Bookman, and Krory, the newly reformed drunkards.

It started when Lavi was walking around the ship, looking for something to do, when he chanced upon the crewmen drinking alcoholic beverages from different countries stored in the ship's interior. The men somehow convinced Lavi to try the drinks, which he did and extremely enjoyed, then suddenly Bookman entered the room and just when they thought he was going to stick his needles into each of their arms the old man just sat down with them and joined their drinking. Lavi sought Krory, who was teaching Elin his little knowledge about the outside world, and who didn't want to drink any of the stuff. But with the strength of more than ten men together, they were able to tie Krory to a mast and forced him to gulp every liquid in the bottles, and Krory got so drunk, that he actually started wanting to get drunk.

Lenalee had to kick them with all her strength, which is saying very hard indeed, and sent them flying to the walls before they stopped their new "hobby" and went back to doing their jobs.

All this happened under the captain's nose.

But even with all the chaos that took place, when the five of them unboarded the ship in a dock in China, they could all say that they had formed a new relationship with the crewmen. Not counting the captain who had stayed locked in his room the whole time, snoring away.

It really was something for the exorcists to bond with people who weren't like them, people who had the luxury of freedom, and the power to choose.

They didn't have to sacrifice their bodies to the never ending war for people they did not know, and they were definitely not forced to sacrifice their lives for a seemingly hopeless war.

Whenever one of the crew men would tell Lenalee about his problems with holding his liquor, or the other with his unlucky encounters with love, she wanted to look in their eyes, and tell them just how lucky they really were, without them actually knowing it. But whenever she did, she could not tell them the truth about akumas to further explain why she thought like that, and they would look at her strangely with cuckoo expressions on their faces like they were thinking that Lenalee had gone nuts.

She couldn't blame them, really. They didn't understand what they really had before them.

But even so, she thanked whatever divine force made her have a brief encounter with those kind people.

And she wished that she would still see the day when she would finally be able to enjoy a day with normal people, basking in the sunlight and having the time of their lives eating together out on the grass without a care for the akumas…

Lenalee's daydreaming was interrupted when Bookman turned to one of the vendors selling out in the streets. She was hiding under a big umbrella with a small table standing in front of her, on which several drinking utensils and flowers and tea bags and the like were laid out. She wore a ridiculously big and strange hat that looked like it was woven, and a cloth draped across her face, both of which obscured her features.

The vendor looked up on them with a smile evident not on her covered mouth but on her face and eyes, and asked something in Lenalee's native language while focusing on Lavi.

Lavi pointed towards himself and asked, "Does she mean I look good?"

Lenalee smiled, and shook her head. "No, she meant to ask you if you would care to try some of her products."

"Ooh," Lavi stroked his chin and looked up at the sky. "You haven't been to China for so long, but I see that you still know your language. That's smart."

Lenalee blushed as she turned away. "Nah, it's just because brother told me so many stuff about China, and he offered to teach me how to speak in our native tongue. But he was so busy, so he couldn't teach me thoroughly and I wasn't able to learn much."

"That's still good. At least we can use your Chinese-ing to ask the people around for directions towards Guangzhou. At least, that's where Komui said Anita was residing."

"Okay. Where do we start asking?"

"Hmmm…that's a good question, Lenalee. How about here?" Lavi said sarcastically.

But Lenalee just nodded and turned to the vendor who was still waiting for Lavi to try out her tea, which Bookman decided to take. She racked her brain for the right words, and spoke them out carefully and prayed that what she was saying meant that she was asking for directions, and not "Where is the toilet?"

Thankfully, the vendor seemed to understand, and she smiled again beneath her hideous white cloth.

"Oh, you will arrive there soon," She said, in fluent English, and much to the surprise of the exorcists.

"If you don't get killed, might I add?" The woman stood from her stall and revealed her true form which was that of an akuma.

Her form looked perfectly humanoid, except for her mettalic skin and an elephant's trunk pan dead in the middle of her face. She had a tusk on her forehead as well, and long spikes protruding out of her arms. She had molten gold eyes, and her gray hair flowing down her back until it reached the ground. The akuma was a level two, and she had the special ability to summon blue orbs that could destroy anything it came into contact with. She made an orb appear out of thin air, and threw it near a group of huddled people which caused the ground to explode and send a shower of dust among those in there. They were in a marketplace, and since lots of people were there on that sunny morning everyone started panicking at the presence of the akuma and made it harder for the exorcists to manage the situation properly like they were trained.

As the four younger exorcists turned to the opponent and readied themselves to annihilate the threat before it could wreak anymore havoc, Bookman went to the people and calmly spoke to them and advised them to return to their homes. The people obeyed without a word, most with their hands clasped together as if in prayer, and when Bookman thought that all of them had gone and evacuated he walked back and joined the battle.

To anyone who was watching from afar, all that one could see was a big tornado of dust with a constant flickering fire inside, mixed with the occasional presence of flying needles and a dark boot dancing amidst all the dust. Then there was that white hand, that seemed to gesture to the wind. Explosions would suddenly erupt from various places, and from time to time a cry would be heard either from the exorcists or the piercing cry of the akuma that was definitely not a match even for the soldiers of God.

The battle ended with a flurry, and soon the akuma was no more but a pile of dust mixed with those already scattered on the ground. The fighters were huddled around her with victory heavy on their minds, and only the weakest and youngest girl was panting for breath.

"And that's how we do it in China!" Lavi pumped his fist in the air, and he clapped Krory on the back. "You made the finishing blow, man."

"Well, her blood DID taste good…" Krory said as he blushed, and the two girls with them crept away in disgust.

"Uhm, Krory, we're still not comfortable about you talking about delicious blood…you know we can't take that well."

"But it's true! It's like this really delicious tomato jui–"

"Krory, please." Lenalee pleaded with Krory before her stomach would empty its contents.

"Fine."

"Let's go."

Lenalee turned to leave, but suddenly she came face to face with a strange looking plant with shoots right in the middle of her path. She touched the intricate designs on its stalk with her slender white fingers, and she smiled in recognition of the plant in her brother's stories.

"My brother told me about these," She said as the others huddled around. "They're called 'bamboos' and they grow abundantly in these parts in Asia, especially China, and they're food for the pandas."

"Pandas? I'm sure Gramps' mouth is watering right now," Lavi crossed his arms. "He said he'd like to try one–"

Another wall was destroyed that day when Bookman punched Lavi and sent his apprentice crashing into a wall, which ultimately led to its destruction and a few broken bones in the red haired exorcist.

"Let us proceed." Bookman walked away with his hands back in his sleeves, and the others followed with a dazed expression.

Lavi limped after them with debris from the wall sticking to his clothes a few minutes later.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hmmm…there was no point in stopping the akuma. She really was no match for the exorcists, anyway." Allen leaned into the wall beside him as Lulubell, still as a cat with no plans of changing back, jumped as high as she could and perched on the same wall.

The two of them, with Mimi standing a little farther away from them to keep watch, were hiding behind a traditional teal-colored Chinese wall standing in the middle of the road for decorative purposes. They were watching as the exorcists beat the akuma that had just suddenly popped out of nowhere and suddenly decided that the exorcists were worth fighting, but was killed herself. The exorcists were now huddled together around a green plant that Allen identified was a bamboo from the picture books that the Earl gave him when he was still little. Not that he was no longer little, but you get the point.

Why they were making such a fuss over a tall plotted plant, he had no idea.

Given the distance, the two Noahs had no inkling what the exorcists were talking about. But it must've been about the plant, obviously.

Lulubell almost jumped out of her fur when suddenly the red haired exorcist was punched by the older looking one with the weird make up around his eyes. The red head sailed through the air and headed towards the wall where Allen and Lulubell were hiding at the speed of light, and when he collided with it his force was so strong that the wall was reduced to nothingness. Lulubell clawed through the air as she fell in a desperate attempt to look for something to hold onto, then suddenly she hit a crouching Allen's head. The boy was panicking, lying as low as he could and grabbing anything he could find to hide himself and his extremely recognizable white hair.

Fortunately for the two of them, the redhead was too dazed to notice anything, and the others didn't even bother to look at their comrade and turned in the other direction.

Lulubell was completely bewildered.

A companion, hitting another companion.

Sure, she often saw Road abusing Tyki, but it was often due to her permanently childish nature, and she never saw a Noah punching another Noah.

Then she concluded that the exorcists were truly barbaric. They really deserved to die, each and every one of them.

"Who's that?" Allen said when he looked up and snapped Lulubell out of her thoughts.

She followed his gaze, and saw that the exorcists were talking to a hooded figure, whose identity was completely unidentifiable. After talking to the five exorcists, he beckoned for them to follow, and with his directions they started heading in the direction of the outer region of the town.

Allen recomposed himself, picked up Lulubell, and followed after the exorcists and the stranger. Mimi stood from where she was hiding, and followed suit as well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Allen first saw the stranger, he thought that the person was just going to lead the exorcists on a stroll around town.

But he was definitely mistaken.

The exorcists kept walking with the stranger for a few days, walking on foot without any type of provisions befitting a traveling posse. They were just talking and talking, and Allen found it highly irritable that he was not able to go closer and eavesdrop on what they might be talking about, especially since the topic seemed to be serious. He could not do anything about it, unless he should decide to blow his and Lulubell's cover.

Okay, maybe only his.

Occasionally, the exorcists stopped for a few snacks and a cold drink, but soon even they lost all they had and started going hungry, as well as thirsty. It was extremely unlucky for them, too, since they came across not a single town on the way where they could recuperate and gather enough supplies to continue on their way.

Soon, the exorcists were starting to get tired, and started dragging themselves behind the energetic stranger who seemed to have been already used with the conditions.

Having come from Europe, the exorcists were definitely not used to the harsh glare of the Oriental sun.

Allen and Lulubell, however, encountered no problem at all during the journey even though they had not prepared at all.

This was all due to Mimi, who was the portable travelling pack.

With a flick of Lulubell's paw, she would run at great speeds to the nearest town and get an enormous amount of food and drinks that would surely make the exorcists mad with jealousy.

Allen found himself laughing at the exorcists' unfortunate state.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back when they were in the previous town, when Lavi was about to turn around a corner along with his companions, a tall hooded figure appeared out of nowhere and started running towards them. He or she, although the body proportions spoke more of a man, faced them for a while and suddenly dropped on the dusty ground and bowed down before them in an extremely polite and apologetic manner as if he had done something to offend them.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," the stranger spoke in a gruff male voice. "But I would like to ask all of you for your help to save our town."

Bookman knelt down and helped the man stand up and dust his cloak.

"You need not do that, we will help you under any circumstances. Where is your town that you speak of? And will you lead us there?"

"Yes, please follow me."

The stranger started walking excitedly without even introducing himself. He led them to the outskirts of the town in silence, and finally when Lavi thought that the man would never let them know his name he said, "I am Shen, by the way."

Then Bookman took the lead and introduced himself and the others as well, and stated that they all came from an organization known as the Black Order. But Shen said that it was new knowledge to him.

They proceeded to walk in silence and soon the town was far behind them. The others looked ahead to look for the town that Shen was talking about, but they found none and eventually started thinking that Shen was just another akuma, like that vendor earlier, who was telling them a lie to make them follow him into a trap. So the five of them didn't let their guard down, and kept themselves alert in case Shen was to lash out on them when they least expected it.

But Shen just walked and walked for minutes, which later became an hour, and soon, half a day.

Either he was purposely making the exorcists tired, or he was really telling the truth and it was just that the town was too far away.

When it was already dark, Shen declared that they would camp right where they were standing, which was a clearing, and started preparing for a night's sleep. When he was finished, he just dropped on the ground and started snoring away.

The exorcists, however, huddled around the campfire that Shen had made and took out food and drinks, and started a small feast.

They didn't have a chance to eat while walking with the tireless Shen, anyway.

"Hey, guys," Lavi crept forward closer to the others as he spoke in hushed tones to keep Shen from waking. "Aren't you all suspicious of Shen? I mean, we don't even know what town he's leading us to, and he almost hasn't spoken at all. I'm just assessing the situation, is all. Anyway, he just might be leading us all to a trap."

"But Lavi," Lenalee said after she swallowed a piece of bread. "We promised the man that we would help his town. And if you think about it, if he wanted to, he could have just killed us earlier in the day. I'm not saying that it's bad to suspect him, but I'm sure that if we ask questions, Shen will be happy to answer us. He looks very worried for his town, you know."

All of them looked at Shen, and realized that his deep and loud snoring was a very clear indication that he was very tired.

They finished their food, and went in different directions to look for comfortable places where each could sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When the five of them woke up, Shen was very much awake, and was sitting cross legged on the dirt and he was looking into the distance.

Now, they were positive that he wasn't an akuma. He could have well finished them while they were asleep.

"Are you all awake? Good." Shen said without even looking at them, and stood and started walking away. The exorcists followed after him.

A few minutes after they had set out, Bookman decided to ask Shen for the missing pieces of his story.

"Shen, where is your town, really? And we've been walking for a day and a half now. I know we haven't been talking, but we promised to help you and if we are to do that we have to be completely honest with each other."

Shen still refused to look at them, but nonetheless he spoke in reply to Bookman.

"My town, unfortunately, is still quite a distance away. I'm afraid that we will be walking for a few days more."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm also sorry if I haven't been talking. It gives me great sorrow to talk about my town. I love it so much, and it was why I chose to take the initiative to ask all of you for help."

"But why us?" Lavi inquired.

"I saw how the five of you beat that repulsive looking monster in that town yesterday, and it definitely wasn't the first time I had seen something like it. And since you beat it so easily then I guess you know how to deal with them."

"What?"

"See, my town has been plagued by those monsters like the one yesterday…"

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! Thanks for the lovely reviews, and sorry for the slow update! Gomeeeeen!<p>

But I have good news! I'll be updating more often now, since it's vacation! (Yay!)

Enjoy the next chapters!

...And please review and tell me what you think! :D (I'm really trying to lessen the smiley faces, okay?)


	27. The Empty Canals

Chapter twenty seven

The Empty Canals

"We're still not there?" Elin spoke, and Lavi and Lenalee jumped back.

"Ooh! The zombie talks!" Lavi remarked as he regained his composure and put his arms behind his back. Bookman shook his head in disbelief, then he grabbed Krory and Shen and brought the two forward to speak about other matters.

The six of had been walking for a few days already, yet not a town was in sight and it had been quite some time since they had last eaten. Apparently, their supplies were not enough for the trip, and they didn't have time to recuperate back in their last town since Shen dragged them so suddenly with him. And now, all of them were starving and their throats were parched, but they could do nothing about it but complain.

"What do you mean the zombie talks?" Elin shot Lavi a dark look, and Lenalee spoke on behalf of her companion, who was laughing at the clueless Elin.

"Well, you haven't exactly been talking these past few days. We were starting to get worried."

"More like we're starting to forget you're with us…" Lavi whispered.

With this, Elin started shifting uncomfortably, and she started looking consciously behind her back.

"I'm sorry…it's just that…I'm always uneasy. I don't know why, but I feel like someone's always watching us. Don't you guys feel it too?"

Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other, then Lavi raised his hand and made a circling motion using his index finger at the side of his head as a sign that she was crazy. Elin clenched her fist, and hit his stomach.

"I am not crazy! I'm serious! Please don't make me speak too much…I'm tired…I'm thirsty…and I'm…hungryyy…"

"Aren't we all?" Lavi said, but suddenly Elin's voice started to waver, as well as her steps, and Lenalee ran forward to catch her. Lavi helped her hoist Elin up on his back, and once she was secured and sleeping on his shoulder they ran to catch up with Krory and the others.

"Are you going to be okay with her on your back?" Lenalee asked Lavi, but the exorcist merely nodded his head. "She must be really hungry that she passed out. I forgot that she's a parasitic."

"Oh. Really? I thought she was an equip type."

"Well, she's a parasitic, and that's why she's always so tired. But even now, the people in the Order don't understand why she's so weak. Krory's also a parasitic, but he doesn't get as disoriented or even as often as Elin does. They're thinking it must be something else, my brother told me. I guess they have yet to study her."

"I agree. I never saw her do much in a fight. But maybe when she gets stronger, she'll be a really great asset." Lavi shifted a little as Elin's head almost dropped off his shoulder. "But isn't she something? When I was her age, I believe I was still learning how to read a book."

Lenalee looked from Lavi to the horizon, and got lost in her thoughts as she remembered how she spent her own time when she was Elin's age. She was already beginning to fight, and was under intense training and scrutiny of Central, in case she was planning to do something stupid.

Shen looked back at them, and when he finally couldn't take the heat any longer he threw back his hood and revealed his long white hair due to his old age, and black eyes that seemed to start to fade away. If Bookman guessed right, the man was in his seventies.

"I need a drink, I'm so thirsty!" Lavi suddenly threw his head back.

"Hang in there, guys…" Lenalee said as she tried to think positively and that the town was only a few steps away.

"We should be there soon." Bookman shouted from his shoulder, and Shen nodded his head to confirm the statement.

Krory, who was ahead of the group, looked down on the ground, and back to the horizon. He suddenly stopped, and everyone almost crashed into him.

"What the—" Lavi said as Elin almost dropped out of his back.

"Lavi, is that—" Krory pointed forward, and everyone gasped.

"N-No mistaking it! It's the town!" Lavi jerked too much again that the girl on his back bounced and her head crashed into his. But since he was too excited, he didn't mind.

"Town?" The previously sleeping Elin suddenly perked up at the sound of her new favorite word. Suddenly she jumped off Lavi, but since her feet were caught in Lavi's arms she accidentally dropped on the ground on her back. She just got back up, shook the dust out of herself, and ran forward while giggling.

Everyone else started getting hyped up at the thought of finally coming into a town after a couple of days of travelling, and Lavi even started hopping on his feet.

"Drinks! Drinks!" The red haired exorcist cheered.

"Yay!" Elin joined in as well.

The two playful individuals ran to the town as fast as they could, and Bookman and Shen looked on as even Krory proclaimed, "We're saved!" and he and Lenalee followed as she laughed triumphantly herself.

Shen silently gestured for Bookman to follow him, and he led the exorcist to the canal leading towards their town. Bookman's eyebrows furrowed as he observed the relatively small amount of water flowing through, which was the first sign of a drought.

"So this is what you were talking about," Bookman said, and Shen nodded gravely.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lenalee, Lavi, Elin, and Krory were met by another traditional Chinese town.

"But…" Lenalee said in a dejected tone. "There's no one here…"

The excitement bubbling within the four of them quickly melted when they found out that there was absolutely no one in sight. The town looked…abandoned, if not forgotten. But it certainly did not look like it had been deserted for more than a few days. It was also not impossible that the people were merely hiding inside their homes, refusing to meet with the newly arrived travelers.

"What happened to this place?" Elin came forward and looked from the left to the right, and did a quick sweep of the place. But no matter where she looked, not a single person met her gaze.

"Could it be a ghost town?" Lenalee suggested, to which Lavi shook his head.

"It can't be…Shen said this was his town. There should be people around here. Unless…" Lavi trailed off, but no one wanted to think of the possibility that Shen had lied to them. There was silence for awhile, and each of them tried to forget the thought of getting anything to drink in the abandoned town.

"No drinks for us, then." Krory dropped his head low, and the others followed him as well. Except for Lavi, who was stomping around and desperately calling for someone to answer to their calls.

"This is odd, indeed."

The four of them turned around at the sound of Bookman's voice, and when they looked at Shen he had a more horrified look than any of them. Even he must've been surprised to see no one else around.

Bookman went forward and started walking with Shen walking dejectedly beside him and his old age wearing him down even further, and the other exorcists followed to see what they would do next.

They walked and walked, until they came to a worn bridge that was supposed to provide a way for people who were going to cross over the waters flowing from the canal, but when everyone looked down not a single drop of water was in sight. Not only the people, but also the water seemed to have disappeared.

"From what I've seen, this canal runs through the entire breadth of the town." Bookman gestured to the empty ground below them. "And yet…"

"There's no water in it!" Elin exclaimed, and felt even more thirsty at the thought of the absent water.

"How can that be?" Lenalee asked the solemn looking Bookman, then Shen went forward and pointed at the empty canal.

"That is what I've been asking myself for quite some time now," he said. "And I was hoping that by bringing the five of you here you would be able to solve this town's mystery. Without the water from the canal, my people are slowly dying, and this town is wearing away."

"The water dried up." Another voice from across the bridge said, and the one who spoke revealed to be one of the town's residents. "Are you folks travelers?" He asked the exorcists, who all nodded, before he recognized Shen and said hello as well.

"Thank goodness!" Elin went forward. "There IS someone here after all!"

"My good man," Shen spoke. "I brought these travelers here in hopes that they would be able to restore our town to its former health. But we have been walking for days, and they haven't eaten or drunk anything at all."

"No problem," the villager said. "I have some in my home. I would happily accommodate them during their stay."

The villager started walking away, and led the exorcists to his home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Shen left the five exorcists in the care of the kind villager, and he left for his own home to tend to other matters.

The kind villager, who was a man in his forties with brown hair hidden beneath a blue cap, with his eyes so squinted that the color of his eyes were undistinguishable, and he wore a green long-sleeve with a vest thrown over it. He laid out what could have been a feast for that lonely town in front of the exorcists, but when it was time to give water he could only scoop a cup from a small drum for the exorcists.

"I'm sorry. This is all that I have for you." He held out his little pitcher.

"No, no, it's fine! This is too much for us. We completely understand the circumstances." Lenalee told the man as she thanked him for his hospitality.

He poured out the water in separate cups and laid it in front of the exorcists, and told them to dig in.

"Thank you sir!" All of the exorcists said with genuine gratitude, knowing that even by their mere presence they were costing much for the man.

"You seem to have gone through a great deal." Bookman told him, to which the man sighed.

"Yes, well the river's source has dried up."

"Source?" Elin looked up and asked before swallowing another bite of food greedily.

"Yes." The villager's head drooped. "Well, there was a great lake not far from here, you see. A large river formed from its overflowing hanks. However, one month ago the lake's water level began to fall. We've been hard pressed to find enough water to drink."

When he said this, Elin almost sputtered the water that she had been drinking.

"And why did the spring dry?" Bookman asked.

"We've no idea! According to those who've gone to investigate, the lake's waters continue to recede even after heavy rains."

"The lake doesn't fill," Lavi pressed on. "Even when it rains?"

"That's strange." This time, it was Krory to add.

"Could it be considered a paranormal phenomenon?" Lenalee asked when an idea occurred to her.

"Indeed. That's a possibility." Bookman confirmed her thoughts, and Lenalee tried to think more on what might've happened to cause something like it.

"Say," Lavi stood up from his seat. "May we investigate this lake? We might be able to gain some insight into the matter.

"Yes! Certainly!" The villager sounded relieved to hear that someone was willing to investigate into the matter.

For all they knew, all of the village's residents must've been waiting for such a long time for someone to come along, to solve the mystery of the disappearing water.

And the exorcists had a big shot at this, especially since they have had so many encounters with paranormal experiences, and they knew that this matter could be connected to innocence. There could have been nothing else that could cause this strange matter.

"To get to the lake," The villager pointed out. "Just head out the gate and go to your right then keep going straight. If only we knew what was causing it, we might be able to do something.

"Well, shall we give it a try?" Lavi said enthusiastically.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What? Lenalee and I have to stay in the town?" Elin protested after Bookman told them that the two girls were to stay.

"Yeah!" Lavi replied. "Our investigation may not yield any clues as to what's causing the drought, you two should talk to the townsfolk. Ask them about what happened a month ago, when the lake started drying up and such. Lenalee, you should be able to talk to them, what with you being raised in China and all."

"Right you are!" Lenalee said as she smiled at the thought.

"But I…" Elin was about to protest more, but Bookman cut her off.

"If the cause of this innocence is indeed an Innocence fragment, then what may be in the village?"

"D—demons!" Elin finally made sense of what is being told of her.

"Correct! That's why we're leaving the town to you and Lenalee. Give us a jingle if anything happens. " Lavi waved for the last time then he, Krory, and Bookman set off towards the lake.

"All right. Be careful!" Lenalee called out, and Lavi gave them his signature smirk.

"We'll be fine! We'll be fine!"

Lenalee and Elin looked at each other and nodded, then the two of them started out on their own investigation.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, we weren't really in the house these past few days. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!<p>

Ooh, I can't wait for april to come! New chapters coming out in the manga! Oh Katsura, please make 'em faster! :D

And guys, thanks for the reviews! To the other guys out there, it's your turn to review!:D Aika-tan, I decided that I shall never say goodbye to my smiley faces! :D

Patrick the almighty observer: Oh, yeah, I guess I overdid it. I was only planning not to mention Elin in the first parts, since there's something bothering her, but I guess she slipped out of my mind and went to visit the Order for awhile. :D I appreciate it that you were actually looking for her in the chapter. :))

I repeat, to the others out there, Review and tell me what you guys think! :D


	28. The Fortune Teller

Chapter Twenty Eight

The Fortune Teller

"That will be a hindrance to our mission!" Lulubell stomped her paw as Allen chuckled lightly at her reaction.

"Sure, the exorcists made a stop over, and I completely understand why you're ticked off Lulubell." Allen sat down beside her as the two of them watched down at Elin and Lenalee from a roof. "We'll be delayed, I know, but let's look at the brighter side and just think that we'll get another chance to destroy another fragment of innocence. Of course, if they DO find it. And if we're extremely lucky, it could be the heart."

"Hmph. But the exorcists are taking too long. If they let us handle it, we'd find it in a second."

Allen's face became darker as he spoke. "Yes, but you know they won't let that happen. We can find an innocence fragment in a second, but just think how looking for Cross Marian will most likely take us a year at least."

"That annoying man," Lulubell said between licks of her paw. "He's causing so much trouble not only for our side, but his own side as well."

"I don't even know if that person has a side at all! He's just a wandering demon."

"He can get into trouble just by walking….I really hate it that we're just sitting here and complaining." Lulubell flicked her tail faster in a steady beat to show her impatience.

Allen knew perfectly how impatient Lulubell could get…especially when she was in her cat form, and at their current situation he couldn't really say that he wasn't getting tired of being the exorcists' watchdog either.

He looked up at the sky, and squinted at the sun's rays. He observed stormy clouds moving towards their direction from the horizon, and he just knew that a hard rain was coming. He was going to have to ask Mimi for another umbrella soon.

Allen's eyes turned back to the sun, then suddenly the shadow of something long flying in the sky blocked his sight. The rays suddenly went back to his eyes, and he was momentarily blinded. He blinked a few times to get the burning sensation out, and when it was gone he quickly trailed his eyes after the unidentified object. When he looked down to tell Lulubell what he saw after the thing disappeared in the distance, he saw that even she was looking where the thing had descended.

"Oh. Backup's here." She said in a nonchalant voice before she went back to licking her paws.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavi, Krory, and Bookman looked at the lake from a distance.

"Not much water at all, is there?" Lavi frowned and did his signature pose, which included putting his arms behind his head. "It's no wonder no water's reaching the town."

Bookman suddenly knelt down on the ground, and Lavi asked if he found something.

"The water is still receding." The older exorcist replied before he looked where the water was starting to gather.

The lake's current level was evidently not enough to sustain a town as big as Shen's, and even at the first look anyone could tell that something supernatural was causing the water to stir. It was even already starting to swirl in the middle where down in the depths of the water someone or something was causing the water to disappear.

Krory started scratching his head and furrowed his eyebrows. _Bookman found out that the water was receding just by kneeling?_ He thought. _Incredible._

"You're right. As if the town weren't in enough trouble."

"What does this mean?" Krory kept on scratching his head. Everything was so confusing, his head was starting to hurt.

"Well, if we can't see any of the water heading towards anywhere else, it's most likely that it's being drained right within the lake." Bookman stood and nodded at Lavi's deduction.

"Then we should jump in and look around!" Krory took off his exorcist coat, but before he could do anything else Bookman raised his hand and told him to wait.

"What's the matter?" The vampire asked, and Bookman pointed at the treeline where men from the nearby village were hiding armed with guns and other weapons. "Who are they?"

"The rest of the townsfolk, probably. They're guarding what water's remaining. "

"It would be most inconvenient if their water were to disappear. Their whole village depends on this little lake, I understand how they must feel. Jumping into the lake in front of them may have unexpected repercussions."

"Then how are we going to investigate?" Krory thought about how they were trying to help, but the villagers looked like they weren't going to let them. Maybe if they tried explaining…

"Don't worry about it!" Lavi cheerfully pointed out. "When darkness falls they likely won't be able to guard the entire lake."

"I see! We'll have to wait awhile."

The three of them went near a cliff, where they rested and waited for the night to come. The villagers never left the area, though. They were guarding the lake with their lives, and they knew well that the fate of even the women and the children in the town depended upon them. If they really were that determined, then there would be no chance for the three exorcists to sneak into the lake to investigate.

Krory wished that Lenalee and Elin had more luck than them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meanwhile, two men in their forties stood up in the cliff overlooking the three retiring exorcists.

One was a man with brown hair that slicked together in the ends so much that his hair became pointed, and his chin protruding as well, while the other had short dark hair and a stubby chin. Both had dark eyes, and the characteristics of a Chinese folk.

"It's the exorcists!" The one with brown hair looked down below.

His companion looked at him sharply, and replied. "We have to find it before the exorcists do."

"We must kill all the exorcists."

"We'll do it tonight."

"We'll do it tonight!"

Both of the unidentified men chuckled at each other, their eyes emitting a purple light and a deep expression of desire to kill, as they started planning on how they were going to go with their plan.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"A—A fortune teller?" Lenalee asked with disbelief thick in her voice.

She and Elin had already started going around town, asking the folks about any mysterious happenings about last month. Anything strange that had happened could provide a great clue as to what was causing the waters to disappear, and probably confirm the exorcists' suspicion that an innocence fragment was behind this all.

At the moment, they were speaking to an old woman who was looking out from the window, who claimed to know something.

"Yes, and quite a famous one!" She chuckled lightly. "With a crystal ball that could predict almost anything. Since last month though, the fortunes have just dried up."

_That's about the same time the lake waters started to recede_, Lenalee thought.

"Can you tell me where this fortune teller lives?"

"Right there, down the street."

Lenalee looked to where the old woman was pointing, and she gaped at the relatively large structure where, according to the woman, the fortune teller resided. Even from the distance, she could already see tall white buildings within the big walls. Lenalee deduced that if this person was the whole town's fortune teller, then the people must have made sure that she lived comfortably. Kind of like Elin's case.

She beckoned for Elin to follow her and together the two of them went to the fortune teller's house, to see whether she had any connection to the town's plight.

They were halfway there, when suddenly Elin spoke.

"Do you believe that this person really is a fortune teller, and that he or she can really predict anything?"

Lenalee looked at Elin and smiled. "Of course I do! There's no harm in believing, right? We'll find out if it's true when we get there."

Lenalee quickened her pace, and Elin followed steadily. She observed as the younger girl looked around at the oriental buildings, and touched almost everything she passed. Lenalee remembered that the girl had never been to China, and that they never had time like right now to actually savor the sights and to glance closer at the structures. It was a really sad thought that they had come here on a job errand. And Lenalee doubted it that there would be any time in the future where they could just come here to enjoy.

"Is this the house?"

Elin spoke, and Lenalee was brought back from her thoughts. She observed that she was starting to get lost in her thoughts more often recently.

In front of them was a big red gate, and since it was too tall there would be no chance for them to look inside unless Lenalee used her Innocence to hover high up in the air. But since the two of them didn't want any attention they just decided to do it naturally.

"Oh, uhm, yes. Let me see if there's anyone home." Lenalee said, then she cleared her throat to make it easier to shout. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Elin joined in as well after no one came at the door even after a minute of calling out.

"Hello?"

But still, the gate was left unopened.

"I guess no one's home." Lenalee said dejectedly. She put her hand on the gate to try knocking this time, but when her hand made contact with the hard wood the gate opened slightly without effort like it wasn't even locked in the first place.

The two exorcists looked at each other, before peeking into the small opening where they saw an old man leaning on a cane who was staring at them.

"Who are you?" The man asked harshly, and the two girls lost balance and they tumbled forward. "Why have you come here?"

"W—well, you see…" Elin said as she rubbed a painful part of her head.

"Um…we hear you've been unwilling to predict the future since the river stopped flowing here." Her companion spoke for the two of them.

'That's no business of yours!" The man with long, graying beard continued to speak in hostile tones. "Get out of here!"

The old man raised his cane as if in an attempt to hit the exorcists, and the two quickly crawled out of the gate where they were continued to be chased by the harsh old man. He pushed them outside, and as they spoke protests he almost slammed the gate in their faces.

"Please wait!" Elin pleaded.

"Why have you stopped making predictions?"

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Please don't be like that."

"Shut up!" The man tried more and more to get rid of the meddling travelers in his front door. "Get out! Get out!"

"We're investigating the recent drought, you see. Will you please…" Lenalee's eyes went further, and she caught a glimpse of a little girl standing in a distance, watching them argue with the man. "Oh, who's that?"

At the mention of the little girl, the man's temper shortened once more. "Get out!" He screamed, then he pushed Lenalee which caused her to fall on the ground. Elin dropped to the ground beside Lenalee, and they looked up as the man shouted for them never to come back, and that there's nothing for him to tell them. Then he loudly slammed the gates closed.

"What was that all about?" Elin turned to Lenalee, but the girl just looked back at the gate as she thought about the little girl who the old man seemed to be protecting from them. He must've thought that they were going to harm her, and the old man must've been her grandfather.

_But…_Lenalee thought. _Who WAS that girl? Could they somehow get to talk to her when her grandfather was not in their presence? _

_Could it be, that the old man had acted so hostile, because he knew that his granddaughter was somehow connected to the drought?_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

After their encounter with the old man, the two immediately returned to the kind villager's house, where they set up a golem that floated freely in the air to transmit their messages to Lavi, Krory, and Bookman's golem as they recounted what they had found out from their investigation.

"We'll look into it again tomorrow." Lenalee spoke when they were almost done. "But we're positive that the little girl and the old man have some kind of connection to the water's disappearance."

The message ended, and Elin sighed as her shoulders slumped as a sign of defeat.

"No luck on their end either then?" She said, but Lenalee continued to speak to her in a cheerful tone.

"They did say that they'd investigate the lake after sunset. We'll just have to try again tomorrow."

"That's true!" Elin's face suddenly brightened up. "Maybe if I think in an even more positive way, we'll finally get to find out what's behind this all!"

Lenalee chuckled at Elin's disposition.

She didn't have to worry. They'd certainly solve this mystery, like they did with the previous ones.

Right?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Thank you very much, Mimi." Allen told the akuma maid before she bowed and disappeared to fetch Lulubell's food.

The akuma had found them a place to stay in for the night, and Allen could say that it was more than he and Lulubell needed. He didn't mind that they were actually staying there after Mimi killed the previous owner after he refused to be hospitable. The house was big, comfy, and fully furnished. It was a house for five. There was also enough food to last for a year if Allen was to eat them all, which he wasn't exactly in the mood for, and the place was quiet.

But of course, there was the problem with drinking water.

It wasn't such a bad idea for Allen to take a short bath, but he wouldn't want to waste water at this time. Maybe he'd bathe in the next town, where surely there would be more water.

The best about the house, though, was that from the window near Allen's designated bed the house where the exorcists were currently residing in could be seen.

They could see whether anyone came in, and if the exorcists were planning to come out. And if they were, Allen just knew that it was going to be to head to that house where the grumpy old man and his little granddaughter resided.

When the exorcists had split up, Lulubell decided to follow the three male exorcists who went to the lake to investigate, whilst Allen stayed in the town to keep an eye for the two girls. And so, he witnessed that little scene as the old man successfully made the exorcists leave their premises.

The door opened and Lulubell came in, back in her human form.

Allen admitted, he missed that form, but who's to say that he preferred that over her cat-form?

"So, you find out anything?" He asked, to which she grunted.

"No, not a thing. I could say that I wasted my time following them around. Right now, they're even just…sleeping on the grass! They're too lazy for my taste. I'll come back there after sunset. That's when they're planning to jump into the lake, where they'll investigate what's draining the water. How about you? You learn anything?"

"Nah, didn't learn much, either. Except that there's a strange fortune teller in town."

"Oh." Lulubell said, in her expressionless voice, before she went on her bed to get a little nap.

Allen sighed at her disinterest, then he looked out the window and at the exorcists' house.

He also knew, that contrary to the exorcists' belief, it was the little girl and not the old man who was the fortune teller.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"It's about time!" Lavi sat up from the grass as he stared at the beautiful sight of the setting sun. Krory and Bookman followed, but after a moment Bookman turned around cautiously as if he was sensing something.

"What's the matter, gramps?" his apprentice called out worriedly. It seemed to him that Bookman found out something.

"You two check out the lake yourselves."

Lavi and Krory jumped back at the sudden change of plans. The three of them were supposed to go in together! What could have made him turn? If Bookman was acting this way, then surely he must've sensed something wrong?

"I'm going back to town. Good luck."

Great. So now Bookman was planning on leaving them?

"Wait, Gramps!"

Lavi and Krory kept on calling for Bookman to stay, but the man continued walking until at last he disappeared behind the treeline.

Something was definitely wrong.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lenalee sat on the desk, under the dim light of a candle, as Elin was sleeping in the room beside hers, as far as she knew. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Lenalee asked if the knocker was Elin. But the voice that replied was a female's, yet it somewhat belonged to a younger individual than the other exorcist.

"Please let me in!" The voice called out.

It was already night, and it was strange for someone to knock at Lenalee's door at that time of the day. Therefore, it must've been about a very important matter.

Lenalee opened the door to find the little girl from earlier, the hostile man's granddaughter, hiding beneath a cloth wrapped around her head in an attempt to hide her face.

She entered hurriedly inside Lenalee's room, as if she was hiding from something, and Lenalee's eyes shined with recognition.

"You're…" the older exorcists said, and the little girl nodded her head.

"Hello. I'm sorry if I bothered you…but anyway, my name is Meilin."

"I'm Lenalee." The exorcist introduced herself as she closed the door behind Meilin to give them privacy. She led the girl to a chair, made her sit, and retired on a chair in front of her as well.

"You're the fortune teller's granddaughter, aren't you?" As Lenalee spoke, the girl started clutching the hem of her clothes nervously. "What's the matter?"

"Um actually, I'm the fortune teller."

"Oh, is that so? I thought—"

"My grandfather was just worried about me. That's why he sent you away like that."

"Don't worry about it. Why did you come to see me, though?"

"U—uhm, I…well, I'm worried about the town. There's no water." Lenalee nodded as a gesture for the girl to go on. Then suddenly, the girl started tearing up, and Lenalee couldn't' make her feel better since she still didn't know what was causing the girl to cry. "I liked all the attention the people gave me as a fortune teller. But now, everyone's in so much trouble…"

"Could it be that you know why the waters have receded?"

At Lenalee's statement, the girl's head snapped up.

"Oh, uhm…no." The girl's answer seemed to hesitate.

"Say, you ARE a fortune teller, aren't you?"

"I-I am, Miss Lenalee."

"Just Lenalee is fine."

"Lenalee, then."

"So, Meilin, your fortunes are never wrong, right? Why don't you try to find out what's causing the drought?"

"I…I can't do it anymore." Meilin's head drooped so low in shame.

"Why?"

"I don't have the crystal ball I need to tell the future. Um…my grandfather and I threw it away."

_She must've seen something horrible in the crystal ball, which made them throw it away_, Lenalee thought.

"When? And where?" With this new piece of information, Lenalee found herself even more puzzled.

"A month ago…in the lake."

Lenalee almost gasped in Meilin's presence.

Could it be…?

"A month ago in the lake at the river's source?"

"Yes."

"My goodness," Lenalee whispered to herself. "Could that be the source of this phenomenon?"

If it was…then the crystal ball was most likely a fragment of Innocence.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lenalee went on to explain to Meilin about the concept of Innocence, and how her crystal ball could have been one.

"Innocence…It's a material with special powers. Say, Meilin, why did you throw away your crystal ball? Will you tell me the reason?"

"W-well…I-I…"

Meilin started crying even more, and she looked away from Lenalee as she clutched her head tightly.

"A-Are you alright Meilin?" The older girl became afraid that she had asked the wrong question.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Elin came inside while clutching her shoulder.

"Lenalee! Demons!" She shouted before she grunted and collapsed in pain.

Lenalee looked out to see a couple of level ones gathering outside in the sky, then one of them aimed and shot it's bullets in Elin's hunched figure. The doorway exploded with fire and smoke, but Lenalee was able to pull Meilin away from the explosion.

But Elin was the direct target.

"Elin!" Lenalee called for her comrade. An akuma appeared in the doorway that was destroyed from the bullets, but Elin emerged from the rubble and used the fire to hurl it at the akuma. The girl got busy with the akumas, and as the enemies were preoccupied Lenalee hid Meilin beneath the desk, gave the girl her coat, and told her to remain hiding.

As Lenalee was preparing to activate her innocence, Meilin caught sight of the Rose Emblem on Lenalee's uniform, and she started crying and grasping her clothes again. She stood up for awhile to touch it as Lenalee looked on , bewildered, and her visions ran wild again.

She saw a vision of the Rose Emblem, bathed in blood, and the vision shifted and she saw herself wearing a uniform like Lenalee's, and four other people with the Rose Emblem lying dead around her. The visions shattered, and Meilin cried out.

Lenalee tried to comfort her, but to no avail, and when she couldn't take it she ran away as fast as she could. The exorcist called for her, but she didn't stop as her visions replayed over and over in her head. She continued running until she was out of the premises, but once she was outside there was a man who stood in front of her, blocking her way.

"I've found you…" The man said.

"W-who are you?" Meilin said in a shaky voice as she tried to be brave. She could see no point in running in the other direction, as well, since both of them knew that the older man would easily outrun someone with a frail body like hers.

"How'd you like to come with me?" The man suddenly shouted with a booming, mechanical voice, and he turned into a metallic dragon-like monster. He grabbed Meilin before Lenalee could arrive at their location, and with her he flew away into the sky and farther away.

Lenalee caught a glimpse of Meilin in the demon's clutches, but when she activated her innocence to catch up with them more level one akumas appeared behind her to stop her from getting away.

The akumas started shooting their bullets at her, but Lenalee just dodged easily using her dark boots, and killed a whole group of the akumas with one kick.

When she turned around though, the akuma with Meilin had already flown too far, and more akumas were appearing in front of her. She couldn't get rid of these while keeping in track of Meilin's abductor. Her chest pounded as she tried to think of anything she could do, but much to her relief Elin reappeared and started taking on the level one akumas gathering around them.

"Go, Lenalee!" Elin shouted before killing another of the akumas, and Lenalee obeyed immediately and flew towards the akuma as fast as she could.

She almost caught up with them, but the akuma had a heavy weapon on its tail and flicked it to hit her. She coughed up blood as she lost balance and control over herself as she doubled over in pain.

"MEILIN!" Lenalee screamed as she fell into the ground slowly, the akuma getting farther and farther away from her until it looked like nothing but a speck in the sky.

* * *

><p>Allen: It's now time for our new segment!~<p>

Me: Yeah! Woohoo! Yeah! Yeah!

*silence as everyone stares*

croo...crooo

Elin: Okay, anyway, this new segment is called, "If-Ever-The-Author-Was-too-Forgetful-To-Say-Something-or-She-Wasn't-Clear-About-An-Explanation-Then-It's-The-Time-To-Ask-Her"

Me: In short, it's an Ask the Author (okay, and the characters) about your questions!

Lavi: Yeah, like Elin said, if there's something not clear to you, or she ^ forgot to mention something. You can put your questions in the reviews, since the author doesn't look at the private messages much...blah blah. I dunno, it's just her thingamajigs.

Me: thank you, Lavi. I believe that aside from asking questions, people would be more active in telling me what's their thoughts on the chapters. Anyways, there's this one thing I'd like to clear up.

Lenalee: Many people have been wondering about Allen's innocence. Did it evolve? When's he going to use it? And such...

Krory: I've been wondering about that too...

Me: Well, I don't think I explained it further in the first few chapters, but I did say that Allen's innocence HAD evolved during his stay with the Noahs. As Allen trained with Tyki and Lulubell and the other noahs, his resolve became stronger, and everyone knows that your synchronization rate deeply depends on that. Allen also used the innocence's "allergic reaction" to dark matter to force it to evolve.

Allen: It was painful, alright? There was even one time when it almost completely disappeared as I was using Tyki's dark matter. Felt like my arm was crumbling...and people, there's really no use for me to activate it, right? :D I mean, I AM in the cool-er (Yeah, go Noahs!) side of the war, and I don't really need to fight the akumas. Besides, the Earl gave strict orders that I couldn't use it in the presence of the others, or I would blow my cover and let people know that I was an innocence wielder.

Me: Blood Robert, You know when I read stories like mine I ALWAYS wait for the moment when Allen activates his innocence in front of Lenalee and the others. And they'd be like, whut? And Allen's like, Yeah, heck I'm THIS cool! :D But, unfortunately, Crown Clown won't be showing sooner. (sigh).

So, send in your questions, and let us answer it! :D

Krory: Eliade...

Me: Uh...what? ^

* * *

><p>Patrick the almighty observer: Still experimenting. People get confused whenever I suddenly switch POVs, and some say I should only focus on one in a chapter. :D I read other books, and so far I never saw a book with many point of views in one chapter...Maybe it's just me? XD I was thinking that maybe I should try focusing only on one to make it clearer...but it becomes too short (the chapter, I mean.) But I returned the Many-POVS-In-One-Chapter in this chapter! So...what are your thoughts? :D<p>

Witchsoul531: Uhm...I'm sorry, but I didn't understand your review? (Forgive the clueless) :D

DJ Crescendo27: Oh, that really "warms" (I'm quite cheesy today...) my heart...thanks! Hope you continue liking it! :))

kyuubi19: I believe I answered some of your questions up there! :D And as for Lenalee and Allen (nudge nudge, I betcha you're an AllenxLenalee! XD) I'll get them to talk soon. :)) You're free to send more questions!

Kat: Thanks for the continuous support! :D

Aika-tan: Really niiiice emoticon you got there~ :3 You're free to give longer reviews! :D

Again, to the other guys out there, Review and tell me watcha think! *WINK* Send in your questions as well!


	29. The Situation Worsens

Chapter Twenty Nine

The Situation Worsens

It was already dark out, but Lavi and Krory went deeper and deeper into the lake as far as they could, until they noticed that they were slowly being pulled down to the depths even without effort.

Lavi noticed that there really was something strange about the lake, and there was an invisible factor that made the lake even more mystifying aside from the fact that some of its water was disappearing. From dry land, nothing was visible, but anyone submerged could easily see anything above due to the moon's faint light.

They must've swum too deep, because soon their ears started ringing and it became painful for them due to the pressure. Lavi's chest became constricted, and he was about to resurface when suddenly he noticed a light coming from below.

Krory noticed it too, and the two of them just froze there, eyes transfixed on the bright white light coming from the lake bed. For a moment they were mesmerized, filled with wonder and what the source of light could have been. They looked around as well, and for the first time they realized that the swirling water was being sucked into the light. They swam a bit closer, but when they were almost sucked in themselves Krory gestured for the two of them to swim to the surface before it was too late.

"Curses," Lavi thought. "It's so hard since there's no communication."

It took a while for them to resurface, but when their heads popped out of the water to regain the oxygen they lost the first thing they saw was a horde of akumas waiting around the lake.

"Exorcists!" A level two akuma shouted, and immediately the akumas started shooting at the water in an attempt to hit their opponents.

Lavi, panicking, tried to run while in the water, but it only made him look comedic, slower, and much more of a target for the mad akumas.

Krory sighed, then he dived and swam closer to Lavi. He pulled on the red haired exorcist's leg to bring him down, and Lavi disappeared below the water. Since they were not visible to those above due to the dark chasm below them except for the area where the white light was, explosions erupted all over the lake in different directions, and it made the two exorcists thankful that they were in the water.

Krory looked up to see which akuma was closest and the easiest target, then he activated his innocence and shot up.

Lavi, left alone, made an attempt to sigh in the water, which was a fail, and when he looked down again his eyes locked on the light and he desperately wished he could go deeper to see what the mysterious object was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Meilin…" Lenalee whispered into the night.

She was standing on the roof, thinking about her failure as Meilin's protector, as she looked in the distance and in the direction where the akuma had headed. She tried to think of a way to retrieve the girl, but she could think of none.

It was already too late for her to follow.

"Why would an akuma want to take her?" Elin spoke from below as she sat on the ground, her back against a wall. She was clutching her right shoulder tightly, which was bloody due to a wound from an akuma bullet.

She had been sleeping quietly in a room near Lenalee's when Meilin had come in the middle of the night, when suddenly an explosion broke the entire half of her room, and she was suddenly shot by an akuma on her shoulder. She was even still groggy at that time, but after she was done with the akuma she ran to Lenalee's room just in time to warn them. If she hadn't been targeted first, then she might've not warned them.

"It would seem that the demons' target is the crystal ball." Bookman's voice came from behind them all, and Lenalee and Elin turned to him. Meilin's grandfather came up from behind him, his hostile face contorted in worry for his granddaughter.

"Bookman?" Lenalee jumped down beside Elin. "Meilin's grandfather?"

"Crystal ball?" Elin's voice said so soft, almost in a whisper.

"Yes. It's likely that her crystal ball is an innocence fragment. I'll explain in detail later. We must hurry, her life may be in danger.

"Please…" Meilin's grandfather pleaded. "Save my Meilin!"

Elin's disgust for the man's previous behavior was replaced with pity, and she stood.

"We will." She and Lenalee spoke together.

But before she could run with Lenalee, Bookman stopped them and he walked to Elin. He held her arm up, and he inspected her wound.

"It's not too deep. You'll be fine. Do you have any cloth?" Lenalee came forward and handed him her handkerchief, which he used to tie around Elin's arm as a tourniquet.

When he was done, he nodded to the two girls, and sent them away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where are the akumas taking her?" Allen asked Lulubell, who had taken charge over the mini-mission, as Allen liked to call it.

"I don't know." Lulubell merely shrugged, and she continued fanning herself.

Lulubell and Allen were standing among the trees near the lake, where they watched over the akumas and the innocence fragment as well. In case the akumas failed to eliminate the exorcists, then the two of them would take over and take the innocence themselves. They were just watching the events unfold, as they waited for their cue to appear.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Allen's eyebrows twitched at Lulubell's response.

"It's exactly what it meant. I don't know. I simply gave Mimi the orders to take charge. Don't you worry too much, old man, she's going to take care of everything."

Allen became even more irked at Lulubell for calling him an old man. How could she just let someone else take over? Who knows what Mimi just might do to mess this up?

But, after all, it was Allen's fault.

He already had a hunch that Lulubell would do something like handing the matter over to an akuma, and yet he still let her handle everything.

It was always like this with Lulubell.

She would make the akumas do everything for her, especially Mimi, and just sit in a corner and keep watch. From fanning herself, to getting her food, and to retrieving innocence, the akumas have done loads of other stuff for Lulubell.

Once they complained, though, she would order them to self destruct, which even akumas like a level three cannot refuse.

Allen sighed, then he turned back to the lake where something shot out of the water and went up towards the sky.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Krory plummeted into the lake beside Lavi, after he was hit by one of the enemies. It was good thing he was able to suck in some breath before he reached the water, but he couldn't prevent the water from getting some into his nose.

More akumas came flocking into the lake, and Lavi and Krory were trapped under the water. Every time they would resurface, the akumas would shoot at them, and they needed to somehow resurface without the akumas getting a chance to shoot them.

Lavi unbuttoned his pocket, reached in, and got Ozuchi Kozuchi.

Since he couldn't say anything under water, he concentrated and uttered the magic words in his head.

"Extend!"

His hammer shot out of the water, he and Krory holding on the end, surprising the akumas which Krory used as a diversion. As the akumas started shooting at them, Krory jumped on a nearby akuma, draining its blood, before moving to another. The akumas kept swatting at him as if he was an annoying mosquito, but they only got him a few times.

Lavi, meanwhile, willed the other end of the hammer to come up from the water, and when his hammer was in its original size, he started swinging at the opponents.

One hit of his weapon, and the akumas were reduced to rubble.

More akumas kept coming though, and soon it was like a fireworks festival on the lake due to the big explosions.

Since Krory could only take on one akuma at a time, he had to hurry while draining they blood, but still he couldn't drain a number of akumas in a minute. So what he did was to drain about three akumas a minute, and he used the strength he got from the akuma blood to power himself and to cut through the akumas. It proved to be more effective and efficient than draining them all at once, and since there was no harm done he used the pattern from then on.

While fighting though, he couldn't help but think about Elin and Lenalee, and what might've happened to them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lenalee…I'm tired." Elin gasped as she almost stumbled forward.

The two of them had run from the city to the lake and as they were heading up, the lake already in sight, Elin found herself starting to get tired. Lenalee, having a stronger endurance, was well in front of her, but when Elin needed her help she stopped and went to the younger girl's side. She activated her innocence, wrapped her arms around Elin's waist, and shot up into the air in the lake's direction. And since flying proved to be faster than running, the two of them got there in a matter of seconds.

When they arrived, they found Lavi and Krory battling against a number of akumas, explosions filling the air, but what caught Lenalee's eyes were Meilin and her abductor, hovering right above the whirlpool. She and Elin nodded to each other, and they started coming closer.

Both of them knew exactly that the akuma was planning to drop Meilin into the water.

Krory and Lavi, meanwhile, successfully reduced the number of akumas to less than five, but an incompetent level two was still consistently getting in their way.

The weird-looking mechanism started to battle alone with Krory, whilst Lavi was occupied with the other akumas left standing. Krory was about to lunge towards the level two, but it grabbed a nearby level one and used it to smash Krory into the ground.

"Krory!" Lavi shouted at the sight. He jumped from the remains of akuma to akuma until he arrived where Krory was left unconscious. Using his left hand to hoist his comrade on his shoulder, he used his right to grasp his hammer and try to hit the level two. His hammer missed, and the akuma sneered before breathing fire upon them.

Lavi hopped away once more, which he managed even with another person on his shoulder, and evaded the long range of fire. He used the end of Ozuchi Kozuchi and lodged it into a hovering level one akuma, where the two exorcists dangled while waiting for the level two to stop. When it was done, Lavi brought Krory to dry land, where they rested to recuperate for awhile.

"That was close!" Lavi wiped his forehead. "You okay?"

Krory was clutching his head, but he nodded to show that he was fine.

Both of them were already tired, but they had to keep on fighting nonetheless. It was part of their job as exorcists, even if it meant to risk their lives saving a person they didn't even know. In Krory and Lavi's case, it was Meilin and the whole town.

They should have had the free will to choose whether they would fight against the Noah clan, but the moment Innocence chose to synchronize with them their lives became bound to the Black Order.

"What's that?" Krory suddenly said, and when Lavi looked up to where he was looking he saw another level two akuma, this time with a dragonoid form.

"There's another one! And it's carrying someone…" Both of them squinted to get a better look, but they had no idea that they were looking at Meilin.

Meilin shouted for the akuma to let her down, and her cries were heard throughout the night.

"A girl!" Lavi's eyes widened. "What's it want with her?"

Before they could find out though, the level two akuma who could breathe fire appeared in front of them, and sneered.

"Found you!" It said, raising its hand which held another level one akuma. "You're a lucky bunch, you know?"

"Is that so?" Lavi helped Krory up on his feet. "I don't know what you're planning, but…"

"It stops here." Krory continued.

"Ooh, what're you gonna do?"

"What do you think?"

"Fight the demons…" Krory bared his fangs.

"And destroy them." While Lavi brandished his hammer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Meilin!" Lenalee shouted, before she let Elin down on the ground and ran towards the akuma as fast as she could.

"Lenalee!" Meilin shouted as well as she looked back at the exorcist. Before Lenalee could lunge herself at the akuma, though, the akuma proclaimed that it was too late, and he dropped Meilin into the whirlpool.

Meilin plummeted head first into the water, and everything seemed to stop for her. She could vaguely hear Lenalee screaming once more, but when her eyes spotted the bright light she realized that her crystal ball was wreaking all the havoc, and her horrendous vision came back into her mind. She screamed with all her might, and suddenly the water stopped moving and the light became so bright that everyone in the area was momentarily blinded. All of them shielded their eyes, but when Meilin entered the ark of light she was thrown away. Lenalee immediately shot up, and when she caught Meilin she asked if she was okay. The girl, though, did not give a reply.

The light enveloped the whole lake, and caused the waters to ripple and make huge waves. Lenalee almost got carried away, if Elin had not used her abilities to will the wind to push the older exorcist away. The akumas were thrown away in the distance, and Lavi and Krory were almost dragged away if they didn't hang on to the trees for support.

"That shining ball…" Krory said when the gushing winds and crashing waves had stopped.

"It's sucking up all the water!" Lavi observed, and he realized that the situation was worsening.

The crystal ball had risen from the depths of the lake, and was now hovering a few feet above the water. It started sucking more of the water, which came in arcs towards the ball.

"What's that…?" Elin asked both Lenalee and Meilin as they watched from a distance.

"That's my crystal ball…" The little girl said in a faint voice. "The one I threw into the lake."

"Meilin, that's not just a crystal ball." Lenalee corrected. "It's an innocence fragment, the one I told you about, and you are its host…"

"Host?"

* * *

><p>Allen: Oh, look, it's a miracle. There's only three questions to answer! Congratulations, author.<p>

Me: Did you really lack that much confidence?

Allen and the rest of the Black Order and the Noahs: YES!

Me: Anyways, these questions are from Aika-tan (my faithful reviewer *wink*!)

Allen: (She or he?) was asking if I would still turn into a Noah. Particularly, the 14th-

Neah: (wakes from sleep) Huh? What? Did someone call me?

Allen: Nah, go back to sleep. Someone was just asking about you. Now, don't worry Aika, he WILL be showing up, much to my chagrin.

Neah: Yeah yeah...(goes back to sleep and snores)

Me: Next question. About the Ark. If anyone noticed, in the anime and manga the noahs had to go to Edo to download the old ark into a new one, since Neah made it so that the ark would stay in Edo and would not be usable. But in my version, the ark had already been made usable, so it's tricky since there would be no reason for the noahs to go to Edo. (But fortunately, Elin gave me a really good idea.) As much as I want to spoil the rest of the story, XD, I can't do that. You readers have to wait! :D

Timothy: That Aika-person also asked how everything was going to happen with me...well, that's also for you readers to wait for when the author finally decided to show the awesome me. And of course, it would include a LOT of groping...

Elin: Oh, shut up Timothy. Wai-NO! (Crashing sounds, and finally the sound of a pan hitting something REALLY hard) No! Of course you cannot grope me!

Timothy: (Rubbing head furiously) She hit me with a pan! She hit me with a-

(Another sound of a clanking pan)

Timothy: Ah...are those stars? (Crashes down)

Allen: (Sighs) Anyway, that's all, readers. Please send in your questions, so we can answer them!

Lavi: (Grins evilly) It doesn't have to be related to the story! You can ask the color of Elin's underwe-

(More clanking pan sounds)

Me: Till next time!

(Everyone wrestles for the pan)

* * *

><p>Gold Phantom: Yeah! me too, I prefer her as a cat. But since she's going to fight soon, she has to be a human. Can't have her doing cat-fu (Ugh...pun on Kung fu) on Lenalee, right? :D<p>

Anon: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D

Aika-tan: Yes, your "either" is spelled right! :D Well, you ARE one of the most active reviewers! Thanks again! :D I always look forward to reading your reviews.

Witchsoul531: Thank you! But I believe that there's still room for so much improvement for me...(Sigh) but I do hope that one day, I'll get better. Anyways, my brain only dies when I'm in school...so it's very inconvenient. I short-circuit when I'm in Math or Science class...XD

Patrick The almighty observer: I'm sorry to always keep you waiting...there's just always *this* many things to do, and although I wish I could just sit in front of the computer all day updating, everyone knows only Superman can do that. Anyways, I'm looking forward to read your next review! :D

Review please, everyone! XD


	30. The Reluctant Host

Chapter Thirty

The Reluctant Host

**Exorcists POV**

**- Lenalee, Elin, Lavi, Krory, and Meilin are battling the akumas as they protect Meilin's innocence, while Lulubell and Allen are watching in a distance.-**

"Innocence," Lenalee explained further so Meilin could understand. "It is a mysterious substance which causes supernatural phenomena all around it. In addition, it is the only means by which the human race can stand against the Millennium Earl and his demons, who endeavor to destroy this world. It is humanity's last hope. To the demons though, it's a hateful substance. Each innocence fragment can be controlled only by a single human known as its host. We are the only ones capable of fighting the demons. We are known as exorcists."

"Exorcists…so that must be innocence." Meilin pointed to her crystal ball, and Lenalee nodded.

"We believe that you are the innocence's host, Meilin. You are one of us."

"A host…exorcists." Meilin only repeated. Lenalee didn't know whether Meilin understood that she was being called, but she tried her best to explain everything to her in the simplest way possible so that the little girl could comprehend what was transpiring around her even in her age.

Meilin, though, suddenly started shaking and sobbing again in Lenalee's arms, and the arcs of water in front of them widened even more.

"It's getting bigger and bigger…" Lavi tried to think of a way to stop all the water, but nothing came to his mind. They couldn't let the crystal ball suck all the water as well. Somehow, he felt that whatever the ball managed to absorb, there was no chance of ever getting it back. And if all the water in the lake was lost, then Meilin's town would cease to survive.

The trees Lavi and Krory were holding onto suddenly shook, and the persistent level two they were fighting earlier reappeared behind their backs. But instead of fighting them, it flew up into the sky, and headed towards the crystal ball. It positioned itself first, before inhaling and breathing as much fire as it could directed towards the ball. The fire, however, failed to penetrate the shield that the innocence had set around itself, and instead spread out. The akuma then proceeded with direct attack, and started clawing at the shield to no avail. He persisted, and somehow he was able to get his hand inside. But when he was about to grab hold of the innocence, his hand started to shatter, and since he could not pull it out he could only watch as his hand disappeared. When his whole arm broke away, he jumped up into the air farther from the hateful substance that cost him an arm. Another explosion came about, and Meilin, held Lenalee tighter.

Meilin caught sight of the crystal ball again, and she couldn't help but scream. Lavi and Krory heard her cries, and they went in the direction of Lenalee and Elin.

"You're all right!" Elin exclaimed happily at the sight of her two comrades.

"Yes. What happened?" Lavi asked.

"Well…"

Before Elin could answer, Meilin started to sob again, and Lenalee hugged her tighter in an attempt to comfort her.

"No…no…Not again! I never want to touch it again!" Meilin cried out, and finally she decided to tell the real reason behind why she threw away the crystal ball. "A month ago, the ball showed me a terrible future. It was dark and filled with death. I just wanted to tell people's fortunes. I only wanted to do something nice for them all. Why? Why?"

At Meilin's outburst, the crystal ball reacted once again.

"All right, that's enough."

Lenalee calmed the girl down, and she walked away with Meilin still in her arms. Elin, Lavi, and Krory looked on, sympathizing with the girl since they too had experienced such hardships due to innocence.

"What does this mean?" Krory asked for the second time that day. "What did she see?"

"I think it was her own future…" Elin trailed off, trying to guess what must have made Meilin so frightened.

"Why is that so frightening?"

"She's an innocence host. What she saw was her future as an exorcist." Elin looked as Lavi said the most probable reason. It all made sense. Everybody knew that the fate of an exorcist didn't ultimately lead to a carefree future. Before they could look on and live in freedom, they would first have to kill akumas, and eventually, the Noahs. "We all know are paths are dark and stained with blood, but being unable to see to its end is what keeps us sane."

"But she…"

"Meilin," Lenalee let the said girl down on the ground, where she stood with her eyes fixed on the ground. "You can get home by yourself from here, right?"

"Lenalee…?"

"I'm sorry. Just think about your grandfather and your friends in the town. Don't worry about the innocence or the future." Lenalee stood up, and walked away. She hoped that Meilin would not end up with a fate the same as hers, and she knew very well that the path of an exorcist was not for someone like Meilin. "Meilin, I'm glad to have met you."

Lenalee walked back to the other exorcists, but Meilin called for her to wait.

"Lenalee, I…"

Another explosion came from the crystal ball, and a sharp gust of wind almost sent everyone tumbling.

"What in God's name-?" Lenalee held on to keep Meilin from getting harmed. The girl looked on from her shoulder, and looked at the innocence fragment with determination marked on her face. Slowly the ball rose up, sending sharper gusts of wind and almost throwing everyone away.

"I think the innocence's going berserk!" Lavi exclaimed as he shielded his eyes from the small projectiles that floated in the air.

"Berserk?" Meilin repeated.

"Yes." Lenalee replied. "Your innocence has the power to see the future. I believe it links the future to the present just for an instant. Without its host to control it perhaps this link has become larger than it's capable of withstanding. At any rate, we have to stop it or this situation could get ugly."

"Lenalee…" Meilin said with determination overpowering her fear.

"Meilin, there's something I need to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"It's possible that even greater pain awaits you, worse even than what you have already seen. Do you still wish to continue?"

"I do!"

"Very well. We're all with you." Lenalee put a hand on her shoulder, and the other exorcists nodded to show their support.

"All righty then!" Lavi twirled his hammer in his hands in a comedic way.

"Let's do it!" Elin jumped up in excitement and adrenaline.

"Let us indeed."

"Extend!" Lavi shouted, and immediately his hammer grew longer until he, Elin, and Krory who were holding onto the end, were able to reach the level two akuma who could breathe fire. Krory jumped on the akuma and ran up until he was on the right shoulder, where he started punching a hole. Elin followed as well from the other side, and with a swipe of her hand she got a handful of water from one of the arcs surrounding the innocence fragment which she used to make slices on the akuma's face.

"Lenalee, we're counting on you!" Lavi shouted, and Lenalee came up using the hammer as well, where she jumped high in the air with Meilin holding tightly, and she propelled herself straight into crystal ball.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Allen and Lulubell's POV**

**-The Exorcists are still battling the akumas, while Lenalee and Meilin were heading towards the innocence fragment—**

"What the heck are they doing? They'll be squashed like a bug once they enter that shield." Lulubell was talking about the two exorcists who were most likely plummeting to their deaths.

"Come on, Lulubell, just watch." Allen chuckled at the thought. "Who knows, right? I mean, that little girl IS the host. Maybe she's finally come to terms with the innocence fragment."

"And what if she still hasn't?"

"Then, yes, either they will be squashed like a bug, or they will topple out of the sky and hurtle down where they will still break every bone in their bodies when they hit the ground."

"Hmm…sounds bloody to me. Still, it would be of good nuisance. We'll just tell the Earl that they killed themselves with their idiotic antics."

"Did you forget the part where they're supposed to lead us to General Cross Marian?" Allen looked incredulously at Lulubell.

"No, I didn't. Besides, we already know where he is. What's the point of being the exorcists' watchdogs?"

"Oh, right, we DO know where Cross is. He's in China, right? Have you ever had the thought that we don't know WHICH part of China?" Allen said with sarcasm thick in his voice.

"We could search the whole country."

"Yeah, good luck with that Lulubell. Anyways, I was too distracted talking some sense into you, I no longer see the two exorcists…"

"There," Lulubell pointed to Elin, Lavi, and Krory.

"I said TWO. They're three. I meant that exorcist in pigtails and that little fortune teller."

"Oh. I don't see them too." Lulubell searched the battlefield with her eyes.

"Maybe they made it inside."

"Oh, good Lord. I HOPE they did!" Lulubell sighed.

Allen scratched his head in bewilderment. "I thought you didn't want them to make it through?"

"I'm fine with both. If they make if through, then we can move on and get done with it. But if they die trying to get to the innocence fragment, then fine, I'm finally going to see something entertaining since Tyki lost his underpants."

Allen just sighed at Lulubell's statement, to which she asked what was wrong, and he just turned back to where the battle was still going on.

After all, he too was itching to get out there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Meilin's POV**

**-She and Lenalee hurtle towards the innocence fragment as the others are battling and Allen and Lulubell were having trouble spotting them since they were moving so fast.-**

_I'm sorry I didn't understand you…_

_You were in just as much pain as I was…_

_I think we can finally understand one another now…_

Meilin opened her eyes, and she realized she was already beside the crystal ball within its makeshift shield. She could only remember Lenalee bringing her down here, but she couldn't remember any sort of pain after they penetrated the shield. She could vaguely remember a conversation between her and the innocence fragment though…

Meilin blinked twice, before she reached out her hand to touch the ball. She hesitated at first, but Lenalee hugged her tighter to bring comfort.

"What's wrong?" The older exorcist asked.

"Lenalee…can I really be an exorcist?"

"Meilin, are you really so afraid of the future?"

"Yeah, I am, but I haven't seen everything it holds. There may be some hope there. Waiting to be seen, and to be felt. At least, if you stay with me, Lenalee."

"Thank you, Meilin."

Meilin smiled at the exorcist before she finally laid her hand on the ball, and suddenly the white light was replaced by a yellow, more cheery one.

Below, the akuma and the three exorcists who were fighting it were thrown on the now dry lakebed, and yellow orbs began to fall slowly from the sky. The innocence's makeshift shield and the arcs of water were gone, but suddenly four bigger orbs appeared around Lenalee and Meilin, where water started to gush out.

As the akuma was preoccupied trying to make sense of what was happening, Krory jumped on it and quickly got to work draining its blood.

"All right!" Lavi and Elin cheered, and they went forward to help. Lavi pounded on the enemy using his hammer, and an exasperated yet cheerful Elin made daggers out of the water to make her alterations on the akuma's dental work.

But suddenly, the waters formed a giant wave that loomed over the three exorcists and the poor akuma, and the four of them started running like crazy out of the lakebed. But the waters were rushing too fast, and finally succumbing to what was going to happen the exorcists took one final breath before they were completely submerged in the rushing water.

The original level of the waters returned, and it soon flowed back into the river and into the once empty canals of Meilin's town. The people rejoiced, and everything was back to normal.

Krory, Lavi, and Elin walked out of the water, their chests pounding with exhaustion.

"At least we got out alive…" Lavi heaved with every breath.

"That was simply awful…" Krory coughed after him.

"What are you guys talking about? Whooo! That was really fun! We should try that again!" Elin said in her upbeat self, before she crashed down on the grass in a wet heap.

Lavi and Krory, sighing, put her arms around their shoulders, and began to drag her away. But she pointed at the lake, and said, "Look at that!" before she went back to snoring.

The lake was back in its full glory, shimmering under the newly risen sun, and in the midst of it was Lenalee, holding a happy looking Meilin who was clutching the crystal ball tightly.

_I've accepted my fate…._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Allen and Lulubell's POV**

**-The exorcists were back in Meilin's house, celebrating their victory, while Allen and Lulubell sat on the roof above them with Mimi and the remaining akuma.—**

"You're all useless!" Mimi shouted at the akuma with a dragonoid figure, the one that abducted Meilin, as Allen and Lulubell looked on. The akuma shook with fear, knowing that he was inferior to Lulubell's faithful maid.

"Get out of here," Lulubell finally said, before she snapped her fingers and the akuma immediately exploded.

"What shall we do, Madame Lulubell?" Mimi asked with worry in her voice. She did not like it when her master was frustrated.

"There are lots of other options, and one of those options include you."

Mimi smiled as she understood the next order.

"I will get to it, Madame."

* * *

><p>Me: So...there's really a lot to say for this chapter.<p>

Elin: Well, whose fault was it?

Me: Pfft, yeah yeah it's mine. But it was for the best, right?

Elin: You should have done it earlier.

Me: I know...I just didn't expect it to happen.

Elin: Now you know.

Me: Anyways, I DID do something about it-

Reader: WTH are you two talking about?

Me: Oh, I forgot that someone was reading. Anyways, as all of you people have noticed, I've finally decided to include which POV it it. In fact, I even added those few descriptions of what was happening. This is due to a LOT of people getting confused, probably by my insanely confusing way of writing. So, there you go readers, I hope it has helped you in understanding.

Okay, now for the pile of questions! :D

Lenalee: Witchsoul531, we knew that we had to go to China, since Tiedoll told us when we met that Cross was last sighted with his former lover, which was Anita. Then Lavi placed a call for Komui asking for Anita's place, and tada! We find out that she is in China.

Elin: And...the journey began.

Allen: For your other question...(reads) WHAT THE? TYKI'S GOING TO KILL ME? -faints-

Elin: (Sigh) To answer your question, I don't think that's going to happen. Allen's going to die even before Tyki does anything.

Lavi: Seriously?

Road: I'll clunk them both hard on their heads even before they start fighting!

Me: Everyone, please drop the matter. I still have fifty questions to sift through.

Everyone: DO YOU KNOW MATH? Only sixteen questions were placed!

Me: Sheesh, guys, don't you know exaggeration? Anyways, for a reply to Patrick the almighty reviewer, -oh wait, he (Unless of course Patrick is a girl's name) said hi!

Lenalee: Hi too! :D (Flashes bright smile)

Elin: Hi!

Allen: Uh...hi? (Nudges Neah) Say hi too, Neah!

Neah: (Wakes up from sleep and speaks drowsily) Oh, the cookies are in the top drawer... (Falls back to sleep and snores)

Lavi: o_O. What's up with the guy? Nevermind, yo!

Me: (Pushes everyone outside the room) Enough with that, it's my tuuurn! Anyways, yeah, I really am excited for Elin's bad ass moment. It's going to be excitiiing!

Elin: And for the record, I did NOT pass out this chapter from exhaustion! I was just sleepy!

Me: Yeah yeah, whatever. I understand that you want me to update as fast as possible, patrick, and if I could just REALLY stay all day in front of the computer...However, I am having trouble trying to describe how Elin uses her innocence...do you think I should refer to Avatar the Last Airbender for inspiration? (Oh, hi Aang!)

Lavi: It's Aika-chan's turn!

Me: (reads questions) OOH! These are a LOT! We shall start now!

Link: Miss Aika, I will be in this story, if that's what you wanted to know. Although how...that is for the Author to answer.

Me: (Clunks Link's head) Of course that's for me to answer! Who told you to come here and talk? Go back to Central! (Turns back to Aika-tan) So, yeah, Link WILL still be in this! unfortunately, you gonna have to wait how I'm going to call him! :D

Allen: Miss Aika-tan, you repeated a question. I believe we answered your second question in the previous chapter, I think. Or was it the other... anyway, yes, my arm IS now Crown Clown. Please refer to the previous question and answer portions. thank you.

Me: Allen, you're too stiff. Get outta here!

Allen: Fine! We already answered the question, so do we still need to repeat it?

Me: Sheesh, why you so grumpy? Anyways, Aika-tan, sorry for his behaviour. He won't be having mitarashi dango tonight.

Allen: NOOOOO! (Get's dragged away by Lavi)

Road: My turn to answer~! Of course, I AM still SUPER-AWESOMELY-WAIT-DID-I-SAY-IT-RIGHT obsessed with Allen! I am, and will FOREVER be in whatever planet, galaxy, or universeeee!

Me: Road! Your supercali-thingy is wrong! Anys, Aika-tan, I did NOT notice you skipped number three. It has been engraved in Lenalee's fate that she WILL be a crystal type accomodator. So, soon she will be. :D And nope, you are not asking too many questions. I'm actually glad I have to answer something.

By the way, I do not understand question number 9! Gomen!

The part with Alma is ALSO a secret~ :D

There's no way I think there's too many questions and question marks! XD

I did not notice there was no number eight... :-/

Yes, I would LOVE to kill Cross, but for Apocryphos or the noahs to do it, I have no idea.

And lastly, I LOOOVVVE both Lenalee and Road! Without these two, Allen's life is as useless as a bunch of stale mitarashi dangos-

Allen: That's not true!

Me: (Does not mind Allen) So, did I answer most of your questions aika-tan? Me. I have a question for you!

Did you notice I answered your question 14 before 13? ;)

So guys, that's all! See y'all in the next chapter! Please review!


	31. Lulu Bell's Gift

Chapter Thirty-one

Lulu Bell's Gift

**Noahs POV**

**-Allen, Lulu, and Mimi are back in their "borrowed" home, while the exorcists are in Meilin's house—**

Lulu Bell sat on a high chair, looking out the window on that hot, sunny day, as Mimi fanned her with an enormous fan to keep her cool. Allen stood in a corner there as well, with his left eye activated due to Mimi's presence, watching to see how Mimi and Lulu Bell were going to proceed.

After the akuma had self-destructed at Lulu's order, Allen saw how really irritated Lulu had become. She must've really expected that they were going to retrieve the innocence fragment by the end of that day. He decided to keep quiet and to avoid arguing with her, and kept himself from interfering with her decisions.

Mimi suddenly stopped fanning Lulu Bell, and stared at her master's eyes.

Er…I mean hideous eye glasses.

"I will go now, Madame Lulu Bell."

At this, Lulu Bell stood, and caused the untied bell on her hair to fall to the ground with a loud _TING! _Mimi, ever the alert servant, rushed forward to pick it up, and ran behind Lulu to tie it back.

It was the same bell that was tied around Lulu Bell's neck whenever she was in her cat-form.

Lulu Bell raised her hand up as if to stop her, and Mimi had a confused look on her face.

"Master didn't give it to me," Lulu Bell spoke. "Just throw it away."

"But…" Mimi looked sentimentally at the small bell. "In that case, may I have it?"

"I don't mind."

"Thank you so much!" Mimi proceeded to tie it around her neck enthusiastically. She seemed to have difficulty doing so, because she started grunting turning this way and that with an irritated face.

Allen certainly didn't expect it, but Lulu Bell silently stood behind Mimi and helped her with the ribbon.

"Th-thank you for helping me Madame Lulu Bell. It's like I've got a little piece of you on me." Mimi then turned around to face the Noah of lust. "Madame, I will endeavor to steal the Innocence, not just see what it does."

"Do as you will."

"Yes!" Mimi saluted to Lulu Bell, before she skipped out of the room happily. Allen wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her humming.

"Somebody's starting to care for her akuma maid." Allen smiled as he taunted Lulu Bell. "You were hoping she would ask for it when you said it was trash."

"I did not. It really WAS trash. It's just a stupid bell."

"Why are you denying it? You really should treat Mimi better. She's been serving you for her whole akuma life. She deserves it."

"Fine. She does."

Allen's smile grew wider.

Lulu Bell was faced the other way, so she didn't know that Allen's left eye was still activated.

He knew well that Mimi was still behind the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mimi's POV**

Mimi jumped from roof to roof with a pleasant smile on her face.

She had heard what Master Allen and Madame Lulu Bell were talking about after she had "left", and she couldn't help but feel special in the eyes of the two Noahs. Especially since Allen had deliberately praised her, and Madame Lulu Bell had actually agreed to him. Mimi didn't mind that she had denied her pleasure to Mimi's loyalty for awhile. After all, her Madame had succumbed, and admitted that she had been a faithful servant.

A level two akuma came up from behind her, and she nodded at it once to let it know that she knew about his presence.

"This is the first time Madame Lulu Bell had ever given me anything!" Mimi's thoughts came to the bell when it started tinkling. "My dull life of endless killing came to an end when I met Madame Lulu Bell. To her, I was merely someone who could take care of her nails. Still, to have someone need me was a wonderful feeling. I'll get the innocence fragment, I swear!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Exorcists POV**

–**The exorcists are in Meilin's home, except for Lenalee, sitting around at a table.– **

Elin looked around at her companions, eating happily what was laid in front of them by the town as a sign of their gratitude for solving the village's problem.

After the akuma had gone, the five of them namely Meilin, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Elin, headed straight back to the village. During the course of the fight, Bookman had stayed with Meilin's grandfather talking some sense to him regarding Meilin's future as the others fought with all their lives to keep her and the innocence fragment safe.

If you were to ask Elin, she would say that Bookman had bailed out.

Elin's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, Lavi pushed a group of scrumptious looking dumplings in a beautiful green bowl with gold oriental designs. The dumplings looked like it was carefully placed in the neatest way possible, and even as Lavi pushed it around not a single ball moved an inch. Elin turned her head towards Lavi without moving her body in the slightest bit.

"What. Is. This?"

"As you can see, it's dumplings. I'm sure you've seen food like these before. Oh! You mean–okay. It's no big deal. It's just that on our way back here, I came across these…I don't know…ancient old ladies with wrinkly and saggy skin. They crowded around me, saying stuff in their native language. I'm no Chinese, you know that, so I didn't understand a thing they said. Then they started shoving these dumplings towards me. It was so many I couldn't hold it all, so I had Krory help me. I spent the whole day trying to eat them all, but I got so full that this was left. Will you finish it for me? I don't think I'll ever eat another dumpling in my life…"

Elin smiled mischievously, picked a pair of chopsticks, and popped a dumpling into her mouth. "It's my pleasure, Lavi." She said, her scary smile still not disappearing after swallowing the remainder of the food in her mouth. Lavi watched as she dug into the whole bowl, but after consuming about five dumplings she suddenly had a laughing fit, which she had been holding back for the past few minutes. From across the table, Bookman, Krory, and Meilin stared at the two of them, trying to decipher what was making Elin laugh so much that she almost broke her chopsticks after clutching it so tightly.

"What's so funny?"

"Were the ladies pretty, Lavi?" Elin said between her laughs that rang throughout the room. She tried to keep a straight face, but to no avail. It took a moment for the clueless Lavi to realize that she was talking about the women who had dumped the dumplings on him, and he couldn't see any way why Elin would ask such an irrelevant question. Dumped. Heh. Dumplings. Maybe that was why they were called that way.

"No! Not at all!" Lavi shook his head profusely. "They actually scared me! They had warts on their faces, complete with the leathery skin and the long noses. You know, for a minute, I thought they were witches and that these dumplings were purposely supposed to poison me, or do something else more horrifying. Before I ate anything, I had Krory try one of them–"

" WHAT?" Krory almost spat out, then he checked his body for any signs that the dumplings had any kind of effect on him. He patted the skin on his arms and his legs to feel for any slight bump or wound. Then he gasped out loud when suddenly he spotted a pimple on his forehead. It was small, really.

And, most of all, it had been there for about a month now.

But still, Krory showed an unnecessary amount of concern about it, and Bookman spent the remainder of that day trying to convince him that it was nothing. Apparently, Krory had never noticed it, and due to this it was set on his mind that the pimple was somehow the dumpling's doing. He started asking Bookman if he was going to die soon, to which Bookman answered a strict "no" with a somehow straight face. But within the recesses of his mind, Elin knew that the man was thinking, "It's just a small pimple, get over it! You have more important things to worry about like akumas than small imperfections!" And. He. Was. Right.

"But obviously," Lavi continued speaking as he gestured to Krory, ignoring the exorcist's outbursts that the dumplings were a witch's work. "It had no effect on him. So I guess they were just purely ugly ladies." At his statement, Elin burst more than she already had, and if her hand wasn't over her mouth she probably could've sent saliva raining down on them. She laughed like there was no tomorrow, and suddenly she was sent off balance. She went tumbling into the floor, where she started to roll on the floor while clutching her stomach from laughter.

"D-dumplings…" Elin said before another chain of laughter escaped from her lips. "It's tradition here in this country for…women to…make dumplings for the men they admire!"

Lavi lurched backward, dumbfounded. But before he could blush profusely due to Elin's implied insult, Lenalee ran into the room, practically shining with her good news. She stopped in front of them, slammed her hands on the table, and looked happily into Meilin's eyes.

"I've reported to Brother," Lavi swore he caught a glimpse of Lenalee's ponytails twitch slightly with her excitement. "And he said that our Asian branch is sending a group of finders for Meilin. We'll be the ones to accompany you to where the finders are due to meet you. You'd best start packing, Meilin. We've got a long journey ahead of us." Meilin gazed up at Lenalee's violet eyes, and smiled at the exorcist who had become her elder sister.

"And a dangerous one at that, too." Bookman added, and everyone of them in that room agreed to him. Danger would definitely be unavoidable. Especially since there would surely still be the lurking akumas, who would still be doing everything in their power to destroy the innocence that was still in their presence. It would be extremely strange if they reached their destination without encountering a single akuma. In fact, it would be stranger than encountering a horde of them. The exorcists would have to keep their guard up, if they wanted to successfully bring Meilin to the Asian finders unharmed.

Meilin hung her head low at the sound of the word "dangerous", but she tried not to let her newfound companions sense her fear. After she found out about the akumas from Lenalee's own words, the mere mention of the creatures brought fear gnawing at her heart. She knew well that she had no fight against them. Her only hope of fighting, however, was to determine an akuma's position through her crystal ball, and to pinpoint it to her friends for them to beat it. So, for Meilin, she had to do her job the best that she could, or it would have a huge toll. And a slip up would mean danger not only for her, but also for her comrades. She had to be alert, in case the others were not aware of the presence of another akuma in the vicinity. She remembered the night when she had come to Lenalee's room in the middle of the night to confess about her true abilities as an innocence wielder, and Elin had interrupted their talk along with a few explosions behind her because she had been awoken by akumas and was hurt as well since she was taken by surprise. It would be a vital mistake if Meilin failed to alert them of the threat.

"I'll go pack now!" Meilin said in her most cheerful way, and ran out the room in an attempt to skip happily. But the others weren't fooled at all. If they hadn't known Meilin for long, then they wouldn't understand the pressure that Meilin was currently facing. And since she was very much knew to the task of being an exorcist, they knew how much that meant. Each of them remembered his or her own experience of being new to the system of the Black Order, and how they struggled to hide the fear that was starting to crawl in their insides at the feeling of uncertainty.

Meilin still had a long way ahead of her.

Lenalee glanced at her companions and back to the door where Meilin had exited, and when she received a nod from Lavi and Elin who had forgotten about the matter of the dumplings, she ran out the room and went to follow Meilin. Lenalee thought about running to Meilin to catch up with her since she knew that the little girl had a head start, but she didn't have to since she found Meilin stalling only a few steps away from her. Lenalee jogged over to her, and the girl almost jumped in surprise when Lenalee laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I didn't feel you coming up behind me!" Meilin laughed as she held a hand over her, probably, racing heart. Lenalee had given her quite a shock. "Please don't sneak up on me like that…" Lenalee couldn't help but giggle as well. She hadn't known that Meilin was so jumpy. "I wasn't even sneaking up on you," Lenalee giggled some more. "I just followed you, since I was wondering if you needed some help with your packing. I've been packing heavily for missions since I was so little. I could offer you some advice, especially what you might pack, that we won't end up needing. It's really important to pack light. It's going to be a burden in a fight. Or maybe, Meilin, there was something you need to tell me?"

"No, there's actually nothing on my mind right now." Meilin lied with a smile to keep Lenalee from worrying about her again. They had already known each other for more than a few days now, and she knew that the older exorcist, who had somehow become the caring sister she never had, would worry even at the slightest thing. Lenalee, she knew, was a very loving person, and would never let anything hurt her friends who were now a part of her big family. Speaking of family, Meilin remembered about the Black Order's supervisor, the one named Komui, and Lavi told her that the first thing she should know about the man, was that he was Lenalee's older biological brother. Meilin, knowing his little sister, asked if Komui was as nice as Lenalee, and suddenly Lavi burst out in laughter while Elin and Krory started shifting uncomfortably. "Far from it!" Lavi had said, then he and Elin and Krory started babbling incessantly about his crazy antics, and his potent case of sister-complex. Lenalee must've loved her brother so much, but even she was embarrassed as Lavi laughed about the moment when Komui had almost killed one of Lenalee's innocent admirers. Komui seemed like a nice man to Meilin, but with the exorcists' stories she was also starting to get worried herself about Lenalee's sanity under the care of her brother.

Lenalee and Meilin reached the latter's room, and Lenalee opened the heavy doors for her companion. Meilin's thoughts immediately shifted to the crystal ball when she stepped inside the unlit room, and found it resting on the desk. She just stood there with her eyes focused on the innocence fragment as Lenalee walked around the room and turned the lights on, and opened the girl's closet as well. Meilin went on and picked the ball, and felt its cold surface as Lenalee stepped behind her and watched what she would do next. Meilin closed her eyes, and remembered the past events, that had led her to understand and to accept what the crystal ball had wanted to tell her all along.

"I'm glad to have you on our side, Meilin," Lenalee said, and Meilin's eyes snapped open.

"Actually, I'm a bit nervous," Meilin confessed as she turned around to face Lenalee. "But I'll be fine if I'm with you and the others, Lenalee."

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine. I know it. WE know it."

"Yes, I just hope that the Order will become as special to me as this town is." Lenalee's brows furrowed as she watched Meilin suddenly look worriedly at the crystal ball. Meilin really hoped that she would like the Order, and the Order would learn to like her as well. Despite what the other exorcists had already told her about the organization, and its seemingly heartless actions. Meilin was ready to see the Order in a different light.

Suddenly, a swirling light swam around inside the crystal ball, and Meilin gasped as she saw yet another vision. She fervently prayed that it would be a good vision. She head Lenalee call out her name, but she drowned out all the noises, and focused on trying to see the vision as clearly as she could. After a bit more of concentration, Meilin finally saw a vision of two elder men, and an akuma descending upon them to threaten to shoot them with its deadly bullets. Instantly, Meilin knew the purpose of her vision, and she knew that she would have to act quickly to save the two men from whatever the akuma had in store for them.

"The townspeople are being attacked!" Meilin warned Lenalee as she watched further and tried to find out from the vision just how many the akumas really were. She saw only one, but she couldn't be sure.

"Meilin, can you lead me there?" Lenalee asked as she activated her innocence, to which Meilin nodded with a determined look on her face. It was her chance to save the people. Finally, she could use her powers to good use.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Everyone!" Meilin called out to three old men who were chatting out on the streets, as she and Lenalee ran towards them. The men greeted her happily, but not before casting a glance at her crystal ball. "You have to get out of here!"

"What's the matter?"

"There!" Lenalee pointed to a poorly hid akuma behind the roof, and it's top head was clearly seen even from where Meilin and the others were. At the sound of Lenalee's voice and at its location's discovery, the akuma shot out of its hiding place, and lunged towards the three men who were trembling beside Meilin in an attempt to understand what was unfolding in front of them. Lenalee shot up as well, and intercepted the akuma and destroyed it with a single kick.

"Maybe it was a survivor from our last encounter!" Lenalee looked back at their battle with the akumas by the lake, while they were trying to retrieve Meilin's innocence. She could vaguely remember the dragon-like akuma as well, that had also managed to escape. "You're amazing, Meilin! You'll be able to predict any future akuma-attacks for us. Meilin?" Lenalee turned to the younger exorcist, and found her along with the three men looking worriedly into the crystal ball.

"I'm fine…"

"Let's go home and get some rest."

Meilin didn't even bother to protest, as Lenalee picked her up and carried her into her arms, as she flew away using her dark boots in the direction of Meilin's home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mimi's POV**

Mimi sat on the top branches of a tall trees, looking into a pair of binoculars, as she watched Lenalee and Meilin fly away. She had watched as Lenalee beat the akuma she had brought as bait, and it was then that she fully realized the true potential of the exorcists' abilities.

"What troublesome power…" Mimi mumbled under her breath. "I'll have to steal the Innocence before they form a weapon from it."

She jumped out of the trees, bounded away into the forest, and tried to think of a new plan. She already had an old one, but she hadn't realized sooner that there were holes in what she was about to do. When she had witnessed that exorcist girl with ponytails beat her akuma with a single kick, it suddenly struck her that the weak level ones who were with her sent as backup by the Earl had no chance to fight fairly with the exorcist. They were too weak, and they had no fight against the exorcists. For all she knew, they wouldn't even last for an hour in the battle.

Mimi sighed, and continued avoiding the puddles on the forest floor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Exorcists POV**

"Are you all right?" Lenalee asked Meilin as the little girl sat on a small wooden chair just outside her room where a gentle breeze swept through.

"Yes, thank you." Even to Meilin, she didn't know what was making Lenalee so worried. "I'm glad we were able to save those people. We made it just in time. If we had been too late…"

"Yes, I know. At least we were able to avoid that; the akuma's dead now. He won't be able to hurt anyone else again. And it's all thanks to you, Meilin. I'll go get you a drink."

"Thank you." Lenalee turned to the left, and started walking down the corridors where she knew she would find drinks that would probably let Meilin relax a bit. Lenalee wondered how it was with her other companions. She came across them, playing cards on a table, a few rooms away from Meilin's, but she noticed that they were not complete. "Where are Elin and Krory?"

"They went out to patrol the town," Lavi replied. "How is Meilin doing?"

"She seems so tired. I'm worried about her. I think she won't be able to keep up with this for long. She has to rest from time to time."

"It seems her innocence has fully activated when she threw it into the lake." Bookman said. "It must be a gruelling task to control her Innocence with it not yet refined. Seeing the future may in itself take a great deal of effort."

"When she becomes an exorcist, Meilin will be constantly subjected to visions of violence," Lavi stated, and Lenalee became even more worried for Meilin's well-being. "Without great strength of both body and mind, she may not last long."

"Meilin's predictions have always helped us," Meilin's grandfather, who was playing cards with Bookman and Lavi, spoke. "She always loved it. It seems that Meilin becoming an exorcist is now unavoidable. Please protect her for me."

Lenalee smiled, making a silent promise to Meilin's grandfather. She WILL protect Meilin.

And once she made a promise like it, she never would do anything to break it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, look, it's Meilin's guests!" A woman who was washing clothes by the canal said to her companion, who was also washing clothes.

"Yes?" Elin asked, wondering what the woman had to say.

She and Krory had volunteered to patrol around the town, but not once did they spot any single threat. But they never knew if there was a lurking threat, that was hidden just around the corner. They kept themselves alert, especially in case an akuma decided to pop out of nowhere to attack the defenseless residents of that town. Currently, Elin and Krory were crossing the bridge that ran across the running waters of the canal, when the lady washing clothes suddenly called for their attention.

"We hear Meilin's to join you as your apprentice. Is that true?"

"Take good care of her, will you?" The other washerwoman added, to which Elin smiled at their concern for the town's fortune teller. She suddenly remembered about her own townspeople, who had not shown even the slightest care when she had left, except panicking that there was no longer anyone to serve as their protector, and someone they could make everything they wanted to come true. She was nothing but a tool in their eyes, but she would have done better in their service if they had shown even an ounce of care for her. But there was nothing. Nothing but selfishness.

"Yes, we will." Elin fought to push away the thoughts about those spiteful people. Instead, she turned her thoughts to the younger Meilin, and to which she would do anything to keep the young girl from following her footsteps.

"We're having a little party to send her off. Will you and your other friends come, too?"

A party. Meilin would love that, Elin knew. It would be a proper good bye from the people to Meilin, and she would surely feel more motivated to become a better exorcist to save other people. Elin also knew, however, that it could also be Meilin's last time to see her townspeople. In case it was, she really had to celebrate with them even for one last time.

"Yes!" Krory told the two washerwomen. "We'll force her if we have to! Thank you once again."

The two women smiled at Krory's statement, then he and Elin walked away to continue patrolling.

"Everyone in town loves Meilin," Krory smiled at his own words when he and Elin were a few feet away from the bridge.

"Yes…what's not to like?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

More light emitted from the crystal ball, but Meilin's brows were more furrowed than ever. She didn't understand why, but the visions she received were too blurry to understand, and it became more difficult to decipher what they meant.

"I can almost see it…no, it's gone." Meilin told herself. She concentrated some more until her head ached a little, and soon she was starting to get lost in both her swaddling thoughts and the hypnotizing state the crystal ball made her feel, when suddenly a female voice interrupted her trance.

"Excuse me?" A young girl with light blue hair gathered in two short ponytails, with light green Chinese clothing and dark red eyes said as she approached Meilin from the garden. Meilin's eyes were mysteriously drawn to a small bell that was tied around the girl's neck by a purple cloth.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but you're a fortune teller, right?"

"Uh, yes."

"My master requests that you read her future."

_Master?_ Meilin thought. _She must be a servant…but for someone to ask her servant to ask a fortune teller for her own fortune…_

"You see, she is very sick…"

At the girl's last statement, the doubts in Meilin's mind disappeared, and the pieces fell into place.

_Ah, so this girl was asked by her master to come here to ask for her fortune, because she's sick? I must help her._ Meilin thought. She stumbled forward, when suddenly the girl in front of her started crying, and she realized just how much this girl really loved her master. Meilin promised herself to help this girl's master, touched by her deep devotion and loyalty.

"I wanted to give her some good news to help her recover…" The girl continued to plead. "Please…We came to this village after hearing word of your skill."

"Um…how far is it?" Meilin asked about the location of the girl's master, suddenly nervous and wondering if she should leave abruptly without informing Lenalee of her destination. But she doubted that this girl in front of her would give her enough time to talk to Lenalee…she seemed so eager for Meilin to come see her master.

"We're staying at a lodge near your main street. Will you come with me?"

"I will." Meilin said, her mind made up. It would just be a quick errand, and she'll be back soon before Lenalee would probably be here. Besides, the girl looked harmless enough, and like she promised, she would help the girl and her master. "Just let me prepare, and we'll be on our way."

"Thank you!" The girl's eyes started gleaming. "Come with me, then."

"Here you go!" Lenalee's voice came from the corridor, and she appeared in front of Meilin with a tray and a few drinks on it. Meilin didn't notice as the seemingly sweet girl in front of her suddenly shot Lenalee a hostile look.

"_Damn!_" The girl, who was actually Mimi in disguise, thought. "_The exorcist arrived before I could whisk the little girl away!"_

"Thank you, Lenalee." Meilin smiled as the said girl put the tray down in front of her.

"What's the matter?" Lenalee asked when Meilin glanced nervously at the garden.

"Well, there was someone here who wanted her fortune told…But she's gone now."

Lenalee turned her eyes to the garden as well, looking around suspiciously. Like Meilin said, there was no one else in the garden. _What was that?_ She thought to herself. _Why did that person go away? Maybe it didn't like it that I was in their presence…_

"Meilin?" Lenalee asked, when the girl stood up and picked her crystal ball.

"I'm going out for awhile. She said she wanted me to cheer up her sick mistress. This may be the last time I'll get to tell the future in this town."

"All right, I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>Me: Okaaaay, guys, I'm reeaaaaaaaally sorry for the reeaaaaaaalllly slow update...I've been so busy these past few days, you know...I'm really apologizing. By the way, I'm changing something major about the future plot, so I changed the summary. Thanks! Now, on with the questions!~<p>

Slices, Hopefully the other chapters would be as pleasing to you like the previous one! :D Thanks for the support!(Slices out :D)

Now, questions from witchsoul531! Here goes!

_1.) isn't cross's mission to destroy the akuma egg?how does he plan on doing that?_

__Me: WHERE'S CROSS? THERE'S A QUESTION FOR HIM! CROSS! HEY!

Lavi: He went to buy some wine...at least, that's what he said.

Me: Oh, okay, so he's been buying wine... FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS! Allen, Elin, Lenalee, Lavi! Go pack up, and we'll capture that beast and shackle him here till he begs for mercy!

Elin: Uhm...aren't the five of us, I mean me, Krory, Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman are already on a mission to capture him?

Me: Oh. Yeah. Sorry, I forgot. So witchsoul531, you're gonna hafta wait for le answer! ;D

_2.) where's Timcanpy?_

Allen: Apparently, Timcanpy is in a bar. With women. Probably learning how to drink wine, and smoke cigarettes from Cross.

Lenalee: But isn't Tim a golem? How's that possible?

Allen: (Shrug) I dunno. But with Cross, it's not impossible. End discussion, please.

Elin: But don't you miss Tim? I mean...he was always with you...

Allen: Well, not in THIS story. I haven't seen Timcanpy yet. Ever.

Me: Okay...anyways...

_3.) you do know that the ark was still operational even when it was stuck in Edo, right?_

Me: Yep, I do! :D I've been reading research, and my little brain was adequate enough for me to understand that the ark was still usable, but only by Allen due to the Fourteenth. But if anybody noticed in this story, since the beginning Allen and Tyki and the other Noahs have been using the Ark. (Ooh...that's a clue there) So in this story, there's really no reason for the Noahs to go to Edo. (Evil grin) But they will...and it's up to you readers to try guessing how and why I'm going to make them. :)

_4.) what was the other question? oh right_

Kanda: Is that even a question?

Me: Well, technically, it is. You see the "what" and the question mark? Although I don't think I can answer that... :D

_5.) Mimi how does it feel to be employed to the Noah of lust?_

Me: MIMI! Come over here!

Mimi: Ooh, a question for ME? ME? (Excitedly hops over)

Me: No, no, there's a phone call for you-OF COURSE IT'S A QUESTION FOR YOU!

Mimi: (Shoves the author away, and she falls off the computer chair with a thud) Hmm...let me see...how does it feel like...(reads)

(Silence...then Mimi blushes)

Mimi: Well, it's actually fun...considering that it's Madame Lulu Bell. But it doesn't mean it's necessary to...uhm, well the "lust" in madame's title isn't like THAT, but that Madame is exceptionally breathtaking and reeeeaally beautiful-

The whole Black Order: WE GET IT MIMI!

Mimi: Fine, but she IS really beautiful.

_6.) (this question is from an one of my OC's point of view) Why do you exorcists celebrate? its not really a victory until you get her to the Asian branch._

Me: Uhm, do you mean, why the exorcists are celebrating when Meilin is not even in the Asian Branch? Well, the exorcists like to party, I guess...

_7.) (i think i'm on a roll here)what do you (this is a general question, so both the Noah and the exorcists can answer it)think about humans?_

Allen: I think they're plain ridiculous...

Elin: Hey! You're a human, too! They're...okay, sometimes creepy, but funny nonetheless! :D

Lenalee: Well, there would be nothing for us to protect if they were gone, and being an exorcist is pointless. And they give me reason to try to be the best I can be.

Lavi: I agree with Allen here...humans love war TOO much.

Road: They're FUN to play with! (hihihi)

Tyki: They provide entertainment when I'm having a boring day...

Neah: (Wakes from sleep) The blueberries are poisoned...(Falls back to sleep)

Everyone: What the-Did Neah ever say anything with any sense at all?

Earl: Well~ I AM the Earl...and I'm supposed to wipe out humanity. I hate them all~

Komui: Wow...that's straightforward. Anyway, for me humans are pleasurable...they're really fun to be with, and they make me realize my mistakes. They're always there for me, and they know what to say to make me feel alright. They give me ideas, and I love them as most love me back. UNTIL THEY START STALKING MY PRECIOUS LENALEE, AND I'M GOING TO KILL THEIR WHOLE RACE! MWAHAHAHAHAH~!

Bookman: I'm fine with them...as long as they don't ask if I'm actually related to pandas. But I'm not actually allowed to have any relationship with any of them, so I guess...eh.

Me: Don't ask me! Anything I say will be taken against me. Next question please~!

8.) (this question has nothing to do with the story) whats your favorite ice cream?

Me: You mean the flavor? Well...I like chocolate! (Starts drooling)

Lenalee: Me too! (Starts drooling beside the author)

_9.) What's Kanda doing during this period time?_

Kanda: I'm beating Tiedoll to death. Nevermind that one, I'm currently on my way to Edo. Don't ask me why! I'll cut your tongue out! I'm not in the mood to talk.

Me: (Whispering to Allen) Is he menopausal or what?

_10.) (does this even count as a question?) Allen if you found your self in the orders head quarters and there was a kumolin rampaging do you think you would survive? (don't forget Komui and his blow dart)_

Allen: ...hmmm...what's a Komulin?

The whole universe: WHAAAT? HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A KOMULIN IS?

Allen: Dudes, you don't have to get mad! Have you all forgotten that I'm living with the Noahs?

The whole universe: OOOOOHHH.

Allen: But whatever that is, I think I'll survive. Well, I WILL survive! No Komulin can beat me!

Komui: Shall we test that theory?

(Releases Komulin XXX)

Allen: WHAT THE-AHHHH! (runs away, screaming his head off)

_11.) why did i wright eleven? i think i'm out of questions. No wait there's one more_

Me: :/

_12.) how long do you think this story will be (i mean if its long i'm not complaning)_

Me: I'll probably keep releasing chapters till the manga's done...I mean, I really want to go by the original plot by Katsura Hoshino, and if she keeps up with updating the chapters every month, I guess then this story is going to take looooong before it finishes. Peace! :D

_13.) thats it my brains running low on steam and i should finish writing my chapter before it dies_

Me: Okay, Bye! till next time, my friend! :D

silentperson, you're flattering me! (blushes) it's not amazing...I mean...nevermind! (Walks away in a daze) I-I'll try to write more often...

Now...for Aika-tan! one of my favorite reviewers! :D

It's fine...Allen just doesn't like repeating anything. He turned grumpy since living with the Noahs.

Allen: Wh-what?

Me: Don't mind him. And yes, the moments between him and Lulu Bell ARE meant to be comedic! :D

_1. What is Elin's favorite color?_

Me: Her favorite color is...BLUE!

Elin: What the-that's HER favorite color! My favorite color is...uhm...silver. Or gray...It's just so shimmery.

_2. Doesn't Elin sound a bit like Allen?_

Elin: What the-

Me: Nah...I don't think so. She may replace Allen in some situations that involved Allen in the anime and the manga, but she was never meant to sound like Allen. Besides, Elin is a selfish, noisy, fidget-y, temperamental, clumsy, and we-

Elin: Stop it before I unleash my fireballs on you! (Tackles the author)

_3. Have you ever wondered if Alma was really a girl? (considering he has a female soul)_

Me: (Sits up for awhile before Elin puts her hand on my face and pulls me to the ground) That's for her-er, I mean him, to answer! HYAAAA! Take that Elin!

Alma: Well...I...uhm...

Kanda: You don't have to answer, Alma. I'll kill them all on your first command! (Unsheathes Mugen)

Alma: No, No! there's no need for that. I'll answer...and it's that...I can be WHATEVER Yuu wants me to be~!

Kanda: What the-(Drags Alma by the arm away from the room)

_4. Do you think that there should be more than five Sir Komilns? (i do)_

Me: Yes! I do! I do! Komu-gah! Not my hair, Elin! AAARGHH!

Komui: I understand! (Runs away to start making another Komulin, and the scientists all chase after him.)

_5. Doesn't Tyki look smexy with (or without) his top hat on? (if your not a girl you really don't have to answer this)_

Me: Oh, I AM a girl! :D (Which explains why I haven't thrown a punch strong enough to knock out Elin. YET.) And I think he's looking good with or without his props. :D Hey, Tyki, you have a fan here! Send her a signed book or something. Yeah, those silver thingies you get from your victims.

Tyki: No way. Shipping payment is WAY too expensive. Gimme money and I'll do just that.

_6. Did you notice I haven't skipped any numbers?_

Me: Sorry, I didn't. I don't really look at small details...which is why I'll die first thing in a battle. :D

_7. Who are your favorite characters?_

Me: Ouch. Okay fine, I'm letting you go. There. Oh, what? Oh sorry, I was talking to Elin. She just let me go. Anyways, my favorite characters are as follows: (sorry, I can't settle with just one. :D )

1.1 Neah

3. Road

4. Lavi

5. Kanda

6. Komui ! -I think I should put Komulin beside him

7. Tyki

8. Tiedoll

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

999. Johnny

1000. ELIN -Yes there is a reason why you are LAST!

okay, now for Patrick the Almighty observer!

Well, I didn't really mean I would use Aang's personalities or anything...I meant the skills they used to control the elements. I just thought it would be good inspiration, and it provides a better picture on how Elin would move her hands and her body to make water or fire move. :D And, I would do EVERYTHING in my power to make sure Road DOES kiss Allen. MWAHAHAH!

Allen: (Whimpers in the dark as Road laughs crazily) ...

Me: Rigoudon3, well, to answer your question, the Fourteenth IS in Allen.

Neah: (Wakes up) Huh? It's dark out.

Me: Go back to sleep, you never say anything useful. Anyway,thanks for reading! :D

For Dj Crescendo27, I haven't been updating these days, either. hehe. I'm busy as well. I guess every Filipino's busy when it's Mahal na Araw. Naku...bawal ang karne! My energy is draaaaained. :D


	32. Mimi's loyalty

Chapter Thirty two

Mimi's Loyalty

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Mimi's POV**

Mimi ran deeper into the forest, in an area with a small extension of the town's lake with numerous houses surrounding it. The residents were already asleep, so no one bothered to ask why a little girl like Mimi was out in such a late time. Mimi preferred it that way, and no one would bother her.

She had come here in hopes of finding solace, and somehow some comfort from the silence. But she came to think about the horrible deeds she had done in her whole life, and she realized she didn't deserve solace and comfort. She WAS a monster, and she knew it, ever since she had been turned into one of the damned creatures called akuma. And to think that upon coming back to life, Mimi's first actions were to kill the one who had called out for her, the one who was willing to give her another chance. But it couldn't be helped; she was and is still the Earl's puppet. His own dark creation. Therefore it meant she had always been meant to kill, and kill more for the Earl.

_If only she hadn't…_

Mimi gazed upon the still waters in front of her, and found the face of her beloved master staring back at her. No, it did not mean that she was her own master, but that she had been forced to walk around in her master's skin. It was, after all, the reason she had to kill her master.

Mimi looked back at the water, and saw the moon shining just above her head. It provided some kind of hope for her, and even she could not understand why. It also made her guilty, because she continuously shared the resources of the humans while parading around in fake skin and betraying them behind their backs by killing more of their kin. She WAS a monster.

But, Mimi realized, that if she had already been damned the moment she was turned into an akuma, then that was it. There was no more reason for her think and pretend like there was still hope for someone like her to live like a human. She was made to kill, and kill she will. She will die if she won't, so there's no other choice but to accept her new way of life.

Besides, there was the subject of Lulu Bell.

Mimi would NEVER do anything that would disappoint Lulu Bell. The Noah of Lust was the first person to make Mimi feel loved and cared for in a long time since her master. There was always a reason for Lulu Bell to call upon Mimi, and it delighted Mimi to think that someone needed her. It was why she never went against Lulu's orders, and why she did everything with her best. And although Lulu Bell would not respond after her reports of a successful mission, she knew well that inside her new master's mind, Lulu was very thankful for Mimi's devotion and loyalty, but was too proud to say it to her. But Mimi didn't care; thoughts alone were enough for her.

"I have to think of something," Mimi said to herself. In a solitary place, she was free to talk to herself. It often helped her sort out her thoughts, but now it seemed that it was no help. Nothing came to her mind, not even a speck of an idea, or an inspiration. She had to plan how to go about stealing Meilin's innocence so that she could not find out their next movement and intercept them, and fast.

But Mimi's eyes drifted once again to the waters, and saw the eyes of her reflection watering and threatening to cry. Mimi leaned forward, and only when she touched the corners of her eyes did she realize that not only her reflection, but also she as well who was crying. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the dreaded feeling away, the Lulu's bell tinkling as she did so, but the feeling worsened as Mimi realized as well that she was crying due to the image of her original master.

The loud tinkling of the bell brought her thoughts to a similar sound, but it was made by a princess' bell, in an attempt to call out for the loyal maid.

Mimi's head throbbed with the memory of her past life, and she threw back her head and cried when she could no longer hold it.

She remembered her beloved Princess Elia, who was impossible to forget, and who was now staring back at her through the reflective waters. Mimi's soul, who was once the Princess' maid, would come rushing to her side at the sound of that small bell in Elia's hand. And every time she would appear, Elia would hold out her hands and say, "My nails" and instantly Mimi's soul understood. She would get to work, treating Elia's nails with extreme care, with no chance of her getting hurt. She was only tasked to take care of Elia's nails, but she did more than that, so the princess had grown to love her, and she was deeply favored among all of the royal maids. Every time she would treat Elia's nails, they would talk to each other, and Elia trusted her so much that she consulted her even about political affairs, as well as that of her own personal ones.

Then one day, as she was working on Elia's nails, Elia suddenly spoke of her father bringing a suitor of hers, and saying that she will be married. Elia said that she wished to obey her father, and get married, to which Mimi's soul had congratulated her. Suddenly, Elia asked her if she would come, and when she was too surprised Elia commanded that she never leave her side. And Mimi responded that she would be Elia's forever. Since then, the two of them were never separated.

But not long after, a sickness came to Mimi, and soon she died from it. The princess was so sad, that she had called for the Earl in her times of great distress, and the Earl was happy to oblige and called Mimi's soul, which allowed her to be an akuma.

"I don't understand…" Mimi spoke to the reflection on the waters as she succeeded in shaking the memory away. "Why do I get so sad when I see my own face? I just want to do everything I can for Madame Lulu Bell!"

"Is this it, Meilin?"

Mimi jumped at the sound of the voice of the female exorcist with ponytails.

"They're finally here!" Mimi thought to herself.

She stood, and walked towards Lenalee and Meilin, who were both unsuspecting.

Although it was in her original plan to steal Meilin's innocence when she was alone and off guard, Mimi knew that this was still a great opportunity. If she were to hesitate and wait much longer, then she might never get a chance to get near Meilin when she was only with one exorcist. Besides, the others might come soon, and Mimi had to make her action right at that moment. It was now or never.

Mimi reached behind her back, and produced her two metal fans, which were her weapons as an akuma, and opened them. Even as she moved, she never took her eyes off Meilin's tight clutch on her crystal ball. She knew that the girl could sense the danger of just by being in Mimi's presence, and Mimi was ready to take an advantage of her immense fear. She could feel it spreading through the little girl's body, and when Mimi took a step she saw Meilin tremble slightly. A smile spread through Mimi's lips.

"I'll take that innocence before your little friends show up!" Mimi said, and she watched as Meilin brought her crystal ball closer to her chest.

Lenalee stepped forward in a fighting stance, and pushed Meilin behind her in an attempt to protect the little girl. Mimi didn't bother to stop the laughter that escaped from her lips, but Lenalee scowled at her.

"Like I'd let you!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Meilin, get back!" Lenalee pushed Meilin further behind her back when Meilin ceased to move.

The girl in front of them was obviously an akuma. There was a murderous glint in her eyes, and she looked desperately at the innocence fragment in Meilin's hands as if her life depended on it. And it probably did. She was probably sent here to steal Meilin's innocence, and earlier she must've tried to trick Meilin into coming alone with her when the little girl was alone by telling a fake story that she had a sick mistress she needed to please to help her get well. Meilin had told Lenalee everything.

"R-right." Meilin spoke and interrupted the silence. Much to Lenalee's relief, she stepped back among the boulders, knowing well that she would just get in the way if she tried to do anything else. But suddenly she gasped when light swirled in her crystal ball, and Lenalee knew well that another vision was coming. Lenalee knew that Meilin was already so tired due to the continuous visions that came, but if she fainted then Lenalee would not be able to catch her and take care of her, since she could not take off her eyes on the akuma in front of her in case she decided to attack them.

"Get out of my way!" Mimi jumped up in the air with her fans in her hand, in a fighting stance, ready to strike Lenalee. Then she threw a fan towards Lenalee so fast that Lenalee wasn't even able to see which fan she used, but she heard Meilin shout above the noise.

"Lenalee, dodge right!" The exorcist did as Meilin said, and she swiftly evades the fan. It crashed somewhere behind Lenalee, which she hoped wasn't Meilin.

"Thank you!" Lenalee called out. She activated her innocence, so when Mimi threw another fan, this time at Meilin, Lenalee was able to jump in front of the little girl and kick the fan away.

Mimi jumped up to a roof, where her fans came flying back into her hands. Her weapons were just heavy metal fans, but Lenalee knew well that it was enough to slice a person in half. But Mimi was able to handle it as if it was just a normal paper fan. It also fascinated Lenalee, that Mimi had not even transformed into an akuma in the course of their fight. She could sense that Mimi was a really experienced fighter, and even though Lenalee believed that she was capable of fighting this akuma, she wished that Elin and the others would arrive, if ever Lenalee was not enough.

Meilin looked into her crystal ball again, to determine Mimi's next move, and once more she found her abilities as an exorcist really useful.

"Take these!" Mimi shouted, before throwing her fan again.

"Lenalee, ahead of you! Now from behind!" Lenalee heard Meilin's warnings, and due to it she was able to evade all of Mimi's attacks. When the akuma came from behind her, Lenalee faced her and kicked the akuma with all her strength, causing Mimi to skid back.

"Oh, it's ON now!" Mimi shouted, starting to sound aggravated. But suddenly she was forced to drop on the ground while clutching her abdomen as the pain from Lenalee's blow rippled through her body like harmful waves.

While Mimi struggled to overcome the pain, Lenalee looked behind her when she heard a cough and had a glimpse of Meilin with her eyebrows furrowed and sweat glistening on her childish face. Lenalee knew how much it cost for the little girl to see into the future, and she didn't want the girl to be suffering so much just for her own welfare.

"Don't overdo it, Meilin." Lenalee spoke, but she didn't even know if Meilin heard her at all, seeing that she was just so focused on the crystal ball she held in front of her.

Meilin didn't like to worry Lenalee, but she knew that she had to do the best that she could. She was starting to feel awful fatigue and she could really use a sleep or even a nap at that moment, but she couldn't stand seeing her comrades taking so many blows that could cause them to bleed to death. While all she ever had to do was to fight drowsiness and a bit of fatigue. She HAD to do this.

"Watch out," Meilin tried to tell Lenalee in her softest voice to keep Mimi from hearing her predictions. "She'll attack from the left!"

True to Meilin's words, Mimi raised her left hand and tried to strike Lenalee's left side. But since the exorcist already knew what to anticipate, Lenalee merely jumped a little to the right and made a blow on Mimi by kicking her back. Like earlier, Mimi skid a distance away from her.

Mimi knew well that her attempts were futile. She knew that by Meilin's abilities and powers, the little girl used her visions to tell the future and alert Lenalee of Mimi's planned action. So the green haired exorcist was able to intercept her every move, and bring her foot forward and return the blow twice what she intended.

Mimi would have to get rid of Meilin, somehow.

"I swear on Madame Lulu Bell's chime, I will NOT retreat!" Mimi said to herself, filled with determination to do anything just to keep her mistress from being disappointed at her most loyal maid. Mimi knew that Lulu Bell was too fond of her to get rid of her, but she couldn't stand seeing Lulu Bell stressed at having failed a mission from the Earl.

"I'll give my all for Madame Lulu Bell!"

Lenalee and Meilin watched as suddenly, Mimi's skin turned a sickly gray color, and the white of her eyes turned as black as night as her irises were reduced to small red orbs that reeked of a demonic power. A wicked grin spread through Mimi's face, and a shudder went through Meilin's small body as she wondered what else Mimi had yet to show them. Mimi brought her fans together, and for a moment Lenalee and Meilin couldn't see anything of her petite body, then Lenalee's eyes widened as she saw Mimi's form grow and evolve to something else, and as it grew taller and wider it soon elongated and came to resemble that of a robotic dragon. Sharp silver claws replaced Mimi's arms, and wide wings spread behind her back as she screeched loudly into the night. She then sent two tornadoes in Lenalee and Meilin's direction, and as an effect Meilin was too busy trying to protect herself rather than predict the future as one of the tornadoes picked Lenalee off her feet and sent her spiraling into the air. The exorcist fell in a heap a few feet away from Meilin, but when the little girl ran to assist her Lenalee warned her not to get close.

"Stay back, Meilin!" Lenalee shouted to Meilin, knowing that it was too dangerous for the girl to come closer.

"But…" Meilin tried to protest, but Lenalee ordered her to hurry and run away. Lenalee knew that there was still a chance for Meilin to find their other companions and call for them if the girl was to be able to escape Mimi's sight.

"Can't let you do that!" Mimi playfully said as her eyes turned to the little girl who was already battling the strong winds and starting to leave the area prior to Lenalee's orders. Lenalee concentrated and forced her innocence to evolve to Level Two.

Mimi sent tornadoes at Meilin, but Lenalee jumped in and used her innocence to repel the strong winds. Meilin stood behind her, terrified, afraid if something was to happen to her friend because of herself. When Mimi was tired of their games, she snatched Lenalee's feet and picked her from the ground, then threw the exorcist into the nearby pond. Lenalee coughed as she struggled to get rid of the water that got into her nose, but she wasn't even halfway done recuperating when Mimi flicked her tail and hit Lenalee once again. Meilin helplessly watched from a distance, as Mimi flew up into the sky, while her closest friend gasped heavily in knee-deep water.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm soooo sorry for the long wait, everyone! It's summer in my country, so I needed to unwind with my family and we went out of town for a couple of days. I was desperate to update, so this chapter came out in a rush. So I apologize if it's too short, or it's just...unsatisfying despite the long wait. Thanks again, guys!<p>

Patrick the almighty observer, I just read your message...and like I said, sorry for the slow update. :D I'm glad to know that by this fic, you've grown attached to Mimi. I have, too, seriously. But about her death..I'm not yet sure about that. :) Well, I'm even happier to know that you like Elin so much! :D I don't know if I like her as much, though (Elin growls in a corner). As for Neah...I really plan on making him show up, but I don't think it's going to be soon. We've still got a long way to go, I guess. But I'm starting to get worried...since I only altered a few things from the original plot, there will be a certain time when what goes on in this fic will EXACTLY be the same as the corresponding chapter in the manga...then I would be forced to end the story since it would be no use to repeat what's going on in the manga. Ya think that's alright?

Slices, I can't really tell you that. Where's the fun in reading cliffhangers? :D (Slices out)

Gold phantom, Allen's Noah power has awakened a LONG time ago. (Insert wicked grin) There's going to be a lot of exlaining about that when the time comes. And Road will kiss Allen...hmmm...in the ark as well, I guess? :D And I'm really going to have to work on the updates like heck, three days interval each. Can't have you losing your soul, right? :D

Witchsoul531, here are the answers to thy questions:

_What was the inspiration for Elin?_

Me:Hmmm...about that...(I have to be careful about my answers...Elin's listening.) She just sorta popped into my head after I was trying to draw (or more like doodle) something on my notebook during classes. (Woah, bad student confession there :D) Eventually, I got used to drawing the same person every time; black curly hair, dark black eyes, (Elin's description). Then suddenly I realized I had black curly hair and black eyes as well. :D But I don't think I actually got her from myself, because when I'm the one who's imagining her, I never really see her as someone who looks like me. Then when I decided to make this fic, I realized that I needed someone to somehow bridge the parts where Allen was supposed to be, and I remembered Elin, and I decided to throw her in. I gave her a bit of personality, threw in a few things I wanted to have myself, and voila! There's Elin. I had a bit of a problem about her name, though. Then the name "Erin" struck me, and I changed the R into an L to make her name different, or unique. That was how Elin came to be. :D

_Kanda if your hair gets in the way why dont you cut it?_

Me:A question for Kanda here!

Kanda: Tche. Why the F*** do you care about that? It's MY hair, not yours.

Me: That goes unanswered. But I think maybe he doesn't cut it, because he'd rather be the girl in his relationship with Alm- (Kanda slices the air with Mugen, and everybody piles out of the room)

_Neah why don't you say anything usefull?_

Neah: (Wakes up for a moment) The flowers are in full bloom! (Falls back to sleep)

Me: I guess I'll be answering for him. Maybe it's because he's been asleep for so long, his brain isn't really functioning well?

Elin: No duh, Sherlock.

Me: Hmph.

_Cross why do you hate the order so much?_

Me: (Talks on phone) Is Cross even here already? what? Oh, so he's here? What do you mean no? No, I WON'T have Maria talking for him! That woman doesn't talk! She has a freaking dead butterfly over her eyes, can't you see that? Yes, send HIM and only HIM up here! Thank you! (Hangs phone) He's here!

Cross: (enters the room and pushes everyone who's staring at him out of the way, and reads the question.) Who said anything about me hating the Order? (Points Judgment at the author) Is it you, puny author? I never said anything like that! The Order ain't exactly the place for beautiful women...although I come back here to have some sights on some exotic beauties. (Cross turns to Lenalee and winks)

Komui: Sir Komurin, get him!

(Another commotion starts in the order, and as Sir Komurin wreaks havoc Cross escapes and disappears again.)

_You skipped two on your list of favorites. Why?_

Me: THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY UNINTENTIONAL! Apparently, Microsoft Word hates me, and it omitted numbers 1.0 and number two. Allen is 1.0, and Lenalee is number 2. Really sorry about that. :D

_Mr. Earl how come you always grin? It's creepy and several people on my end feel like beating you to a pulp._

The Earl: Well, I'll return the question back atchou. Why won't people always grin? The world would surely be a better place if everyone's smiling all the time!

Me: Actually, Earl, that would look really creepy. And eery. And scary. And-okay, you get the point. But wouldn't the whole Black Order be smiling all the time if only you hadn't come into existence, Earl?

_Do you think you'd servive several giant robots, werecats, assassins, shinegami, and much, much more?_

Me: If that question was directed at me, then I guess I'd be cowering in the presence of all those stuff. (Especially if by "several giant robots" you mean "several giant Komurins", then I'd definitely die.) But if that question is directed at the Earl, then I guess he definitely would survive. I mean, all those creepy mojos would be cowering at the sight of the Earl's uber creepy grin and weirdo hats he bought from a children's party hats store. Ya know what I mean? :D

_Link why is your favorite book: Masterpiece Sweets Anthology by Malcolm C. Rouvelier?_

Link: No comment.

Me: Aww, Link, you're no fun! And that's impolite. You HAVE to answer when somebody asks you a question.

Allen: Don't worry, he doesn't need to. The answer is simple enough: It's simply because the book is by Lvellier. Or whatever that guy's name is.

Me: Silentperson, once again, I'm sorry for the long wait! :D Like I said, I didn't really have the chance to update since I wasn't at home. I'll update faster soon. And for your question regarding Allen being on the Noah side and not being able to save the exorcists, I can't really divulge that information. YET. Soon...soon...:D

Me: Yo, Aika-tan! Nice to hear from you again. You really ARE one of my favorite reviewers (alongside Patrick the almighty observer. And a few others. :D)

_1. Allen and Road are, like, PERFECT for eachother right? Right!_

Me: Uhm...I guess so?

Road: OH, DEFINITELY! SISTER, WE ARE SOOO GOING TO GET ALONG! I still have the candle encrusted with Allen's blood from piercing his eye from the original plot! I'd be HAPPY to show it to you!

Me: Road...that's just creepy.

Road: I'm not talking to you. And it's totally NORMAL for people to keep mementos of their soulmates, right?

Allen: Ugh...

_2. You skipped number 2 on your list of favorite characters, right?_

Me: I addressed that question from Witchsoul531, since both of you have the same question. You can just scroll up and look for it. :D

_3. How did you know I was a Tyki fangirl?(Tyki's in a tie 4 1st on my list)_

Me: CAUSE I'M A PSYCHIC!

Elin: Yeah, in your dreams.

_4. Tyki WHY would you NOT want to send me one of those buttons from a victim or a signed book?(I practically love you Tyki, how can you b so mean?)_

Tyki: (sigh) Like I said, I don't have the money for shipping!

Me: Why? She's only one person!

Tyki: Well, if I send her something, I'm also going to have to send everything else to my other fans! Can't have them jealous, now, can't we?

Me: What a lame excuse.

_5. Allen, do you like Road?(You do, RIGHT?)_

Allen: Well, I DO like Road. I mean, she IS my sist-

Road: Oh, look Allen! The Earl's calling for us! Let's go! (Hauls Allen away before he can answer)

_6. So Elin's last on your list(and Johnny) DON'T YOU DISPISE CHAOJI?(I utterly hate HIM! how dare he call Allen a demon)_

Me: Oh yeah! I guess I hate him so much that I forgot about him in my list. He's THAT unimportant, I guess?

_7. Isn't your character list a little too long?(there's less than 200 characters total)_

Me: That's called exaggeration, honey. :D It adds a flare to how I imply that I don't like Elin. (Grins wickedly.)

_8. Is there a limit to how many questions we can ask?_

Me: Nah, not really. you can type fifty questions, and I'll never get tired answering. :D

_9. Do you think Allen's favorite number is 14?(pun totally intended)_

Me: Ahaha! I get that. It SHOULD be his fave number. :)

_10. How can The Millennium Earl eat or talk with that mouth/smile thing?_

Me: My dear, that is a question only God knows. And Katsura, maybe. But I don't have both of their cellphone numbers to ask them, since even the Earl can't seem to answer. I mean, HOW DO YOU DRINK COFFEE, MAHN?

_11. Doesn't the wait for chapter 214 make you so upset like "ERRAHH! Y U NO UPDATE? ME ES WANTS TO KNOWS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!(while making a face like thisTT¤TT)"?_

Me: Oh, gosh. (Laughs) No, not really. It doesn't make me upset. (Laughs again.) Not really.

IT. FREAKING. KIIILLLSSS. MEEEEE.!

_12. What are your favorite couples?_

Me: hmm...I like the whole BakxFou fiasco, since they're cute together, but there's this one couple that tops everything on my list.

KANDA X ALMA!

Kanda: Why, you little-!

Me: Runs away while humming the wedding march.

_13. What is the noahs/ exorcists/ your favorite food?_

Me: Hmm...all of those information can be found in the fanbook. As for Elin, her favorite food is...practically anything with chocolate smeared on it. Can't argue with that. And I, more than anything, have a thing for Carbonara. (Drools)

_14. Does Lenalee have one of those hairstyles that has its own mind?_

Me: Oh, its a good thing you asked that. I definitely DO think it has a mind of its own. But I have to say that I'm glad that characters in D. Gray Man actually change hairstyles. Like Lenalee, whose hair got shorter at the same time her skirts got shorter, and Allen whose hair actually got longer. And even longer.

_15. How many old women were there?_

Lavi: I'm not exactly proud to say that there were about four. I'm not sure, okay? It might have been...(in a small voice) six.

_16. Who are your favorite noahs?_

Me: ooh, Neah tops my list! Then there goes Road and Tyki, and Wisely as well. :D

_17. Am I asking to many "favorite" questions?_

Me: Nah, it's just fine. :)

_18. In this chapter you said that Allen was a noah, he's not awakened yet, is he?_

Me: Yes! I knew it, someone WOULD notice that! Congratulations, you are the lucky winner-anyways, no, he's not awakened yet. But if he's living with the Noahs, then what else could I call him, right? Wouldn't wanna call the guy an exorcist if he hates the Black Order, ya know?

_19. What's the story going to be like if Meilin became an exorcist instead of not being an exorcist?_

Me: I'm considering that for the fic. I guess she'd be a great asset to the group, right?

_20. Isn't Mimi a nice akuma?_

Me: Definitely! I, for one, want a maid like her.

_21. My mom told my older sister and I that DGM was "creepy and violent- inappropriate for 12 and 14 year olds to be watching" that's not true right?(we were only watching the episode were Road met Allen in The Rewinding Town)_

Me: Oh, so you're actually younger than me! (Gasps) You. Are. Only. 12. Okay, anyways, if your mom thinks it's creepy and violent, then let her think that way. Of course, as long as you don't go around stabbing people with candles like Road does just because you watch D. Gray Man. It's okay to watch stuff like those, as long as you don't take it too seriously. Right?

_22. Do miratashi dangos taste good?_

Allen: (Suddenly pops out of nowhere) No, they don't taste good. They. Are. Dang. Heavenly. (Disappears again)

Me: Well, Blue IS a nice and relaxing color; like the ocean. And chocolate ice cream DOES taste good. And we probably have the same tastes. :D

Patrick the almighty observer, maybe Allen still thinks of Road as his sister. That's why he's uncomfortable about the idea of kissing her. I mean, they ARE both parts of the Noah family. I don't know with Allen, he just thinks that way.

Oh, and Miranda, someone's looking for you!

Miranda: M-me? Someone's looking for me?

Me: Yeah! The reviewer asked where you are, since you're important so that the exorcists could arrive in Japan.

Miranda: Me...important? (Loses herself in her thoughts)

Me: (Snaps in front of Miranda to get her attention) Hello? HELLO? Okay, she won't be answering. But she's in the European Branch during the search for Cross Marian. She will be sent to help the exorcists, when their ship is already beyond repair.

Okay, that's all for this chapter. See y'all in the next one! Meanwhile, please keep reviewing! Especially those who haven't reviewed. EVER. Thanks!


	33. The Fight Against Mimi

Chapter Thirty-Three

The Fight Against Mimi

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Exorcists POV**

Elin and Krory walked alongside, punching each other playfully as they walked back to Meilin's home to call it a day. Their golems fluttered in circles behind them, seemingly sharing the jovial mood.

The two had failed to encounter even one akuma, which was a bit strange, but they were too tired to do anything further. If it were a normal day, they would have had to fight at least a single akuma, but no, that was not the case for today. Any exorcist would admit, it was a bit unnerving not having to fight the creatures for a period of time. It instinctively made them think that something was wrong, and that something else was being played out. Which was highly likely for Meilin's case, especially since the akumas lately had done so much in an attempt to get the little girl's innocence. They exerted more effort than they usually did, and that observation was not to be ignored.

But it was already dark, and Elin and Krory knew well that it was time to go back. They would just have to discuss their findings with the others, and decide on what to do next for the next day. Bookman should have another interesting theory to that, like he always did. Besides, both of them were already ready to crash down on the bed.

Elin had the last laugh when she shoved Krory hard enough that the tall man actually bumped the wall beside him, and the man returned the blow with a chuckle, and Elin stumbled as well.

"Ouch," Elin said as she rubbed her shoulder where Krory had hit her. The man just shrugged and turned forward to look in the distance, and Elin followed his example. She gazed at the haze of clouds above them in the sky, and she pointed it out to her comrade and spoke just to have something to talk about. "Wow, it's particularly cloudy today, don't you think? I hate nights like these; I can't see a single star. It makes me…I don't know… mad? I keep thinking about how I can't just shoo the clouds away. I know I know, it's a childish thought. But don't you wish you could just reach out and flail your arms around and have total control over the sky?"

"Hmm…" Krory pondered. "I'd rather have control of the things around me before I start wishing to control the things above me, Elin."

"Well that's a thought…I never thought of that before. Both are impossible though…I mean control over those around us and above us." Elin stared blankly at the horizon, and for a moment none of them spoke and the only sound that could be heard was the clanking of her boots and Krory's shoes against the pavement. Suddenly, she saw two gigantic whirlwinds threatening to head in the direction of the town. Uprooted plants and leaves floated in the air as an effect of the strong winds, and wood from the trees flung away in all directions. Then she spotted something metallic rising up into the sky between the two whirlwinds, and when she squinted her eyes she vaguely made out the figure of a dragon.

Elin gasped as she realized what she was seeing, and before Krory could ask what was wrong she grabbed the sleeves of his arm and ran towards the direction of the akuma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Noahs POV**

"Don't you like what you're seeing?" Allen asked Lulu Bell as the two of them sat in the shadows of a bush, hidden away from the exorcists. They were watching the fight take place, and even Mimi had no knowledge of their location.

Lulu Bell didn't respond to his question, as she watched her loyal maid come down from the skies and descend beside the pond where she proceeded to batter the green haired exorcist in the waters with her tail. Soon, the exorcist was brought into unconsciousness, and her younger companion cried out at her sight. Lulu Bell didn't bother to hide the smile on her lips as she saw Mimi turn menacingly towards Meilin, and the little girl cowered away from her adversary.

Allen, who was resting against a tree with his eyes closed, suddenly heard Lulu Bell curse, and when he opened his eyes he saw that the Noah of Lust was fuming at the sight of the two other exorcists who had arrived at the site, preparing to fight Mimi. Allen saw that one of the exorcists was the vampiric one, and the other was the particularly pesky little girl who had managed to make a cut on Allen's cheek while they were in Barcelona.

What were their names?

Allen racked his head for the missing information.

Krory. Elin. Those were their names.

Allen knew that Mimi was quite the fighter, and he was definitely looking forward to see if these exorcists could take her on.

Hmm…it looks like the pesky exorcist was about to get even peskier. Mimi's special abilities that came with her after she became a level two was that she could control the wind, and even cause tornadoes at that, and from what Allen knew the exorcist named Elin could control the wind as well.

There was a lot to look forward to.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Exorcists POV**

"Move!" The akuma in front of them snarled when Elin and Krory jumped in to protect Meilin from her. "You won't get in my way! I'll get that innocence for Madame Lulu Bell."

"Lulu Bell?" Elin managed to utter before Mimi sent another whirlwind in their direction. Krory grabbed Meilin and jumped away, but Elin was flung away and she fell in a heap a few feet away, curled in a ball as she moaned and clutched her painful ankle. Mimi laughed at her helplessness, and she sent another dagger of wind which sent Elin another few feet away. Mimi turned her into some kind of entertainment, making her roll on the ground using gusts of wind, and soon Elin got so aggravated that she screamed, and lucky for her Krory was there as well.

Krory jumped on one of Mimi's wings, and from there he tried to bite her. But Mimi seemed to know what he was planning on doing, and she thrashed and rolled around just to keep Krory from sinking his teeth on her. She was successful, and soon when she jumped into the sky Krory lost his grip on her and fell on the ground. During their struggle, Elin used the time to stand up on her feet and recuperate. She used her remaining strength, and gathered a small ball of water from the nearby pond and made sharp daggers that she used to cut through Mimi's left wing. Mimi lost her control, and she fell on the ground. Krory seized the opportunity and jumped back on the akuma, instantly sinking his teeth on her long neck and starting the process of draining her blood. But Mimi was obviously desperate, and she knew that she still had a chance. She brought her claw up, and used it to swipe Krory off of her skin. She threw Krory a distance away, and as he skid farther she stood up and stretched her wings. She sent another volley of whirlwinds, and Elin struggled to keep herself standing while Krory, who didn't even have time to stand, rolled a few more feet away. Eventually, Elin lost her footing, and she tumbled away. Meilin supported herself against a wall, so she was unaffected but various objects crashed beside her due to the wind, and she cried out when a small tree landed on her right and almost crushed her arms. Elin and Krory landed a few feet away from her, and the walls cracked with the force of the wind on their bodies. The winds were so strong, that none of them could move and just watch as big trees crashed around them and threatened to hit them anytime.

Meanwhile, as Lenalee floated on the surface of the pond, a large object crashed on the pond, and caused a wave of cold water splashing on her face. This caused her to wake up, and immediately she started to get out of the water. She had to hold on to the rocks to keep herself from being carried away by the gusts of wind, and her grip was so hard that soon she began to feel cuts on her fingers and palms.

"Elin…Krory…" Lenalee muttered as she saw her comrades struggling to move.

A potted plant crashed in between Krory and Elin, and the shards of the pot sent a few cuts on them.

"S-So strong…" Elin muttered.

"Elin! Kuro-chan!" Lavi's voice brought hope back the exorcists as he ran towards their direction with his innocence in his hands. "Ozuchi Kozuchi! Grow, grow, grow!" Lavi used his gigantic hammer and made it grow as tall as Mimi, and hurled it at her with all his might. Mimi was thrown off balance, and the whirlwinds ceased as well. Meilin, Krory, and Elin dropped on the ground, coughing and trying to regain their composure.

"One more time!" Lavi shouted above the noise Mimi's screeching was making, and he brought his hammer down again. Mimi crashed against a wall, and she was so disoriented that she didn't bother to get back up yet.

Elin ran beside Lenalee, helped her up, and sent another series of water daggers at Mimi. She would have used the wind, since it was found almost anywhere, but with her waning strength she knew well that her control over the wind was not enough for Mimi's size and weight. Nonetheless, Elin effectively cut off Mimi's whole left wing that had already received damages from her earlier attack, and as Mimi screeched loudly Krory came up and jumped back up on her neck. He started draining her, but once again Mimi brought her claw up to swipe him off. Krory stopped for awhile and jumped away, but his efforts were not futile since Mimi glowed a purple light faintly, and she returned to her more humane form. She fell to the ground, unconscious, battered, and bruised, but before Lavi could approach her a whip lashed out in front of him, threatening to hit him if he went further. The red haired exorcist caught a glimpse of the end of the whip, and he noticed that it seemed to be in the shape of a spade. The whip then continued to strike the earth in front of the exorcists, causing the dust to stir up and cover their sight. When the dust cleared, the akuma they had been fighting was gone, her body not in sight.

"She's gone!" Elin exclaimed.

None of them had any idea where the akuma went, and whether she had gotten up and escaped from them.

Then there was the matter of whether she was dead or alive…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lulu Bell's POV**

Lulu Bell stood in the other side of the wall where the exorcists could not see her, standing upright with the beaten Mimi in her arms. She looked at her loyal servant, and found the girl's face to be completely unrecognizable with the bruises and open wounds that covered her face. Mimi opened her eyes, and Lulu Bell gazed into the red rubies that always held affection for her.

"Madame Lulu Bell!" Mimi gasped, before she coughed relentlessly. "Did you save me, Mistress?"

"I told you to retreat when necessary."

Lulu Bell repeated her habit of not answering questions. She vaguely heard Allen coming up from behind them, and the boy stopped a few feet away from the two of them to give the master and her servant some space. Lulu Bell was glad that it was Allen who was with her, and she didn't have to say anything to make him understand.

"Y-Yes…" Lulu Bell's attention was brought back to her servant when the girl spoke. "I'm so sorry."

"At the very least we've ascertained her innocence's power."

Mimi blinked when she realized that her Mistress was implying that she had done good enough, and silently she closed her eyes to get some rest in Lulu Bell's arms as the Noah of lust turned and walked in the other direction. She also heard Allen coming up behind them, but she was too busy savoring the moment to give notice to anything else.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Exorcists POV**

"Meilin, are you okay?" The people of Meilin's town came forward to see if Meilin was safe. News of the attack had spread quite fast, and the moment they arrived back in the main square the people crowded around them to see if anything bad happened. They were so glad to see that the exorcists along with Meilin only acquired injuries and that there had been no unfortunate deaths, but they insisted that they would personally care for the exorcists' injuries as a sign of gratitude for keeping Meilin safe.

When she was done talking to the elders, Meilin returned to her comrades, and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much use."

At this, Lenalee shook her head, and insisted that Meilin's powers were amazing.

"You foretold every blow, thank you for your help."

"Lenalee…"

The older exorcist smiled at Meilin, took her hand, and together they walked away while talking to each other. Krory, Elin, and Lavi were left gazing at the two while still not forgetting about what had just happened.

"Now that they know about Meilin's innocence," Elin spoke. "The akumas will be back. Soon. They'll want to destroy it."

"We should leave at once." Elin's head snapped up to protest, but she realized that Lavi was right. She had grown to love this particular town, especially the heartwarming hospitality and the extremely friendly people, and if she wanted to save the residents then they would have to leave to keep the akumas from ever coming back to the town. They would have to take the fight with them.

"That may be best." Meilin's grandfather spoke, with Bookman alongside him. They approached the three exorcists, and they watched together as Lenalee and Meilin turned around, this time facing them, and started walking back.

"But what about her farewell party?" Elin suddenly remembered.

"We should go." Meilin reappeared in front of them, her brows furrowed as she thought about what was best for herself, her family, her friends, and her people. She knew the consequences if they stayed even for a short time, and if she truly loved this people she wouldn't risk their safety just for her own happiness. "If I stay here, the akumas may come back."

Meilin turned to the people, and clutching her crystal ball even more tightly as she acquired confidence from it, she made a promise to her beloved friends, families, and neighbors.

"Everyone! I'll become an exorcist, and protect all of you, just like Lenalee and Elin do."

"Meilin," The said girl's grandfather spoke. "You'll do just fine."

"Grandfather…"

"Travel a path of your own choosing."

"I will!" Meilin gave her grandfather a reassuring smile. She turned to the crowd in front of her and they, too, cheered loudly.

Every one of them knew, the Meilin was going to make a fine exorcist, someday.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Lulu Bell's POV**

_I'll become even stronger for you, Madame Lulu Bell._

_All for you…_

Lulu Bell almost heard Mimi's thoughts as she watched the lifeless form of her loyal maid on a rock crevice that was long enough to accommodate her size as if it was really meant to be her last resting place.

Allen had chosen to remain at the foot of the hill where they were, and he was smart to do so.

Before Mimi was completely laid to rest, she had told her Mistress that her ultimate wish had come true: to die in her Master's arms. Lulu Bell's eyes flitted to Mimi's, which were shut tightly, and which she knew would never open. She had always loved to gaze upon her servant's glistening red irises, that always held extreme admiration for her. She wished she could have had the courage to express her gratitude for the servitude that Mimi had always offered, but now it was too late to do anything.

But maybe, except for a proper burial.

Before Lulu Bell could move any further, she heard a light rustle behind her, and she turned around to see the form of the Millennium Earl. Lulu Bell immediately rushed forward and knelt in front of her beloved master. For a brief moment, Lulu Bell remembered the times that Mimi had done similarly when in her presence.

"That innocence truly is troublesome, it really needs to be destroyed soon." The Earl spoke as he leaned to the side and stared at Mimi's form. Then he stepped forward, and brought Lulu Bell's chin up to look at his face. "You should be able to do it."

"Yes, master." Lulu Bell lightly lifted her face away from the Earl's touch, and brought her eyes back on the ground. "But I would require some help, probably from a few of your creations, master."

The Earl nodded as she spoke to him as a sign that he understood. He held out his arms, and immediately a horde of akumas appeared behind him.

"Take these, and go."

"Yes sir. I will carry out your orders."

The Earl turned to leave, but he turned again to Lulu Bell and a glint appeared in his small spectacles.

"Oh, and say hello to Allen for me!" With that, the Earl disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

><p>Me: Thaaanks for reading, guys! And...uhm, gals? Anyways, I was remembering what REALLY happened, and I realized...that Lulu Bell actually left Mimi on a small rock bed! While she was still alive! And talking! And crying! And saying sorry! And she left without a care in the world! Now, is anybody aside from me mad as to why that is? WHO WOULDN'T, RIGHT? That's too mean of Lulu Bell. And Mimi was like, "Madame Lulu Bell left me...she's gone..." So, even though it's uncharacteristic of Lulu Bell to actually give Mimi a proper good bye, I decided to do so in this fic. Oh, I'm sure even the Noah of Lust has feelings. Like how Skinn likes sweets! Anyways, on to the questions.<p>

Patrick the almighty observer, I'm sorry if Elin's moment...wasn't really bad..uhm, like how you say it. It would be too unrealistic if she just lashes out and becomes a walking water gun. Elin's weak...and I have to deal with it. :D And I'm reallyyyy sorry that I killed Mimi. Okay, the exorcists did, but I made it so. I'm going to dwell on that in the future. :))) I'll make it up to you, somehow?

Aika-tan, here's to your questions:

_1. Tyki, who cares about shipping prices?_

__Tyki: Apparently, miss, I do. Now, please be quiet...I'm reading Twilight. I have to understand what Edward's saying...

:/

_2. Shouldn't Chaoji just go die in an acid filled hole in the middle of some desert? ^¬^_

__Me: Oh, definitely, my good man. DEFINITELY~!

_3. Do you think Sheryl is a pedo or not? (i mean it could just be a Road complex it's hard to tell)_

__Me: Hmm...I don't think he is. If he was, then he'd be having nosebleeds over Allen and probably every kid in D. Gray Man. :/ Although, he IS a womanizer...something he and Cross would agree on.

_4. What's going to happen when the exorcists have to fight the noahs in Japan?(since Allen's now on the noah side)_

Me: I guess...they're dead.

Joking!

Guess we'll have to wait for THAT one! MWAHAHAHAHA!

AND NOW FOR THE ULTIMATE QUESTION...

Will Allen be paired up with anyone in this fic?

Me: Oh, gosh, that's the hardest question I've had...EVER. :D I seriously don't know why. Hmmm...I've typed more than twenty one words, and I still haven't said the answer.

I know! How about we have voting on these, people? Hmm? Kay?

These are the choices:

1. Lenalee Lee

2. (-Gasp!-) Elin Faust

I'm sorry, AllenxRoad people out there, but I can't put her in the choices. I have my reasons, and you people will find out in the future.

Please vote in the reviews! I'm too lazy to make a poll.

May the best girl win!

See ya'll!

And please review!


	34. Protecting Meilin

Chapter Thirty four

Protecting Meilin

**Exorcists POV**

Meilin, Elin, Bookman, and Lenalee sat inside a horse-drawn carriage, with Krory and Lavi sitting outside to take control of the horses.

Not that Krory was of any help, anyway. While Lavi held the reins, he just held onto his comrade and cried out for him to slow down whenever he thought that they were going too fast. It was a comedic sight, actually.

But they really had to go fast. If they were to dally, then there were more chances for them to encounter an akuma. They were going so fast, that Meilin and Elin were holding onto Lenalee, who was used to the situation, and whose skin was starting to bruise under the younger girls' grip. She couldn't complain, though. She remembered that she had acted the same way back when she was still new to the Order. It was also a good thing that Bookman just sat still in front of them, or Lenalee would've forgotten how scary the situation was if Bookman joined Elin and Meilin and decided to hold onto her as well.

The carriage passed a big rock on the way, and all of them bounced in their seats. Elin and Meilin gasped and cried out, but when it was over they clutched Lenalee even tighter.

Meilin was already nervous, and their speed wasn't really helping. It made her even more nervous, especially since she couldn't see anything from the outside. Her crystal ball rolled helplessly on the floor, but she didn't bother to pick it up since she knew that it didn't break.

Lenalee winced when she felt nails digging into her left arm, and when she looked she saw a frightened Meilin. She stroked the girl's head, trying her best to comfort her new comrade.

"With Meilin being targeted by so many demons, we can't just sit and wait for the finders." Lenalee thought. "We'll have to be there ourselves to see that she safely arrives at the Asian Branch."

Suddenly, Meilin cried out in pain, and all of them looked to see that her crystal ball had managed to roll in its accommodator's direction, and it bumped hard into Meilin's ankle.

"What is it, Meilin?" Lenalee asked, worried.

"My innocence…" The girl whimpered as she went down to pick the crystal ball. "It's searing hot."

Lenalee didn't take her eyes off of Meilin, and she watched as the girl came into a trance upon looking into the crystal ball. The little girl's eyes stood transfixed into the ball for about a minute, then she raised her head with a frightened expression and shouted for everyone to be on their guard.

"There's akuma around us!" Meilin jumped up and looked out the small window behind her head.

"Where are they?" Lavi stood as well and dropped the reins on Krory, who looked at it as if it were burning. The red haired exorcist then activated his innocence, and steadied to keep himself from losing his footing.

"Below us!" Lavi and Krory heard Meilin's voice from inside the carriage. And true to her words, about three hammer-shaped akumas erupted from the ground and surrounded the carriage. Lavi grabbed the reins from Krory's trembling hands, and pulled the horses to a complete stop. The horses whinnied loudly, but followed the command. Krory got up from his seat, after having recovered, and jumped at one of the akumas. He immediately drained one, and drained another as quickly as Lavi managed to kill the last one remaining with a single hit from his hammer. Lavi and Krory returned to their seats, and Lavi urged the horses to continue forward.

Meilin, Lenalee, Elin, and Bookman just watched as the two exorcists outside dealt with the akumas, and Meilin couldn't help but thank God that she was in the company of such strong people.

"You saved us, Meilin!" Elin hugged the trembling little girl, and Meilin hugged her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Meilin smiled brightly, but Elin and Lenalee were not fooled.

Bookman watched as the three young girls huddled around and reassured each other, but he couldn't help but worry for Meilin, who was looking more and more haggard.

"It's a double edged sword," Bookman said to himself. "Every time she uses her innocence she becomes visibly tired." Bookman then turned the other way and into the window, and he looked into the distance where Meilin's city was no longer in sight.

"Aaah!" Meilin screamed. "Above us!"

Krory and Lavi looked up while those inside the carriage looked out the windows to see a huge akuma, descending upon them. The akuma was so big, that as it fell it cast a huge shadow over the whole carriage.

"Leave it to me!" Lavi said, but when he was about to strike, Meilin shouted once again.

"It's not just one demon!"

As Meilin spoke, the akuma split, and was divided into eight individual level one akumas. The akumas surrounded the carriage like the earlier ones, and slowly closed in on the exorcists. As they came closer, Meilin's grip on Lenalee tightened more and more.

"Hell fire," Lavi put his innocence to use. "Cyclone!" He invoked a gigantic dragon of fire, and as quickly as it was summoned it was able to engulf all of the akumas in flames effectively destroy them. Krory and Lavi sighed as the akumas were reduced to a pile of ashes. But Lavi spotted a bridge in their path, and when they reached it he realized that they were more vulnerable as long as they were on something as narrow as a bridge.

"There are akumas on both sides!" Meilin shouted above the noise of the carriage's wheels. "The ones at the bridge are a decoy." Meilin continued before any of them could move. "They'll come at us from ahead."

Suddenly, something glinted in the sky, and it fell towards them at about the same speed of the carriage. The exorcists outside looked up, and they saw that the object falling towards them was actually a serpent like akuma.

"Leave these to me!" Krory stood up from his seat, and immediately his innocence activated. He jumped up and slashed one of the akumas behind them in half, then he jumped to the other and terminated it as well. Lavi was still holding the reins so he shouted to those inside for help, and Elin decided to answer his call.

"I'm going out," Elin said, before she opened a window and jumped out. She held on to the roof of the carriage to get to Krory's seat, and when she was there she prepared and sent pressurized water from below the bridge to effectively cut the akuma in half. But the gigantic akuma still fell in their direction, so she almost panicked as she quickly grabbed the reins instinctively from Lavi and held on with her eyes closed. Now free from the reins, Lavi jumped up and made his weapon match the size of the akuma, and he quickly hit it to prevent it from crashing into them. When the akuma exploded, Elin sighed in relief, and fell on the seat, with the reins still in her hands. Once she realized this, she gasped, and threw the reins to Lavi, who caught it with a chuckle. Krory, who had just finished with the other akumas, landed on the roof with a loud thud, and he held on to one of the carriage's directions to keep himself from falling.

"Meilin's predictions saved us yet again," He told himself. He noticed that they had passed the bridge, and they were now in a rocky terrain.

Meanwhile, Lenalee looked at Meilin, and saw the girl panting heavily with difficulty. Meilin's strength was waning, and she looked like she was to pass out soon.

"Meilin, don't overdo it." Lenalee scolded Meilin, while wiping the sweat off the girl's forehead.

"She's right," Krory's face appeared in the window behind Bookman's head. "You can leave everything to us."

To Krory's statement, Meilin just shook her head and put on a smile on her face.

"When I'm an exorcist, I'll be involved in even tougher fights. This is the least I can do…"

"Try to trust us a bit more!" Lavi said cheerily from the window, while looking at Meilin. Elin's face appeared beside his with a panicked expression on her face, then she grabbed Lavi's ear and turned his face to the path.

"STOP TALKING AND DRIVE!"

Lavi snuggled back to his seat and chuckled as he watched Elin's face.

"I didn't know you were paranoid!"

"FOCUS! And there's a reason why I wanted to remain inside the carriage, remember? JUST DRIVE!"

Meilin had time to laugh at Elin and Lavi's bickering, before her eyes fell back on the crystal ball, and her eyes widened at the new vision. "There are akumas ahead of us!" Meilin paused as she looked further into the vision. "But…they don't look like they're going to attack us…Wait…I was wrong! Watch out, the path will explode!"

Lavi quickly pulled the reins back to halt the horses, and as he did this Elin screamed and threw herself in front of him and used all her weight to pull the horses. But at the rate of their speed, they were not able to stop the horses, but luckily for them the part of the path that exploded was directly behind them.

"More demons behind the rocks!" Meilin's crystal ball glowed more and grew hotter. True to her words, akumas left their hiding places from the tall rocks and approached their carriage. As Lavi struggled to find a place to temporarily place the reins, Elin froze in her seat and tried to think of some way she could help. Then she remembered that she could manipulate small rocks as well.

Small, yes, but they could be deadly projectile.

Testing her theory, she stood up on her seat and held on to the seat to keep herself from falling then she raised her hands, concentrated on the small rocks around them, and flung them with all her might at the coming akumas. She screamed as she did so to add the chance of sending the rocks at top speed, but her efforts were not in vain as the rocks bored through the akumas, leaving noticeable sizes of holes, and enough for them to explode. Elin panted heavily, not really as tired as she used to after doing a few things using her innocence, but mostly from emptying her lungs with that ear splitting scream of hers. She thought it came out nicely. But when she turned around, she found Lavi with his eyes widened, looking horribly at her, with his hands covering both of his ears.

Okay, so maybe it was too loud.

If they weren't in such a dire situation, Elin would've laughed at Lavi. But she heard Meilin shouting a couple of directions, and she realized that the little girl was pointing out akumas.

"Above _and_ below!

This time, it was Krory to move, and he jumped up to intercept the coming akumas from above. Then Lavi tied the reins to a newfound handle, then he stood and dealt with the akumas coming from below. Akumas also came up from their left and right, and Bookman just stuck his hand out the window and sent needles into the akumas from his hand like he didn't have a care in the world. The akumas exploded, so Bookman retrieved his hand as quickly as he stuck it out.

"Meilin! MEILIN!" Bookman heard Lenalee shouting, and he turned around to see Meilin unconscious, leaning against Lenalee's shoulder.

"She's past her limit!" Bookman realized. More akumas came from above, but Lavi grew his hammer until it could cover the whole carriage along with the horses, and he used it to shield themselves from the bullets that were raining down upon them. Unfortunately, more akumas came from their right side, and the akumas bumped themselves against the carriage to send it toppling down.

"JUMP!" Lavi shouted, and he grabbed a frozen Elin and jumped away while Krory, Bookman, and Lenalee, who was holding the unconscious Meilin in her hands, jumped out from the window. The six of them gathered a few feet away, and all of them watched as the carriage they had been riding only a few minutes earlier crashed hard into the ground and broke into pieces, sending dust into the air and the horses thrashing around to free themselves of the reins.

Unknown to them, a notorious boy about fifteen years old with white hair and a scar running down his face stood a couple of feet away from them, hiding within the rocks while watching them, with a black cat with a stigmata on its forehead in his arms.

The boy sighed in relief as he knew that the game was to end soon, and the cat in his arms looked proudly in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Me: Hey guys! I am deeply sorry again for the long update. I went out of town again. I've been really busy this summer. Anybody have any explanation as to why I'm busier when it's summer, than when I'm in school? Anyways, here comes the answers.<p>

Ooh, there's a lot of questions this time. And some are quite confusing to me. Ahehehe. But before that...I'd like to clear up a few , get ready to get really confused with my explanations, reader.

First is, about why I did not include Road in the choices for Allen's pairing.

Don't get me wrong, I L-o-V-E Road! Her spiky hair and spunky attitude an 'all. But, for one thing, Allen looks to Road as his, like, REALLY close sister. I'm going to make that clearer in the next chapters. Hence the foreshadowing of a bad reaction when Road kisses him. Besides, if there was a RoadxAllen, then it would be sure that Allen would stay in the Noah's side. The same goes for and ElinxAllen. And a LenaleexAllen, that Allen ends up in the Black Order's side. This pairing thing will become quite the problem for the plot I have in mind...but I'll clear that up later. Back to why no RoadxAllen. Another thing is, is that in the manga and anime, it was never explained how and why Road was attracted to Allen (in a really strange way, I might say). I mean, her attraction could have had something to do with Neah, or Allen being a Noah. Like them. And since I go _**EXACTLY**_ ( That's bold, italic, and underlined. :D For pure emphasis) by the manga and anime (which is my NUMERO UNO RULE), I can't do anything to change that. I have to go very neutral, ya guys see. I REALLY don't wanna do anythin to mess up Katsura Hoshino's story. :D I may have changed a few stuff, but I REALLY force myself to REALLY go by the original plot. (Seriously, what kind of fic is this? My thoughts, exactly) These last few sentences answers Slice's concern about the fic being too close to the manga and anime. Next clarification, please. 

Second is, why the OC's, anyway?

Okay, I added the OC's, to make it...somehow different. I mean, I actually managed to add OC's without straining too much from the original plot. Everything that happened to Allen in the manga and anime helped develop his personality, and how he is now. The same goes for the others. If what happened to Allen HAPPENED to the others as well, no matter how small, then that can change event he slightest when it comes to the others' personality and attitude. Can anybody imagine Kanda's heart getting a hole through the Tease, and him having to deal with Lou Fa in the Asian branch? That's just chaos. And a very bad example, I agree. I'm straining for the subject, stop speaking Kanda, you're messing with my mind. Anyways, an OC is free, so I decided to add 'em, for the purpose of maintaining the way the original characters are, and to somehow help Allen. To be explained in the next chapters. Besides, there are lots of instances wherein the exorcists needed Allen's abilities to overcome the challenges, like his arm cannon, and Elin's innocence kind of makes up for it.

Third, is about the Allen pairing.

Well, surprisingly, a LOT of people voted for Elin. Some even took the effort of reviewing AND sending me a private message. That's a shocker. But since there's a bit of RoadxAllen and LenaleexAllen in the manga and anime, I guess there's no harm in putting them in this fic. And for ElinxAllen...fine. I'll add it too. I mean, who said anything like Allen actually had to end up with one of them? (Evil smile). As for three women, (-cough-cough, I mean girls) What's wrong with that? Allen's quite the charmer, after all. :D

And AlexRider I am a flyer asked if the choices for Allen's pairing had to be a girl (I SWEAR I cracked up on that. Sorry) and I just have to say I am no fan of yaoi. Thank you. :D

Witchsoul 531:

_Kanda how come you never answer a question?_

Kanda: Why the hell do you care? Another personal question, and I'm slicing everyone to pieces! (I swear I heard that one before- me, not Kanda.)

_Tyki why the hell are you reading Twilight?_

__Tyki: Why, what's wrong with that? Who cares if there was no Twilight back in the 18th century. Isn't that what's popular these days? No? Really? I thought it was popular.

_Choji (can't be bothered to spell name right) why the hell are you even alive? Why don't you go die in a ditch like all the other useless pieces of shit?_

__Me: Chaoji has no comment. (Leans forward and whispers) Although I Do wish he'd...uhm...do whatever you typed above. :D (Not a fan of foul language)

_Do you think i should watch my language, I'm only 13?_

__Me: Yes. Yes I do.

_Mimi any final words?_

__Me: Sorry...she's not here anymore. (Removes hat and bows)

_(really random question) What are your thoughts on this quote? (directed to everyone)"When life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then let life wonder how the hell you did that."_

_Me:_Well, for me, I think it's actually a motivation for people to defy what others expect them to do. I mean, make a grape juice out of lemons when you're supposed to make lemonades? Cool! And then we just let the others find out how we did stuff like those. :D I like that quote, you may ask more questions like these.

Gold phantom:

_1. is Allen ever going to use his Noah powers?_

__Me: Yes. Yes he will.

_2. will he release the white ark's curse or will he destroy it after the black ark is made._

_Me: _In this fic, the noahs won't make another ark. The white ark is still usable. (To explain further in a future chapter) :D

_3. weather its Lenalee or Elin( i prefer Elin) how will ha be paired with the person if they are on opposite sides?_

__Me: Now, I cannot divulge anything else about that matter. Yet. (Evil smile)

_4. do you think because komui is a bit crazy he belongs in therapy?_

__Me: YES. YES I DO.

Me: That Punk Rock Chick...I'm actually not the first person to write something like this fic. :D I browsed the other day, and I found similar ones. You should check them out, a lot are extremely more awesome than mine! :D

Aika-tan, although the decision has been made regarding the pairing, you may still vote. :D

_1. Do all the people in the Black Order like Elin or just the exorcists?_

__Me: Nah, Elin has made numerous enemies in the Order. Ooh, like Komui! (To approach the subject soon. No questions may be asked about that. Yet. (Yet another evil smile)

_2. If Allen and (Elin/Lenalee) fall love then will it be secret love, will he join the order, will (Elin/Lenalee) join the noahs, or none of the above?_

__Me: I believe I have discussed that. :D

Well, that's all for today. Gotta go, guys! See ya'll next time! And please review. :D


	35. Failure Is Not An Option

Chapter Thirty Five

Failure is Not an Option

**Exorcists POV**

As the exorcists looked despairingly at their destroyed carriage, the three level two akumas that had caused their transportation to turn to rubble flew high up into the air, and sent spikes towards the exorcists that were coated with akuma blood that would be sure to spread the akuma virus throughout one's body if it were to cause as much as a scratch. What little remained of the carriage were reduced to nothingness as the spikes coated the area, and the exorcists jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit from the bullets. As the six of them ran in different directions, the akumas surrounded the two groups they formed with their spikes, and soon the exorcists were separated from each other.

"Wh-What the—" Lavi gasped. "They're trying to split us up!"

Lavi was with Bookman and Krory, while Lenalee, Elin, and Meilin were in another circle of spikes. The spikes were so high, that no matter where Lavi looked, he could not get a glimpse of the area outside. Growling in frustration, he made his hammer grow in size, and attempted to hit the spikes. But before Ozuchi Kozuchi could make contact with the metal spikes, a level two akuma jumped into the way, and intercepted Lavi's blow.

"What the—" Lavi repeated in shock. The level two akuma laughed haughtily at the exorcist's reaction.

The akuma was about thrice the size of Lavi, and he was almost humanoid if it weren't for a big metal ball as its face. The akuma was equipped with a scimitar and a shield in each of its hands, and as it smiled at Lavi it pointed its weapons at the exorcist threateningly. Two more similar akumas jumped in front of Krory and Bookman, and soon it was an equal fight. The akuma in front of Krory spun its head, along with its whole torso, and Krory was hit by its shield on his chest. Krory fell into Lavi's arms with a loud grunt, and Lavi heard Elin shout out for the two of them from the outside.

"Get moving, Elin, Lenalee!" Lavi shouted back to his comrades. The two girls, unbeknownst to Lavi, were actually just outside their circle of spikes, free to move and trying to listen for everything that was happening to the three who were trapped inside. Meilin was still unconscious, and was in Lenalee's arms.

"But—" Elin was about to protest to Lavi's command. But before she could continue, she heard Lavi make his hammer grow, and he interrupted what she was about to say.

"They're after Meilin! Now's your chance, while they're busy with us. Just run! We'll catch up later."

Lenalee nodded to Elin, and the exorcist was forced to listen to her comrades.

"Just come back safe, alright?" Elin shouted behind her back before running in the other direction with Lenalee, and she thought she heard Lavi snort at her amidst their battle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As she and Lenalee ran among the thick undergrowth in the forest away from Lavi, Bookman, and Krory, Elin's heart pounded hard in her chest as she tried to reassure herself that Lavi and the others were going to make it back in one piece. She knew that not everything went by the books, and that there was always the possibility that her comrades would not make it.

She remembered that during her training with both General Yeegar and General Tiedoll, the two had told her stories in order to prepare her mentally for the challenges that she was to face the moment when her training would be done. She thought it was easy, and when the two generals told her that love for one's comrades were mainly the reasons why battling was so dangerous, Elin swore that she wouldn't become too attached with anyone. Even though the generals tried to convince her that that was not the point. It was part of the reason she was determined not to speak too much with Lavi and Lenalee during her first mission in Germany. But, apparently, it was not that easy to live off alone. Besides, she HAD become attached with the generals who had trained her. Eventually, she learned how to open up to them, starting mostly during that train ride on the way to the town that celebrated the Rose Festival with the newly-recruited Krory.

Her friends and new family had taught her the true meaning of fighting, and that comrades made it meaningful, not really perilous. They were the real reason. And if you loved them much, then there would be a stronger driving force for you, and for Elin that was the secret to overcoming the striking pain in her chest every time she summoned a water dagger, or a ball of fire.

Her comrades made her stronger. Stronger than she already was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kuro-chan, Gramps," Lavi called out to his companions, and the two tried their best not to hit the red haired exorcist who loved nicknames. It was really not the time for it.

"Yes…" Only Krory replied. The three of them who were trapped within spikes got in their fighting stances as the three bigger akumas encircled them, with a murderous glint in their eyes. It was very evident, that their orders were not to leave the exorcists too injured to even as much as walk, but to leave them with nothing but broken bones, and lifeless bodies. Who's going to tell if the akumas even decided to consume the mangling bodies that would be left?

"I wonder if there is a reason behind all this…" Bookman trailed off, and his younger companions stared at him with raised eyebrows and the akumas seemed to hesitate as well as they waited for the old man to continue.

"What do you mean?" Krory urged him on to speak his thoughts. Krory knew that the man held great knowledge, being a Bookman, and the man's thoughts might prove to be very useful especially in their current crisis.

"If we come to think of it, the enemy knew all about Meilin's powers, and it or they purposely destroyed the carriage so that we would be subdued, and that we wouldn't move any further. Then they chose to separate us, and they might've even chosen to wait for awhile and not destroy the carriage too early and they sent all those akumas, so that Meilin would soon be exhausted. What we are fighting, may possibly not even be a single akuma, knowing that they are not famous for their strategies…"

"Could it be…?" Lavi's eyes widened as he realized what Bookman was suggesting.

"Yes. We are in a bigger battle against a Noah. Elin and Lenalee are in grave danger."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lenalee shifted Meilin in her arms, as her muscles started to get painful from holding something with Meilin's weight for such a long time. She looked over to Elin, who was panting heavily and starting to sweat as they went further into the forest, and she knew that she could not really rely on Elin to carry the unconscious girl for her as she rested her arms. Even more so, they may not rest, knowing that the enemy was more likely bent on killing Meilin first than any of them.

Suddenly, Lenalee heard a loud swish, and when she looked up she saw two more level two akumas, both of which were in the shape of metallic butterflies. Which was ironic, really.

If Lenalee hadn't been holding Meilin, she would have immediately activated her innocence, and shot up in the air and sent a deadly blow to the two akumas and quickly terminate them. Fortunately, Elin was with her, and the younger girl whipped up all her remaining strength after running for so long, and used her innocence to manipulate the air and throw the two akumas into the ground, and to the trees where they exploded. Lenalee and Elin didn't let the little distraction to stop them, and they continued running deeper into the forest. Where, none of them knew. As long as the both of them were able to run away farther from their other comrades, who were most likely battling more akumas to the death.

Lenalee's heart pounded as well, as she knew that Elin's did as well. She was smelling something fishy about what was happening, and she knew as well that her other comrades are starting to get uneasy about the situation as well. One reason, was that during a mission the exorcists were most likely to fail due to being overpowered, not exactly outsmarted, as with their current situation. Lenalee could feel it. No, she KNEW it, that something was coming their way. Maybe she WOULD have to resort to having Elin take Meilin away to safety.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Noahs POV**

Allen ran, hidden among the trees with Lulu Bell in her cat form still in his arms, while keeping up with the two female exorcists with the one that was unconscious who were fighting their way to flee the area.

He kept a keen eye on the younger one, the one with the exceptionally dark hair, and he deeply noted how she seemed to be stronger than the last time she fought. Or maybe even back in Barcelona. He also observed the green haired, who looked deep in thought as if she was planning something. Allen knew well that she could handle a good number of akumas, but he also knew that she was no match for him and Lulu Bell. Big problem, was that Lulu Bell wasn't actually a big fan of hand to hand combat. She preferred sending some minions over to the enemy, although sometimes she did use her marvelously long whip, but Allen didn't think her whip was enough for an exorcist with an innocence that could make her soar up in the sky in a split second, or a vampire that could suddenly appear high above your head. Lulu Bell didn't like to get in the fight herself.

Allen sighed, and he felt one of Lulu Bell's paws lightly tap him, and without the cat saying anything he knew that it meant that it was time for him to let her go. So Allen stopped, opened his arms, and dropped the black cat onto the ground, where suddenly it glowed a light purple before turning into its humane form; Lulu Bell's Noah form. The moment the Noah of Lust had regained her complete form, she started running to catch up with the exorcists. Allen followed beside her, eyeing her face to see even a little trace of emotion.

Lately, Allen noticed that Lulu Bell wasn't really talking.

No matter how she tried, she couldn't keep Allen from seeing behind her cool façade. He wasn't stupid, and he knew that her silence meant something more than a brooding state. She was actually not yet done mourning for her fallen maid. But Allen carefully restrained from mentioning Mimi's name around Lulu Bell, for he knew that he might strike a nerve at the memory. It was best to keep it forgotten. At least, for her.

Allen watched, when the akumas successfully made the exorcists stop for awhile in an attempt to fight them, and Lulu Bell turned her hand into a whip with a spade-like end. The Noah of Lust retracted her whip, and brought it back and effortlessly wrapped it around the green haired exorcist's hand while her companion was busy dealing with the akumas.

"Who's there?" Lenalee called out into the dark where the whip led to, and where Lulu Bell was hiding with Allen. Refusing to speak, the Noah just went forward into the light, and Allen watched as the exorcists struggled to remember any face that resembled that which was their current threat. And both of them failed.

"She won't be able to do anything else now," Lulu Bell spoke, referring to the unconscious Meilin. "You exorcists won't be so troublesome anymore." After speaking, she pulled her whip, and Lenalee fell into the ground with Meilin. As Elin went to them to help the two, three akumas similar to the ones their other comrades fought at the moment surrounded them. Elin, furious, snapped in front of the foes.

"You knew that there was a limit to Meilin's powers! You planned to exhaust her, and separate us exorcists! I can see it, you have no plans of letting us out of here alive. You're a monster!"

Allen, behind a big oak tree, almost chuckled loud enough for the others to hear. He couldn't help but smirk at the comparison. Okay, maybe he liked it a bit. It wasn't just meant for Lulu Bell; the exorcists had no knowledge that he planned 94% of the whole thing.

Okay, 99%. But who cares? To explain further and to come up with a better and accurate description, he needed some charts and a couple of computers. Enough with the babbling.

"I'm taking that girl's innocence," Lulu Bell spoke again, interrupting Allen's random thoughts. If only the whole world could hear his every thought, the entire population of Europe would die from laughter. Allen couldn't help but crack up silently again as he thought of another meaning behind Lulu Bell's phrase. Who wouldn't?

"Like I'd let you!" Lenalee almost spat at Lulu Bell in disgust. But before she could move an inch, she heard Meilin whisper her name, and for a moment she was distracted. But Lulu Bell's whip was still locked around her hand, and the Noah took the opportunity. Before doing anything, she smirked, and pulled her arm with more force and caused Lenalee to be thrown up high in the air. She pulled her arm down again, and Lenalee rammed into the ground. The poor girl braced herself, and absorbed the pain so that Meilin would be unharmed. Lulu Bell repeated her maneuver, but Allen slapped his forehead so hard that it left a mark when Lenalee managed to activate her boots midair, and upon coming down she aided the force with her innocence and directed herself at Lulu Bell. The Noah was thrown back, pulling her whip with her, and Lenalee stumbled into the ground as well and was pulled along.

If Lulu Bell wasn't looking so aggravated at having skidded across the ground, then Allen would have laughed. Hard. The two women's fight seemed like a paradox to Allen, and for him unless Lulu Bell retracted her whip from its viselike grip on Lenalee's hand, then the two weren't really going to get anywhere. But Lulu Bell recovered, and when she stood up she threw Lenalee into the ground hard with all her force. Allen swore he heard a few cracked ribs, and when he looked he saw Lenalee's eyes rolling as she became so disoriented to move. Allen had to fight the urge to run out and smack Elin on her forehead, seeing that the girl was so frightened and appalled at the sight of her comrade getting beaten to do anything to actually help Lenalee. Lulu Bell finally retracted her whip, and she struck the ground and shouted for the akumas to move. Obediently, her minions dashed forward, and one started battling Elin while two faced Lenalee.

Elin summoned a few of what seemed like pebbles to Allen, and she threw them at the akuma, who didn't even so much as flinch as the minuscule rocks bounced of the akuma's metal armor. If level two akumas could actually die from laughter, it would have at the moment. But Allen's eyebrows furrowed, when Elin started raising boulders, and sweat beaded on her forehead as she shouted and threw the boulders at the akuma. Allen was able to sigh in relief as the akuma spun its torso, and easily retracted the boulders and caused them to fly back. Elin had to dodge to avoid her own projectiles, but she quickly came back with another volley of rocks.

Which, of course, the akuma easily threw back at her again.

Allen almost felt pity for the helpless girl.

But he turned away from her, and saw Lenalee back on her feet, dodging the akumas' attacks using her innocence to move so swiftly. Finally, she moved from one akuma to the other, sending a single kick for each that ultimately led to their destruction.

Allen blinked.

Two level two akumas…gone like that. Maybe he HAD underestimated the exorcist. But definitely not the other one–

Allen blinked again as he saw Elin, standing beside the fallen akuma. He didn't even see her do anything! Or maybe she DID do something, and Allen wasn't really paying attention. The latter seemed most likely.

Lulu Bell struck out again with her whip, catching Lenalee's hand. She turned her other hand into a whip as well, and when she struck the ground a horde of level two akumas appeared from the treeline and attacked Lenalee and Elin all at the same time. One moment Lenalee was on the ground, kicking an akuma as Elin was using wood, rocks, and wind to beat her opponents, and the next you see Lenalee high up in the air, sending a single kick and being followed by an explosion. Sending akumas to the other dimension in a split second each, all the while with an unconscious little girl in her arms. Lenalee could still be such a wonder.

All the while the green haired was fighting three akumas per second, her other comrade looked like she as about to give up. Elin could barely cope having to fight more than one akuma at a time, and for every boulder she threw, and every time she manipulated the wind in such a way that the akumas were thrown away, she looked more and more haggard. Allen had duly noted that she had improved, but he knew that she was still quite the weakling, considering that she could only do a few things at a time. Err…one thing at a time, actually. And even that was costing her so much.

Allen sighed, wishing that the helpless exorcists would just surrender, and that the fight would just end.

Then and there.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, that's the chapter for now. I really don't have much to say, so I'm going straight to my answers to your questions.<p>

Gold phantom, I didn't decide, actually. I was really surprised to see that many people wanted Elin to be paired with Allen...but anyway, only one actually voted for Lenalee. :D And about two people voted for Road. :D

Aika-tan

Tyki: Pssh, who cares? I could be in the 14th century without me caring.

Me: Really, Tyki? :/ Anyways, Elin just turned fourteen, Aika. I haven't decided when her birthday is, actually. :D

Witchsoul531

Me: I'll try to find time to list the stories. I'm kind of in a hurry right now. :D

_Mr. Tiedol how did you know what that kanda's name was yuu?_

Tiedoll: Why, I can't just accept students without finding out about them! :D But I wasn't warned earlier about Yuu's foul temper, though...

_Elin how do you feel that most people want to pair you with Allen?_

__Elin: Nah, it's fine with me. NO, I'M DEAD ANGRY! How could you, people? I'm only fourteen!

_Tiki what's your favorite book?_

__Tyki: hmm...I haven't picked one yet. I'll browse through my library, and I'll let you know next time.

_RQ:_

_ Don't knock on deaths door, ring the bell and run, he hates that._

__Me: I think...it means that once you escape a near death experience, you're going to get a lot more than that. :D Especially if you intentionally escaped that. It would take GUTS.

Neil Fernandez

Me: SALAMAT! :D

Patrick the Almighty observer

Me: Earl! Somebody wants to ask something!

Earl: What's the question? Hmm? What happens when you...try to make an akuma of an akuma? You mean...when the akuma's soul is freed already after being killed by an exorcist? And somebody wants to make that soul into an akuma then? Hmm...that would be inevitable. The soul, after being freed, would never be within my reach again. Besides, if an akuma could be made from a previous akuma, I would have done that a long time ago to replenish my army! 3

Me: That's all for today, guys! Tata!

PS. Please review!


	36. An Effective Decoy

Chapter Thirty-Six

An Effective Decoy

**Allen's POV**

Allen sighed impatiently for the nth time, reminding himself again and again that his presence was not needed. He could slip away for a few minutes and use the ark to go to…Greece, perhaps? Maybe swim for a short time. Just to get away from the seemingly relentless battle unfolding before him.

He was practically doing nothing, being forced to watch as the akumas tried and failed to hit Lenalee, and she would come back at them with a kick that would destroy them. And her comrade, the one named Elin, tired as she may look, didn't seem to Allen like she was going to give up anytime.

The persistent buggers.

Allen almost cheered when a level two akuma almost shot right at Lenalee's face, but a big boulder was thrown at it and caused it to explode even before it could release a bullet. Elin reappeared behind it, panting and bruised, even having the nerve to smile at Lenalee in the middle of a battle.

"Please, Lenalee. I know you won't let me handle this, but you should go now and concentrate on protecting Meilin. I'll be fine. I promise."

For a moment, none of the akumas moved, as the exorcists stared into each other's eyes. This prompted Allen to make a speech for the akumas after the battle to seize the opportunity whenever the opponents were distracted. He sighed and slapped a palm on his forehead again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lenalee made up her mind, and she turned in the other direction to run away. But before she could get a few feet away from Elin, Lulu Bell cracked her whip again and more akumas appeared from behind the treeline. They circled around Lenalee and Meilin, and for a brief moment Lenalee heard Elin call out her name before her adrenaline kicked in and gave her enough rush to jump up in the sky, and come crashing down on one level two akuma. Her dark boots immediately finished the job, and she turned her sights next on a level one akuma. She destroyed about four more, before her path was clear again. She ran ahead, but Lulu Bell called for the akumas to leave Elin alone and turn their sights on the escaping Lenalee.

Elin almost swore under her breath, having not expected Lulu Bell not to treat her as a threat. For the noah to order the akumas to just let her be, she was getting the real message. But Elin was determined to prove her wrong.

As Lenalee ran away, with the akumas trailing after her and trying to land a bullet, Elin mustered her remaining strength and adrenaline to send a stream of boulders, and destroyed about six akumas before one level two turned around and punched her and sent her crashing into a giant tree. She heard Lenalee growl in defense before shooting up in the sky and crashing down on the akuma that hurt her, but the moment Lenalee was back on the ground Elin stood and sent more boulders. Then she stood her ground and sent a swipe of solidified air and sent the akumas at the ground, wherein Lenalee was free to use her dark boots to destroy them for once and for all. But the more they seemed to kill, the more there seemed to be.

It was Barcelona all over again.

Like her high speed makeshift bullets made up of rocks, it hit Elin that Lenalee could just fly away in the air using her boots and travel as fast as the speed of sound away from them. She wasn't running away; she was luring the akumas away from Elin. But fleeing would also mean leaving Elin alone at the mercy of the akumas, and Elin herself knew that it was primarily the reason Lenalee hadn't flown away. At this, Elin got a bit irritated. She knew that all this fighting would be pointless unless she managed to make Lenalee flee from the scene.

So Elin ran and went directly behind the akuma Lenalee was fighting with, and she sent an air blade horizontally on the akuma, splitting it in half. After the smoke dissipated, Lenalee's purple eyes met Elin's, and the fourteen year-old sent her best determined look.

"Lenalee, just GO."

Two akumas came up from behind each of them, and as Lenalee turned to deliver a kick Elin sent another blade of air. When the akumas were gone, the two turned to each other again to continue the conversation.

"But you–" Lenalee was about to protest, but Elin grabbed Lenalee's arm and squeezed it.

"You're making it harder for me! Go!"

At this moment, there were tears in Lenalee's eyes, but she looked up at the sky, and shot straight up. Elin almost cried out in relief as she watched Lenalee hover above for a few seconds, scanning the area, but Elin caught her breath when Lulu Bell's whip latched on Lenalee's right ankle just when she was about to fly away. Lulu Bell yanked hard, and Lenalee fell to the ground and crashed on her back. Lenalee cried out in pain, and she accidentally released her hold on Meilin who rolled away on the ground while clutching her crystal ball. But when Elin was about to run to her to give her help, one akuma hit her with its metal claw and she crashed into one of the trees where she heard something within her crack.

As she slid down, Elin felt her head get heavy, and as her eyelids drooped she watched as Lenalee moaned in pain, and a newly awakened Meilin crying at the sight of her battered comrades.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lavi raised his hammer, and hit the akuma with a loud clang as metals banged against each other. The akuma, however remained unharmed, and Lavi felt himself being mocked as the akuma seemed to sneer at him. He turned away for awhile to see Krory trying to land on another akuma whilst the creature used its shields to protect itself, and Panda-jiji using his heaven compass and whatnot to deal with his akuma. Lavi turned back to his current opponent, but the akuma swung one of its shields at Lavi and sent the redhead crashing into their makeshift prison. Lavi stood up at once, and as he did he tasted the blood in his mouth. Sneering with blood on his lips which seemed like a sinister pair, Lavi wiped his lips using his sleeves, and he whispered under his breath.

"So…that's how you want to play it, huh?" He eyed the akuma, who prepared with a fighting stance with his shields and swords gleaming under the sun like really well-made props for a play. Lavi thought about his options, and fast.

He could definitely use his fire seal, and it would prove to be effective against the akumas. But the problem, was that they were trapped within metal stakes, and using fire in a place like that would turn them into exorcist-flavored barbecue. Lavi wasn't sure where he got the thought, but he knew that the three of them exorcists would have to get out of their cage before he could do anything. He would have used his hammer to grow longer as they held onto it to get someplace eles, but Lavi knew that there was a chance that the akumas would climb up on the handle along with them. But there WAS another option…

Lavi glance at his ready opponent across a patch of field, then he bolted and raced as fast as he could towards Krory. Lavi replayed his plan in his mind, and he turned back to see the akuma trailing closely behind him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Meilin heard the sound of a someone's soles scraping against the ground, and when she opened her eyes she saw Lulu Bell walking casually towards her.

Meilin whimpered, and she remembered the images of Lenalee and all her other comrades hurt along with the image of this woman in her visions.

She knew this would happen…she could have prevented it. She was supposed to become an exorcist alongside Lenalee, Elin, Lavi, Krory, and Bookman. But instead, all she did was drag them down.

It was all her fault.

Elin tried to stand up, but as she raised her head she felt something swish in her head and make her dizzy. She could only watch as Lulu Bell walked towards Meilin as if she was just strolling in the park, and Meilin used what little strength she had to creep away from Lulu Bell. Unfortunately, Lenalee was still lying motionless on the ground. Elin couldn't let this happen. Not if she could help it.

She tried to stand up, but suddenly she felt warm hands pull her down from behind. She turned around, and her eyes widened as they met Lavi's. Bookman and Krory were standing beside him.

"Lavi! How did you–?" Elin was about to ask how the three of them escaped from the trap, but Lavi put a finger to his lips as she realized that she was talking too loudly.

"Easy, Krory hauled me and Panda-jiji out of the cage, and I used my Fire seal to roast the akumas. Then we got here as fast as we could. Now, now, just stay there. We'll take care of it."

"Meilin–!"

"Yes, yes, we know. I have a plan." Lavi smiled reassuringly at Elin.

"What plan?"

"You'll see."

Lavi stood from his crouched position, and there he activated his innocence and made his hammer grow. He jumped out of their hidden position, and he hit his hammer on the ground where Lulu Bell stood. The Noah jumped away to the side to avoid the attack. Elin heard a rustle behind her, and she watched as well as Krory went forward and went beside a shaking Meilin. Bookman sat beside Elin without a word, and silently watched everything that happened in front of him.

"Hey, you must be that dragon-like akuma's master–" Lavi attempted to make small talk with Lulu Bell, but he only managed to make the Noah growl at the mention of her deceased servant. "Wait a minute…are you sure you're a Noah? You're too pretty to be one!"

Behind the bushes, Allen turned grim at the implication. But Lulu Bell remained impassive at Lavi's statement, and she cracked her whip in Lavi's direction and caused the exorcist to jump away.

"Hmmm…feisty! Krory, now!" Lavi shouted, and Krory gently got the crystal ball from Meilin's hands and threw it to Lavi. "Don't worry Meilin, we'll take care of this." Lavi darted towards the trees, and Krory followed. Elin turned from left to right frantically, as did Lulu Bell, as they tried to listen for any sound that gave away the two exorcists' location. Lenalee finally stood up, walked beside Meilin, and clutched the girl in her arms.

"Where–?" Elin heard Lulu Bell say, and all heads turned when somewhere within the trees, the sound of a glass breaking resounded through the area. Elin could only scratch her head as she could think of nothing that could cause a sound like that. Much less WHY someone would make a sound like that. A strong gust of wind almost threw everyone off their feet, and when it stopped all that remained was silence. Then Lavi and Krory reappeared, and instead of Meilin's crystal ball an innocence fragment pulsed brightly in Lavi's hand. A RAW innocence fragment…

"Listen, Noah." Lavi said, and he stared right into Lulu Bell's eyes. "It's this that you want, right? You know what, I'll give it to you."

"No!" Meilin gasped, and Lenalee snapped as well.

"Lavi, what are you doing?" Elin could not move from her place as well. But their pleading went unnoticed.

"I'll give this to you, under the condition that you will leave Meilin alone. Safe, and unharmed."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Within the shadows, Allen sat contentedly on the ground, leaning forward in anticipation of what Lulu Bell was to say next in response to the exorcist's deal.

The deal wasn't bad, really. The mission would still be done, as long as they were able to destroy the troublesome innocence, as the Earl would say it. There would be no point to kill the little girl if the innocence was already destroyed, if not for bloodlust.

And bloodlust was one of the things Allen despised most.

He would certainly not allow himself to want it. He promised that to himself, back when he had just started receiving missions, that he would only kill if it was necessary. As much as he hated humans, he hated them because of their mannerisms and what was the point of hating them if he was exactly like them?

Allen watched, as suddenly Lulu Bell smiled. Well, that was unexpected.

"Don't you agree Lulu Bell would look prettier if only she smiled a lot like me?" Allen heard the Earl speak behind him, and he almost jumped out of his hiding place.

"E-Earl? What are you doing here?"

The Earl was crouching beside Allen in an awkward position, and the Earl was so big the shadows almost couldn't accommodate his size. "Well…I just decided to pick up Lulu Bell. And I can see that I arrived just at the right time, too. She's just about to finish her mission. I have a new one waiting for her. You know what that means, Allen?"

Allen gasped. "You're leaving the Cross mission to me? ME? Really?"

"Yes."

"But…wasn't I tasked to kill Cross, and Lulu Bell was tasked to kill Cross's extraction team? So I'll have both of those mission?"

"Yes. But remember, you must not do anything to Cross's team unless they have led you to Cross's true location. After that, you may do whatever you wish. Now, quiet down and let us watch what Lulu Bell is about to do next. Although I'd prefer it if she accepted the deal. That Meilin is quite the cute girl. It would be a waste if she were to die."

Allen almost didn't hear what the Earl said next as he silently celebrated in his mind. Two major missions, at the same time, was the best thing for Allen since getting adopted by the Earl. This was not to go uncelebrated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I accept." Lulu Bell's reply resounded through the area in the silence that ensued, and the other exorcists gasped and cried out as Lavi tossed the innocence fragment to Lulu Bell, who caught it flawlessly in the air.

Lulu Bell weighed the options very carefully, and she knew well that it would be safer if she were just to accept Lavi's proposition. The exorcists had managed to kill all her akuma recruits, and she was all alone now. Except of course for Allen, who wasn't allowed by the Earl to do anything. Yet. But the mission had to be done.

The exorcists held their breaths as they waited to see what the Noah was to do next, and when Meilin attempted to stand up Lulu Bell closed her hand around the fragment tighter, and just like that the innocence fragment was reduced to glowing ashes. Lulu Bell opened her hands, and let the wind carry the ashes away.

Meilin felt her heart sink as she watched her destroyed innocence float away from her…

How could Lavi do it to her? To them? He hadn't asked permission, no, nothing at all. He said that he would take care of it…what happened? She knew her safety was everyone's priority, but she couldn't stand this.

Elin saw Lulu Bell slip away into the forest unnoticed by the others, but the shadows made it impossible for her to follow Lulu Bell. She couldn't believe what just happened before her, but she knew that there was no way to undo what had been done.

So that was Lavi's plan…to betray Meilin and give her innocence without permission. That was unacceptable. Who would have thought that he would ever do something like that? Elin cared for Meilin as much as Lavi did, but she would never do anything against her…

Elin felt her head grow heavier, and finally she succumbed to sleep as her eyelids grew heavier. Before she went unconscious, though, she caught a glimpse of Lenalee angrily storming towards a still Lavi.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**NOAHS POV**

"Master," Lulu Bell knelt before the Earl as Allen stood near the two of them, still with a dreamy look on his face. "Did I make the right decision? Or am I still to kill the little girl–?"

"No," The Earl prompted Lulu Bell to stand up. "You made the right decision. I am not here because of that. I have come to pick you up, you have another mission elsewhere."

"But what is to become of Cross's extraction team?"

"Allen will take care of that."

"Very well, master. What you say will be done."

Allen snapped out of his trance when Lulu Bell and the Earl walked away. He watched as the Head Noah and the Noah of Lust went farther and farther, and he cheered again as he realized that he was going to be alone now.

He turned towards the exorcists to have some entertainment, and he watched as Lenalee fought with Lavi and brought her fists to his chest. Lavi, however, did his best to calm her down. When she was tired of beating his chest, Lenalee sank down on the ground and clutched the sobbing Meilin. Lavi walked to a hidden enclosure, and went out carrying an unconscious Elin with Bookman trailing behind him. The Bookman's apprentice told his comrades that they would have to spend the night back in Meilin's home, and as he walked away with Krory and Bookman Lenalee trudged reluctantly behind the group.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Elin opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was a happy Meilin, sitting beside her on the bed, looking expectantly at her face.

Happy.

Happy..

Happy…

Happy…Meilin…what?

"Oh, you're awake!" Meilin cheered.

Elin could not make sense of what she was seeing, and when she sat up Meilin's crystal ball rolled on the sheets. Elin almost jumped up like she'd seen a ghost, and Meilin giggled at her reaction.

"W-wha–? What's happening? Are we in the past? WHAT DATE IS IT?" Elin panicked, and this caused Meilin to laugh more. Before the girl could say anything, though, the other exorcists entered the room, sporting the injuries they had received during the fight, but with Lenalee looking a lot more happier like Meilin, which was strange.

"Meilin!" Lenalee scolded. "You're supposed to rest!" Meilin jumped up, and scurried away to a bed near Elin's and climbed down under the blankets.

Elin still couldn't make sense of anything.

Her comrades, however, seemed to sense this, and they gathered around her and prepared to answer her questions. All of them were in smiles like Meilin's innocence hadn't been destroyed–at least, that's what Elin remembered–except for Bookman, who never really did smile.

"H-how long was I out? Two months? Three? Five months? Is that why everything seems to be not how I remember them?" Elin asked them.

"Elin, you were only asleep for an hour," Lavi rolled his eyes humorously.

There was silence for awhile, as Elin looked down at her blankets and tried to think of a better excuse for seeing Meilin's innocence other than having traveled to the past.

"Is it just me, or is Meilin's innocence really sitting on her lap?"

"No, it's really there. Can't you see how happy Meilin is now?" Lenalee smiled at Elin's cluelessness.

"Ugh! Seriously, people, will you just tell me what's going on before I explode and think up all the craziest theories? You're keeping me in suspense!"

"Perhaps, Lavi would be the one best to explain." Krory nudged Lavi, and the two chuckled.

"Everything was all smoke and mirrors, actually. It was a little risky, too," Lavi continued.

"You mean…that wasn't a real innocence fragment?"

"Nah, it WAS a real innocence fragment."

"Then whose–?"

"Rosanna's. It was Rosanna's innocence."

"Ahh! The Rose-girl! I remember! But what about the swishy wind thing?" Elin made gestures with her hand. "It all looked so real!"

"Nothing my wood stamp can't do." Lavi patted his pocket where Ozuchi Kozuchi was hidden.

"The breaking glass?"

"Nothing beats breaking a bottle. I would've preferred a dish, really."

"Oh, that's brilliant, Lavi!" Elin clapped her hands.

"Yeah, but it was a risky bet. I mean, what if Rosanna's innocence had been the heart? We were just lucky it wasn't, and that we hadn't left it there in her village. It was our savior. Besides, I had to endure Lenalee's beating." Lenalee blushed. "I couldn't really explain everything until it was safe. Who knew if that beautiful Noah was still watching us? So I waited till we got here before I told everyone. And you were asleep. So…that's everything. Any more questions?"

"None. I'm still…I can't explain it! It's just so amazing you thought of something like that!"

"You were amazing too, Elin," Lenalee spoke up, and Elin turned to her. "You managed to stay awake the whole time. You're even more bruised than me."

"Oh, come on Lenalee," Elin smiled. "Everybody knows you suffered the most. For all I know, you could have broken ribs and all. Anyway, how about Meilin? Will the Asian finders still come for her?"

"Well," Lavi was the one to reply. "I talked to the superiors about that, and since we tricked the Noah they will be hot on our trail. And we won't allow Meilin to be brought to the Asian Branch unless we're with her, so…"

"She's coming with us to find Cross."

* * *

><p>Me: For all the Meilin haters out there, I apologize for keeping her alive. : She...will have an important role in the near future. :D 

Witchsoul531

_some say the glass is half empty, some say its half full, i say "are you going to drink that?"_

__Me: Hmm...I guess that means one should think differently than the norm? I dunno...gotta lot going on with my mind right now. :D

Junky

Me: I think I said in the first chapters that Allen was prohibited from showing himself, so he can't really do anything. Yet. For now. Just now. :)) Unless of course he's a ninjaaaa. About the long answer portions... I know right? It depends, though, on how many readers ask questions. And I had to answer them all, so... :D

Akua-Shuzen

Me: Thanks! :D

* * *

><p>That's all for this chap! Till the next one, and please review! :D Need ya opinions and thoughts about this fic. Thanks for reading! :)))<p> 


	37. The New Lead on Cross

Chapter Thirty-Seven

The New Leads on Cross

**Exorcists POV**

Lavi stood, leaning on the wall with the phone tucked between his shoulder and head, with the other exorcists gathered around him while waiting for the verdict.

The six of them exorcists had stopped by in a town, where they had asked to borrow a phone so that they could contact the Order. Lavi volunteered to do the talking, so he had his golem connect to the European Branch, where he was received by Reever and whom he had asked for Komui. He was currently asking for further directions to the house of Cross's lover, and the exorcists waited for Lavi to announce their next destination.

"Uhuh, yes, yes…" Lavi muttered into the phone's mouthpiece. "She's doing fine, don't you worry. Just a little strained, is all." Lenalee's ears puckered up when she realized that Lavi and her brother were talking about Meilin. "Yes, we will. So where…? Uhm…sure. Uhuh. Uhuh. So we'll look for that? Directions? No problem. Thank you."

Lavi put the phone down without a word after talking with Komui, and he suddenly pumped his fist in the air. Then and there, Lenalee knew that good news was coming.

"I know where we're going next, guys!" Lavi smiled, as Elin and Lenalee cheered at being informed that there were lesser chances of them getting lost. When they had come to China at General Tiedoll's advice, they had not actually known where exactly in China they were supposed to go. But a few towns ago, Lavi had pleaded with Komui to find out the location of the woman who was Cross's lover that General Tiedoll was talking about, just so that they could check the place in case Cross was indeed there. Where else to go? Anita was their only lead.

"So…" Elin tapped her chin, as if deep in thought. "We're finally going to meet Cross. IF he's there with Anita. I don't know whether I should be happy or sad."

"Definitely the latter," Lavi cringed as he remembered the stories he had heard about the infamous General back when he was just chilling out in the Order.

"You seriously think so? Who knows, General Cross might actually be fun! And we might get along, as well!"

"Elin, the only reason you might ever get along with Cross, is the MAIN fact that you ARE a GIRL."

"So? I might get on his nerves, and I'll convince him to train me. I heard he was a REALLY powerful exorcist. Dwelling alone on the fact that he's a general."

"Whatever you say, Elin. Let's just get going."

Lavi hauled Elin away from the settlement they were in, and the other exorcists followed the two of them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The exorcists got into a small boat where only the six of them fit, seeing that it was the only way they could get into the next town. Lavi, however, remained standing and set about rowing the boat all by himself. The six exorcists got involved in a conversation regarding how they might chance upon Cross, and what he could be doing the moment the six of them catch up with him. Then Lenalee approached the subject that Cross might not subject to obeying orders and refuse to return to the Order, and instantly all of them sighed at the same time.

They reached the port at sundown, but before they could inquire about directions to the next village where Cross was said to currently reside, the local marketplace caught Lenalee's eyes, and she pleaded that they stay for just a few hours. Some of them protested against this, saying that it was a waste of time, but to Lavi's extreme surprise Bookman was particularly enthusiastic about staying in the marketplace to have a look-around. So Lavi, Meilin, and Elin were forced to subject to the other three who were intent on seeing the sights in the city.

Krory and Bookman ran to a small tea shop, where they sat on a crate in front of a bigger one, creating the effect of makeshift tables and chairs. The two of them just sat there, without exchanging words, while sipping hot tea. Lavi did a double take when he saw the two, and he immediately ran in front of them.

"So this is what you guys want to stay here for? TEA?" Lavi grabbed at his hair, but Lenalee grabbed him before he could say anything further, and hauled Elin as well, who held a grudge against shopping for some secret reason. Meilin went with them, seeing that she couldn't be of any use to two old men drinking tea, and she effectively became Lenalee's companion at looking at the porcelain and umbrellas. When Lenalee finally let go of Lavi and Elin, they hung around behind Lenalee, talking amongst the two of them as they watched Lenalee get fascinated with the products of her lovely homeland.

"Isn't this umbrella lovely?" Lenalee asked the two, who just nodded, as she twirled in circles while giggling like a little girl. Meilin joined her in opening all the umbrellas like they didn't have a care in the world. Lavi couldn't help but compare Lenalee as she was now than whenever she was fighting, and he turned to Elin to speak his thoughts.

"Lenalee may be a really tough exorcist," Lavi whispered to Elin. "But she's still a girl underneath."

"Yeah…how about me, Lavi? What do you think I am underneath?" Elin suddenly asked, to Lavi's surprise.

"Number one, Lady, you're an incredibly annoying exorcist. But underneath…well, you're still the same old incredibly annoying exorcist."

Elin punched Lavi's shoulder hard, and Lavi yowled in pain.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"I think I'd rather watch Lenalee…" Lavi managed to croak out, as Elin hmphed and crossed her arms.

The two of them accompanied Lenalee and Meilin for the rest of the day, until finally Lenalee got tired and returned to Krory and Bookman. The six of them got together again, and asked for directions to the next town, where their questions were finally going to be answered. They found out that it was just a walking distance, so they set out on foot and came to the edge of a hill looking down upon the city when it was already nighttime.

The six of them saw that the city was bustling with activity, and compared to the previous towns it was quite the looker.

Filled with exquisite buildings and stores all over the place, the city was truly festive to look at. Complete with orange lanterns all over the place and the children's laughter echoing into the night, Lenalee almost jumped at the scene.

"Well, here goes, guys," Lavi said, and together they started their descent off the hill.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Allen's POV**

Allen could not believe his eyes.

No matter where he looked, no matter from which angle, he could not make sense of what he was seeing.

He had never been this puzzled, no, never, and for the first time he didn't know what to do.

Because Meilin was right before his eyes, along with the other exorcists, with her beloved innocence in her arms, intact.

As he hid among the shadows whilst following the exorcists, Allen looked at the matter for many times, almost losing sight of the exorcists as he did so, but he could not think of any reason as to how any of this could be happening. He HAD seen Lulu Bell destroy that innocence…there was no way it could have survived her touch. Let alone a Noah's touch. It was virtually impossible, and even the Earl saw how it was crushed and he left it for granted.

Unless…of course, it the innocence Lulu Bell destroyed WASN'T Meilin's. But whose could it be? No exorcist would have sacrificed his or her innocence for such a small scam for a little girl. The only thing Allen was sure of, was that it was actually an innocence fragment that Lulu Bell had destroyed. If it was Meilin's, that he did not know. The sound of Meilin's crystal ball breaking, and the strong wave of air that came with it could all have well been a trick of the exorcists.

Allen almost beat himself up for believing the little play. Of course the red head would NEVER hurt his comrade for giving her innocence fragment to the enemy so willingly. Of course not.

But for them to boldly bring Meilin with them to look for Cross all the while knowing that akumas were following them, they must have not known that they were being monitored, and they thought that they would get away with Meilin.

They had no idea that Allen was still following them, and finally Allen felt his efforts of hiding finally paid off.

As much as he wanted to grab Meilin and shake her until she told him everything she knew, Allen knew as well that he could not touch unless the Earl said so. It was Tyki's job to kill people on impulse without the Earl's consent. He was not like his uncle.

Allen would have to talk to the Earl about this.

* * *

><p>Me: So, hello again readers! This is a REALLY-super-short-filler-chapter, because I'm still thinking about some (possible) glitches in the plot. REALLY sorry for not updating for so long, then again I'm repeating that I've been very busy.<p>

Oh, by the way, ahniya-sama said that she'd been imagining my OC's, and since I suck at descriptions I'll be drawing the OCs and making them my profile pictures for everyone to see. The girl on my current profile picture is Elin, and in five minutes I will be changing it again for a better picture of Elin. Just check le profile to see! :D

Ally-menki

Thanks so much! :)))

Witchsoul531

:/ That IS weird...but did I read it right? You're reading this in your Math class? Talk about cool students! I see what you did there...:D

I'm joking. But even if I will say nothing against you escaping Math class with this fic, good luck on your exams, dude. Can you read and listen to the teacher at the same time? Or do you read and totally drone out the teacher and hear nothing else? :D

About your quote...maybe the person who said that usually said lies when being asked a question. So instead of saying more lies, he's like, "Yo, dude, if you don' wanna hear me ol' lies, then stop asking yer questions, yo!"

Risa Silvara

I'm honored, thanks. :D And as for Meilin's innocence, well I'll be emphasizing it's being-a-hindrance-to-le-Earl in the next chapters. Always planned it like that. :D Can't have Meilin being the all-seeing little exorcist, right?

Akumu Lee Crimson

Yo, mehn! I miss yo reviews! You haven't been reviewing for a while, and I was hoping to read more from you. :D As much as I'd like to answer your questions...they're all spoilers, so I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out more! :D

Phr33k

Yeah, gotta put up some limitations for lil' Meilin. She'd be too useful. Can't have that, right? :D Or...I could make her see the WHOLE of the Earl's plan, and have her suddenly DIE from exhaustion. Nah, joking bout that one. :)

SignInBeDamn

YOU READ PERCY JACKSON? I do too! DOESN'T ANNABETH JUST RAISE THE CAMPAIGN FOR SMART BLONDES? AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR MARK OF ATHENA!

Oh, sorry, straining away from subject. But I guess she'll be like Rachel...throw in the whole fainting-thing as well. :D

_"If you have time to worry about a happy ending, why not just live happily untill that end?_

^ I just have to agree with that. Before we worry about the future, we have to live the present first. Besides, if you're just going to sit there worrying about the future, then you might as well be forgetting that the present reflects EVERYTHING in the future-

Wait a minute! You guys turning me into some Confucius? :D Joking. Love your quotes, guys.

Aika-tan

Got nothing to say, either. :D EXCEPT THAT I LOOOVE YOUR NEW PROFILE PICTUUUUREE! 3

Well, here's for today. Imma stop typing already and change my profile picture into Elin, like I said. Tata! Till the next chapter! Please review, no matter how uber short this chapter is.


	38. Anita's Devotion

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Anita's Devotion

Exorcists POV

"THIS IS THE PLACE?" Elin's voice echoed throughout the market place as she eyed Anita's place.

"Why? It looks fancy to me." Lavi's head tilted as he looked at the structure before them.

"It…it's…a…a brothel!"

"You should have known, Elin. Remember, it's Cross."

Elin's reaction was expected for the other exorcists, who remained emotionless at the sight before them. From the complex three-story building, to the fancy lanterns hanging from the roof, to the fresh look of the place, it was kind of anticipated that Cross would choose a kind of place like this. A brothel, nonetheless.

Lavi didn't know how they were supposed to ask for Cross. Were they just going to go inside and head straight to Anita and shout, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING CROSS?". Considering that it was GENERAL CROSS, it was never going to be easy. Lavi had a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

"Hold it right there!" A man's voice boomed when Elin and Lenalee almost stepped into the brothel. "No kids allowed in these parts!"

The man stepped out from the shadows and went before Elin, and he revealed to be a heavyset, tall, bald man with a grimace plastered on his face. His eyes were feminine, somehow, and his lips were full as well. He had purple earrings dangling from his ears, which was strange even in China, but when Elin looked down, she was greeted by a big…chest.

"He has…boobs!" Elin squeaked.

"He's a…she!" Meilin grabbed Lavi's hands as if she was deathly afraid.

The man…err..woman…cracked her fists, and Lavi and Lenalee stepped away at the sound. The woman growled once, but Elin stood her ground.

"Who're you calling kids? I'm a grown woman, and I'm not afraid of you! Now let us in, before Cross leaves his room!"

The gruff woman picked Lavi and Elin by the clothes, and held them close to her face. She then whispered, careful that no one would notice them.

"I apologize for being so rude," She told Elin. "My master has been waiting for you. I have orders to take you straight to her. You see, my master and I are supporters of the Black Order." The woman stuck out her tongue, and revealed a tattoo of the Black Rose emblem.

She then led them to the back door, where the six of them went in unnoticed. They passed through numerous rooms where boisterous laughter came from, and they went up to the third story. The gruff woman introduced herself as Mahoja, and she said that her master was Anita. Lenalee was about to ask her about Cross, but Mahoja interrupted and said that her master would answer all of their questions.

They reached a pair of intricately designed pair of sliding doors, and Mahoja opened them for the exorcists. Bookman stepped in first, and the others followed.

In the middle of the room sat a beautiful woman wearing a red flowing kimono, with a heavy-looking headdress on top of her lustrous black hair. She had purple markings around her eyes, and her lips glistened with lipstick.

"Hello," She said in a mesmerizing voice. "I am Anita. I am the owner of this establishment. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Jackpot!" Lavi shouted, while Lenalee kept on muttering that Anita was so beautiful.

Krory's, Lavi's, and Bookman's jaws dropped open at her immense beauty, while Elin, Lenalee, and Meilin all stared in awe. She was so beautiful it was hard to stare, and as she spoke you would definitely feel like you were being carried into the clouds. Everyone was so tongue-tied, none of them spoke for a moment. Anita kept on smiling vibrantly, however.

"I don't know how to say this, really," Anita was the one to speak to start a conversation. "And I know all of you have come a long way from the European Branch. I'm sorry to say this, but if you're here for General Cross, he's no longer here. General Cross is dead."

"WHAT?" Elin couldn't help but say out loud, while the others' jaws dropped even lower.

"He left for Edo, Japan a few days ago in a ship I supplied, but I found out from a few of my men that the ship was attacked by akumas. And it sank to the bottom of the sea. There were no survivors."

"Do you have any evidence to support that?" Bookman asked, in hopes that there could be a chance that they mistook Cross for dead.

"The same ship that answered their distress call was attacked by akumas as well. The ship made an attempt to save those aboard Cross's ship, but they failed. In their place, only carcasses and the poisoned waters were left."

"It…can't be…" Lenalee sank on her knees as she thought about all the people that must've died. Including Cross. Lavi, however, went forward, and spoke to Anita for everyone to hear.

"Anita…this is Cross we're talking about. He can't be dead. No, he ISN'T dead. He's one of the most powerful generals, and a couple of akumas and a shipwreck can't stop him. Who knows, he might be in Edo now."

"Lavi's right." Lenalee stood. "There isn't any harm in checking Edo. Besides, we have to find out why he came there."

"You really think he's still alive?" A tear escaped Anita's right eye.

All six of the exorcists nodded.

"Very well," Anita turned to Majoha. "Mahoja, prepare my ship. If these exorcists are continuing their search for Cross then so will I."

"Anita!" Lenalee said.

"I have supported the Black Order since the time of my mother, so let me be your patron and your guide. Besides…I want to see Cross once more."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allen's POV

Allen slipped away for awhile as the exorcists entered the elaborate-looking brothel. Aside from the fact that he couldn't enter anyway, he would NEVER go inside a brothel out of free will. That was one thing Allen would never live with. So he decided to go to a dark alley among the buildings, where an ark door appeared just in time. The Earl stepped out, and greeted Allen like the usual.

"Good evening, Allen!" The Earl smiled even wider.  
>"Good evening, Earl."<p>

"I see you have concerns regarding the youngest exorcist yet."

"You mean Meilin? So you found out that she's still wielding an innocence fragment."

"Yes. I have my eyes, Allen."

"The akumas?"

"Yes." The Earl sat on one of the crates surrounding the two of them.

"And what do you plan to do about her? She's the biggest nuisance left. She could predict any of our actions!"

"No, that is where you are wrong, Allen. She's not much of a nuisance. Based on Lulu Bell's observations, Meilin was not able to predict her actions. Only the coming akumas."

"You mean…Meilin cannot predict a Noah's actions?"

"Yes, right you are again. And so what if she could predict coming akumas? What's the use of foreseeing them if you have no way to beat them? More akumas are rising up, Allen, and soon we will have an undefeatable army. Meilin is but a speck of my problems. Besides, Road will have a lot of fun with her in the future."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Exorcists POV

Lenalee, Elin, Lavi, Bookman, Krory, and Meilin stood out on the port, watching as their assigned sailors walked casually towards them. Their leader was a scraggly looking man with long light brown hair, with a green bandana wrapped around his head. Elin stepped forward, intent on greeting the sailors and asking them about their occupations, but the leader laughed haughtily at her.

"Who's the little girly?" He laughed some more, and Elin's face turned immediately sour.

"Who're you calling girly? You old man! I'm an exorcist! I should be respected!" Elin started saying more, but Lenalee held her back and covered her mouth while laughing nervously. Elin thrashed around in her arms while muttering unintelligible stuff.

"So what if you're an exorcist?" The leader proceeded to mock Elin. "You won't last a minute on THIS ship!"

"Please, sir," Lenalee begged softly. "Our task is to protect all of you—"

"Protect us? And what's little-miss-scrawny going to do with all her skinny limbs?"

Elin started flailing around even more, but the leader shouted for some crates and immediately his companions laid out one in front of him. The leader sat on one side of it and laid his arm outstretched on the crate, offering Elin with a challenge of armwrestling.

"Now, there isn't gonna be any 'protecting' from any of you guys, unless miss scrawny here beats me at this."

"I accept!" Elin broke free of Lenalee's grip.

"Elin!" Lavi and Krory whispered to her to stop her. "You can't do this…we don't want to get whipped!"

"Who said there'll be any whipping?" Elin said with an evil glint in her eyes.

She sat on the opposite end of the crate, and intercepted the leader's arm with her hand. One sailor went forward and struck the crate with his hand, signaling that it was the start. At that moment both the leader and Elin started pushing against each other's arms, and muscles bulged out off the leader's arm. Elin's arm, however, remained the same.

One second hadn't even passed, and in a flash Elin's hand hit the crate with the leader's arm on top of hers, showing that she had been defeated. Lavi and Krory fainted at the idea of getting whipped, while Elin remained seated with a blank stare on her face like she lost the will to move from embarrassment. There was only silence from the exorcist while the sailors all cheered and high-fived the leader. Their shouts of triumph were suddenly interrupted when Meilin shouted, "Guys, akumas are coming! A lot of them!"

Lavi and Krory got on their feet and Elin shot up while the others prepared their innocences to battle. A level two akuma resembling a fish erupted from the water, and landed on the port. A horde of level one akumas followed behind him in the skies, and when one of them attempted to shoot Anita, Lenalee dashed to the woman's side, grasped her waist, and shot up with the use of her boots to avoid the bullets. Lavi hit that same akuma once with his hammer to keep it from doing anymore of its mischief, and immediately it exploded upon contact. Lavi then proceeded to summon his seals in a safe distance away from the others.

Krory gathered momentum before jumping by running up the port, and putting all force on his feet. He shot up a couple of feet, and he landed on his first victim. He quickly worked on draining the akuma, and using the energy he obtained from the akuma blood Krory was able to kill a couple of akumas with clawing them once with his hands.

Lenalee stayed by Anita's side, and with the help of Meilin who predicted all the harm that would happen they kept the beautiful woman safe. Every time an akuma would shoot in Anita's direction, Meilin would foresee it before the akuma could even think about it, and the next thing it knew Lenalee's boots were in its face just a split second before exploding.

Bookman chose to stay on the ground, using his heaven compass to strike the akumas above. Bookman's needles were tough things, and once he launched them there was no stopping the needles before it met its mark.

All the while the exorcists were dealing with the horde of level one akumas, Elin sat on one corner of the port, beside the level two akuma resembling the fish, and the two of them chatted like new friends.

"You're actually cute, you know?" Elin pinched the akuma's cheeks. "If only it were allowed, I'd keep you as my companion. It's a sad thing you're an akuma, really."

The akuma sniffed once. "You really think I'm cute? After this battle, do you think I could pass as a carnival prize?"

"Sure. But that's just IF you survive the battle. Remember, you're dealing with me."

"I know. Soon, we'll have to stop this conversation and fight each other. Wait a minute, why are you just talking with me instead of fighting the other akumas?"

"Nah, I saw you sneaking around behind the boats, and I told myself I'd deal with you alone. But see, I was still tired from our journey, so I'm keeping it down and promising that I only fight you tonight. And I'm talking with you, because I like to know my enemies on a personal level."

"Hmmm…I wonder which one of us would die first…" The akuma placed a finger on its chin.

"Wanna bet?" Elin raised an eyebrow. "I bet it's gonna be you. One swish of my water dagger, and you're a goner."

"I'm betting it's you," The akuma stood up and demonstrated his power. "See my hands? They have blades on them. You'll die first."

Elin stood up as well, and even for a fourteen year old exorcist she towered over the level two akuma. "Shall we find out then?"

The akuma activated its blades, and lunged towards Elin, who merely dodged to the side in order to avoid the small akuma. Then, like she'd said earlier, Elin summoned a small amount of water from the port, and from it she made a small water dagger that she immediately used to strike a hole into the akuma while it was preparing to strike once again. Instantly, the akuma exploded, and Elin cheered to herself. She turned around and saw that everyone else were done dealing with the other akumas, and she skipped happily back into Anita's group with the sailors.

The leader of the sailors who had effectively become Elin's closest enemies, who happened to be the captain of the ship, went forward and shook Lavi's hand.

"It seems that I was wrong!" He chuckled good-humoredly. "I guess you exorcists CAN protect us. It's good to have the five of you aboard."

_FIVE? _Elin raised an eyebrow.

"I guess we'd all be dead if the only one to protect us was miss scrawny here." The captain continued, and Elin growled. "We'll prepare the ship as fast as possible."

At his words, the other sailors shot forward and started carrying boxes of supplies to the ship to last them for the whole journey. To make sure that the job was done soon, even the exorcists helped carrying the supplies. Elin tried, too, but all she got were criticisms from her bitter enemy, the Captain.

By sunrise, all of the boxes were onboard, and the people started boarding as well. Helping each other, the sailors unfurled the sail, and immediately the boat started moving away from the port. The exorcists stood on the prow of the boat, looking ahead at the orange sky, not knowing what to expect once they got to Edo. Elin and Meilin grasped each of Lenalee's hands, both of the youngest exorcists in history sensing that something horrible was to happen on their journey.

As the six of them looked forward, Allen Walker stood in the port, his left eye activated due to the akumas surrounding him while awaiting orders, watching as the boat set sail towards Edo, Japan.

* * *

><p>Hi guysss! Sorry for not updating for sooo long! BEEN REAAALLY BUSY! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. (Elin's weirdness emphasized here)<p>

Ahniya-sama

SURE! Draw Elin as much as ya like, but you have to find a way to share 'em with me, cause I want to see your drawing. ;D

Witchsoul531

_Life is to important to take seriously._

__I just don't get that. TT _TT 

* * *

><p>So I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who have continuously supported this fic, and...I LOVE Y'ALL! Please review! :D<p> 


	39. Alone in the Dark

Chapter 39

Alone in the Dark

Allen's POV

Allen jumped off the dock and smoothed his hair as he walked to the right side of the port. The exorcists' ship was not too far off and by the slow speed of their travel, Allen estimated that he had about one hour to spare before the ship was no longer visible from the island. He could choose to do something recreational.

After being away from the Noahs for as long as Allen could remember, he was definitely missing each and one of them. Ever since he had been sent to kill Cross, Allen could not keep himself from missing his family. He felt like he hadn't seen them for ten years, and for Allen it was torturous. He could not help but wonder when he might reunite with his family once again, or even come across one of them. He no longer cared even if it was only Skinn. Anybody, as long it was a Noah.

Allen had to admit, the three main people he was really itching to see, were the Earl, Road, and Tyki. Not to play favorites, but these Noahs were the only ones who managed to talk to Allen without irritating him or making him fall asleep. Lulu Bell had the talent for that. Moreover, it was they who kept Allen entertained in his gloomy days. He often had one of those. Regardless of that fact, Road only had to skip to his room and play with him, and he was happy once again. As for the Earl, the head of the Noahs would call Allen to his special knitting room, and talk to Allen about the progress of the other Noahs when it came to their missions. Allen was basically the Earl's confidante, and adviser. Tyki, on the other hand, would walk casually to Allen's room, and have a quick match of poker with the boy, who always won through cheating. That scowl on Tyki's face always managed to cheer up Allen, for some reason. These weekly mannerisms of the Noahs made Allen feel more and more welcome into the Noah family, and as he grew up these also helped him understand and form a bond with the Noahs individually.

Straining his neck to see the places around that town, the first sign that caught Allen's eye was that of a small inn, where men of all shapes and sizes entered and eventually left.

It was time for some poker.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Exorcists' POV

"And what're you going to do with that, girly?"

Elin stood at the door of the storage room, with the captain blocking her way to keep her from leaving, and a piece of bread in her hands. She was only planning to grab a small amount of food to soothe her raging stomach and climb back to her room peacefully, but the captain and a few of his mates caught her and decided to tick her off.

Which, of course, had become their routine ever since the exorcists went aboard the ship. Nobody bothered to help her fight the sailors, and what ticked Elin the most was that Lenalee and the others weren't really of much help. They just laughed at the sight of the sailors making a rude joke about Elin's tender age, despite of her being an exorcist. Elin wanted to snap back and scream in their faces that Meilin was even younger than her, but she was afraid of what Meilin might say or what the sailors might do to her.

Elin, because of these, became the ship's primary source of entertainment.

"Why, I'm going to eat it, of course. Don't you have enough brains inside that big head of yours to figure that out on your own? Tsk tsk. Now I'm just wondering how you've managed to keep Anita-sama's ship intact with that small brain of yours." Elin stepped to the side to evade the captain, but he followed her move and blocked her way once again. The two of them continued this charade a couple more times until finally Elin lost her patience.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Well, girly, you have no right to get a single cup of water from this ship, much less a piece of bread."

"And why? Because you said so?"

"I'm the captain of this ship, so that means yes."

"As I'd thought, you've forgotten that Anita-sama owns this ship, and as her guest I have the right to get anything from here."

"Now, now, you aren't our boss, remember?" The captain sneered and crossed his arms. "You may be a guest, but you haven't helped whatsoever in the carrying of the supplies aboard this ship. Being a guest doesn't mean you can just waltz in here and get anything, which is your way in the city. However, as a guest, you are entitled to ask us sailors anything you want, as long as you help us with anything, which you have not done. That is the way of the sea, and us sailors."

"I didn't help? Really, now?" Elin fumed, not only because of the persistent captain, but because her hunger was starting to drive her crazy. "What do you call what I just did back on the port? I saved your sorry buts, remember? I fought an akuma for your sake!"

"Hmph!" The captain raised an eyebrow. "AN akuma, NOT akumas, unlike the other respectable exorcists who risked their lives while fighting dozens of akumas just to keep us safe. Heck, you looked like you were tap dancing with that fishy akuma!"

"T-tap d-d-dancing?! Wha-? You-! Ugh!" Elin finally gave up, and shoved the bread into the captain's hand, who was smirking. She stormed up the stairs, and the other sailors who witnessed the fight cheered and laughed behind her back.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lenalee held Meilin's hand as the two of them looked around the empty room, taking in everything they could see.

The two female exorcists, who were starting to get bored after Elin had disappeared from sight five hours ago, decided to explore Anita's big ship to pass the time. The sailors they passed all gave them their creepiest faces and tried to frighten the two by telling them ghost stories, but failed to do so. Lenalee and Meilin continued on their small adventure.

There were a lot of dark rooms which were completely devoid of any furniture and to keep Meilin from being scared, Lenalee held the younger girl's hand. Aside from these, there were also a couple of engine rooms, as well as guest rooms, and the sailors' quarters. In short, the ship was a maze for both exorcists. They had trouble navigating through the halls, and soon they were lost and with no hope of ever finding their way back.

Lenalee and Meilin, desperate, entered one room with a dusty sign hanging on the door, and found that it was a dark room with a dead end. To make matters worse, something clicked from the door, and they were locked in. Fearful that it was some ghost's doing, they both silently crept to the corner should they disturb the entity.

For awhile, there was nothing but silence, but suddenly soft sobs came from the other end of the room, and Lenalee shook with fear while Meilin started trembling in her arms. The sobs gradually became louder and louder, until finally it became long shrieks followed by the sound of nails scratching the walls. Lenalee felt her heart stop, and Meilin almost fainted from fright.

It went on like that for some time, but eventually the horrific sounds stopped, and went back to soft sobs that echoed in the dark. Knowing that nothing would happen to them should they choose to stay frozen in one corner, Lenalee decided that they would talk to this sad ghost and eventually find a way to escape the room. So she listened to the sounds, and tried to gather as much information as she could.

The voice was definitely a female's, Lenalee was sure, and this was already obvious since a man would never be caught dead shrieking in a high pitch and scraping the walls with his nails. Lenalee shot up when she realized that the voice was familiar, too, although it was marked by a deep sadness, as well as being tired. If she guessed well, the ghost must've died in that very same room, and its soul had been trapped in there for years. Well, still better than being an akuma.

Lenalee tried to look for a source of light by groping the walls with her hands, but found no switch at all. Quick thinking led her to activating her innocence and instructing Meilin to bring out her crystal ball, both of which gave off a dim light but were enough to light up half the room. Holding Meilin's hand, she walked towards the direction where the sobs came from, and found themselves looking at a crouching girl with its face buried in its knees.

The small girl was facing the other direction, so only her back could be seen. Lenalee, however, noted her long black hair that went down in curly waves, and her black clothing which consisted of a sleeveless top and a pencil skirt. The girl slowly turned around, and—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"ELIN!" Meilin released herself from Lenalee's hold and tackled Elin's crouching form, whose eyes were bloodshot and her face tear-streaked.

"M-meilin?" The poor girl managed to croak in her tired voice. She hugged Meilin back tightly, and then looked up to Lenalee who was almost crying in relief.

"Don't scare us like that again, Elin!" Lenalee scolded the girl, but was still shaking herself.

"I…didn't mean to, you know. I was just crying here in the corner because I've been stuck here for about five hours, and I'm staaaaaarving." As if to prove her point, Elin's stomach grumbled loudly in response. Lenalee sighed again, and sat down beside the two younger exorcists and all three of them stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Wait a minute," Lenalee interrupted the silence. "How did you end up here, Elin?"

"Good question. See, after the captain banished me from the supplies room, I wandered around to see if there were other places that contained food. Then, of course, I saw this suspicious room. The rest is history."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Meilin's voice echoed in the room as she spoke. "We're not just going to sit here, right?"

"We can't do anything else, really. I've tried beating it down with my fists for the past few hours, even resulting to kicking it as hard as I could, but it wouldn't bust. Look." Elin showed the other two her bruised hands, and Meilin took it in hers and started rubbing them.

"Are we forgetting that we're exorcists?" An idea popped in Lenalee's mind, and she re-enacted it over and over in her mind to see if it was effective. "We have beaten hundreds of akumas during our existence, and we can't even break a metal door. Have you tried using your innocence, Elin?"

"No. I'm too hungry and tired and drained to do anything. The only thing I'm going to be able to activate is my crying."

Meilin shook her head to remind Lenalee that her innocence was useless before the girl could even ask her.

"Very well then. I'll try my best."

With that, Lenalee stood and activated her innocence once again, and positioned herself at the edge of the room. She made a running start, going faster and faster, until finally she lunged at the door feet first as hard as she could. The strong impact of the door and Lenalee's black boots made a very loud clanging noise and sent clouds of dust floating in the room, causing all three of them to cough relentlessly as well as blinding them until finally the dust settled.

Lenalee sunk to the ground at the sight of the door, still intact, without a single scratch on it. The sixteen-year old exorcist sighed in defeat and deactivated her innocence, sitting hard on the floor beside the other two exorcists with disappointment clear on her face. Meilin and Elin did not know what to say to her.

All three of them decided to tell stories to one another to pass the time in the darkness, until finally they got tired and resulted to staring blankly at the wall instead. Soon, all three of them were asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lenalee woke up at the sound of something rubbing against the metal door, and it took her quite a few seconds to register what was happening. She looked to her right and saw Meilin and Elin, also awake, clutching each other in anticipation. She held her breath and hoped that a sailor had come upon their room and decided to open it out of curiosity. She was not disappointed, because the door opened and the captain of the ship walked casually towards them with a smile on his face.

"Miss Lenalee? Meilin?" He said, deliberately forgetting Elin. "I'm glad I found you! You've been missing for quite some time, and Anita-sama was starting to get worried. We've been looking everywhere for you two."

Elin knew well what the captain was trying to do to her, but she decided to ignore it and just wait for the man to let them out. Besides, she was still too tired to do anything. She was also starting to doubt that she could do anything.

"Good!" Lenalee stood and looked around for the last time. "We've probably been in here for _hours._ We've been waiting for someone to realize that we were gone. But before we leave, may I just ask, what on earth is a scary room such as this doing in a beautiful ship like miss Anita's?"

"I was just waiting for you to ask that!" The captain clapped his hand excitedly. "See, this is our dungeon for the men who dare attack us, as well as the little girlies who try to steal bread from us." Elin hmphed at the reference. "We don't like cells and bars and those types, so we just settled to putting the prisoners in a dark and open room such as this so that they would be forced to bear with each other. In order to make sure that no one would escape, special modifications were made to the door."

The captain beckoned for the three to come closer to the door as he closed it from the inside and demonstrated what he was talking about. "This door is very thick, you see. It's actually three metal doors molded into one, to make sure that nothing could break it. On the outside, there are three wheels, which one has to turn to open the door. There are separate numbers of turns for each one. In short, this room is virtually unescapable."

"Wow. That's a lot of effort just to keep a prisoner." Lenalee laughed nervously. "Well, we've had enough being prisoners. Shall we go?"

"Of course, miss Lenalee." The captain bowed low before putting his hands on the door where the knob was supposed to be. Suddenly, he paused, as if realizing for the first time that something was seriously wrong.

"Uhm…miss Lenalee?" The captain asked nervously. "Uhm…did I mention that this door can only…be opened from the outside?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

REVIEWS, GUYS, REVIEWS!

I need 'em, I require 'em, and I eat 'em. NO review, later chapter. This is the best opportunity to tell me what you think, so I can improve. Thanks.

Anyways, HELOW ONCE AGAIN! I've missed all of you so much after my long break, and I'm just glad to be updating once again. Maybe I'll update this weekend, but that's a big maybe. This chapter is very simple, really. Just some kind of warm-up. Not much Allen/ Noahs too, because you'll be getting more of them next time. Well, hope y'all enjoyed it, and pray for me so that I won't die under school-pressure. THANKS AGAIN!


	40. Where His Heart Lies

Chapter 40

Where His Heart Lies

Allen's POV

The men around Allen were all towering over him, their eyes focused on Allen with the expression of hate on their faces.

And maybe fear. After all, a fifteen-year old boy had beaten them all in a game of poker, and now all of them were penniless and even half-naked. Each one of them started secretly forming alliances with the others so that they could all work together; they would make sure that the mysterious gray-haired boy before them would not leave the inn with a single penny or clothing that once belonged to them.

Allen, meanwhile, sat smugly in a wooden chair across the last man whom he'd played poker with, the mountain of clothes and money just behind him making the men all the more infuriated.

Allen laid one last card on the table, and the man in front of Allen blinked at it for a few seconds before growling threateningly as he took off his gold watch, his last accessory, and gave it to the boy who merely threw it to the growing pile behind him.

The men involuntarily flinched everytime Allen moved, and when the boy finally got up they all held their breaths and prepared to pounce on the young man. Every step he took sounded like an explosion in their ears, and they almost couldn't keep their fury contained as they waited for a signal to jump on the prey before themselves like hungry lions.

Allen sighed and shook his head in disatisfaction. Poker with these strangers wasn't even nearly half as fun as poker with Tyki. These men fought only for valuables and material things…Tyki fought for his pride and dignity. There was a fine difference between both.

He carefully took a step back, since he already knew what was going on in the minds of these men. Not that he was scared of them; he could definitely beat them all in hand-to-hand combat as fast as he had beat them in poker, but that they might delay him and keep him from following the exorcists. He then raised his gloved hand in a gesture of invitation in the direction of the pile of money and clothing, and for a moment the men merely looked at it. It took awhile for them to understand what he was saying, but soon all of them dove in and started looking for their possesions. Allen left the inn without turning his back to look at them, and headed for the port.

He didn't care about the money or the clothes at all. He just wanted to be home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A level two akuma rushed to Allen's side once the boy snapped his fingers, and the young man ordered it to aquire a transportation that could take him to the exorcists while keeping him hidden from them. Without a moment's hesitation, another akuma that could take the shape of a small boat appeared before Allen and offered itself. Allen, satisfied, got in and they took off in the direction of Anita's ship.

The akuma propelled itself as fast as it could, so they were behind the exorcists in no time. Allen ordered him to stay as close to the ship without worrying about being detected since the boat was too small and it would only be spotted if the searcher really knew what he was looking for. There was nothing to worry about.

Allen sighed and put his arms behind his head, settling as comfortably as he could in the rather hard mettalic form of the akuma. He watched as the sun disappeared from the sky until finally the pale moon took control of the heavens with its army of stars. Away from the city, surrounded by nothing but the water, there was no pollution to cause the stars to shy away, and so a whole galaxy seemed to unfold itself before Allen's eyes. Silently marveling, Allen could not resist the temptation to try and count these brightly shining stars which, although seemingly so small to the naked eye, held so much information like the seasons and directions and so much more.

No doubt about it, Allen thought, that the mighty God who created these things before him now was very much satisfied with the work of His hands. These wondrous creations, the whole earth itself, always made Allen want to meet this God with the unfathomable mind. The Noahs never denied His existence, but not once did they pay homage to Him. Allen could have been this God's greatest follower, but the knowledge that although He made the greatest things on Earth, He also made the hateful Innocence and let the humans become as corrupted as they were now made Allen scowl in anger. Maybe he just didn't understand the way God's hand worked, but Allen definitely blamed Him for his situation now.

He didn't have anyone to blame, after all. Then there wasn't really anyone who could answer Allen's questions about God, or help him make up his mind about this mighty being.

Maybe…that was another reason why becoming an exorcist had become such an abhorrent thought for Allen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allen hadn't realized it, but he had fallen asleep. The sky looked the same to him when he opened his eyes, so he couldn't tell or even estimate how many hours had already passed.

He already knew that they were very much far away from Japan, their destination, but he could not help himself but still look at the horizon in search of any sight of land. He had to admit, he was starting to miss stepping on flat ground, and seeing none in the distance he shrugged and resorted to go back to sleep.

After a few minutes with his eyes closed, Allen still found himself awake. He turned to the other side, yet he still didn't fall asleep. He tried staring off into the sky in hopes that it would once again put him to sleep, but his attempt failed again. He spent about an hour tossing and turning until finally he could almost feel the akuma silently pleading him to stop. Knowing that he probably won't stop squirming around until the next day, Allen decided to do something else and give up on trying to sleep.

He rose to his feet and told the akuma that he would get out of the boat. The akuma misunderstood and thought that Allen was telling him to turn around and drop him off back in China, but Allen stopped him and said that he would get on the excorcist's ship. This struck the akuma as a baffling thought, since going to a ship filled with exorcists would be as good as suicide. However, before he could put to word any protest, Allen activated his innocence and used the tentacles of his cloak as a grapple and pulled himself up on the ship.

Once onboard, Allen immediately deactivated his innocence, knowing that it would make him visible even in the dark, and silently hoped that the others wouldn't be able to sense him. He started walking around the ship's prow as silently as he could, but after one round around the ship he found no one patrolling. He then decided to drop his guard, even for a moment, and walked casually. He was able to go around the ship three more times before finally he started to get drowsy once more, so he returned from where he climbed up the ship.

Allen's heart stopped when he saw the sillhouette of a person standing right where he came from earlier. He quickly ducked behind a couple of crates left lying around and tried to gather as much information as he could from his position, but since it was too dark to actually see much there was little to know.

Judging the way the person's hair went down in long waves, Allen could tell that this person was a female, but since he had seen his own share of men sporting long hair, he wasn't all that sure. His thoughts were confirmed, however, when the person turned to one side and he saw the soft curves on the person's body. He saw the glint of silver even in the dark coming from this unknown person, so Allen deduced that it was an exorcist in her uniform. So that information eliminated all the other women in the ship, and left him to choose between the exorcists Lenalee and Elin. He also noticed that the exorcist was wearing some kind of skirt, which didn't help since both of the female exorcists wore one. Whoever it was, it was still going to be troublesome if she found Allen aboard the ship. She might be able to alert the other exorcists before Allen could jump off, and they would all fight him. Allen was confident that he wasn't going to die, but he knew that he was still going to receive his own share of injuries.

Allen would have to get off the ship, right at that moment. But how, Allen thought, with that exorcist blocking the only way where he could jump off the ship and land squarely on the akuma without hitting the water at all. He couldn't afford to get wet at a time like that, seeing that he had no clothes with him, and if he chose to stay clothed in wet things then that meant that he was going to get sick and that was just going to make his mission far harder.

Allen's thoughts were interrupted when suddenly, the exorcist turned and stared directly at Allen. He knew that there was no longer any chance of escape, so he stared back at her. No matter how much he tried though, he still couldn't tell which exorcist this was.

Allen was left as baffled as ever when unexpectedly, the exorcist turned around once again like she didn't have any care in the world that Allen was there, and walked back from wherever she came from. Allen made a dash for his spot before jumping off the ship and landing on the akuma. In the thrill of the moment, Allen failed to notice that his heart was jumping in his chest in excitement, and he had to sit to calm down.

While recounting all of the strange thing that had just happened, he looked up at the ship and found the same exorcist, still as dark as the shadows, staring also at him. When Allen noticed her, she turned around, and disappeared from sight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Allen continued this routine every night, and everytime he did she would always be there, lingering in the shadows.

At first, Allen hid from her, but eventually he no longer cared since the exorcist made no step to pose as a threat. It even came to the point wherein Allen sat on one corner, and the exorcist would also sit some distance away. Then they would spend the night in silence, just staring off into the distance.

However, no matter how closer she got, Allen failed to recognize her like so many nights before.

That left Allen to wonder. He tried to convince himself that it was a ghost, something lingering in the ship.

But he knew that it wasn't that.

He could not accept the fact that it was indeed one of the exorcists, and one that had so much sympathy for him that she decided to accompany him during the lone nights not as an exorcist but as a person who cared.


	41. Averted Disaster

**Exorcists' POV**

"It was horrible!" Elin made gestures with her hands to exaggerate her point. "Not only were we trapped in the dark, but we were also trapped with a certain foul-smelling captain!" At her words, the Captain growled and she scowled back at him. They held a staring contest until Lenalee and the others interrupted and brought the Captain to a separate room. There was no moment of peace when the two of them were present.

"Anyway," Lenalee said when it was finally quiet. "I'm just glad one of the crewmen heard Elin and the Captain's bickering and opened the door for us. I swear we would have perished there."

"You three exorcists should know that while you were gone, we noticed something strange." Lavi spoke as he opened the windows and stared up at the sky. Lenalee, Meilin, and Elin sat forward in anticipation for what he was going to say next. "We noticed that a horde of akumas materialized in the east side of the sky and they all flew together across. We thought they were going to attack this ship, but they merely passed by us. I believe I saw them reside there in that patch of trees in the distant island. I think something's worth investigating there. Should we—wait, look! There's another horde hovering above us!"

The group of exorcists ran up to the deck of the ship to look at what Lavi had seen. True enough, a multitude of akumas were floating above them, but did not give any sign that they had noticed the exorcists' presence at all. Lavi activated his innocence and hit a couple of the demons and managed to instantly execute most of them. If the red-haired exorcist hadn't attacked, the akumas probably wouldn't have decided to dive into the ship to initiate a battle with them. The exorcists all activated their innocence and immediately set to work on destroying the opponents. In a few minutes the sky was clear of akuma once again, and the exorcists converged to process what had happened.

"That was a very large group of akumas, and it seems that more will come to accumulate in the area that Lavi was talking about," Lenalee looked at the distant island where smoke started to rise. "I'm really curious what could have attracted this much akuma. I want to investigate on it."

"Wait," Krory stopped her before she could propel herself into the air. "Are you sure you're going there alone? What if that place is too dangerous for you? Shouldn't we come with you?"

Lenalee was about to protest about risking the lives of the others, but before she could speak Meilin's knees buckled and she was forced to catch the young girl instead. "Are you okay, Meilin? What is it?"

"I'm having a vision, but it's too blurry for me to understand." Meilin beckoned to Elin to come closer. "Elin, I need the crystal ball to make it clearer. I think it rolled off to that side earlier." Elin fetched the crystal ball and handed it to Meilin, who laid her hands on it and closed her eyes. The others waited quietly to let the young exorcist concentrate. After a full five minutes Meilin finally opened her eyes but instead of explaining what she saw she merely scrunched her eyebrows and murmured in confusion.

"What did you see, Meilin?" Lenalee put her hand on the girl's shoulder to urge her to speak.

"I saw...a giant white limb. Yeah, just a headless limb. It floated high above the trees and destroyed everything in sight. Eventually, though, it dissipated into smoke. I don't understand it. I don't understand it at all."

"If that's the case," Lenalee spoke. "Then there's no sense for us to investigate it further. Like you guys said, it may be too dangerous for us, especially after seeing all the akumas that have gathered there. We can't risk losing one of us. It's better if we just stay on the ship."

Like Lenalee said, the exorcists stayed on the ship. After a few more minutes they passed the island and they watched the limb Meilin had seen in silence as it dissipated, just like she had predicted. Later on, Lenalee called her brother to report to him about all they had seen, and he explained to her how Suman Dark, a fellow exorcist, betrayed the order and became a Fallen One, which was the monstrous limb they had seen, and died as one. After hearing this Lenalee sank to her knees, crying, wondering why she hadn't chosen to go where Suman was, where she could've saved him. Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Noahs' POV<strong>

Allen watched from behind the ship's crates on the deck, listening to the exorcists as they talked about the other exorcist named Suman Dark. Allen vaguely remembered him as one of the men he and Tyki had encountered when they wandered off into India. Suman was the one that Tyki had left alive in exchange for information about the other exorcists and generals. Allen heard Lenalee explain to the others that after Suman betrayed them, his innocence went berserk and turned him into a Fallen One, a monstrous abomination.

Allen stopped himself from scoffing out loud while the exorcists spent a few moments to mourn for the fallen exorcist. How could they mourn for such a repulsive person? Didn't they know how he freely gave the enemy their own names so that they could be killed? Didn't it matter to them that Suman chose to save his life over countless other people? The exorcists sickened Allen. He couldn't stand them. Now he knew why the noahs really wanted to eliminate these people. Allen will have a great time when the Earl finally gave him permission to end their lives.

"Finally," Allen muttered to himself. "Something to look forward to."

* * *

><p>Hey you guys!<p>

I've been gone for more than two years but I'm back, better and improved! Some of you may have a hard time adjusting to my new style, but I hope that you will be able to enjoy this version of writing as much as the first one.

This chapter is only a teaser to the future ones to come, and good news for you guys! I will be updating a bit more often! If we're lucky, I might be updating once a week! Isn't that great?

Thanks to all you guys who followed, favorited, and basically waited all this time and continued to support this story. I look forward to update more!


	42. The Arrival

**Noahs' POV**

The exorcists spent weeks on the ship, waiting patiently for Japan's shoreline to come into their line of sight. Just when they thought it was Japan they saw one of the crewmen would inform them that it wasn't and they waited some more. Soon enough, they all became bored and looked for alternative ways to have fun. There were days when they would play card games, and other days when they would have a mock fight not only as entertainment but also to serve as training.

Allen spent the entire time hiding away in random rooms in the ship. Considering its size, it wasn't that hard looking for a place to hide and if one of the crewmen came to where he was he would just slip away into another. Halfway through the journey, a couple of level threes emerged from the shadows and prepared to attack the exorcists' ship. However, Allen called their attention and stopped them before they could and explained to them that the Earl had different plans for these exorcists. The akumas started to head to Japan, and they in turn explained to Allen that they were being summoned by the Earl. This piece of news excited Allen, because this meant that there might be a battle going on in Japan at that time and to think that he and the exorcists were headed for Japan as well. Allen had to wonder, however, if the battle in Japan had anything to do with Cross.

Finally, one morning, the coasts of Japan came into their view. The exorcists rejoiced and celebrated the end of their long journey. When they looked up, however, they saw hordes of akumas flying in the air in the direction that Allen saw the earlier level threes head towards. Allen watched as the exorcists began to worry, so the humans on the ship encouraged them to go on without them. The exorcists began to protest, but the woman named Anita insisted.

Allen followed behind as the exorcists headed for the akumas' direction. He had to wave away all the akumas that took notice of the exorcists and tried to attack them, since they could just stall the exorcists. Soon even they were wondering why none of the akumas were attacking them, but fortunately they had no clue as to what was really going on. They had no trouble getting lost, since they only had to follow the akumas hovering in the air.

All of them spent more than an hour travelling, with Lenalee on her boots and Lavi on his Ozuchi Kozuchi with Elin and Bookman riding behind him, and Krory using his strength to jump high in the air. They were surprised when the akumas led them to Edo, where a battle was indeed taking place.

The first thing Allen noticed was that all of the Noah family was present. The Earl was on top of a building with Road sitting on Lero beside him, the twins randomly shooting their guns everywhere, Skinn sucking on a lollipop a few feet away from them, Lulubell sitting with a blank face near them, and Tykki smoking a cigarette with a couple of akumas behind him. There were also a couple of exorcists, battling the akumas. There was Bakanda and his toothpick, slicing away, and two other exorcists Allen had never seen before, or maybe didn't remember anymore. One was battling with his eyes closed and with strings on his fingers, and after a long look at the other one with the fluffy white hair Allen noticed through his clothing that he was a general.

"Oh, you are all here too?" The Earl spoke with a booming voice when he saw the new arrivals, and everyone on the battlefield looked at him. "Then..._he_ must be here too."

* * *

><p><strong>Exorcists' POV<strong>

"Is that Noah talking about Cross?" Lenalee turned to her companions. "But...how could he possibly know that we're after Cross?"

"I'm not sure if he's really talking about Cross," Lavi replied. "But if he is, I would no longer be surprised. The Noahs are a sneaky lot. They have eyes all over the world. Besides, Suman Dark may have told them already that we're after Cross. The man who spoke earlier is the head of the Noah family, Lenalee. He is very powerful. But more important than that, what is happening here?"

The exorcists looked around at Lavi's question. They spotted Kanda in the distance battling with his mugen, and Noise Marie was also defeating hundreds of akumas all at once behind him. While all these were happening General Tiedoll was sitting on the ground with a meditative pose. Although he looked like he wasn't participating in the battle, he was actually one of his humanoid weapons that he had summoned earlier using his innocence. Without further ado, Lavi's group dispersed and began attacking akumas from different directions. Soon, with the cooperation of all the exorcists, and with the help of the powerful general, the akumas were gone in a flash. The Earl started clapping his hands, and of course that caught the attention of everyone.

"Well done, exorcists!" The Earl opened Lero and flitted to the ground. "That was quite a show! But we are professional show-masters. We know well that the akumas are merely...an introduction. Are you ready for the real attraction?"

The exorcists looked around and at each other, clueless as to what the Earl was rambling about. The Earl let them wait for half a minute before widening his already-big grin.

"Allen? What are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Yeeeeey! It's finally summer here, so there's more time to write! If that's the case, expect more frequent chapters to come!<p>

*Sorry for not updating for so long that you guys had to reread to get back on track :((( But worry not, for I will surely make it up to you!

Thanks again for the support, you guys!


	43. A Stray Bullet

**Noahs' POV**

"_Had the Earl gone crazy?"_ Allen thought. "_No. That's not right. He's already crazy. Right now he's become crazier than how crazy he usually is. Why is he asking me to come out? Was this originally part of the plan? But Cross is nowhere to be seen! How am I supposed to continue this mission if the exorcists find out that I've been tailing them for Cross?"_

"Allen?" The Earl continued to call out. "My boy, you can show yourself now."

"_Alright. Well, here goes nothing."_

Since he had no choice left, Allen stepped out of the shadows for all the exorcists to see. Lenalee tried to lunge at him, but Lavi held her back.

"You murderer!" She yelled, but Allen was unaffected. He completely ignored her and walked to where the Earl was, who put his hand on one of Allen's shoulders. Road jumped down gracefully from where she was and latched her arms around Allen's neck tightly.

"Hey," Road whispered. "I missed you, you know? Aren't you gonna hug me back?"

"This is not exactly the time for that, Road. But I missed you all, that's for sure."

Road smiled and let go of Allen, satisfied with his answer. He turned his attention back to the exorcists, who were all gazing at him intently with a fierce fire in their eyes.

"Do you like our surprise?" The Earl gestured to Allen. "Isn't he marvelous?"

"What's the surprise about him?" The exorcist named Lavi spoke. "We've seen him a few months ago since Mater. We've also seen him in Barcelona. That guy is practically anywhere. Sorry, but your trump card has long been revealed."

"But oh, my friends, you've only seen the cover. Have you tried flipping the card?"

"Enough with this nonsense. Tell us why you've summoned hundreds of akumas in a random place like here in Edo, Japan. When we arrived here, there were only two exorcists and one general. That number of akumas are too much for them, especially when all of you Noahs are here. Unless there's another reason. A reason that involves General Cross Marian. We know what you guys are planning. We know that you—"

Lavi was interrupted when Tyki suddenly jumped on him out of nowhere. The Noah grabbed the exorcist's throat and began to crush it under his weight. "I hate blabbering redheads. They especially tick me off," Tyki said, then he continued increasing the pressure until Lenalee activated her dark boots and pushed Tyki off of Lavi with all her strength. The two then began a battle. Kanda Yu was supposed to interfere but Skinn also jumped down and grabbed him before throwing him into one of the buildings. Instantly the structure was obliterated. Krory hurled himself into Jasdero, so Debitto immediately grabbed his gun and started shooting away. Bookman began to send his needles in the direction of Road, who jumped on Lero and flew fast around the area while laughing loudly in excitement. As the Noahs and the exorcists sprang into action the Earl and Allen remained standing still and watched everything unfold. It seemed, however, that the exorcists were no match for the Noah family. In a few minutes they were all battered up.

When the exorcists were almost completely beaten and defeated, the Earl cackled and snapped his fingers. The Noahs stopped whatever they were doing and returned to the side of the Earl.

"Now, now. It's too early for you exorcists to die. The show is just beginning. We all know why we're all here. Actually, the look on Bookman's face tells me he's got it all figured out. Yes, we're all here because of Cross. To tell the truth, since the beginning of your quest to look for Cross I've had little Allen here tailing you everywhere. All thanks to him, too, because he stopped the akumas from killing all of you so you could bring him to Cross. But he's nowhere to be seen. Then again, we're out not just for Cross Marian but also for the other generals. And lucky for all of us...there's another one. Right here."

The Earl turned to General Tiedoll, who stoof quietly in one corner. Instantly all of the exorcists encircled him and prepared to protect him from whatever the Noahs were planning to do. The Noahs also prepared to strike, but the Earl raised a hand to stop them.

"No, no. All of you stay here. You all know we don't need that much effort." And with that, the Earl began to create an orb of dark matter. While it slowly began to grow, the exorcists looked around with uncertainty, until the orb was almost twice as big as the Earl's hands. He released it, and everyone heard a loud boom. There was smoke and dust everywhere the exorcists and the generals were thrown in different directions. Allen and the Noahs remained in their places but they had to raise their arms to shield their eyes from the debris. When the smoke cleared, Edo was gone, but a dark battlefield replaced it instead. All of the buildings were gone, and the place had become devoid of any sign that it was in any way once a city. The exorcists were all over the place, lying hundreds of feet away from each other. Everyone frantically looked around for their target, and they saw the General near the place where the Earl and Allen were standing. Calmly the Earl walked to the unconscious General and picked him up like a sack. The head of the Noah family was about to walk away, when a stray bullet came out of nowhere and knocked the Earl's hat off. At first Allen thought it was Jasdevi's bullet, since they were the only ones with guns, but when he looked in the distance he saw something long and flaming red.

"Cross!"

* * *

><p>Heyyy guys! Almost in the fun part! I typed this right after I uploaded the latest chapter. Pretty fast, no? :3<p>

Anywayssss. Your reviews are very much appreciated! They can help my creative juices flowing and is a very good encouragement. The next chapter may be sometime this week, depending on how I feel.

Thanks again guys!


	44. New Doubts

**Noahs' POV**

"Oh," Cross said without any emotion. "The fun's over? Too bad. Well, fatso, you better know what that bullet was for. There's more from where that came from."

Instead of dropping the poor Tiedoll, the Earl tightened his grip on the general's neck. The latter opened his eyes with difficulty and his attacker continued to increase his pressure until Tiedoll's eyes began to pop. The Earl turned his face where Cross could see it then he smiled mockingly. As a sign of accepting the challenge, Cross merely inhaled the last of his cigarette and threw it away before shooting the Earl's hand without hesitation. Immediately the Earl dropped the general, who began coughing and trying to catch his breath.

"You naughty dog," the Earl said as he slowly stepped back to where the other noahs were. "Those gloves were new. And expensive."

"Do I look like I care?" Cross fired more bullets and hit the Earl in different parts of his body. He stumbled backwards, and the other noahs ran forward to catch their leader. Allen, meanwhile, watched everything with contempt and grumbled at Cross' every move. He couldn't stand the man's arrogance at all. From the moment Allen first set eyes on the notorious general, he knew he didn't like Cross. Not even for a second, and not ever. This he was sure of.

"You pampered pig." Allen's thoughts were interrupted when Cross began to speak again. "I know you came here to Japan to kill me. However, we all know you can't. But still, I'd like to see you try."

"I don't need to try, Cross. I am the head of the Noah family. I certainly can kill you anytime, if I felt like it. You're lucky I don't feel like it right now, because I have better plans for you."

Instead of replying, Cross grabbed a cigarette from one of his pockets and began to blow smoke from it. He then began cleaning his gun with a rag as if he wasn't in the middle of a battle. Everything seemed to stop as he did these things, and everyone merely watched him in silence. Finally, after a few minutes, he cocked the gun and pointed it at Allen, who was standing a few feet away from the Earl.

"Earl, I'd like to ask you about your new toy. Where'd you get it?" Allen flinched when Cross called him a toy.

At this, Road snapped and stepped forward. "Hey. Allen's no toy. He's part of the family."

"Oh. Really? Then, please explain to me how an ordinary human like him can become a part of the noah family."

"We wouldn't need to explain if you knew that he was not an ordinary human. Actually, he's far from it." This time, it was the Earl who answered again. "From the moment I set eyes on this boy, I knew he was bound for greater things than the path you people from the Order had predestined for those like him."

"Stop the lies, Earl. We both know that you're plotting something, and this boy is the key to all of it. Stop trying to pretend like you're doing everything to give him a good life. You're only going to make him suffer. You're a master of deception. What have you told him to make him believe you?"

"The truth, and nothing like the lies you tell your exorcists."

"Lies? If Allen Walker really knew every truth he needed to know about this world, then for sure he definitely won't be on your side."

"Well, I know I've told him everything there is to know in all honesty and yet he still chose to be part of our family. You can ask him right now if he really trusts us noah even if he isn't one."

"If I asked him where his heart lies now, I'm sure he would tell me that he will never leave you noahs, his first family. But he looks like a smart boy, so I'm positive that every night he tosses in bed as he is plagued by thoughts of your integrity and the validity of your purpose."

Allen watched silently as the two argued about him, and for the first time in his whole existence, he was truly surprised.

He began having doubts.

* * *

><p><strong>Exorcists' POV<strong>

"Cross is alive..."Lenalee whispered to Lavi when Cross had first appeared. Now, the Earl and Cross were involved in a heated argument about Allen Walker, and all of them just stood there unnoticed and watched as everything unfolded. However, it seemed that the more they listened to what the two were saying, the more they were becoming baffled. Nothing they said made sense to them. And then it appears that Cross knew something more than what they knew about Allen but he simply refused to divulge it. Even Lavi couldn't understand anything anymore, and all he knew was that Cross was making the Earl admit that he had an ultimate purpose for having Allen under his care, which he denied. Was it just Lavi, or was the Earl trying to make it appear as if he just purely loved Allen and that's why he took care of him despite him being a human? It was as if he was keeping the boy's feelings from getting hurt by what Cross was implying. Lavi couldn't stand it anymore. He had to find out more.

"Wait, wait," Lavi finally said and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at him. "I...we...don't understand what you two are getting at."

The Earl chuckled. "Look, I completely forgot that you exorcists were still here, too. Forgive my manners. To answer your question would be too tiresome, so let Allen show you himself.

Lavi saw Allen raise an eyebrow at the Earl for a final confirmation, to which the Earl nodded. Then, quick as lightning, he activated Crown Clown and lunged at Lavi before the exorcist could even process what was happening. The two rolled away and began to wrestle as everybody else scrambled in panic and activated their innocence in an effort to help their unsuspecting comrade.

When her Dark Boots were ready, Lenalee propelled herself and kicked Allen away from Lavi. The latter was finally free so he in turn activated Ozuchi Kozuchi which he swung to hit Allen, who jumped away and wrapped his cowl around Lenalee's waist then threw her down using all of his force. Lenalee cried out as she hit the ground, and Bookman sent his needles in Allen's way which were immediately also deflected by his cowl. Krory took the chance to also lunge at Allen, but the latter was able to jump away and in turn tried to slice Krory with his sharp knife-like fingers.

The battle between all the exorcists against Allen continued for a long time as the noahs watched from a distance. It was unknown to all of them, however, that Cross secretly loaded his gun and pointed it at Allen.

The next thing everyone heard was a loud gunshot.

* * *

><p><strong>Noahs' POV<strong>

When Allen woke up, he was back in his room in the noahs' house. His vision was swirling and he felt a sharp pain all over his body. He could also feel something like cloth wound tightly around his head, which was laid on a tower of soft pillows.

Something must've happened to him while he was battling the exorcists. It didn't make sense, though, because he had all of them in his line of sight.

It must have been Cross, then.

Allen began to recount everything that had happened before he had battled the exorcists, specifically the discussion between the Earl and the red-haired general. Every word that each of them said echoed in his mind, from the moment Cross asked about him until the Earl asked him to display his full power. Allen remembered everything so vividly that as he recounted everything he saw it as if it were all happening again in front of him.

Right in the middle Allen forgot how to breathe and sat up abruptly. The pain came a split second later and it was so intense that he crumpled up like paper.

But in spite of it all, he was too shocked to process what he was feeling and one thought echoed in his mind.

_Cross had called him Allen Walker._

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's chapter 44 for you all! Thanks to everyone who read the previous chapters, especially to those who reviewed. See how much reviews help me? Those insights are enough to give me a boost and will really really really help me get creative.<p>

Thanks once again, and see you guys till the next update!

Review if you ca- REVIEW ALRIGHT. :3


End file.
